Ëóííàÿ ñîííàòà
by Hrisanta
Summary: Ìóæ÷èíà è äåâî÷êà... Ðèìóñ Ëþïèí è ïÿòèêóðñíèöà Êàðèàííà... Ðàçìûòûå òåíè íî÷è è ïðîíçèòåëüíàÿ ÿñíîñòü äíÿ... Íî êàê æå áûòü? Âåäü äðåâíåå ïðî
1. 1 ãëàâà

"Øåðîõ ëèñòîïàäà,   
Ëóííàÿ ñîííàòà...   
Âñå, ÷òî ìíå íàäî ñåé÷àñ   
Äëÿ äóøè..."   
  
Ãëàâà 1 "Óðîê "ñïÿùåé êîðîëåâû" èëè ïüåñà ñ íåîãðàíè÷åííûì áþäæåòîì â   
êàáèíåòå ó Ëþïèíà."   
  
- Âñåì äîáðûé äåíü! - ïðîôåññîð Ëþïèí áûñòðîé ðàçìàøèñòîé ïîõîäêîé âîøåë â   
êëàññ.-"Ñàäèòåñü ïîæàëóéñòà!"   
Óñëûøàâ ïðèâû÷íûå ñëîâà ó÷åíèêè, ïîñëå íåñêîëüêèõ ìèíóò âîçíè, ðàññåëèñü   
ïî ìåñòàì. Ñåëà è Êàðè... Âñëóøèâàÿñü â çíàêîìûé íåòîðîïëèâûé ãîëîñ   
ïðîôåññîðà äåâî÷êà îòðåøåííî ïåðåáèðàëà â ïàìÿòè ïîñëåäíèå ñîáûòèÿ.   
Ìîãëà ëè îíà, Êàðèàííà Äæàííè, ïðîñòî Êàðè äëÿ äðóçåé, è ïðîñòî   
ïÿòèêóðñíèöà èç Ðàâåíêëî äëÿ âñåãî îñòàëüíîãî ìèðà, ïðåäïîëîæèòü, ÷òî   
îäíàæäû áóäåò äî òîøíîòû áîÿòüñÿ è â ðàâíîé ìåðå âîæäåëåííî æåëàòü   
îáû÷íîãî óðîêà ïî çàùèòå îò Òåìíûõ èñêóññòâ. À èìåííî òàê è áûëî... Îíà   
æäàëà ýòèõ ìèìîëåòíûõ âñòðå÷ è ñòðàøèëàñü èõ...   
Áîÿëàñü, ÷òî âûäàñò ñåáÿ, ñâîè ÷óâñòâà âíåçàïíî ïîêðàñíåâ èëè íàïðîòèâ   
ðåçêî ïîáëåäíåâ ó äîñêè ïîä ïðèöåëüíûì âçãëÿäîì öåëîãî êëàññà.   
×òîæ, äåâî÷êà íåãëóïàÿ, Êàðè ïðåêðàñíî ïîíèìàëà, ÷òî íàäåÿòñÿ íà   
êàêóþ-ëèáî âçàèìíîñòü ãëóïî è ïî-äåòñêè! Ó÷èòåëü è ó÷åíèöà- ÷òî ìîæåò áûòü   
áåçíàäåæíåå?   
Äà åùå Ðèìóñ òàêîé îòñòîðîíåííûé, çàìêíóòûé... Êàðè íèêîãäà íå âèäåëà   
÷òîáû îí õîäèë ñ äðóãèìè ó÷èòåëÿìè â Õîãñìèä äà è ïðîñòî ÷óòü äàëüøå   
"Ïðèâåò-ïîêà" ïðèáëèæàë ê ñåáå êîëëåã ïî ðàáîòå.   
Ñî âñåìè ó÷åíèêàìè îí âåë ñåáÿ êîððåêòíî-âåæëèâî, ñ êåì-òî ÷óòü òåïëåå,   
ó÷àñëèâåå, ñ êåì-òî ñòðîæå...   
Äåâî÷êó æå îí ïðîñòî íå çàìå÷àë... "Êîíå÷íî ìèññ Äæàííè à êòî Âàñ   
ÇÀÌÅ×ÀË?"- ãðóñòíî óñìåõíóëàñü Êàðè.   
Âîëîñû ðóñûå, èõ òåõ, ïðî êîòîðûå ÷àùå ãîâîðÿò ñåðûå, íå âûñîêàÿ, íå   
õóäþùàÿ - ÎÁÛ×ÍÀß!   
È ðîáêàÿ, çàñòåí÷èâàÿ... "Âîò è âåñü ïîðòðåò ãîñïîæè Êàðèàííû Äæàííè -   
ìå÷òû ëþáîé ðàçâåäêè ìèðà!"   
- Çàïèøèòå ýòî ïîæàëóéñòà! - Êàðè âçäðîãíóëà è ïîäíÿëà ãëàçà íà ñâîåãî   
ïðîôåññîðà. Óñåðäíî çàïèñûâàÿ òî, ÷òî îí äèêòîâàë, äåâî÷êà èñïîäâîëü   
ñêîëüçèëà ãëàçàìè ïî ôèãóðå Ðèìóñà: äëèííûå ðóñûå, ñ ðûæåâàòûì îòëèâîì   
âîëîñû, ÷óòü ðàñòðåïàííûå, íà óðîâíå ñêóë íàñïåõ ïåðåõâà÷åíû òåìíîé ëåíòîé   
â õâîñò, áëåäíîå ëèöî, óñòàëûå, áîëåçíåííûå ãëàçà, ïîëíûå ãóáû... Íèæíÿÿ   
÷óòü ïóõëåå, âåðõíÿÿ ïîòîíüøå... Âçãëÿä Êàðèàííû îòïðàâèëñÿ íèæå ïî øåå ê   
âîðîòó ñâåòëîé òðåêîòàæíîé ðóáàøêè, íà ðóêàâå çàëàòàííîé ÷åðíûìè   
íèòêàìè... Âîò ÷òî áûâàåò, êîãäà çà æåíñêîå äåëî áåðóòñÿ òîðîïëèâûå   
ìóæñêèå ðóêè!   
Íàðÿä äîâåðøàëè ÷åðíûå áðþêè è, íàêèíóòàÿ ïîâåðõ òåìíàÿ ïîòåðòàÿ ìàíòèÿ,   
ïðèñïóùåííàÿ íà ïëå÷è.   
- Í-äà... - õìûêíóëà ïðî ñåÿ Êàðè. Îíà äàæå íå ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê   
íàðàñòàëî åå ÷óâñòâî... Ïîñòåïåííî, êàê òåïëàÿ âîëíà íàêðâàåò ðàñêàëåííûé   
þæíûì ñîëíöåì áåðåã.   
Âïåðâûå îíà óâèäåëà Åãî â ïîåçäå, âåçóùåì ó÷åíèêîâ â "Õîãâàðòñ" ïîñëå   
ëåòíèõ êàíèêóë. Êîãäà äåìåíòîðû íà÷àëè îáûñêèâàòü âàãîíû Êàðèàííà   
âûñêî÷èëà èç êóïå è ëîá â ëîá ñòîëêíóëàñü ñ íåçíàêîìûì åé åùå òîãäà   
Ðèìóñîì Ëþïèíîì, íàïðàâëÿþùèìñÿ ê ìàøèíèñòó.   
Îäíàêî â òó ìèíóòó îíà íå îáðàòèëà íà ýòîãî íåâûñîêîãî ÷åëîâåêà îñîáîãî   
âíèìàíèÿ... Òàê, îòìåòèëà ïðî ñåáÿ, ÷òî ìóæ÷èíó ñëåäîâàëî áû   
ïîîòêàðìëèâàòü ïî ñèñòåìå ïèòàíèÿ áîðöîâ Ñóìî, à åãî èçâèíÿþùèñÿ âçãëÿä íà   
ôîíå ñåðûõ ãëàç ñìîòðèòñÿ ïî-ìàëü÷èøåñêè!   
Ëèøü ïîçæå, ìåñÿöà ÷åðåç äâà äåâî÷êà ïîéìàëà ñåáÿ íà òîì, ÷òî â ïîñëåäíåå   
âðåìÿ îíà ñëèøêîì ÷àñòî äóìàåò îá èõ íîâîì ïðåïîäàâàòåëå!   
Âîò è ñåé÷àñ, îíà ñèäèò íà óðîêå, áîÿñü ïîäíÿòü ãëàçà, à ãîëîñ Ëþïèíà êàê   
â òóìàíå... Òîëüêî êîæåé ÷óâñòâóåòñÿ åãî îáâîëàêèâàþùåå òåïëî, çàùèòà...   
Äåâî÷êà è íå çàìåòèëà, êàê...   
- Ìèññ Äæàííè! Ìèññ Äæàííè! Âû ìåíÿ ñëûøèòå? Âû ÷òî óñíóëè? - Ëþïèí   
àêêóðàòíî ïîòðÿñ äåâî÷êó, ðàñïëàñòàâøóþñÿ ïî ïàðòå çà ïëå÷î.   
Êàðèàííà ñïðîñîíÿ äåðíåóëàñü è ðåçêî âñêî÷èëà, ñìàõíóâ ñî ñòîëà ó÷åáíèê,   
íåñêîëüêî ñâèòêîâ è ÷åðíèëüíèöó!   
×åðíèëüíèöà, ãðåìÿ è ðàçáðûçãèâàÿ âîêðóã ñåáÿ ÷åðíèëà, ïîêàòèëàñü ïî   
ïîëó...   
Ïàðó ìèíóò Êàðè ñòîÿëà, îøàðàøåííî ãëÿäÿ íà ó÷èòåëÿ è òîëüêî êîãäà Ðèìóñ   
Ëþïèí óæå íàñòîé÷èâåå ïîòðÿñ åå çà ïëå÷î, îíà îïîìíèëàñü è åå, ïîëíûå   
óæàñà ãëàçà, ïîäíÿëèñü íà ïðîôåññîðà Ëþïèíà.   
- "Âàì íåõîðîøî? - ó÷àñòëèâî ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Ëþïèí è õîòåë áûëî ïîëîæèòü   
ðóêó íà ëîá Êàðè. Íî êàê òîëüêî òîíêèå ïàëüöû êîñíóëèñü åå ëèöà, Êàðèàííà   
îòïðÿíóëà è, íîãîé îòøâûðíóâ ñ äîðîãè ïîðòôåëü, âûáåæàëà èç êëàññà!   
Ïðîôåññîð Ëþïèí ïàðó ìèíóò óäèâëåííî ñìîòðåë åé âñëåä, à ïîòîì, êàê-áû   
îïîìíèâøèñü, ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê êëàññó.   
- Ý... Ìèñòåð Òðýâèñ, âû áû íå ìîãëè áû ñîáðàòü ó÷åáíèêè è îòíåñòè ñóìêó   
ìèññ Äæàííè? Óðîê âîò-âîò çàêîí÷èòñÿ...   
Ìàëü÷èøêà, îäíîêëàññíèê Êàðè, áûñòðî øìûãíóë ê ñòîëó äåâî÷êè, íàñêîðî   
ïîêèäàë â ñóìêó åå ó÷åáíèêè, ïåðãàìåíò è ïåðüÿ è ñî ñâîåé íîøåé   
âûñêîëüçíóë èç êëàññà.   
À â ýòî âðåìÿ Êàðè Äæàííè áåæàëà ïî êîððèäîðó ê ñâîåé ãîñòèííîé ïðîêëèíàÿ   
è âñÿ÷åñêè ðóãàÿ ñåáÿ!   
Íà ñàìîì äåëà, êàê æå îíà òàê óìóäðèëàñü?.. "Ñïÿùàÿ êîðîëåâà"!   
"Æàëîâàëàñü-æàëîâàëàñü "âíèìàíèÿ íà òåáÿ íå îáðàùàþò"! Âîò! Îáðàòèëè! À òû   
îò ñòåñíåíèÿ âîí ÷åãî âûêèíóëà!" Ëþïèí íåáîñü âñå ïîíÿë! Íå ïåðâûé ãîä íà   
ñâåòå, àâîñü æèâåò! À åñëè è íå ïîíÿë, òî çà ïîëíóþ äóðó ïðèíÿë. È â äóøå   
ñåé÷àñ ïîñìåèâàåòñÿ!"   
Îäíà, ðàçóìíàÿ ÷àñòü ñîçíàíèÿ ãîâîðèëà Êàðèàííå, âïðî÷åì äîâîëüíî ðîáêî:   
"Íó è ÷òî, ÷òî çàñíóëà? Íó è ÷òî, ÷òî óáåæàëà? Ó Ðèìóñà íàñ, ó÷åíèêîâ,   
ñîòíè áóäåò îí âíèìàíèÿ îáðàùàòü?"   
Íî âñå îñòàëüíîå áîëüøîå ß íàñòîé÷èâî òâåðäèëî:" Îáðàòèò! Åùå êàê îáðàòèò!   
Ìóæ÷èíû íà òàêîå ïàäêè... Äà è íå êàæäûé äåíü ó íåãî ñ óðîêîâ èñòåðè÷íûå   
äåâèöû óáåãàþò! Îäíî äåëî åñëè á òû äîìàøêó íå ñäåëàëà..."   
  
***   
Êàðè, ïîãðóæåííàÿ â ñâîè íåâåñåëûå ìûñëè è íå çàìåòèëà êàê äîáðàëàñü äî   
ãîñòèííîé Ðàâåíêëî. Âíóòðè åå óæå ïîäæèäàë Äýéìîí Òðýâèñ. Âïèõíóâ äåâî÷êå   
åå ñóìêó, îí õîõîòíóë è êèíóë:   
- Âî ÷óäíàÿ! ×åãî óáåæàëà!?   
Êàðèàííà ëèøü íåóâåðåííî ìàõíóëà ðóêîé. Îíà áûëà íå â íàñòðîåíèè   
ïîääåðæèâàòü íè øóòëèâûé òîí, íè ñâåòñêóþ áåñåäó!   
Äæàñòèí îáèæåííî ïîêîñèë ãëàçàìè è ïîäíÿëñÿ ñ äèâàíà:   
- Íó è ëàäíî! Ëþïèí ïðîñèë òåáå ïåðåäàòü, ÷òî æäåò òåáÿ ñåãîäíÿ â ñâîåì   
êàáèíåòå â 20:00   
Ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè ìàëü÷èøêà îòêðûë ñåêðåòíûé ïðîõîä ñ ãîñòèííóþ Ðàâåíêëî,   
ñêðûâàþùèéñÿ çà êàðòèíîé â ñòèëå ãëèïòèêà, èçîáðàæàþùåé îäíîóõîãî áûêà ñ   
îáëîìàííûì ðîãîì, è âûøåë, îñòàâèâ äåâî÷êó ñî ñâîèìè ãðóñòíûìè ìûñëÿìè!   
Êàðè, îáåññèëåííî ïîâàëèëàñü â êðåñëî. Óðîê ïî çàùèòå îò Òåìíûõ èñêóññòâ ó   
íåå ñåãîäíÿ ïîñëåäíèé è åñòü âðåìÿ ñïîêîéíî ïîäóìàòü!   
Õîòÿ ÑÏÎÊÎÉÍÛÌ - ýòî íàçâàòü ìîæíî ñ íàòÿæêîé. Ãîëîâà ó äåâî÷êè äûìèëàñü   
îò ñâàëèâøèõñÿ íà íåå ñîáûòèé.   
Íà ïðîòÿæåíèè ÷àñà Êàðè ëîìàëà ãîëîâó íàä âîïðîñîì: Èäòè ëè åé ê Ëþïèíó ê   
âîñüìè? Èëè íåò? È ÷òî åé åìó ñêàçàòü?   
È òîëüêî ïî èñòå÷åíèè âûøåóêàçàííîãî ÷àñà Êàðè ñìîãëà ñôîðìóëèðîâàòü   
ïðèáëèçèòåëüíûé îòâåò íà ñâîè âîïðîñû!   
Ïîéòè åé ïðèäåòñÿ. Ìàëî ëè ÷òî Ëþïèí õî÷åò åé ñêàçàòü. Ìîæåò ðóãàòü áóäåò?   
È õîòÿ Êàðè â ýòî ñëàáî âåðèëîñü - óæ î÷åíü ìÿãêèì îí âûãëÿäåë. À òàì êòî   
åãî çíàåò? Âäðóã îí åå ðîäèòåëÿì ðåøèò íàïèñàòü, åñëè îíà íå ïðèäåò!   
Òîëüêî ïðîáëåì ñî øêîëîé åé êî âñåìó ïðî÷åìó íå õâàòàåò!   
Ó÷èëàñü Êàðèàííà íå òàê ÷òîáû ñóïåð, íî è íå ïëîõî... Ñðåäíå! Íà óðîêàõ   
îñîáî íå âûäåëÿëàñü, íå áëèñòàëà... Âûçûâàëè åå ðåäêî è äåâî÷êà ìîãëà   
ïîñïîðèòü, ÷òî ïîëîâèíà ó÷èòåëåé íå ïîìíèò åå èìåíè, à âòîðàÿ - âðÿä ëè   
âñïîìíèò åå ëèöî!   
Òîëüêî ê êàêîé ïîëîâèíå îòíåñòè Ðèìóñà?   
Îäíàêî ýòî óæå äðóãîé âîïðîñ. À åé èõ íà ñåãîäíÿ óæå õâàòèò!!!   
Ðàññòàâèâ â ãîëîâå âñå ïî ñâîèì ìåñòàì, Êàðè ñðàçó ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ   
ëåã÷å è, ïîæóðèâ ñàìó ñåáÿ çà íåâåæëèâîå îòíîøåíèå ê Äåéìîíó, äåâî÷êà   
íàïðàâèëàñü â ñïàëüíþ.   
Åé ïðåäñòîÿëî íåëåãêîå äåëî - âûáðàòü ÷òî íàäåòü! Åñëè óæ íå ïîâåçëî ñ   
âíåøíîñòüþ - íå ñòîèò óñóãóáëÿòü ýòî íåïîäõîäÿùåé îäåæäîé!   
Èòàê! ßñíî, ÷òî â øêîëüíîé ìàíòèè. Åå æå íå íà ñâèäàíèå ïðèãëàñèëè, à âîò   
÷òî ïîä íåå?   
×òî-íèáóäü òàêîå îñîáåííîå! Êðàñèâîå, íî íå ñëèøêîì ñèëüíî âûäåëÿþùååñÿ è   
áðîñàþùåñÿ â ãëàçà.   
Íè÷åãî íå ñêàæåøü - òðåáîâàíèé ìíîãî. Ñëîæíî!   
È åùå êàïåëüêó äóõîâ - ñîâñåì íîâûõ, íåäàâíî ïîäàðåííûõ ìàìîé è íè ðàçó   
ïîêà íå îïðîáîâàííûõ.   
Ñ ýòèìè ìûñëÿìè Êàðè ïîøëà ñîáèðàòüñÿ.   
***   
  
À â ýòî âðåìÿ...   
***   
  
"Áîæå, Áîæå, Áîæå ìîé!   
Áîæå, Áîæå ÷òî ñî ìíîé?.."   
  
Ðèìóñ Ëþïèí âîâðàùàëñÿ ñî ñâîåãî ïîñëåäíåãî ñåãîäíÿ óðîêà ïî çàùèòå...   
Çàéäÿ â ñâîé êàáèíåò, îí òèõîíüêî ïðèêðûë äâåðü è, êèíóâ íà ñòîë   
ñòàðåíüêèé ïîðòôåëü, óñòàëî îïóñòèëñÿ â êðåñëî.   
" Íàäî áû âñòàòü, âûòàùèòü êíèãè..." - ïîäóìàë îí, íî ñèë íå áûëî íèêàêèõ!   
Ýòî áûëî ñòðàííî äëÿ íåãî. Ïîëíîëóíèå óæå íåäåëþ êàê ïðîøëî è ñëàáîñòü   
ïîñëå ïðåâðàùåíèé äîëæíà áûëà îòñòóïèòü, à åìó ñ êàæäûì äíåì ñòàíîâèëîñü   
âñå õóæå. Ðèìóñ ïîóäîáíåå óãíåçäèëñÿ â êðåñëå è êîñíóëñÿ ïàëî÷êîé ÷àéíèêà   
- ÷àøêà ÷àþ åìó ñåé÷àñ ÿâíî íå ïîâðåäèò!   
Äà ñ íèì ÷òî-òî òâîðèòñÿ... Â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ âîçíèêëè ïðîáëåìû ñî ñíîì -   
êîøìàðû, íå ìó÷àâøèå åãî ñ äåòñòâà, âîçàáíîâèëèñü!   
Îí óæå íà÷àë ïóòàòü èìåíà ó÷åíèêîâ, çàáûâàòü êíèãè...ãëÿäèøü, íå ðîâåí ÷àñ   
ñàì çàñíåò íà óðîêå êàê ñåãîäíÿ ýòà äåâî÷êàî Êàðèàííà.   
Ëþïèí ïîñòàâèë ïåðåä ñîáîé ÷àøêó ÷àÿ, äîñòàë ñ ïîëêè îñòàòêè øîêîëàäà è   
ñíîâà îïóñòèëñÿ â êðåñëî.   
Îí âîîáùå-òî äàæå íå ïðåäñòàâëÿë çà÷åì ïîïðîñèë åå ïðèäòè ê ñåáå! Î ÷åì   
îíè áóäóò ãîâîðèòü? Íå ðóãàòü æå åå â ñàìîì äåëå...Ïîäóìàåøü, çàñíóëà...   
Ñàì áëèçîê ê ýòîìó!   
Íî ÷òî-òî íåïîíÿòíîå ìàÿ÷èëî â ìûñëÿõ. Ýõ, ñôîðìóëèðîâàòü áû ÷òî èìåííî!   
Ðèìóñ Ëþïèí ïîäíÿëñÿ èç êðåñëà, ïîñòàâèë íà ñòîë îïóñòåâøóþ ÷àøêó, ñêîìêàë   
îáåðòêó îò øîêîëàäêè è òî÷íûì áðîñêîì îòïðàâèë åå â ìóñîð. Ïðîøåëñÿ ïî   
êîìíàòå... Âçÿë ïîðòôåëü è íà÷àë ðàñïèõèâàòü êíèãè è ó÷åáíèêè ïî ïîëêàì...   
Çàòåì ñåë çà ñòîë - íàäî áûëî ïðîäóìàòü çàâòðàøíèå óðîêè, íàáðîñàòü ïëàí.   
È, îáëîæèâøèñü êíèãàìè, ïðîôåññîð ñêëîíèëñÿ ê ïåðãàìåíòó - åãî ïåðî áûñòðî   
çàìåëüêàëî ïî áóìàãå.   
***   
  
×åðåç äâà ÷àñà Ðèìóñ ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó îò ñòîëà è âçãëÿíóë íà ÷àñû! Óæå ñêîðî   
âåñåìü.   
"Ïåðåîäåòñÿ ÷òî-ëè âî ÷òî-íèáóäü ÷èñòîå?! Ãîñïîäè, âñå ìàíæåòû â   
÷åðíèëàõ...".   
Ëþïèí ïðî ñåáÿ óñìåõíóëñÿ: "Äà, Ëóíàòèê! Íå ñîâñåì òû åùå òðóï... Î   
êðàñîòå äóìàåøü. Åñòü åùå ïîðîõ!.."   
È â ýòîò ìîìåíò Ëþïèí ïîéìàë ñåáÿ íà ìûñëè, ÷òî îí âîîáùå òî æäåò Êàðè...   
äàæå ñ íåêîé ðàäîñòüþ!   
À ÷åìó òû óäèâëÿåøüñÿ? - íàñòîé÷èâî âîïðîøàëà åãî ñîâåñòü. - Ñèäèøü òóò   
îäèí!! Íå ñ êåì íå îáùàåøüñÿ! Ãëÿäèøü è ãîâîðèòü ðàçó÷àøüñÿ!   
-Íó òåáÿ! - ïðî ñåáÿ îñòóäèë ïûë íàäîåäëèâîé ñîâåñòè Ëóíàòèê. - ×òî äåëàòü   
åñëè ìåíÿ âñå ó÷èòåëÿ, êðîìå Äàìáëäîðà ñòîðîíÿòñÿ êàê ïðîêàæåííîãî! Èëè   
çàðàçíîãî!   
Îò ñòîëü óâëåêàòåëüíîãî äèàëîãà ñ ñîáñòâåííûì ñîçíàíèåì Ëþïèíà îòîðâàëà   
ìåõàíè÷åñêàÿ êóêóøêà. Îíà âûñêî÷èëà èç íåáîëüøèõ ïðÿìîóãîëüíûõ ÷àñîâ è   
ãðîìêî è áåñöåðåìîííî âîçâåñòèëà î âîñüìè ÷àñàõ. Ùåëê! È ïòè÷êà,   
ïî÷åñûâàÿñü è ðàñïóøàÿ ïåðûøêè, ñêðûëàñü â ñâîåì äîìèêå.   
Ðèìóñ Ëþïèí øìûãíóë â ñïàëüíþ, âûõâàòèë èç øêàôà ÷èñòóþ ðóáàøêó è ñêèíóë   
ãðÿçíóþ íà ïîë...   
Íå óñïåë îí íàòÿíóòü ñâåæóþ ðóáàøêó è ìàíòèþ íà ñåáÿ, êàê ðàçäàëñÿ òèõèé   
ñòóê, à çàòåì äâåðü ñ ëåãêèì ñêðèïîì ïðèîòêðûëàñü è â íåå ïðîñóíóëîñü   
ëè÷èêî Êàðè.   
Äâåðü! Îí íå çàïåð äâåðü! Ýõ, ãîëîâà!   
Äåâî÷êà ïîäíÿëà ãëàçà è, óâèäåâ ñâîåãî ó÷èòåëÿ â îäíèõ áðþêàõ, ãðîìêî   
îéêíóëà è îòøàòíóëàñü, íî äâåðü çàêðûòü íå óñïåëà...   
- Çàõîäèòå, çàõîäèòå ìèññ Äæàííè. Íå ñìóùàéòåñü - ïðîôåññîð Ëþïèí âåäü ñàì   
ïðèãëàñèë Âàñ! - äåâóøêà âçäðîãíóëà è ÷óòü ëè íå ïîäïðûãíóëà êîãäà ïðÿìî ó   
åå óõà ïðîãðåìåë çíàêîìûé ãîëîñ ñ ñàðêàñòè÷åñêèìè íîòêàìè ñîïðîâîæäàåìûé   
åëåéíûì êóäàõòàíüåì Ïèâçà:   
Ãëóïûé ëóííûé Ëþïèí...   
  
Ïîëòåðãåéñò áûë â âîñòîðãå îò ñâîåãî "øåäåâðà", Ñíåéï, åìó â óíèñîí,   
ïðîñòî "äûìèëñÿ" îò òàêîé ïðèÿòíîé âîçìîæíîñòè ïîèçäåâàòüñÿ íàä Ëþïèíîì! À   
òî êàê æå? Òàêàÿ ïèêàíòíàÿ ñèòóàöèÿ...   
Ãàäåíüêî óëûáàÿñü Ñíåéï ïðîòîëêíóë Êàðèàííó â êàáèíåò, ïîäîæäàë ïîêà,   
çàïóòàâøèéñÿ â ðóêàâàõ Ðèìóñ, íàêîíåö íàòÿíåò íà ñåáÿ ðóáàøêó è ìàíòèþ è   
ñïåêòàêëü íà÷àëñÿ. 


	2. 2 ãëàâà

Ãëàâà 2 "Show must go on..."   
"Stronger than yesterday   
Now it`s nothing but my way..."   
  
Ðàçäóâàÿñü îò âîñòîðãà, Ñíåéï ïîäîøåë ê Ëþïèíó è, ñõâàòèâ åãî çà ïëå÷î,   
îòòàùèë â äàëüíèé óãîë êîìíàòû... Êàðèàííà, ñàìà íå ñâîÿ âñòàëà ó ñòîëà   
Ðèìóñà. Îíà ïîíèìàëà, ÷òî õîòü íè÷åãî óæàñíîãî, êàòàñòðàôè÷åñêîãî íå   
ñëó÷àëîñü... Òàê, íåäðàçóìåíèå!   
Íî Ñíåéï, òàê ðåâíîñòíî îòíîñèâøèéñÿ ê ñîáñòâåííîé ïåðñîíå, è, òàê   
îòðèöàòåëüíî ê ïåðñîíå Ëþïèíà, íàéäåò ê ÷åìó ïðèäðàòüñÿ! Îòáèâàÿñü îò   
íàçîéëèâîãî Ïèâçà, êîòîðîãî íåæäàííî-íåãàäàííî ïîñåòèëî æåëàíèå çàáðàòüñÿ   
äåâî÷êå â óõî, Êàðè ñèëèëàñü óñëûøàòü õîòü ÷òî-òî èç ðàçãîâîðà ó÷èòåëåé!   
Âïðî÷åì ãîâîðèë â îñíîâíîì ïðîôåññîð Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ.   
- Ëþïèí! Âàøè ïðåâðàùåíèÿ ëèøèëè âàñ ïîñëåäíèõ êðîõ ðàçóìà, ÷òî ó âàñ   
áûëè! - òèõî, ïî-çìåèíîìó ñëàäêî øèïåë Ñíåéï, âñåé ïÿòåðíåé óöåïèâøèñü çà   
ìàíòèþ Ðèìóñà. - "Äèðåêòîðó áóäåò èíòåðåñíî óçíàòü, ÷òî âû ñåáå   
ïîçâîëÿåòå! Äåôåëèðîâàòü ïåðåä ó÷åíèöàìè â ïîëóãîëîì âèäå!..   
- Ýòî ìîÿ âèíà, ïðîôåññîð! - ïûòàëàñü âñòðÿòü Êàðè, îòïèõèâàÿ âèçæàùåãî åé   
íà óõî ïîëòåðãåéñòà. - Ýòî ÿ âîøëà íå ïîñòó÷àâ!   
- Ìèññ Äæàííè, î âàøåì ïîâåäåíèè ìû åùå ïîãîâîðèì! Ïîçæå - ïðåðâàë åå   
Ñíåéï. - "È óæ áóäòå óâåðåííû íå îñòàâèì áåç âíèìàíèÿ âàøå áåçíðàâñòâåííîå   
ïîâåäåíèå, ñåãîäíÿøíåå ïðîèøåñòâèå íà óðîêå ïî çàùèòå îò Òåìíûõ èñêóññòâ,   
íå ãîâîðÿ óæ î òîì, ÷òî â òàêîå âðåìÿ ïðèëè÷íîé þíîé äåâèöå ïðèñòàëî áûòü   
ó ñåáÿ â ãîñòèííîé! - Ïðîôåññîð ïîêîñèëñÿ íà Ëþïèíà çàòåì äîáàâèë. - Ìåíÿ   
îáî âñåì ïðîèíôîðìèðîâàëè ñâåäóþùèå ëþäè!"   
"Çíàåì ìû òâîèõ ñâåäóþùèõ ëþäåé!" - ïðî ñåáÿ ïîäóìàëà Êàðè. - "Ñëèçåðèíöû,   
ñ êîèìè ïðîõîäèë òîò çëîñ÷àñòíûé óðîê, íàñòó÷àëè!"   
- Íå ÷òî âû Ñåâåðóñ, ïðåóâåëè÷èâàåòå! - Ëþïèí àêêóðàòíî îñâîáîäèë ïëå÷î èç   
áóëüäîæåé õâàòêè Ñíåéïà è, îäíèìè ãëàçàìè óëûáíóâøèñü Êàðè, äîáàâèë:   
- Ïðîèçîøëî íåäðàçóìåíèå. Äåâî÷êà ñàìà âàì ñêàçàëà, ÷òî âîøëà íå ïîñòó÷àâ!   
Íî íà ñàìîì äåëå ýòî - ìîÿ âèíà! ß çàáûë çàïåðåòü äâåðü!   
- Çàáûëè èëè?.. - åõèäíî ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï.   
- Çàáûë, Ñåâåðóñ, çàáûë! È äàâàéòå îñòàâèì ýòî. Ïðàâî,íè÷åãî íå   
ïðîèçîøëî...   
- Ìèíóñ 50 áàëîâ, ìèññ Äæàííè çà òî, ÷òî âû â òàêîå âðåìÿ ðàçãóëèâàåòå ïî   
øêîëå.   
Êàðèàííà,ïîäàâèâ â ñåáå "Â êàêîå âðåìÿ ïðîôåññîð? Ñåé÷àñ âîñåìü ÷àñîâ!"   
ìîë÷à êèâíóëà!   
Åùå õîðîøî îòäåëàëàñü! Õîòÿ ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû, äåâî÷êà ïðåêðàñíî ïîíèìàëà,   
÷òî ãëàâíîé ìèøåíüþ Ñíåéïà áûë Ëþïèí, à íå îíà.   
Çàêîí÷èâ ñâîþ ãíåâíóþ òèðàäó Ñåâåðóñ ðåçêî îòêðûë äâåðü è, âûñêî÷èâ â   
êîðèäîð, ñ ãðîõîòîì çàõëîïíóë åå. Åãî ìàíòèÿ ÷åðíîé ðåêîé òåêëà çà íèì...   
Êàðè è Ëþïèí îñòàëèñü îäíè, íå ñ÷èòàÿ Ïèâçà êîíå÷íî.   
Ïðîôåññîð Ëþïèí, çàìåòèâ, ÷òî ïîëòåðãåéñò óæå ïðî÷èùàåò ãîðëî è íàïîëíÿåò   
âîçäóõîì ñâîè ëåãêèå äàáû ñíîâà ïðåäñòàâèòü ïóáëèêå ñâîè èìïðîâèçèðîâàííûå   
êóïëåòû, ñõâàòèë êðèâîíîãîãî Ïèâçà çà ðóêè è, èãíîðèðóÿ åãî áðàííûå   
âûêðèêè, ðâàíóë äâåðü, âûêèíóë åãî â ïðîåì è çàõëîïíóë åå, íå çàáûâ íàâ   
ýòîò ðàç ïîâåðíóòü â çàìêå ìàñèâíûé ïîçîëî÷åííûé êëþ÷.   
***   
"Îçåðî Íàäåæäû âñå êàê åñòü ïðèìè..."   
- Èçâèíè Êàðèàííà, ÷òî òàê âûøëî! Ýòî ìîÿ âèíà... - Ëþïèí ëàñêîâî   
óëûáíóëñÿ äåâî÷êå. "À îí ïîìíèò!.. Ïîìíèò ìîå èìÿ!"   
- Íåò, ýòî ÿ... - íà÷àëà áûëî Êàðè, íî Ðèìóñ ïðåðâàë åå.   
- Äàâàé ïðîñòî çàáóäåì, îê? - ïðèìèðèòåëüíî äîáàâèë îí.   
- Àãà! - Êàðèàííà ÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî íà÷èíàåò êðàñíåòü. Êàê îáû÷íî.   
- Âîò è îòëè÷íî. - Ðèìóñ Ëþïèí ïîêðîâèòåëüñòâåííî ïîëîæèë äåâî÷êå ðóêè íà   
ïëå÷è. - Êàê òû íàñ÷åò ÷àøêè ÷àþ? Íå ïðîòèâ?..   
- Ñïàñèáî, ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì! - ðîáêî îòâåòèëà Êàðè. Îùóùàòü òåïëóþ ðóêó   
ó÷èòåëÿ íà ñâîåì ïëå÷å áûëî î÷åíü ïðèÿòíî!   
- Ñàäèñü. - ïðîôåññîð ìàõíóë ðóêîé â ñòîðîíó êðåñëà ïî ëåâîìó áîêó   
íåáîëüøîãî ñòîëèêà, à ñàì ñåë ïðàâåå.   
Ïîäàâ äåâî÷êå ÷àøêó ñ ÷àåì è ïðèäâèíóâ ê íåé êîðîáêó ñ ñàõàðîì, Ëþïèí   
îòêèíóëñÿ â êðåñëå è îòõëåáíóë èç ñâîåé ÷àøêè ïîðÿäî÷íûé ãëîòîê.   
- Âû õîòåëè ñî ìíîé ïîãîâîðèòü - íàïîìíèëà åìó Êàðèàííà.   
- Àõ, äà! - Ðèìóñ ïîñòàâèë íà ñòîëèê ñâîþ äûìÿùóþñÿ ÷àøêó è ñëîæèë ðóêè íà   
ãðóäè.- Ýòî íàâåðíîå íå ìîå äåëî... - íåðåøèòåëüíî íà÷àë îí.- Íî ó òåáÿ   
÷òî-òî ñëó÷èëîñü?..   
Ýòà íåðåøèòåëüíîñòü, äàæå â êàêîé - òî ìåðå ñòåñèòåëüíîñòü ïîêàçàëèñü Êàðè   
çíàêîìûìè. Ó êîãî æå îíà èõ âèäåëà? Íó òî÷íî!.. Òàê âåäåò ñåáÿ îíà ñàìà,   
êîãäà õî÷åò ñêðûòü ñâîè ýìîöèè èëè ïðîñòî íåðâíè÷àåò! Íî Ëþïèí âçðîñëûé   
÷åëîâåê è êî âñåìó åùå è ó÷èòåëü è ó íåãî òàêàÿ ìàíåðà ñìîòðåëàñü âåñüìà   
ñòðàííî.   
Îäíàêî îòâåòèòü íà âîïðîñ Êàðèàííà íå ìîãëà. Êàê ïðèçíàòüñÿ ÷åëîâåêó,   
ñèäÿùåìó íàïðîòèâ íåå, ÷òî ïðè÷èíà âñåõ åå áåä è ñòðàíîñòåé - ÎÍ!   
Ëþïèí, âèäÿ êàê äåâî÷êà îïóñêàåò ãëàçà è óòûêàåòñÿ èìè â êîâåð, çàñìóùàëñÿ   
åùå áîëüøå, îò êîðíåé âîëîñ íà÷àëà ìåäëåííî ðàçëèâàòüñÿ êðàñíîòà.   
- Íåò ìåíÿ ýòî ïðàâäà íå êàñàåòñÿ! Íî òû êàê áóäòî âèòàåøü â îáëàêàõ, à íà   
óðîêå êëþåøü íîñîì. Âîò ñåãîäíÿ óñíóëà... - âçãëÿä Ëþïèíà âûðàæàë   
èñêðåííþþ çàáîòó. - Ìîæåò òû óñòàëà? Ìîæåò ÿ ìíîãî çàäàþ? Ñêàæè!   
- Äà íåò, âàì ïîêàçàëîñü - ó ìåíÿ âñå õîðîøî! - Êàðè ÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî   
ïî÷òè äî ñëåç òðîíóòà òàêîé èñêðåííåé çàáîòîé! È ëãàòü Åìó â ãëàçà áîëüøå   
íåò ñèë!   
Ïîýòîìó äåâî÷êà ñî÷ëà çà áëàãî îòâåñòè ãëàçà è îïÿòü ïðèíÿòüñÿ ñ íåáûâàëûì   
èíòåðåñîì èçó÷àòü ðèñóíîê íà ïîëó.   
Ðèìóñ Ëþïèí, êàê êîãäà-òî è ïîäóìàëà Êàðè, äåéñòâèòåëüíî íå ïåðâûé ãîä æèë   
íà ñâåòå. È åñëè â âîïðîñàõ ïî äåëàì ñåðäå÷íûì ó íåãî áûëè áîëüøèå   
ïðîáåëû, òî òóò îí ñðàçó ïîíÿë, ÷òî çíà÷èò ýòîò îïóùåííûé â ïîë âçãëÿä,   
êðàñíûé êîí÷èê íîñà è ëîá. È åñëè Êàðè Ðèìóñ íàïîìèíàë ñåáÿ ñàìó, òî   
äåâî÷êà ïîëíîñòüþ ñîîòâåòñòâàëà ïîíÿòèÿì ìóæ÷èíû î ñîáñòâåííîì õàðàêòåðå.   
Ïîýòîìó Ðèìóñ Ëþïèí, íå æåëàÿ íàâÿçûâàòü ñåáÿ è ñâîþ ïîìîùü, ðîáêî   
óëûáíóñÿ è äîáàâèë:   
- Ëàäíî-ëàäíî.Èçâèíè, ýòî ïðàâäà íå ìîå äåëî....   
Ïîäíÿâøèñü ñ êðåñëà, îí ïîäîøåë ê øêàôó è äîñòàë îòòóäà øîêîëàäíóþ   
ëÿãóøêó:   
- Âîò, äåðæè! Ëó÷øåå ñðåäñòâî, ïî ðåöåïòó ìàäàì Ïîìôðè - Ëþïèí ïðîòÿíóë   
ëÿãóøêó Êàðèàííå è, âèäÿ, ÷òî îíà ñîáèðàåòñÿ îòêàçûâàòüñÿ, ïîñïåøíî   
äîáàâèë:   
- Ýòî õðàíþ ñïåöèàëüíî, äëÿ óòåøåíèÿ áåçóòåøíûõ ó÷åíèêîâ. Òàê ÷òî òû ìåíÿ   
íåñêîëüêî íå îáäåëÿåøü!   
Äåâî÷êà âçÿëà øîêîëàä è îòâåòèëà óëûáêîé, òèõèì "ñïàñèáî" è ôðàçîé:   
- Òàê ÿ íàâåðíîå ïîéäó.? Íå õî÷ó âàñ îòâëåêàòü...   
Íî ïðîôåññîð ïîéìàë åå çà ðóêó è, ñàì ñîäðîãàÿñü îò ñîáñòâåííîé äåðçîñòè,   
ïðåäëîæèë:   
- Åñëè òû íå çàíÿòà, ìîæåò ïîñäèøü!?   
"×òîæ ó÷åíèöà - íå ó÷åíèöà, à êàêàÿ-íèêàêàÿ êàìïàíèÿ! Õîòÿ Ñíåéïó ýòî áû   
íå ïîíðàâèëîñü!" Ê òîìó-æå ýòà äåâî÷êà òàê ïîõîæà íà íåãî, ÷òî èíòåðåñíî   
áóäåò èì îáîèì! Èíòåðåñíî îòìåòèëà ëè ýòó ïîõîæåñòü ìèññ Äæàííè?   
  
Êîíå÷íî Êàðè áûëà ñîãëàñíî - î òàêîì îíà è íå äåðçàëà ìå÷òàòü! Äåâî÷êà   
íåçàìåäëèòåëüíî îïóñòèëàñü â ïðåäóñìîòðèòåëüíî ïîäñòàâëåííîå Ðèìóñîì   
êðåñëî.   
***   
Çà ýòîò âå÷åð îíè ïîãîâîðèëè êàçàëîñü îáî âñåì...   
Íà÷àëè ñ òîãî, ÷òî Ëþïèí íà÷àë îáúÿñíÿòü Êàðè òî, ÷òî îíà "ïðîñïàëà" íà   
óðîêå, íî çàòåì ïåðåêèíóëñÿ íà íåå ñàìó.   
Ñåìüÿ. Äðóçüÿ. Èíòåðåñû. Êàðèàííà, ïîíà÷àëó ñáèâ÷èâî ïóòàÿñü îò ñìóùåíèÿ,   
ðàññêàçàëà åìó âñå!   
Ðèìóñ æå â ñâîþ î÷åðåäü ðàññêàçàë äåâî÷êå î ñâîèõ øêîëüíûõ ãîäàõ...   
Îí âñïîìèíàë, òî ÷òî íå âñïîìèíàë, áîÿëñÿ âñïîìèíàòü ãîäàìè...   
Èìåíà... Èìåíà... Ëþäè...   
Îí ðàññêàçàë åé î Ìàðîäåðàõ(åñòåñòâåííî óìàë÷èâàÿ ìíîãèå äåòàëè),   
ðàññêàçàë, êàê îäíàæäû íà âòîðîì êóðñå ïàðåíü ïî èìåíè Äæåéñîí Êåéòåëü,   
ïðÿìî íà óðîêå ïîñòàâèë åìó ïîäíîæêó, êîãäà Ðèìóñ øåë ê äîñêå... Êàê îí   
óïàë, â êðîâü ïðîáèâ î êàìåííûé âûñòóï íà ñòåíå ãîëîâó, êàê ìåñÿö ëåæàë   
ïîñëå ýòîãî â ëàçàðåòå...   
Ðàññêàçàë îí è î ñâîèõ ðîäèòåëÿõ, î äîìå, î ìåñòå, â êîòîðîì ðîñ...   
Âñïîìèíàëè îíè è Ñèðèóñà Áëýêà...   
Èìåíà... Îáî ìíîãîì îí ïðîñòî íå ìîã âñïîìèíàòü îäèí, íî ðÿäîì ñ Êàðè   
ñòðàõ îòñòóïàë, çàòàèâàëñÿ...   
"Ãîñïîäè, ñêîëüêî æå ÿ íå âñïîìèíàë î Ñèðèóñå?.."   
Ïåðåä ãëàçàìè âñòàâàëè íåìûå ÷åðíî-áåëûå êàäðû: ëèöî ìàòåðè, ðûæàÿ êîñà   
Ëèëè, Äæåéìñ... Òî áûëî áóéñòâî åãî ïàìÿòè!   
Êàê áûñòðî, îäíàêî îí ñòàðååò! Êàê ìåíÿþòñÿ åãî ïðèâû÷êè! À âåäü ðàíüøå îí   
òàê ëþáèë ñîëíöå, ëàñêîâûé øåïîò ìîðÿ, ìàãíîëè, öèêàäû, âîëøåáñòâî þæíîé   
áåçëóííîé íî÷è... Êàê äàâíî ýòî áûëî! Âñå êàíóëî â ÷åðíóþ äàëü   
íåâîçâðàòíîãî...   
Êàðèàííà ñëóøàëà Ëþïèíà ìîë÷à, íå ïåðåáèâàÿ è íè÷åãî íå ñïðàøèâàÿ. Îíà óæå   
ïîíÿëà, ÷òî â òàêèå ìîìåíòû îí íåäîñòóïåí êàê îáðàòíàÿ ñòîðîíà ëóíû.   
Â êîìíàòå íà÷àëî õîëîäàòü - äåâî÷êà ïîäîøëà ê êàìèíó è ðàçîæãëà â íåì   
ïðèâåòëèâûé îãîíåê.   
Ðèìóñ Ëþïèí íåâèäÿùèìè ãëàçàìè ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê ïëàìåíè, ñ ñóõèì òðåñêîì   
ëèæóùåì ïîëåíüÿ.   
Êàðè, ñ óëûáêîé, ëþáîâàëàñü êàê èãðàþò êðàñíîâàòûå áëèêè íà åãî ëèöå, êàê   
âñòàþò è ðóøàòñÿ çàìêè èç ïðîãîðåâøåãî óãëÿ, îòðàæàÿñü â ãîëåíèùàõ åãî   
âûñîêèõ ñàïîã...   
Åùå ÷àñ ïðîíåññÿ êàê îäíî ìãíîâåíèå... Íàñòîé÷èâàå "Êó-êó" îòîðâàëî Ëþïèíà   
îò åãî âîñïîìèíàíèé. Îí âçäðîãíóë, ïðîòåð êóëàêàìè ñëåçÿùèåñÿ îò æàðà   
ãëàçà è âçãëÿíóë íà ÷àñû.   
- Ìåðëèí ìîé! Âîò çàñèäåëèñü òî!.. - âîñêëèêíóë îí. - Äâåíàäöàòü! Òû äàâíî   
äîëæíà áûòü â ñïàëüíå... Ïîéäåì ÿ òåáÿ ïðîâîæó. Âñòðåòèì ìèñòåðà Ôèë÷à -   
ñêàæó, ÷òî ýòî ÿ òåáÿ çàäåðæàë...   
Ïðîôåññîð Ëþïèí ïîäîøåë ê äâåðè è, ïðèîòêðûâ åå, âûïóñòèë Êàðè. Àêêóðàòíî   
âçÿâ åå çà ðóêó, îí ïîøåë ïî íàïðàâëåíèþ ê ãîñòèííîé Ðàâåíêëî. Âñþ äîðîãó   
Êàðèàííà ëèõîðàäî÷íî âñïîìèíàëà... Íà ÿçûêå âåðòåëñÿ âîïðîñ...Çàáûëà!   
Ïðîôåññîð è ó÷åíèöà ïîäîøëè ê òàéíîìó âõîäó â îáùþþ ãîñòèííóþ...   
- Ëàäíî, èäè ñïàòü! Ýòî íàäî äåëàòü íî÷üþ, à íå íà óðîêàõ. - Ëþïèí ñ   
ëóêàâîé óëûáêîé ïîäòîëêíóë äåâî÷êó ê êàðòèíå ñ îäíîóõèì áûêîì. - Çàõî÷åøü   
ïðèäòè åùå - áóäó ðàä! Òàê ÷òî íå ñòåñíÿéñÿ!   
Ëþïèí ðàçâåðíóëñÿ è, âûïóñòèâ ðóêó äåâî÷êè èç ñâîåé, ïîøåë ïðî÷ü. È òîëüêî   
ñåé÷àñ:   
- Ïðîôåññîð ïîäîæäèòå! - Êàðè êèíóëàñü åìó âñëåä.- ß õîòåëà ñïðîñèòü, íî   
çàáûëà...   
Ðèìóñ îñòàíîâèëñÿ è ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê äåâî÷êå.   
- Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï, ÿ ñëó÷àéíî óñëûøàëà, ñêàçàë ÷òî-òî ñòðàííîå...   
- ×òî èìåííî? - íàõìóðèëñÿ Ëþïèí.   
- Îí ñêàçàë "âàøè ïðåâðàùåíèÿ ëèøèëè âàñ ðàçóìà. - ðîáêî íà÷àëà Êàðèàííà.   
Îíà óæå ïîíÿëà ÷òî íà ýòîò ðàç äåéñòâèòåëüíî âëåçëà íå òóäà, êóäà íàäî,   
íî...   
- Êàêèå ïðåâðàùåíèÿ îí èìåë â âèäó? - íå îñòàíàâëèâàòüñÿ æå ðàç óæ íà÷àëà!   
  
Ïðîôåññîð Ëþïèí ñìóòèëñÿ, çàòåì íà åãî ëèöå ñòàë ïðîñòóïàòü âñå áîëåå   
çàìåòíûé ñòðàõ. Ïî ãëàçàì íåñëîæíî áûëî ïîíÿòü, ÷òî ìóæ÷èíà ëèõîðàäî÷íî   
ïîäèñêèâàåò îòâåò.   
Íà ñàìîì äåëå îá îòâåòå, ïðàâäèâîì îòâåòå, Êàðè äîãàäûâàëàñü. Ñëóõè îá   
Ýòîì õîäèëè ìåæäó ñòàðøåêëàñíèêàìè, óñèëåííî ïîäîãðåâàåìûå Ñíåéïîì äîãàäêè   
è ñïëåòíè ïðè íàëè÷èè ëóííîãî êàëåíäàðÿ è õîòÿ-áû ëåãêèõ çà÷àòêîâ óìà   
ëåãêî ìîæíî áûëî ñâåñòè â ëîãè÷íóþ è ñòðîéíóþ öåïî÷êó.   
Ðèìóñ Ëþïèí âçäîõíóë è íåðåøèòåëüíî íà÷àë:   
- Âèäèøü ëè Êàðèàííà, âûñëóøàé ìåíÿ âíèìàòåëüíî...   
- ß... âîîáùåì óæå äîãàäûâàþñü... - Êàðè âèäåëà, êàê òÿæåëî ïðîèçíåñòè   
Ëþïèíó, òî ÷òî åìó ïðèäåòñÿ ñêàçàòü åé è õîòåëà îáëåã÷èòü åãî ïåðåæèâàíèÿ.   
  
- Ëàäíî! Ðàç òàê... Òû íàâåðíîå ïðàâà - íå ñòîèò òÿíóòü! Äà è ÷òî óæå   
âðàòü? Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï âûëîæèë âàì ñòðîéíóþ ñõåìó ìîèõ îòëó÷åê è   
ñèìïòîìîâ... - Ëþïèí ñæàë ðóêè â êóëàêè. - Íàâåðíîå âñå ñòàðøåêëàñíèêè óæå   
äîãàäûâàþòñÿ.   
Êàðè ðîáêî êèâíóëà íà ýòî ïðåäïîëîæíèå:   
- ß ïîíà÷àëó ñîìíåâàëàñü, íî ôðàçà î âàøèõ ïðåâðàùåíèÿõ...   
- Êîíå÷íî òû ïðàâà, ãëóïî... ëãàòü. - Ëþïèí îïóñòèë ãîëîâó è íà÷àë òåðåòü   
âèñêè ðóêàìè, êàê-áóäòî ó íåãî áîëåëà ãîëîâà. - Âèäèøü ëè, ÿ íå ñîâñåì   
÷åëîâåê... Âîîáùåì, íå âñåãäà...   
Ðèìóñ Ëþïèí ïîìÿëñÿ åùå ïàðó ìèíóò, ïîêà Êàðè â ëîá íå ñïðîñèëà:   
- Âû - îáîðîòåíü?   
Ëþïèí êèâíóë è ñäåëàë øàã íàçàä, íåëîâêî óäàðèâøèñü íîãîé îá ñòåíó.   
- Âèäèøü, ÿ çà ñòîëüêî ëåò ñîâñåì íå ñæèëñÿ ñ ýòèì. Äàæå ïðîèçíîñèòü   
ìîé...äèàãíîç âñëóõ... - Ðèìóñ ïîâåë ïëå÷àìè è ãîðüêî óëûáíóëñÿ.   
Ïàðó ìèíóò îíè ñòîÿëè ìîë÷à. Êàðèàííà âñÿ÷åñêè ðóãàëà ñåáÿ çà òî, çòî îíà   
ðåøèëàñü ñïðîñèòü îá ýòèõ çëîùàñòíûõ "ïðåâðàùåíèÿõ"! Ëþïèí æå âñå òàê-æå   
îòñòîðîíåííî òåë âèñêè, õìóðÿ ëîá. ×åðåç ïàðó ìèíóò îí ïðåðâàë ìîë÷àíèå.   
- Ðàç óæ òû âñå çíàåøü, ÿ ïðîøó òåáÿ îá îäíîì - ñîõðàíè âñå ýòî â òàéíå.   
Îäíî äåëî äîãàäêè, à åñëè âñå óçíàþò, òî ïîñòðàäàþ â ïåðâóþ î÷åðåäü íå ÿ,   
÷åðò ñî ìíîé, ìû ïîäîðâåì ðåïóòàöèþ ïðîôåññîðà Äàìáëäîðà! È åùå... - Ëþïèí   
ïîäíÿë íà Êàðè ãëàçà, îäíà íåïîñëóøíàÿ ïðÿäêà âûáèëàñü èç õâîñòà è óïàëà   
åìó íà ëèöî. - ß ïîéìó åñëè òû íå çàõî÷åøü áîëüøå ïðèõîäèòü.   
- Êëÿíóñü. - Êàðè ïîëîæèëà ðóêó íà ñåðäöå. - ×òî íèêîìó íå ñëîâà íå ñêàæó!   
  
À , çàòåì, óëûáíóâøèñü ñî âñåé íåæíîñòüþ è òåïëîòîé, íà êîòîðóþ ìîãëà   
Êàðèàííà äîáàâèëà:   
- È óâèäèìñÿ çàâòðà, åñëè âû, êîíå÷íî íå ïðîòèâ!?   
Ëþïèí ëåãêî è âåñåëî ðàññìåÿëñÿ è âçÿë äåâî÷êó çà ðóêó.   
- Òû òàêàÿ... ñòðàííàÿ...íåîáû÷íàÿ! - ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé Ðèìóñ Ëþïèí. - Äî   
çàâòðà!   
- Ñïîêîéíîé íî÷è! - áîäðî îòðàïîðòèðîâàëà åìó Êàðè è, â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç   
âçãëÿíóâ íà Ðèìóñà, èñ÷åçëà â ïîòàíîì âõîäå çà êàðòèíîé.   
- È òåáå! - èçäàëè äîíåñëîñü äî íåå.   
  
***   
Ýòîé íî÷üþ Êàðèàííà Äæàííè íå ñïàëà âîîáùå, ñíîâà è âíîâü ïðîêðó÷èâàÿ   
ñåãîäíÿøíèé âå÷åð. Åå ñåðäöå áûëî ïîëíî íàäåæä è îæèäàíèé ëþáâè...   
À Ðèìóñ Ëþïèí, íàïðîòèâ, ñïàë î÷åíü õîðîøî è íèêàêèå êîøìàðû åãî íå   
ìó÷àëè! 


	3. 3 ãëàâà

Ãëàâà 3 " Òàíöû ïî-âåñåííåìó."   
"Íàäî-æå, íàäî-æå, íàäî-æ   
Òàêîìó ñëó÷èòüñÿ!   
"Íàäî-æå, íàäî-æå, íàäî-æ   
"Òàê áûëî âëþáèòüñÿ!.."   
Óæå áîëüøå ìåñÿöà ïðîøëî ñ òîé, ïåðâîé, âñòðå÷è Ðèìóñà è Êàðèàííû.   
Ñ òåõ ïîð ìíîãî âîäû óòåêëî, íî âå÷åðíèå âñòðå÷è òâåðäî çàíÿëè ñâîå ìåñòî   
â èõ ðàñïèñàíèÿõ íà äåíü.   
Ïî÷òè êàæäûé âå÷åð äåâî÷êà çàãëÿäûâàëà ê Ëþïèíó èíîãäà ëèøü íà ïàðó ìèíóò,   
íî ÷àñòåíêî îñòàâàëàñü ïîäîëüøå. Ýòî íå çíà÷èò, ÷òî îíà ñîâñåì çàáðîñèëà   
ñâîèõ ïîäðóæåê - íåò! Âûõîäíûå è áîëüøóþ ÷àñòü äíÿ îíè ïðîâîäèëè âìåñòå,   
ñèäÿ â ãîñòèííîé ó òåïëîãî êàìèíà â íåíàñòüå è ïðîãóëèâàÿñü íà øêîëüíîì   
äâîðå â ñîëíå÷íûå äíè.   
Íî êàê òîëüêî âûäàâàëñü ñâîáîäíàÿ ìèíóòêà, îíà áåæàëà çíàêîìûìè êîðèäîðàìè   
ê êàáèíåòó ïðîôåññîðà Ëþïèíà.   
Ýòè âñòðå÷è, ïîðîé ñîâñåì êîðîòêèå, èìåëè ñâîé ñîáñòâåííûé ñöåíàðèé. Ëþïèí   
óñàæûâàë Êàðè â êðåñëî, ñòàâèë ïåðåä íåé ÷àøêó ÷àÿ, òåðïåëèâî æäàë, êîãäà   
îíà âûïüåò ñâîé íàïèòîê, à ïîñëå îí èëè îáúÿñíÿë äåâî÷êå òî, ÷òî îíà íå   
ïîíÿëà íà óðîêàõ, èëè ðàññêàçûâàë ñëó÷àè èç ñâîåé õîãâàòñêîé áèîãðàôèè.   
Ñî ñòîðîíû èõ ïîâåäåíèå, íàâåðíîå, êàçàëîñü ñòðàííûì - Êàðè íèêîãäà íå   
çàäóìûâàëàñü îá ýòîì, Ëþïèí ïîõîæå òîæå.   
Òàêèå ðàçíûå, íî âñå-æå âìåñòå, îíè è ñàìè íå ìîãëè îõàðàêòåðèçîâàòü ñâîè   
îòíîøåíèÿ: äðóçüÿ îíè èëè óæå íå÷òî áîëüøåå.   
Åñëè Êàðè âñÿ÷åñêè ïîäòàëêèâàëà Ðèìóñà ê áîëåå áëèçêèì îòíîøåíèÿì, òî   
ó÷èòåëü íå ïðè êàêèõ óñëîâèÿõ áû íå ïåðåøåë ýòó òîíêóþ ãðàíü ìåæäó íèìè   
ñàì. È Êàðèàííà ÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî åé ïðèäåòñÿ âçÿòü íà ñåáÿ îòâåòñòâåííîñòü   
çà èõ áóäóùåå.   
Ëþïèí åå, ñíà÷àëà òîíêèõ, ïîòîì âñå áîëåå è áîëåå îòêðîâåííûõ íàìåêîâ íå   
ïîíèìàë, èëè ïðåäïî÷èòàë äåëàòü âèä, ÷òî íå ïîíèìàåò è Êàðè òðåáîâàëñÿ   
áîëåå âåñêèé ïîâîä... È îí íå çàñòàâèë ñåáÿ æäàòü!   
Â ýòó ïÿòíèöó óðîêè, êàê îáû÷íî, çàêîí÷èëèñü ïîðàíüøå. Ó÷åíèêè, âûñûïàâ èç   
êëàññîâ, ðàçáèëèñü íà êó÷êè è âåñåëî áîëòàëè, îæèäàÿ îáåäà.   
Êîãäà äâåðè â Áîëüøîé çàë îòâîðèëèñü è øêîëüíèêè ãóðüáîé õëûíóëè òóäà, èõ   
âçîðó ïðåäñòàëî îãðîìíîå è íåâåðîÿòíî ÿðêîå òàáëî çà ó÷èòåëüñêèì ñòîëîì!   
Îíî ñâåðêàëî è ïåðåëèâàëîñü âñåìè öâåòàìè ðàäóãè, è ñâåò îí íåãî   
ðàñïîëçàëñÿ ïî âñåìó çàëó.   
Íà íåì îãðîìíûìè ðàçíîöâåòíûìè áóêâàìè ñèÿëà íàäïèñü:   
Òàíöû ïî-âåñåííåìó!   
28 àïðåëÿ, â 20:00 â Áîëüøîì çàëå   
ñîñòîèòñÿ:   
Áàë-ìàñêàðàä è êîñòþìèðîâàííîå øîó.   
Âõîä òîëüêî â êîñòþìàõ.   
Ðàçðåøàåòñÿ ïðèãëàøàòü ïðîôåññîðñêèé ñîñòàâ.   
Êàðè âìåñòå ñî âñåìè ñ èçóìëåíèåì ñìîòðåëà íà îáúÿâëåíèå. Òàíöû - áîëüøàÿ   
ðåäêîñòü äëÿ "Õîãâàðòñà".   
Óæ íå Ðèìóñ ëè ïîñòàðàëñÿ!? Äåâî÷êà îãëÿíóëàñü íà ó÷èòåëüñêèé ñòîë:   
ïðîôåññîð Ëþïèí ñîñðåäîòî÷åííî ïîåäàë ðîñòáèô ñ âèäîì íåâèííîãî ìëàäåíöà.   
Ïîéìàâ íà ñåáå âçãëÿä Êàðè, Ðèìóñ ïðèïîäíÿë ãîëîâó è åäâà çàìåòíî   
ïîäìèãíóë åé.   
"Íó ÷òîæ òàíöåâàòü - òàê òàíöåâàòü!" - óñìåõíóëàñü ïðî ñåáÿ Êàðè è ñ ýòèìè   
ìûñëÿìè ñòàëà ïðîòàëêèâàòüñÿ ê ñâîåìó ñòîëó, îáåäàòü.   
***   
  
Â ñóááîòó, êîãäà Êàðè ïðÿìî ñ óòðà âëåòåëà â êàáèíåò Ëþïèíà, òîò   
ñîñðåäîòî÷åííî ïèñàë ÷òî-òî íà îáîðâàíîì êóñêå ïåðãàìåíòà. Îêîëî ëáà ó   
íåãî çàëåãëà íåãëóáîêàÿ ìîðùèíêà.   
- Ïðèâåò! Ïðîõîäè. - ïîäíÿë îí ãîëîâó îò áóìàãè.   
- Âû çàíÿòû? - Êàðè ïîïûòàëàñü íàçàìåòíî çàãëÿíóòü â ïåðãàìåíò. Ëþïèí   
çàìåòèë åå ïîïûòêè, óáðàë ñ ëèñòà ðóêè è ïðîòÿíóë åãî Êàðèàííå.   
- Äà âîò ïûòàþñü ðåøèòü, â ÷åì ïîéòè íà áàë. - Ëþïèí ñäåëàë ðóêàìè øèðîêèé   
òåàòðàëüíûé æåñò. - Ìèëåäè! Ìîæåò ïîñîâåòóåòå...   
- Âàì ëåãêî, à âîò â ÷åì ÿ ïîéäó - íó õîòü óáåé íå ïðåäñòàâëÿþ! - äåâî÷êà   
ïîäâèíóëà ïåðãàìåíò îáðàòíî ê Ðèìóñó Ëþïèíó.   
- Ìíå ëåãêî?! - â øóòëèâî-âîçìóùåííîì òîíå ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Ðèìóñ. - ß ôååé   
èëè òàì... áàáî÷êîé íàðÿäèòñÿ íå ìîãó!!!   
Êàðèàííà óæå õîòåëà áûëî ïðåäëîæèòü Ëþïèíó ðàçäîáûòü åìó ê ìàñêàðàäó   
âîë÷üþ øêóðó, íî ïîòîì ðåøèëà ñìîë÷àòü.   
Ñëèøêîì áîëåçíåíî ìóæ÷èíà îòíîñèëñÿ ê ñâîèì ïðåâðàùåíèÿì è âñå øóòêè íà   
ýòó òåìó áûëè áû íåóìåñòíû, åñëè íå ñêàçàòü æåñòîêè. Êàðè òàêòè÷íî íå   
ïîäíèìàëà áîëüøå âîïðîñà îá ýòîì, õîòÿ åé î÷åíü õîòåëîñü ðàññïðîñèòü   
Ðèìóñà íà ýòó òåìó.   
Ïî èñòå÷åíèè ÷àñà Êàðè è Ëþïèí ñîîáùà ðåøèëè âîïðîñ î êîñòþìàõ. Êàðèàííå   
äîâîëüíî áûñòðî ïðèøëà ìûñëü îäåòñÿ êàê ñîëèñòêà ãðóïïû "Âåäóíüè",   
ñóïåðïîïóëÿðíîé ñðåäè ìîëîäåæè è íå òîëüêî ãðóïïû. Ñ êîñòþìîì Ðèìóñà   
ïîìó÷èëèñü åùå ìèíóò 40, ïîêà âçãëÿä Ëþïèíà íå óïàë íà, ñòîÿùèé â óãëó åãî   
êàáèíåòà áàê ñ âîäÿíûì ÷åðòîì.   
- Êàê òû äóìàåøü, ìíå ðîæêè è çàëåíûé öâåò ïîéäóò?   
Èòàê òåïåðü îñòàâàëîñü òîëüêî ãîòîâèòü ìàñêàðàäíûå êîñòþìû è òåðïåëèâî   
æäàòü áàëà.   
  
***   
"Òðîíü ñêðèïà÷ ñìû÷êîì ñòðóíó   
Çâóê ðàçáóäèò òèøèíó   
È ãðÿíåò áàë íî÷íîé..."   
Äâà, ïðåäøåñòâóþùèõ áàëó, äíÿ êàçàëîñü, ÷òî çàìîê âîò-âîò âçëåòèò íà   
âîçäóõ îò íåèìîâåðíîãî êîëè÷åñòâà ñäåðæèâàåìîé âíóòðè ýíåðãèè. Ó÷åíèöû òî   
è äåëî ñáèâàëèñü â êó÷êè, õèõèêàÿ è âçâîëíîâàííî ïåðåøåïòûâàÿñü, à áîëüøóþ   
÷àñòü äíÿ ïðîâîäèëè ó çåðêàëà. Äàæå ìàëü÷èêè íå ñ÷èòàëè çàçîðíûì   
ïîêðóòèòñÿ ÷àñèê-äðóãîé ïåðåä "âîëøåáíûì ñòåêëîì".   
Ïðîôåññîðîâ, è òåõ çàõâàòèëà ïðåäïðàçíè÷íàÿ ëèõàðàäêà.   
Çà óæèíîì îíè ïåðåøåïòûâàëèñü, îáñóæäàÿ äåòàëè áàëà è óáðàíñòâî øêîëû.   
Óðîêè áûëè çàáûòû - ó÷èòåëÿ óêðàøàëè Áîëüøîé çàë. Îáåäàëè â äåíü áàëà   
ôàêóëüåòû â ñâîèõ ãîñòèííûõ.   
Ðàçíîîáðàçíûå ñëóõè ðàñïðîñòðàíÿëèñü ïî çàìêó ñî ñêîðîñòüþ, êîòîðîé ìîãëà   
áû ïîçàâèäîâàòü ëþáàÿ âèðóñíàÿ èíôåêöèÿ!   
Ïîãîâàðèâàëè, ÷òî íà ýòîò ðàç Äàìáëäîð ïðèãëàñèë ïîïóëÿðíûé áîéç-áåíä   
âîëøåáíîãî ìèðà "Êîëäóíû ñ Ìàðñà".   
Îäíèì ñëîâîì ïðåäïðàçíè÷íàÿ èñòåðèÿ íå îáîøëà ñòîðîíîé íèêîãî. Ïî÷òè   
íèêîãî!..   
Ñíåéï âñå äíè ìåòàëñÿ ïî ýòàæàì êàê óïûðü íåóïîêîåííûé, ñûïÿ íàêàçàíèÿìè   
àêà èç ðîãà èçîáèëèÿ.   
" Óæ åìó òî äàìû âðÿä ëè íàéäåòñÿ!" - ïîñìåèâàëàñü ïðî ñåáÿ Êàðè è åé äàæå   
áûëî íåìíîæêî æàëü ïðîôåññîðà Çåëèé.   
È âîò íàñòàë äîëãîæäàííûé âå÷åð áàëà. Óæå çà äâà ÷àñà äî âîñüìè êîðèäîðû   
"Õîãâàðòñà" îïóñòåëè - âñå ñèäåëè ïî âàííûì êîìíàòàì è ñïàëüíÿì, íàâîäÿ   
êðàñîòó.   
Ðîâíî â âîñåìü âå÷åðà âñå îáèòàòåëè øêîëû âûñòðîèëèñü ïåðåä äóáîâûìè   
äâåðÿìè Áîëüøîãî çàëà. Ñ ïîñëåäíèì óäàðîì ÷àñîâ, äâåðè ðàñïàõíóëèñü è ïîä   
òîðæåñòâåííûé ìàðø "Êîëäóíîâ ñ Ìàðñà" ãëàçàì ãîñòåé ïðåäñòàëî ñêàçà÷íîå â   
ñâîåì âåëèêîëåïèè óáðàíñòâî êîìíàòû.   
Ïðîôåññîðà è Äàìáëäîð ïîñòàðàëèñü íà ñëàâó. Â çîëîòîì ñâåòå ñâå÷åé,   
ìåðöàëè ïàñòåëüíûå âåñåííèå êðàñêè. Ñîòíè ëàíäûøåé è âåòî÷åê   
ðàñïóñòèâøåéñÿ ìèìîçû óêðàøàëè ñòåíû, çàäðàïèðîâàííûå íåáåñíîãî öâåòà   
øåëêîì, ñîòêàíûì, êàçàëîñü, èç âîçäóõà. Ïîë óñòèëàë êîâåð èç íåæíåéøèõ   
äåâñòâåííî-÷èñòûõ ïîäñíåæíèêîâ, ïîáëåñêèâàþùèõ îò âå÷åðíåé ðîñû â ñâåòå   
ñâå÷åé, à íà ïîòîëêå óæå íà÷àëè ïîÿâëÿòüñÿ ïî-âåñåííåìó ÿðêèå çâåçäû!   
Ñòîëû è ñòóëüÿ áûëè ñäâèíóòû ê ñòåíàì, íàêðûòû áåëûìè ÷åõëàìè è óñòàâëåíû   
åäîé!   
Ñ òðóäîì îòîðâàâøèñü îò óáðàíñòâà çàëû Êàðè ïðèñòóïèëà ê îñìîòðó ãîñòåé.   
Âîí Äàìáëäîð â êîëïàêó Ìåðëèíà è çîëîòûìè çâåçäàìè íà òóôëÿõ, èãðèâî   
ïîäìèãèâàåò ïðîôåññîðó ÌàêÃîíàãàë. Èç íåå âûøëà îòëè÷íàÿ êîðîëåâà ýëüôîâ.   
Ó ñòîëèêà ìàëåíüêèé Ôëèòâèê â êîñòþìå ëåïðèêîíà áåñåäóåò ñ Õàãðèäîì,   
ïðèäåðæèâàþùèì îãðîìíóþ äóáèíó îäíîé ðóêîé, à äðóãîé - ïîñòîÿííî ñïàäàþùèå   
øòàíû. Îí ñåãîäíÿ òðîëü!   
À ÷óòü ëåâåå ïàäøèì àíãåëîì ïàðõàåò ê ñöåíå Òðåëîíè. Íî ãäå æå ñëàâíûé   
ïðåäñòàâèòåëü ñåìåéñòâà âîäÿíûõ ÷åðòîâ!?   
Ñòàëî òåìíî! Êòî-òî âíåçàïíî íàêðûë ñâîèìè òåïëûìè ëàäîíÿìè ãëàçà Êàðè.   
Êòî-òî, íàêëîíèâøèñü ê åå ëèöó, ïðîøåïòàë íà óõî äåâóøêå: "Êðàñàâèöà!"   
"Ðèìóñ!" - ñðàçó ïîíÿëà Êàðèàííà. Îíà âûñâîáîäèëàñü èç, çàêðûâàâøèõ åå   
ãëàçà, ðóê è ïîâåðíóëà ãîëîâó:   
  
Ïîçàäè íåå, ïî-ãîëèâóäñêè îñëåïèòåëüíî óëûáàÿñü, ñòîÿë... ïðîôåññîð   
Ñíåéï!!!   
Äåâóøêà ëèøèëàñü äàðà ðå÷è. Ñíåéï?! Ñíåéï!!! Âîò óæ ÷åãî îíà íå àæèäàëà,   
áîëåå òîãî äàæå â ñíàõ ïðåäñòàâèòü òàêîå áûëî áû íàñòîÿùåé äåðçîñòüþ!!!   
Òåì âðåìåíåì, ïðîôåññîð Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ, âñå òàê-æå áåëîçóáî óëûáàÿñü,   
ïðåäëîæèë:   
- Þíàÿ Âåäóíüÿ! Íå îòêàæèòå ëè ìíå â ïåðâîì òàíöå!? - Ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè îí   
ïðàêàòè÷åñêè êîñíóëñÿ ëèöà Êàðèàííû ñâîèìè ãóáàìè, à çàòåì îòîðâàëñÿ è   
îãëÿäåë åå ÷åðíóþ, ñïåöèàëüíî ïîðâàííóþ íà ëîêòÿõ è ïîäîëå ìàíòèþ,   
ðàñøèòóþ ñåðåáðîì è áëåñòêàìè. Øîêèðîâàííàÿ Êàðè íè÷åãî íå íàøëàñü   
ñäåëàòü, êðîìå êàê ñäàâëåííî êèâíóòü Ñíåéïó.   
È ïîä ñîïðîâîæäåíèå óäèâëåííûõ âçãëÿäîâ ó÷åíèêîâ, ïîä àêêîìïàíèìåíò   
èçóìëåííîãî âçãëÿäà Ðèìóñà Ëþïèíà â çåëåíîé ìàíòèè, ñòðàííàÿ ïàðî÷êà âûøëà   
íà òàíöïîë!   
***   
Òîãäà è òîëüêî òîãäà, êîãäà Ñíåéï îáíÿë Êàðèàííó è çàêðóæèë åå â ìåäëåííîì   
òàíöå, äåâî÷êà íåìíîãî îïîìíèëàñü è ñìîãëà ñôîêóñèðîâàííî ðàññìîòðåòü   
Ñåâåðóñà. Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï ïî ïîâîäó áàëà ñìåíèë ñâîþ áåññìåííóþ ÷åðíóþ   
ìàíòèþ íà íå÷òî äèëèííîå, ïîõîæåå íà æåíñêîå ïëàòüå, áîëîòíîãî öâåòà.   
Ðóáàøêè ïîä ÝÒÈÌ íå áûëî è Êàðè áûëà ïðåäîñòàâëåíà âîçìîæíîñòü ëèöåçðåòü   
÷àñòü ãðóäè, ïîêðûòîé ÷åðíûìè âîëîñàìè. Íà øåå èãðèâî ïîáëåñêèâàëà çîëîòàÿ   
öåïî÷êà, à áåçûìÿííûé ïàëåö ëåâîé ðóêè óêðàøàë ìàññèâíûé ïåðñòåíü ñ   
èçóìðóäîì â òîí êîñòþìó. Íî áîëüøå âñåãî äåâî÷êó ïîðàçèë êðóæåâíîé êàðìàí   
íà ïåðåäå "ïëàòüÿ", êàçàâøèéñÿ òàì... íó ñîâåðøåííî ëèøíèì!   
Êàðè ïîäíÿëà ãëàçà ê ëèöó ïðîôåññîðà. Íåëüçÿ ñêàçàòü, ÷òî Ñíåéï íåñêàçàííî   
ïîõîðîøåë, íî ÷òî-òî â åãî âíåøíîñòè íåçðèìî èçìåíèëîñü ê ëó÷øåìó.   
Ê áàëó Ñåâåðóñ, ïîõîæå, èçâîëèë âûìûòü ãîëîâó è ÷åðíûå ïðÿäè, ìûãêèì   
îðåîëîì îáðàìëÿëè ëèöî, à îò óëûáêè ðàçãëàäèëàñü ÷àñòü ìîðùèí.   
Äâèãàÿñü â âàëüñå êðóã çà êðóãîì ïî çàëó, äåâóøêà ñíîâà è ñíîâà ñïðàøèâàëà   
ñåáÿ: "×òî æå ñ Íèì ñëó÷èëîñü?!"   
Âíåçàïíî ìóçûêà ñìîëêëà - òàíåö çàêîí÷èëñÿ. Ñíåéï, ñ âèäèìîé íåîõîòîé,   
âûïóñòèë Êàðèàííó èç ñâîèõ îáúÿòèé è, òîìíî çàãëÿäûâàÿ åé â ãëàçà,   
ïðîøåïòàë:   
- Ìîæåò åùå òàíåö, ìèëåäè!?   
- Èçâèíèòå Ñåâåðóñ, ñëåäóþùèé òàíåö óæå çàíÿò! - Ëþïèí ïîäñêî÷èë ê Êàðè è   
ïîòÿíóë åå íà ñåáÿ. - Òàê-æå, êàê è âñå ïîñëåäóþùèå! Ñíåéï, êðèâëÿÿñü è   
õìóðÿñü, ñ âèäèìîé íåîõîòîé îòîøåë è ñåë çà îäèí èç ñòîëèêîâ.   
Êàê òîëüêî ñíîâà çàèãðàëà ìóçûêà, Ðèìóñ Ëþïèí ñæàë ðóêó äåâóøêå â ñâîåé è,   
îáõâàòèâ åå çà òàëèþ, çàêðóæèë ïî çàëó. Ñ Ëþïèíîì æå Êàðè ïðîòàíöåâàëà   
âåñü âå÷åð è, ñ êàæäûì òàíöåì, ñ êàæäûì àêêîðäîì îò âñå áëèæå ïðèòÿãèâàë   
åå ê ñåáå, âñå íèæå è íåæå îïóñêàë âñîå ëèö ê ëèöó Êàðèàííû. Äåâóøêà íå   
âèäåëà íèêîãî è íè÷åãî, îíà òîëüêî ÷óâñòâîâàëà êàê òåïëååò ëàäîíü åå   
ïàðòíåðà, êàê ëèõîðîäî÷íî áëåñòÿò åãî ãëàçà, êàê ïðèïóõàþò ãóáû. Ýõ, áóäü   
îíè îäíè...   
Ìóçûêà ñìîëêëà, ïàðíè íà ñöåíå ìåíÿëè íîòû, ãîòîâÿñü èãðàòü ñíîâà. Ðèìóñ   
íàêëîíèëñÿ ê Êàðè è ïðîøåïòàë åé íà óõî: "Óéäåì!?" Êàðèàííà êèâíóëà è îíè,   
ïîëüçóÿñü ñëó÷àåì ïîêà íèêòî íå âèäèò, âûñêîëüçíóëè èç çàëà. Óáåãàÿ, Êàðè   
áðîñèëà âçãëÿä íà ñòîë, çà êîòîðûì ùåáåòàëè ó÷èòåëÿ - Ñíåéï ñèäåë, äåðæà â   
ðóêó áîêàë ñ âèíîì è íåìèãàÿ ñìîòðåë íà äåâóøêó. Ïîéìàâ íà ñåáå åå âçãëÿä,   
îí ÷óòü çàìåòíî ïðèïîäíÿë áîêàë è îäíèìè ãóáàìè ïðîøåïòàë:   
  
"Çà Âàñ!"   
  
***   
  
"...ýòî çàâòðà, à ñåãîäíÿ ÿ òåáÿ ïîöåëîâàëà."   
Êàê òîëüêî Ðèìóñ è Êàðè âûøëè èç çàìêà èõ ïîãëîòèëà ÷åðíàÿ àïðåëüñêàÿ   
íî÷ü. Ìåäëåííî îíè çàøàãàëè ê áëåñòåâøåìó âäàëè îçåðó...   
- ×òî ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï õîòåë? - â ãîëîñå Ëþïèíà ÷èòàëàñü êàïåëüêà ðåâíîñòè.   
  
- Ñàìà íå çíàþ! - Êàðè ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè.- Íî ñïàñèáî, ÷òî âû èçáàâèëè ìåíÿ   
îò íåãî. Íåíîðìàëüíî âñå ýòî...   
- Íåíîðìàëüíî? - ïåðåñïðîñèë Ðèìóñ. - Äà îí åùå â øêîëå áûë òàêèì...   
ñêðûòíûì.   
Êàðèàííà ïîêèâàëà è ïîöîêàëà ÿçûêîì.   
- À âû?.. - íà÷àëà áûëî îíà, íî Ëþïèí ïðåðâàë åå:   
- Äàâàé íà "òû"! À òî ÿ ñ ýòèìè "âû" ñåáÿ ïðîñòî ñòàðèêîì ÷óâñòâóþ!!!   
Êàðè óëûáíóëàñü è çÿáêî ïîåæèëàñü! Ðèìóñ Ëþïèí ñíÿë ñ ñåáÿ ìàíòèþ è   
íàêèíóë åå íà ïëå÷è Êàðè, à çàòåì, ëàñêîâî ïðèäåðæèâàÿ äåâóøêó çà ïëå÷è,   
óñàäèë íà ñêàìåéêó ðÿäîì ñ îçåðîì, ñåâ ðÿäîì.   
- Íàòàíöåâàëàñü? - ñïðîñèë îí Êàðèàííó, çàáîòëèâî óêóòûâàÿ åå ìàíòèåé.   
Âçãëÿä ïðîôåññîðà íà íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò çàäåðæàëñÿ íà ãóáàõ äåâóøêè, çàòåì   
ñêîëüçíóë íèæå. Êàðè ïîéìàëà åãî âçãëÿä è âûæèäàþùå çàìåðëà...Ëþïèí   
íåðåøèòåëüíî ïðèáëèçèë ñâîå ëèöî ê ëèöó Êàðè è ëåãêî êîñíóëñÿ ñâîèìè   
ãóáàìè åå ãóá. Çàòåì, êàê-áóäòî èñïóãàâøèñü òîãî, ÷òî ñäåëàë, ìóæ÷èíà   
îòïðÿíóë è åäâà ñëûøíî ïðîøåïòàë:   
- Íåëüçÿ! Ìû íå ìîæåì...   
- Ìîæåì! Ìû âñå ìîæåì! - Êàðè âçÿëà åãî ëèöî â ëàäîíè è ðåøèòåëüíî   
ïðèòÿíóëà ê ñåáå...   
  
Îíè öåëîâàëèñü åùå äîëãî... È òîëüêî, êîãäà òîíêèé ñåðïèê íà íåáå íà÷àë   
áëåäíåòü Êàðè îòîðâàëàñü îò ìóæñêèõ ãóá è ïðîèçíåñëà òî, ÷òî äàâíî   
ìå÷òàëà:   
- ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ.   
Ðèìóñ Ëþïèí äîëãî ñìîòðåë íà äåâóøêó êàêèì-òî îñîáî ñêîðáíûì âçãëÿäîì, íå   
âûïóñêàÿ åå ðóê èç ñâîèõ, è, íàêîíåö, ïðîøåïòàë:   
- ß òåáÿ òîæå. Î÷åíü!..   
Êàðèàííà, åùå ðàç ÷ìîêíóâ Ëþïèíà, îáëîêîòèëàñü î åãî ïëå÷î è åùå íåñêîëüêî   
ìèíóò îíè ñèäåëè ìîë÷à... 


	4. 4 ãëàâà

Ãëàâà 4 "Íîâàÿ æèçíü".   
"...ñîëíöå îäíàæäû âçîéäåò,   
ß åãî âñòðå÷ó ñ òîáîé!"   
  
Öåëóþ íåäåëþ âñÿ øêîëà òîëüêî è ãîâîðèëà, ÷òî ïðî áàë. Íî îñîáî ÿðîñòíîãî   
îáñóæäåíèÿ óäîñòîèëñÿ ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï - åãî ïîâåäåíèå âñêîëûõíóëî âñåõ:   
âïåðâûå ó÷åíèêè âñåõ ôàêóëüòåòîâ æäàëè óðîêîâ Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ ñ íåòåðïåíèåì è   
âîñòîðãîì. Âñåõ áåç èñêëþ÷åíèÿ íå îñòàâèë ðàâíîäóøíûì åãî ìàñêàðàäíûé   
êîñòþì è òåïåðü þíûå êîëäóíû è âåäüìû ëîìàëè ãîëîâó, â ÷åì óâàæàåìûé   
ïðîôåññîð ïðèäåò íà ñâîé ïåðâûé ïîñëåáàëüíûé óðîê.   
È â ýòîì, íàäî ñêàçàòü, Ñíåéï íèêîãî íå ðàçî÷àðîâàë. Íà ïðîòÿæåíèè âñåé   
ïîñëåäóþùåé íåäåëè íà óðîêè îí ïðèõîäèë âñå â òîì-æå áîëîòíî-çåëåíîì   
îäåÿíèè, ïîäîçðèòåëüíî íàïîìèíàâøåì æåíñêèé äîìàøíèé ñàëîï. À â êîíöå   
íåäåëè åãî ñìåíèëà îáû÷íàÿ ÷åðíàÿ áóäíè÷íàÿ ìàíòèÿ, íî è òóò íå îáîøëîñü   
áåç ñþðïðèçîâ: âîéäÿ â êëàññ íà îäíîì èç óðîêîâ, Ñíåéï ðåçêî ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê   
ñòîëàì ñ êîòëàìè è åãî, ãëóõî çàïàõíóòàÿ ìàíòèÿ, ðàçëåòåëàñü îáíàðóæèâ ïîä   
ñîáîé ïîòåøíîãî âèäà áðþêè, ïî ôàñîíó áîëüøå íàïîìèíàâøèå ïàíòàëîíû, ñ   
ïèêàíòíûì êðàñíûì áàíòèêîì ïî íèæíåé êàéìå.   
Ó÷åíèêè áûëè òàê ïîðàæåíû, ÷òî îò óäèâëåíèÿ èëè îò ÷åãî-òî åùå íèêòî äàæå   
íå ñìîã çàñìåÿòüñÿ â êëàññå. Çàòî ïîñëå óðîêîâ è ó÷åíèêè â ñâîèõ   
ãîñòèííûõ, è ó÷èòåëÿ â ó÷èòåëüñêîé äàëè âîëþ ñâîèì ýìîöèÿì.   
Ñíåéï æå íà ñëåäóþùèé äåíü ïîìåíÿë áðþêè íà îáû÷íûå ÷åðíûå è õîäèë òðè äíÿ   
çëåå êðàñíîãî ïåðöà.   
  
***   
Íà ñëåäóùåå óòðî ïîñëå áàëà, Êàðè âñòàëà ïî÷òè çà ïîëòîðà ÷àñà äî íà÷àëà   
çàâòðàêà - åé õîòåëîñü ïîéòè ñàìîé ðàçáóäèòü Ëþïèíà. Êðàäó÷èñü, îíà ïðîøëà   
ê êàáèíåòó Ðèìóñà - äâåðü, êàê îíà ñîáñòâåííî è îæèäàëà, ìóæ÷èíà îïÿòü   
çàïåðåòü çàáûë è äåâóøêà ïîëüçóÿñü òåì, ÷òî íèêîãî íåò íåñëûøíî ïðèîòêðûëà   
åå è ñêîëüçíóëà â êàáèíåò. Ðàçóâøèñü, äàáû íå øóìåòü, Êàðè ïðîøëà ê   
äàëüíåé ñòåíå, ãäå áûë âõîä â ñïàëüíþ. Îíà òèõîíüêî ïðèîòêðûëà äâåðü è   
çàãëÿíóëà âíóòðü: Ëþïèí ïîëîæèâ ðóêó ïîä ùåêó è ðàñêðàñíåâøèñü, ñïàë. Åãî   
âîëîñû ðàçìåòàëèñü ïî íàâîëî÷êå ñ ãåðáîì "Õîãâàðòñà", à ðåñíèöû öâåòà   
çåìëè ïîêîèëèñü íà ùåêàõ. Âî ñíå ìóæ÷èíà ñëåãêà ïîñàïûâàë... Êàðèàííà   
ïîäîøëà ê êðîâàòè è ïðîâåëà ïàëüöàìè ïî åãî ëèöó. Ëþïèí ÷òî-òî ïðîáîðìîòàë   
âî ñíå è ïåðåâåðíóëñÿ íà äðóãîé áîê, ñêèíóâ ñ ñåáÿ ÷àñòü îäåÿëà. Äåâóøêà   
ïðèñåëà íà êðàåøåê êðîâàòè ðÿäîì ñ íèì, íàêëîíèëàñü è ëåãîíüêî ïîòðÿñëà   
Ðèìóñà çà ïëå÷î. Ìóæ÷èíà ñëåãêà âñõðàïíóë, çàòåì ìåäëåííî ïðèîòêðûë îäèí   
ãëàç è ñíîâà çàêðûë åãî. Êàðè ãðîìêî çàñìåÿëàñü - åå ïðîôåññîð â äàííûé   
ìîìåíò ïîõîäèë íà ñîííîãî ñóñëèêà èëè õîìÿ÷êà.   
Îíà ïîòðÿñëà åãî óæå ÷óòü ñèëíåå è ñêâîçü âìåõ âûäàâèëà:   
- Âñòàâàé! Ñêîðî çàâòðàê.   
Ëóíàòèê ñíîâà ïðèîòêðûë îäèí ãëàç, çàòåì âòîðîé è óæå õîòåë áûëî ñíîâà   
îêóíóòüñÿ â îáúÿòèÿ Ìîðôåÿ, íî Êàðè ðåçâî ñòàùèëà ñ íåãî îäåÿëî. Òîãäà   
Ëþïèí, ïîòÿíóëñÿ è ñåë íà êðîâàòü.   
- Òû ÷òî-î-î-î?.. - åãî âîïðîñ ïîòîíóë â äëèííîì çåâêå.   
- Ïðèøëà òåáÿ ðàçáóäèòü! - Êàðè îïåðåäèëà åãî âîïðîñ è, ïðèñòðîèâ îäåÿëî   
íà ñòàðîå ìåñòî, ñíîâà îïóñòèëàñü íà êðîâàòü. Ëþïèí óëûáíóëñÿ è ñëåãêà   
ïðèîáíÿë äåâóøêó...   
Íà çàâòðàê ïîøëè ïîðîçíü - ñíà÷àëà Ðèìóñ âûãëÿíóë â äâåðíîé ïðîåì,   
ïîíàáëþäàë ïàðó ìèíóò, à çàòåì ñî ñëîâàìè "Ïóòü ñâîáîäåí" âûïóñòèë Êàðè, à   
ñàì ïîøåë îäåâàòüñÿ.   
  
Êàðèàííà âïðèïðûæêó áåæàëà ïî êîðèäîðó - íàñòðîåíèå áûëî îòëè÷íûì, ÷òî   
äàæå õîòåëîñü ïåòü. Äåâî÷êà òàê óâëåêëàñü ñâîèìè ðàäóæíûìè ýìîöèÿìè, ÷òî   
íå çàìåòèëà, êàê â íåñêîëüêèõ ìåòðàõ îò íåå îò ñòåíû îòäåëèëàñü âûñîêàÿ   
÷åðíàÿ ôèãóðà Ñíåéïà. Êàðè è ïîíÿòü òî íè÷åãî íå óñïåëà êîãäà âðåçàëàñü   
ëîá ñ ëîá, âåðíåå ëîá â ãðóäü âî ÷òî-òî áîëüøîå. Îòñêî÷èâ è ïîòèðàÿ   
ãîëîâó, îíà ïîãëÿäåëà âïåðåäè ñåáÿ. Ñíåéï ñèäåë íà ïîëó â ñâîåì   
ñòàðîäðåâíåì îäåÿíèè è ñóäîðîæíî ïûòàëñÿ âäîõíóòü: ñòîëêíîâåíèå ñ òàêîé   
òâåðäîé ÷àñòüþ òåëà îäíîé èç ñâîèõ ó÷åíèö íå ïðîøëî äàðîì. À ó Êàðè, òåì   
âðåìåíåì, ïåðåä ãëàçàìè ïîïëûëè æóòêèå êàäðû ñðåäíåâåêîâûõ ïûòîê, êàçíåé è   
÷åòâåðòîâàíèé, êîòîðûì åå íåñîìíåííî ïîäâåðãíåò Ñíåéï çà òî, ÷òî îíà òàê   
íåîñìîòðèòåëüíî ïîñìåëà ñáèòü åãî ñ íîã.   
Íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò ïðîôåññîð ñèäåë ìîë÷à, çàòåì êðàñêè ñòàëè ïîñòåïåííî   
âîçâðàùàòüñÿ íà åãî ëèöî. Äåâî÷êà óæå áûëî õîòåëà ïðîòÿíóòü Ñåâåðóñó ðóêó   
è ïîìî÷ü ïîäíÿòüñÿ, íî òîò ñàì ðåçêî âñêî÷èë è... çàóëûáàëñÿ Êàðè.   
Êîñíóâøèñü ïàëüöàìè åå ëèöà îí íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò ìîë÷àë, à ïîòîì, âäðóã   
ïîñåðüåçíåë è, ïðèïîäíÿâ ëåâóþ ðóêó, ñòÿíóë ñ íåå ñâîå êîëüöî ñ áîëüøèì   
èçóìðóäîì è àêêóðàòíî êèíóë Êàðè. Äåâî÷êà ìàøèíàëüíî ïîéìàëà åãî íà ëåòó.   
Îíà íå ïîíèìàëà, ÷òî òâîðèòüñÿ ñ ïðîôåññîðîì Ñíåéïîì, íî ïî÷åìó-òî åé   
õîòåëîñü ÷òîá îí ñíîâà ñòàë ïðåæíèì. Ðàíüøå Êàðè ÷àñòåíüêî æàëîâàëàñü íà   
íåäîñòàòîê âíèìàíèÿ ê ñåáå ñî ñòîðîíû ìàìû, ïîäðóã, ó÷èòåëåé è ïðîñòî   
çíàêîìûõ. Íî òîëüêî òåïåðü îíà, îêàçàâøèñü ïîñëå áàëà â ñàìîì öåíòðå,   
ïîíÿëà êàê õîðîøî åé áûëî â ñâîåì òåïëîì êîêîíå "íåçàìåòíîñòè"!   
Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï æå òåì âðåìåíåì, óáåäèâøèñü ÷òî Êàðèàííà ñæèìàåò â ðóêå åãî   
êîëüöî, ïîâåðíóëñÿ è áåç äàëüíåéøèõ îáúÿñíåíèé "ïîïëûë" ïî êîðèäîðó â   
íàïðàâëåíèè ïîäçåìåëèé! Ó Êàðè íå õâàòèëî ñìåëîñòè åãî îêëèêíóòü!   
Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï óæå äàâíî ñêðûëñÿ èç âèäó, à Êàðèàííà âñå ñìîòðåëà åìó   
âñëåä.   
Âíåçàïíî ÷üÿ-òî òÿæåëàÿ ðóêà ëåãëà íà ïëå÷î Êàðè. Îíà ðàçâåðíóëàñü -   
ïîçàäè íåå, ïîáëåñêèâàÿ î÷êàìè, ñòîÿë Äàìáëäîð. Äèðåêòîð ïîòÿíóëñÿ è   
áðîñèë ðàäóæíûé âçãëÿä íà ïîòîëîê, à çàòåì î÷åíü âåñåëî ñêàçàë:   
- Âèæó ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï ðåøèë ñäåëàòü Âàì, þíàÿ ëåäè, ïîäàðîê!? - îí äàæå   
ñêîðåå íå ñïðàøèâàë, à óòâåðæäàë ýòî.   
- Ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð! - îñòîðîæíî íà÷àëà Êàðèàííà. - Ñ ïðîôåññîðîì Ñíåéïîì   
âñå âïîðÿäêå?   
Äèðåêòîð "Õîãâàðòñà" ñ ñàìûì íåçàâèñèìûì âèäîì îñìàòðèâàë êàìåííûé ïîòîëîê   
êîðèäîðà. Íà âîïðîñ äåâî÷êè îí íå îòâåòèë, íî ïîìîë÷àâ åùå ïàðó ìèíóò,   
ôèëîñîôñêè èçðåê:   
- Ýõ, âîèñòèíó ïóòè Ãîñïîäíè íåèñïîâåäèìû! - Äàìáëäîð ëóêàâî óëûáíóëñÿ, à   
ïîòîì, ðåçêî ñìåíèë òåìó. - Ìèññ Äæàííè ó âàñ ïåðâûì óðîêîì ìàããëîâåäåíèå?   
  
Êàðèàííà óòâåðäèòåëüíî êèâíóëà.   
- Äà... ß íèêîãäà íå ïîñåùàë ýòè çàìå÷àòåëüíûå óðîêè. Ìèññ Äæàííè ÿ òóò íà   
äíÿõ ïðèîáðåë îäèí çàíÿòíûé ïðèáîð èç ìèðà ìàããëîâ â ïîìîùü ýëüôàì... Êàê   
âû äóìàåòå, ìîæåò íà ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà òàê ïëîõî âëèÿåò ïûëåñîñ!?   
Äåâî÷êà íåóâåðåííî ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè - ñíà÷àëà îäíî, ïîòîì äðóãîå, òîëüêî   
íåîæèäàííîñòåé îò ïðîôåññîðà Äàìáëäîðà åé íå õâàòàëî!   
- Íó ëàäíî... - ñíîâà çàäóìàëñÿ äèðåêòîð. - Áåãè íà çàâòðàê.   
  
***   
Âåñü äåíü Êàðè íå íàõîäèëà ñåáå ìåñòà. Ïîéòè ê ïðîôåññîðó Ñíåéïó è   
ïîòðåáîâàòü ó íåãî îáúÿñíåíèé ó íåå íå õâàòàëî äóõó, à õðàíèòü êîëüöî   
Ñåâåðóñà íå çíàÿ ïðè÷èí äåâî÷êà íå õîòåëà.   
Ðèìóñ Ëþïèí áûë óäèâëåí íå ìåíüøå Êàðèàííû. Îíà çàáåæàëà â îáåäåííûé   
ïåðåðûâ ê Ëþïèíó â êëàññ è ïîêàçàëà ïåðñòåíü. Íî ñïîêîéíî ïîãîâîðèòü è âñå   
îáñóäèòü èì íå äàëè - òóäà-ñþäà ïîñòîÿííî ñíîâàëè ó÷åíèêè. Íî, êàê   
ïîêàçàëîñü Êàðè, Ðèìóñ áûë ñîâñåì íå ðàä òàêîìó ïîâîðîòó ñîáûòèé è ñ   
íåñâîéñòâåííûìè åìó çëîáíûìè èíòîíàöèÿìè â ãîëîñå, ïîñîâåòîâàë åé   
âûáðîñèòü ïîäàðîê Ñíåéïà. Òàêîãî Êàðèàííà Äæàííè êîíå÷íî ñäåëàòü íå ìîãëà.   
  
È òîëüêî âå÷åðîì, ó ñåáÿ â ñïàëüíå, âåðòÿ â ðóêàõ êîëüöî, äåâî÷êà çàìåòèëà   
òîíêóþ ãðàâèðîâêó ïî âíóòðåííåìó îáîäêó ïåðñòíÿ. Øîêèðîâàííàÿ Êàðè   
çàäûõàÿñü ïðî÷ëà:   
mon coeur pour toi 


	5. 5 ãëàâà

Ãëàâà 5 "Êîíåö ãîäà."   
"...áåãè áåãëåö, áåãè!   
Òû óâëå÷åí ñâîåé èãðîé..."   
Ñîëíå÷íàÿ âåñíà óìèðàëà, ìåäëåííî óïîëçàÿ íà êëàäáèùå Ñòîëåòèé! Íàñòóïàëî   
ëåòî...   
Êàê îäèí ìèã ïðîñêîëüçíóëè ýêçàìåíû â "Õîãâàðòñå". Êàðè áîëüøóþ ÷àñòü ìàÿ   
ïðîâåëà â ïîäãîòîâêå ê íèì - îáëîæèâøèñü êíèãàìè è ñâèòêàìè îíà ó÷èëà   
çàêëèíàíèÿ, ðàñøèôðîâêè äðåâíèõ ðóí è ñîñòàâû ðàçíîîáðàçíûõ çåëèé. Èíîãäà   
åé ïîìîãàë Ðèìóñ, íî â îñíîâíîì äåâî÷êà çàíèìàëàñü îäíà. Î êîëüöå Ñíåéïà   
áîëüøå íå çàãîâàðèâàëè... Ëþïèí ýòîé òåìû ïî îäíîìó åìó ïîíÿòíûì ïðè÷èíàì   
ñòàðàòåëüíî èçáåãàë, Ñíåéï òîæå, õîòÿ êàæäûé ðàç ñòàëêèâàÿñü ñ Êàðèàííîé,   
îí ñìóùàë åå çàãàäî÷íî-âûæèäàþùèì âçãëÿäîì. Íà óðîêàõ, â ïðèñóòñòâèè   
ó÷åíèêîâ îí áûë ïî ïðåæíåìó ÿçâèòåëåí è ñòðîã, íî âñå ÷àùå è ÷àùå, êàê áû   
ñëó÷àéíî, âñòðå÷àÿñü ñ Êàðè â êîðèäàðàõ øêîëû, îí ïðîâîæàë åå ìîë÷àëèâîé   
óëûáêîé.   
Êîëüöî ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà Êàðèàííà õðàíèëà â ñâîåé òóìáî÷êå, â ñïàëüíå,   
çàâåðíóâ â òîíåíüêèé íîñîâîé ïëàòîê.   
  
È âîò íàêîíåö âñå ïðåä è ýêçàìåíàöèîííûå ñòðåññû ïîçàäè. Êàðè ñèäåëà â   
êàáèíåòå Ëþïèíà è ïèëà ñ íèì êðåï÷àéøèé êîôå. Ðèìóñ íåòîðîïëèâî   
ðàññêàçûâàë äåâóøêå êàê â÷åðà â Âèçæàùåé õèæèíå òðîå   
ó÷åíèêîâ-òðåòüåêóðñíèêîâ õîðîøåíüêî øèáàíóëè ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà òðîéíûì   
"Ýêñïåëëèàðìóñîì".   
Áîëüøàÿ ÷àñòü èñòîðèè î Ñèðèóñå Áëýêå è Ãàððè Ïîòòåðå óæå ê êîíöó ïåðâûõ   
ñóòîê ñòàëà äîñòîÿíèåì ãëàñíîñòè. È õîòÿ ìíîãî èç òîãî, ÷òî "áðîäèëî" ïî   
øêîëå áûëè áàíàëüíûå ñëóõè è äîìûñëû, êîå-÷òî è èìåëî ïîä ñîáîé îñíîâàíèÿ.   
  
"Íà÷àëüíûå òèòðû" Êàðèàííà óñëûøàëà îò Äåéìîíà Òðýâèñà, èìåâøåãî ñ÷àñòüå   
òåì âå÷åðîì ïîéòè ìèìî ëàçàðåòà è óñëûøàòü( èëè âåðíåå ïîäñëóøàòü)   
ðàçãîâîð Äàìáëäîðà ñ Ôàäæåì.   
Ìíîãîå â åãî ðàññêàçå áûëî äîäóìàíî èì ñàìèì è ïîìíîæåíî íà íåëåïîñòü   
âñåãî óñëûøàííîãî, íî Êàðè áûëî äîñòàòî÷íî òîãî, ÷òî â ýòîé èñòîðèè   
ôèãóðèðîâàë Ëþïèí, ÷òîáû äåâî÷êà íå ñîìêíóëà ãëàç âñþ íî÷ü.   
Êàðèàííà ïîíèìàëà, ÷òî ëåçòü ê Ëþïèíó ñî ñâîèìè ðàññïðîñàìè è íåðâàìè   
ñâåé÷àñ íå âðåìÿ, íî ñäåðæàòüñÿ íå ìîãëà. Ïîýòîìó óòðîì ïîðàíüøå, åùå äî   
çàâòðàêà îíà êèíóëàñü ê íåìó. Ëþïèí ñèäåë â ñâîåì êàáèíåòå çà ñòîëîì   
ìîë÷àëèâûé, îçîáî÷åííûé è ÷óòî÷êó ãðóñòíûé, îáåññèëåííî ïîäïåðåâ ãîëîâó   
ðóêàìè. Êàðè ïîáåæàëà ê íåìó è õîòåëà îáíÿòü, íî Ðèìóñ îòñòîðîíèë åå è   
õðîìàþùåé ïîõîäêîé ïîøåë ê äâåðè. Óáåäèâøèñü, ÷òî çà íåé íèêîãî íåò, îí   
òèõîíüêî ïðèêðûë åå è òùàòåëüíî çàïåð. Ïîòîì îò ïîäîøåë ê Êàðèàííå è ñàì   
ïðèæàë åå ê ñåáå...   
Ëþïèí ñòîÿë ïîñðåäè êàáèíåòà â îäíèõ áðþêàõ - Êàðè óæå óñåëà ñòÿíóòü ñ   
íåãî ìàíòèþ è ðóáàøêó... È ýòî áûëî ñòàííî! Îáû÷íî Ðèìóñ áûë êðàéíå   
îñòîðîæåí â ýòîì âîïðîñå è íèêàêèõ âîëüíîñòåé ñåáå íå ïîçâîëÿë, à ñåãîäíÿ   
îí ñàì, ïåðâûé ñíÿë ñ Êàðèàííû åå õàëàò, òåïåðü âàëÿâøèéñÿ ó íåå â íîãàõ,   
è ïðèëüíóë ãóáàìè ê åå æèâîòó.   
È âäðóã â äâåðü ïîñòó÷àëè! Ëþïèí ñ ÷óâñòâîì ÷åðòûõíóëñÿ è îòïóñòèë îò ñåáÿ   
äåâóøêó. Êàðèàííà ïðîêëèíàÿ ñòîëü ðàííèõ âèçèòåðîâ, ïîäõâàòèëà ñâîþ îäåæäó   
è áðîñèëàñü â ñïàëüíþ.   
Ïðèæàâøèñü îäíèì ãëàçîì ê ùåëêå, îíà âèäåëà êàê Ðèìóñ Ëþïèí ñóäîðîæíî   
íàòÿãèâàÿò íà ñåáÿ ñíÿòóþ ðàíåå îäåæäó, êàê ìàøåò â ñòîðîíó äåâî÷êè ðóêîé,   
÷òîáû îíà çàêðûëà äâåðü... Òåïåðü Êàðèàííà íå ìîãëà âèäåòü ïðîèñõîäèâøåãî   
â êàáèíåòå, íî ïðèæàâøèñü ê òåìíûì äîñêàì óõîì, åé óäàëîñü óëîâèòü   
êîå-êàêèå óðûâêè ðàçãîâîðà.   
Ãîëîñà â êîìíàòå òî ñòèõàëè, òî ñòàíîâèëèñü ãðîì÷å, ïðåðûâàëèñü øàãàìè è   
øàðêàíüåì íîã, ïîòîì ñòîâà ñòàíîâèëèñü îò÷åòëèâûìè. "Âðîäå ýòî Äàìáëäîð!"   
- ïîäóìàëà Êàðè, íî ñëîâ äèðåêòîðà ðàçîáðàòü íå ìîãëà.   
Ñíîâà øàãè, òåïåðü ñëûøíî îò÷åòëèâåå. Âèäèìî Ëþïèí è ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð   
ïîäîøëè ê äâåðè ñïàëüíè.   
- ...çíà÷èò âû ìåíÿ ïîíÿëè, Ðèìóñ? - ãîëîñ äèðåêòîðà êàæàëñÿ ñëåãêà   
ðàññòðîåíûì.   
- Äà ïðîôåññîð, âû ïðàâû... - Ëþïèí îòâå÷àåò ñëåãêà ñäàâëåííî. - Ìíå   
ïðèäåòñÿ óõàòü. Òàê áóäåò ëó÷øå äëÿ âñåõ...   
Ïðèãëóøåííûå ãîëîñà ñìîëêëè, øàãè ñòàëè óäàëÿòüñÿ è äâåðü, õëîïíóâ,   
çàêðûëàñü.   
Ëþïèí ïîäîøåë ê ñïàëüíå è ïðèîòêðûë äâåðü.   
- Âûõîäè, îí óøåë.   
- Ïî÷åìó äèðåêòîð õî÷åò ÷òîá òû óåõàë??? - íåäîóìåâàëà Êàðè.   
- Îí íå õî÷åò... Ýòî íàäî. - Ðèìóñ ïàðó ìèíóò ïîìÿëñÿ, à ïîòîì ñ èçðÿäíîé   
äîëåé çëîðàäñòâà è ðåâíîñòè â ãîëîñå äîáàâèë:   
- Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï ðàññêàçàë ó÷åíèêàì, ÷òî ÿ îáîðîòåíü!!!   
- È ÷òî? - íåóâåðåííî ñïðîñèëà äåâî÷êà. - Ìíîãèå è òàê äîãàäûâàëèñü! Òû æå   
íå îïàñåí...   
Ëþïèí ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè è îòâåðíóëñÿ.   
- Ýòî ñëîæíî ïðåäóãàäàòü. Ñåãîäíÿ ÿ íå îïàñåí, à çàâòðà... Âîîáùåì îäíîãî   
ðàçà áóäåò äîñòàòî÷íî! Ðîäèòåëè íå çàõîòÿò ÷òîáû ÿ ó÷èë èõ äåòåé è îíè   
áóäóò ïðàâû.   
- Íî åñëè òû óåäåøü... - òîëüêî ñåé÷àñ äîøëî äî Êàðè. - Òî ìû áîëüøå íå   
óâèäèìñÿ! Íèêîãäà!   
- Íèêîãäà íå ãîâîðè "íèêîãäà". - ëàñêîâî óëûáíóëñÿ Ëþïèí. - Âîîáùå ÿ áû   
ïðèãëàñèë òåáÿ ïîãîñòèòü ó ìåíÿ äîìà íà ëåòî, íî òâîÿ ìàìà òî÷íî íå   
ðàçðåøèò!   
Êàðè ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè.   
- Ýòî êàê ïîñìîòðåòü. Ó ìîåé ìàìû íåò ïðåäðàññóäêîâ íàñ÷åò îáîðîòíåé, ìíå   
êàæåòñÿ...   
Ðèìóñ Ëþïèí ïîìîðùèëñÿ è óñìåõíóëñÿ.   
- Äåâî÷êà! - îí ïî-îòå÷åñêè ïîõëîïàë Êàðèàííó ïî ãîëîâå. - Äà êàêàÿ ìàìà   
îòïóñòèò ñâîþ äî÷ü íà ëåòî ê íåçíàêîìîìó ìóæ÷èíå äîìîé!? ß áû íå   
îòïóñòèë...   
Äåâî÷êà ïîíóðî "ïîâåñèëà" ãîëîâó è, êàê â ïåðâûé âå÷åð, ñòàëà èçó÷àòü   
óçîðû íàïîëüíîãî ïîêðûòèÿ. Â äóøå îíà åùå íå ñîâñåì ïîâåðèëà, ÷òî Ëþïèí   
óåçæàåò è íàõîäèëàñü â íåêîé ïðîñòðàöèè.   
- Ëàäíî íå ãðóñòè! - îáíÿë åå Ðèìóñ. - Âîò-âîò îáúÿâÿò ðåçóëüòàòû   
ýêçàìåíîâ. Ïðèõîäè ïîñëå êî ìíå, òåáå íàâåðíîå èíòåðåñíî óñëûøàòü ÷òî æå   
íà ñàìîì äåëå ïðîèçîøëî â Âèçæàùåé õèæèíå.   
  
***   
È âîò ñåé÷àñ Êàðèàííà Äæàííè ñèäèò ó Ëþïèíà â êàáèíåòå. Îíè ïüþò   
êðåï÷àéøèé ÷åðíûé êîôå, íî ãëàçà ó ìóæ÷èíû âñå-ðàâíî ñëèïàþòñÿ îò   
óñòàëîñòè. Êàðè âûìó÷åííî ñìååòñÿ íàä "Ýêñïåëëèàðìóñîì" Ãàððè è åãî   
äðóçåé, íî â ñåðäöå ó íåå áóøóåò ñàìàÿ íàñòîÿùàÿ âüþãà.   
Âòîðîé ðàç çà äåíü â äâåðü ãðîìêî ñòó÷àò. Êàê è â ïåðâûé ðàç, óòðîì ýòî -   
ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð. Îí ïðîõîäèò â ãëóáü êîìíàòû, ïîæèìàåò ðóêó Ðèìóñó è   
ïðèâåòëèâî êèâàåò Êàðè.   
- Ðèìóñ, âû óæå ñîáèðàåòåñü? Ê ñêîëüêèì çàêàçûâàòü ýêèïàæ?   
- ×àñàì ê ÷åòûðåì, ãîñïîäèí äèðåêòîð. - Ëþïèí ñòàâèò ÷àøêó íà ñòîë è   
íà÷èíàåò âûãðåáàòü èç ÿùèêîâ ñòîëà êíèãè.   
Äàìáëäîð, åùå ðàç êèâàåò Êàðèàííå è íàïðàâëÿåòñÿ ê äâåðè.   
- ×óòü íå çàáûë... - îñòàíàâëèâàåòñÿ îí. - Êàðèàííà òâîÿ ìàìà ñåãîäíÿ   
ïîñëàëà ìíå ñîâó. Îíà óåçæàåò â ñðî÷íóþ êîìàíäèðîâêó è ïðîñèò îòïóñòèòü   
òåáÿ èç øêîëû äî Ïðîùàëüíîãî óæèíà, ÷òîáû òû óñïåëà íà ïîåçä äî   
Ìèëêóì-Âóäç ê äâîþðîäíîé ñåñòðå.   
Ìàòü Êàðè - àâðîð, êàê è åå, ïîãèáøèé 14 ëåò íàçàä, îòåö. Ñåé÷àñ îíà   
ðàáîòàåò íàä ñåêðåòíûì çàäàíèåì, íî äåâî÷êà ñëûøàëà, ÷òî ýòî ñâÿçàííî ñ   
"Õîãâàðòñîì", Äàìáëäîðîì è åãî áðàòîì, Àáåðôîðòîì.   
Ìàìà Êàðèàííû - íåïëîõîé ñïåöèàëèñò â îáëàñòè ÷åðíîé ìàãèè è ïîýòîìó åå   
äîâîëüíî ÷àñòî ïîñûëàëè â ñðî÷íûå ïîåçäêè è ðåéäû. Îáû÷íî ýòî - íå   
ïðîáëåìà - áàáóøêà âñåãäà ãîòîâà ïðèñìîòðåòü çà ëþáèìîé âíó÷êîé. À íà   
êðàéíèé ñëó÷àé ñóùåñòâîâàëà äâîþðîäíàÿ ñåñòðà Êàðè, Òåððè Ìèíà. Íî ñåé÷àñ   
áàáóøêà ïîïðàâëÿåòñÿ ïîñëå òÿæåëîãî ïåðåëîìà â áîëüíèöå Ñâ. Ìóíãî, à Òåððè   
Ìèíà, êàê ñëûøàëà Êàðèàííà, íà ëåòî ñîáèðàëàñü îòáûòü âî Ôðàíöèþ   
íàëàæèâàòü ìåæêîëäîâñêèå ñâÿçè.   
- Ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð, ÿ íå ìîãó ïîåõàòü ê Òåððè Ìèíå - îíà çàâòðà óëåòàåò   
â Ïàðèæ. - äåâî÷êà ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè.   
Äàìáëäîð íàõìóðèëñÿ è ïîòåð êîí÷èê íîñà.   
- Òâîåé ìàìå ïðèäåòñÿ óåõàòü - â ýòîì íåò ñîìíåíèé! ß ñàì ïðîñèë ïåðåíåñòè   
êîìàíäèðîâêó íà áîëåå ðàííèå ñðîêè. Â øêîëå íà âñå ëåòî òû îñòàòüñÿ íå   
ñìîæåøü - âñå ïðåïîäîâàòåëè ðàçúåäóòñÿ. È îäíîé, âñå ëåòî ïðîáûòü íå   
äåëî... Âðåìÿ è òàê ñëîæíîå!   
Äåâî÷êà ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè - ñåé÷àñ åå ìàëî âîëíîâàëè ïðîáëåìû Äàìáëäîðà.   
Ïîòîì â åå ìîçãó ìåëüêíóëà äåðçêàÿ ìûñëü. "À ïî÷åìó áû è íåò?" Ðàç   
äèðåêòîð çàèíòåðåñîâàí â òîì, ÷òîáû îòúåçä ñîñòîÿëñÿ, îí ïîìîæåò åé...   
Êàðèàííà îáåðíóëàñü íà Ëþïèíà è óâèäåâ øàëîâëèâóþ èñêðèíêó â åãî ãëàçàõ,   
ðåøèëàñü.   
- Ïðîôåññîð! - êîâàòü íàäî áûëî ïîêà ãîðÿ÷î. - Òóò... ïðîôåññîð Ëþïèí   
ïðåäëîæèë ìíå ïîãîñòèòü ó íåãî ëåòîì. Òàê ìîæåò, åñëè ïðåäëîæåíèå âñå åùå   
â ñèëå, âû ïîãîâîèòå ñ ìîåé ìàìîé?..   
- Êàðèàííà, ÿ è ñàì áûë ðàä. - äèðåêòîð äîâîëüíî ñêåïòè÷åñêè ïîêà÷àë   
ãîëîâîé. - Ïðîôåññîðó Ëþïèíó ÿ ïîëíîñòüþ äîâåðÿþ, íî áîþñü òâîåé ìàìå ýòî   
ïî äóøå íå ïðèäåòñÿ. Õîòÿ ïîïûòàòüñÿ ìîæíî... êàê ñ÷èòàåòå, Ðèìóñ?   
Ïðè ýòèõ ñëîâàõ Äàìáëäîð ñ ëóêàâîé óëûáêîé ïîñìîòðåë íà Ðèìóñà. Îí äàâíî   
äîãàäûâàëñÿ î òîì, ÷òî ñâÿçûâàåò åãî áûâøåãî ó÷åíèêà è Êàðè, íî   
ïðåäïî÷èòàë íå â ñâîå äåëî íå ëåçòü è ïðåäîñòàâèòü èì âîçìîæíîñòü   
ðàçîáðàòüñÿ ñàìèì. Ñìóùåííûé Ëþïèí óòâåðäèòåëüíî êèâíóë è îòâåë ãëàçà.   
  
***   
  
Êàðè ðàññåÿííî ïîìîãàëà Ðèìóñó ñîáèðàòü åãî âåùè... ×åðåç ÷àñ, êîãäà îíè   
óëîæèëè ïî÷òè âñå, â òðåòèé ðàç çà äåíü â êàáèíåò âîøåë ïðîôåññîð   
Äàìáëäîð.   
Ðàçóìååòñÿ êàðèàííèíà ìàìà â îòâåòíîì ïèñüìå ñîîáùàëà, ÷òî êàòèãîðè÷åñêè   
ïðîòèâ òîãî, ÷òîáû åå äî÷ü åõàëà ê íåçíàêîìöó äà êî âñåìó ïðî÷åìó åùå è   
îáîðîòíþ è ïðîâåëà ó íåãî âñå ëåòî.   
Óñòóïèâ ïî÷òè ïîëó÷àñîâûì óìàëèâàíèÿì äåâî÷êè, Äàìáëäîð ïîîáåùàë   
ïîïûòàòüñÿ åùå ðàç...   
Â ÷åòûðå Ðèìóñ Ëþïèí óåõàë, âûòðåáîâàâ ó Êàðèàííû îáåùàíèå äåðæàòü åãî â   
êóðñå ïåðåãîâîðîâ îòíîñèòåëüíî åå ïðåáûâàíèÿ â åãî äîìå ëåòîì.   
À âå÷åðîì, â îäèííàäöàòîì ÷àñó ê äåâî÷êå â ãîñòèííóþ ïîäíÿëñÿ ïðîôåññîð   
Äàìáëäîð, ïîðÿäî÷íî ñìóòèâ òåì âñåõ ó÷åíèêîâ Ðàâåíêëî, íàõîäèâøèõñÿ òàì.   
Îòîçâàâ Êàðè â ñòîðîíó, îí ñîîáùèë, ÷òî åå ìàòü âçàìåí çàâåðåíèÿì   
äèðåêòîðà ñîïðîâîäèòü Ðèìóñà Ëþïèíà òðåìÿ ïÿòèëèòðîâûìè ãàëîíàìè   
Àêîíèòîâîãî çåëüÿ è ëè÷íî êîíòðîëèðîâàòü âåñü ïðîöåññ ïåðååçäà è   
ïðîæèâàíèÿ ó ïðîôåññîðà Ëþïèíà äàëà ñâîå âåñüìà íåîõîòíîå ñîãëàñèå.   
Èòàê, Êàðèàííå ïðåäñòîÿëî ïðîâåñòè ïî÷òè ïîëòîðà ìåñÿöà íàåäèíå ñ Ðèìóñîì,   
â åãî äîìå. Óåõàòü èç "Õîãâàðòñà" äåâî÷êà äîëæíà áûëà ÷åðåç 5 äíåé è   
ïðîôåññîð Ôëèòâèê ëè÷íî çàíÿëñÿ çà÷àðîâûâàíèåì ïîðòøëþçà äëÿ íåå.   
Îñòàâøèåñÿ äíè áûëè íàïîëíåíû òðåâîãàìè è ñáîðàìè: Êàðè óïàêîâûâàëà ñâîè   
âåùè è ïîìîãàëà ïðîôåññîðó Ñíåéïó èçãîòàâëèâàòü òàêîå íåèìîâåðíîå   
êîëëè÷åñòâî Àêîíèòîâîãî çåëüÿ. Ïðîôåññîð Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ âî âðåìÿ âñåãî   
ïðîöåññà áûë ìîë÷àëèâ, ðàçãîâàðèâàë êðàéíå íåîõîòíî è ñ òàêèì âûðàæåíèåì   
íà ëèöå, áóäòî ó íåãî áîëèò çóá, ñêîðåå äàæå âñå çóáû è ëåâàÿ ïÿòêà â   
ïðèäà÷ó. Íî íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî ëþáûå ïîïûòêè Êàðèàííû ïîãîâîðèòü ñ íèì   
íàñ÷åò åãî ïåðñòíÿ ñî ñòðàííîé íàäïèñüþ íàòàëêèâàëèñü íà ñòåíó ãðîáîâîãî   
ìîë÷àíèÿ è íåäîâîëüíîãî ñîïåíèÿ, îí óìóäðÿëñÿ âñå ýòî âðåìÿ ñìîòðåòü íà   
äåâóøêó áóêâàëüíî ïëîòîÿäíûì âçãëÿäîì ãîëîäíîãî ëþäîåäà.   
Íàêîíåö äîëãîæäàííûé äåíü îòúåçäà íàñòàë! Êàðè íå ñïàëîñü âñþ íî÷ü,   
õîòåëîñü ïðûãàòü, áåãàòü, èçìîòàòü ñåáÿ äî èçíåìîæåíèÿ, òîëüêî âûïóñòèòü   
âñ¸ íàêîïèâøååñÿ çà ýòî âðåìÿ âîçáóæäåíèå.   
Óòðîì, âûïèâ ÷àøêó ÷àÿ è ñ òðóäîì çàòîëêàâ â ñåáÿ êóñîê õëåáà ñ ñûðîì, îíà   
íåðâíî ìåðèëà øàãàìè Áîëüøîé çàë, äîæèäàÿñü óñëîâëåííîãî âðåìåíè. Êàðèàííà   
óæå ïåðåòàùèëà òóäà ñâîé îãðîìíûé ÷åìîäàí, ñ òðóäîì âîëî÷à åãî ïî êðóòûì   
ñòóïåíÿì, è òðè îãðîìíûõ ãàëîíà ñ çåëüåì, êîòîðûå Ñíåéï îòäàë åé êðàéíå   
íåîõîòíî, íî âñå ñ òåì-æå îáæèãàþùèì âçãëÿäîì. Çà ïÿòü ìèíóò äî   
îäèííàäöàòè â çàë âîøëè ïðîôåññîð Ôëèòâèê è Äàìáëäîð. Â ðóêàõ ó ìàñòåðà   
çàêëèíàíèé áûë ñòàðûé ñìÿòûé êîðîáîê îò ñèãàðåò "Malboro". "Ïîðòøëþç" -   
äîãàäàëàñü Êàðè. Êðàåì óõà îíà ñëóøàëà îáúÿñíåíèÿ Ôëèòâèêà, êàê ïðàâèëüíî   
ïåðåìåùàòüñÿ ïðè ïîìîùè ïîðòøëþçà, íåòåðïåëèâî îæèäàÿ êîãäà-æå ìîæíî áóäåò   
ïðèñòóïèòü íåïîñðåäñòâåííî ê ïðàêòèêå.   
È âîò íàêîíåö òîíåíüêèé ãîëîñ ïðîôåññîðà Ôëèòâèêà ñìîëê è êîðîáîê áûë   
ïðîòÿíóò äåâóøêå. Ñæàâ îäíîé ðóêîé ðó÷êó ñâîåãî ÷åìîäàíà è êîíöû   
íåîáúÿòíîé àâîñüêè ñ ïÿòèëèòðîâûìè ãàëîíàìè, Êàðè òîðîïëèâî äîòðîíóëàñü äî   
ïîðòøëþçà.   
Ïåðåä ãëàçàìè âñå çàìåëüêàëî, çàêðóæèëî, Êàðèàííó ðâàíóëî â ñòîðîíó, ïîòîì   
ââåðõ è ñíîâà â ñòîðîíó è íàêîíåö øâûðíóëî íàçåìü. Ïàðó ìèíóò îíà ëåæàëà   
íà çåìëå, ïðèõîäÿ â ñåáÿ, à ïîòîì ïðèïîäíÿëàñü íà ëîêòÿõ è îñìîòðåëàñü.   
Ìåñòíîñòü áûëà åé íåçíàêîìà. Äåâî÷êà âñòàëà è îòðÿõíóëà ñâîþ ìàíòèþ. Åå   
îáñòóïàëè ðåäêèå äåðåâüÿ, ñïðàâà çàðîñøèé èçóìðóäíîé òðàâîé õîëì, íà   
êîòîðîì ïàñóòñÿ òðè óïèòàííûå êîðîâû, âäàëè çìåéêîé ñèíååò íåøèðîêàÿ   
ðå÷óøêà... Äåðåâåíñêàÿ èäèëëèÿ!   
- Êàðè! - ðàçäàëîñü âäàëè. Êàðèàííà ïîâåðíóëà ãîëîâó - èç-çà õîëìà   
òîðîïëèâî ïîäíèìàëñÿ Ëþïèí. Íà íåì áûëè ìàããëîâñêèå áðþêè ñâåòëî-ñåãîãî   
îòòåíêà è êðàñíàÿ ôóòáîëêà. Áåç òåìíîé ñòðîãîé ìàíòèè è î÷êîâ îí ñìîòðåëñÿ   
î÷åíü íåïðèâû÷íî è êàê-áóäòî ðàçäåòî. Ðèìóñ ïîäîøåë ê äåâóøêå è ÷ìîêíóë â   
ùåêó.   
- Èçâèíè, ÿ êàæåòñÿ ñëåãêà îïîçäàë! - Ëþïèí óëûáíóëñÿ è âçìàõíóë ðóêîé â   
íàïðàâëåíèè ðåêè. - Äî ìîåãî äîìà ïðèäåòñÿ ÷óòü-÷óòü ïðîéòè. ß æèâó â   
ìàããëîâñêîé äåðåâóøêå, òàê ÷òî ñ âîëøåáñòâîì ïðîñòî áåäà!   
Ðèìóñ âçÿë ÷åìîäàí Êàðèàííû è ñóìêó ñ ãàëîíàìè è îíà ñòàëè ñïóñêàòüñÿ ïî   
ñêëîíó, âíèç çà õîëì, ê ðåêå. 


	6. 6 ãëàâà

Ãëàâà 6 "Äîìà ó Ëóíàòèêà".   
  
Ïîñòåïåííî íà ëèíèè ãîðçîíòà ñòàëè âûðèñîâûâàòüñÿ ìàëåíüêèå äîìèêè,   
óòîïàþùèå â æèâîïèñíûõ ñàäàõ.   
- Ýòî ÷òî çà ãîðîäîê? - Êàðè ùóðèëàñü îò ñîëíöà. - Ýòà ìåñòíîñòü ìíå   
íåçíàêîìà!   
- Ýòî þæíàÿ ÷àñòü Àíãëèè. - îòâåòèë Ëþïèí. Ìóæ÷èíà äîñòàë èç êàðìàíà áðþê   
î÷åøíèê, âûíóë èç íåãî î÷êè è âîîäðóçèë íà íîñ. - Âîí...âäàëè âèäíååòñÿ   
ìàëåíüêèé ãîðîäîê Ãðèò Ãðèääèíãç. Ìû ìîæåì êàê-íèáóäü ñõîäèòü íà   
ýêñêóðñèþ. Îí î÷åíü ñòàðûé è æèâîïèñíûé!   
Êàðèàííà ïðèêðûëà "êîçûðüêîì ðóêè" ãëàçà è ñòàðàëàñü âñå ïîëó÷øå   
ðàññìîòðåòü. Áûëî î÷åíü æàðêî è ñêîðî îíà ñíÿëà êîôòó è îñòàëàñü â îäíîé   
ôóòáîëêå è äæèíñàõ. Ðèìóñ çàêàòàë ðóêàâà ñâîåé ôóòáîëêè è, ïðèâû÷íûì   
äâèæåíèåì ïîïðàâèâ íà ïåðåíîñèöå î÷êè, ïåðåõâàòèë ñóìêè Êàðè â äðóãóþ   
ðóêó.   
Îíè ïðîøëè åùå ìèíóò 15 è îáîãíóëè âûñîêèé õîëì ñëåâà. Ðèìóñ Ëþïèí æèë íà   
ñàìîé îêðàèíå ãîðîäà è ñêîðî ãëàçàì Êàðèàííû ïðåäñòàë ãóñòîé çàðîñøèé ñàä   
è, îêðóæàâøèé åãî íåâûñîêèé çåëåíûé çàáîð÷èê.   
- Ìîè ðîäèòåëè ñïåöèàëüíî ïîñòðîèëè äîì íà îòøèáå. - Ëþïèí íîãîé òîëêíóë   
ïîðæàâåâøóþ êàëèòêó. - Òàê áåçîïàñíåå - ìàãëû ðåäêî ñþçà çàáðåäàþò.   
"Òî÷íî!" - ïîäóìàëà Êàðè. Ìåñòî âûáðàíî èäåàëüíî! Ñ îäíîé ñòîðîíû äîìèê îò   
îñòîëüíîé ÷àñòè ãîðîäà çàêðûâàë õîëì, à ñ äðóãèõ - áóéíûé äàâíî íå   
ñòðèæåííûé ñàä. Ñî ñòîðîíû êàçàëîñü, ÷òî ìàëåíüêèé ïîêîñèâøèéñÿ äîì   
íàõîäèòñÿ ïðÿìî ïîä ãîðîé - òàê îíà íàä íèì íàâèñàëà.   
Ðèìóñ Ëþïèí ïðîäðàëñÿ ÷åðåç ñàä, äåâóøêà ñëåäîâàëà çà íèì, ðàñïëåòàÿ   
õèòðîóìíî ñðîñøèåñÿ çàðîñëè ñìîðîäèíû, à çàòåì îíè îñòàíîâèëèñü ïåðåä   
îáèòåëüþ Ëóíàòèêà.   
Ýòî áûë ñîâñåì íåáîëüøîé äåðåâÿííûé äîìèê ñ ðåçíûì êðûëüöîì è òàêèìè-æå   
íàëè÷íèêàìè íà îêíàõ. Êîãäà-òî äîì âåðîÿòíî áûë ãîëóáûì, íî ñåé÷àñ êðàñêà   
îáëóïèëàñü, à áûâøàÿ áåëîãî öâåòà äâåðü çàìåòíî ïîñåðåëà. Ðÿäîì ñ äîìîì   
ñòîÿë ñàìîäåëüíûé äåðåâÿííûé ñòîëèê,òðåõíîãèé ðàñøàòàííûé ñòóë è ïàðà   
ðàçíîìàñòíûõ ïëåòåíûõ êðåñåë.   
Íåñìîòðÿ íà îáëóïèâøóþñÿ êðàñêó è âñþ íåóõîæåííîñòü ñàäà Êàðè çåñü   
ïîíðàâèëîñü. Ñíàðóæè äîìèê êàçàëñÿ îáæèòûì è î÷åíü óþòíûì. Ðèìóñ ïîñòàâè   
âåùè äåâóøêè íà çåìëþ, ïîðûëñÿ â êàðìàíå è æåñòîì ôîêóñíèêà äîñòàë îòòóäà   
ìàññèâíûé êëþ÷. Ïîøóðøàâ èì â çàìêå, îí ðàñïàõíóë äâåðü è ïðîïóñòèë   
Êàðèàííó â äîì.   
Äåâóøêà âîøëà â ìàëåíüêóþ, îïðÿòíóþ ïðèõîæåþ, ñíÿëà êðîñîâêè, ïîâåñèëà   
êîôòó íà êðþ÷îê è îãëÿäåëàñü âîêðóã.   
- Ïðîõèäè - íå ðîáåé! - Ëþïèí âîøåë âñëåä çà íåé. - Òû äîìà.   
Çàòåì áîëåå äåëîâûì òîíîì äîáàâèë:   
- Ó ìåíÿ äâå êîìíàòû - âûáèðàé ñåáå ëþáóþ.   
Êàðèàííà íåðåøèòåëüíî òîëêíóëà áëèæàéøóþ ê íåé äâåðü è âîøëà. Îíà   
îêàçàëàñü â íåáîëüøîé ñâåòëîé êîìíàòêå, îêðàøåííîé â æåëòûé öâåò. Ïî îäíó   
ñòîðîíó ñòîÿëà äåðåâÿííàÿ êðîâàòü, ïî äðóãóþ ìàëåíüêèé ãàðäåðîá, ó îêíà   
áûë ïèñüìåííûé ñòîë, çàâàëåííûé áóìàãàìè è áîëüøîé ñóíäóê ñ êîðàáëèêàìè íà   
êðûøêå, â êàêèõ îáû÷íî õðàíÿò äåòñêèå èãðóøêè. Íà ïîëó áûë ñàìîäåëüíûé   
êîâåð, ñøèòûé èç ëîñêóòêîâ ðàçíîé òêàíè.   
- Ìîÿ äåòñêàÿ êîìíàòà. - ïðîèçíåñ Ëþïèí, ïîäîéäÿ ê Êàðè.- Åñëè õî÷åøü,   
ìîæåøü æèòü çäåñü. ß âñå âûìûë è îñâîáîäèë øêàôû.   
Âèäÿ, ÷òî äåâóøêà ñîãëàñíî êèâíóëà, Ðèìóñ îïóñòèë åå ÷åìîäàí íà ïîë.   
- Ïîäåì ÿ ïîêàæó òåáå âåñü äîì!   
Ðÿäîì ñ êîìíàòîé Ðèìóñà íàõîäèëàñü ñïàëüíÿ åãî ðîäèòåëåé è ãîñòèííàÿ ïî   
ñîâìåñòèòåëüñòâó. Ýòî áûëà øèðîêàÿ êîìíàòà ñî ñâåòëûìè ñòåíàìè, îïîÿñàííàÿ   
êíèæíûìè ïîëêàìè, ëîìÿùèìèñÿ îò êíèã. Ïîñðåäè ñòîÿëà áîëüøàÿ äâóõñïàëüíàÿ   
êðîâàòü, ðÿäîì òóìáî÷êà è òîðøåð. Íàïðîòèâ ïðèñòðîèëîñü ñòàðîå âûòåðòîå   
êîæàíîå êðåñëî è ñòîëèê ñ ëàìïîé äëÿ ÷òåíèÿ. È îí, è ïðîñòðàíñòâî îêîëî   
êðîâàòè áûëî ãóñòî çàëîæåíî ðàñêðûòûìè êíèãàìè. Âèäèìî Ëþïèí ëþáèë   
çàñûïàòü ñ êíèãîé. Êàðè ïîäîøêà ê îäíîé è ïîâåðíóëà åå îáëîæêîé ââåðõ.   
"Ëóíà, åå ñèìïòîìû è áûëè. Ëóííàÿ íå÷èñòü è ìåòîäû áîðüáû îò Ðåìèãàñà   
Ôèëêóñòà."   
- Ìíå âñåãäà äàðÿò íà ïðàçäíèêè èìåííà òàêèå êíèãè. - ïîãðóñòíåë Ëþïèí. -   
Êàê-áóäòî îíè ìîãóò...ïîìî÷ü!   
Êàðèàííà îñòîðîæíî ïðèòêíóëà êíèãó íà ïðåæíåå ìåñòî è àêêóðàòíî íàïîìíèëà   
îïÿòü óøåäøåìó "â ñåáÿ" Ëóíàòèêó, ÷òî îñìîòð äîìà åùå íå çàêîí÷åí.   
- Äà-äà! - ñïîõâàòèëñÿ Ëþïèí. - Ñïðàâà êóõíÿ, îíà æå ñòîëîâàÿ. Íî êîãäà   
òåïëî ÿ ïðåäïî÷èòàþ åñòü íà óëèöå.   
Êóõíåé îêàçàëàñü áîëüøàÿ êðûòàÿ òåðàññà ñ,çàäðàïèðîâàííûìè òåìíûìè   
øòîðàìè,îêîøêàìè.   
- Íó è ïîñëåäíèé øòðèõ - âàííàÿ âîò òàì... - Ëþïèí ìàõíóë ðóêîé â ñòîðîíó   
äâåðè íà äàëüíåé ñòåíå òåðàññû.   
- Òû íàâåðíîå óñòàëà. - Ðèìóñ ïîãëàäèë äåâóøêó ïî ïëå÷ó. - Èäè ïðèìè äóø,   
à ÿ ïîêà ïðèãîòîâëþ òåáå ÷òî-íèáóäü ïåðåêóñèòü. Îñîáûõ èçûñêîâ íå îáåùàþ,   
íî îìëåò è ÷àøêó òåïëîãî ìîëîêà ïðèãîòîâèòü ñìîãó. Áóäåøü?   
- Óãó! - îòîçâàëàñü Êàðèàííà, íàïðàâëÿÿñÿ â ñòîðîíó âàííîé. ×åñíî ãîâîðÿ   
åñòü åé ñîâñåì íå õîòåëîñü, íî äåâóøêà íå ñïàëà âñþ íî÷ü è òåïåðü â ãëàçà   
ñëîâíî íàñûïàëè ïåñêó.   
Íàïîëíèâ âàííóþ äî êðàåâ òåïëîé âîäîé, Êàðè äîëãî-äîëãî ëåæàëà â íåé   
ïðèêðûâ ãëàçà. Íà êóõíå Ëþïèí ãðåìåë ïîñóäîé, ëîæêàìè è âèëêàìè. Ïîòîì,   
ñóäÿ ïî øóìó âîäû, çàòåÿë ìîéêó.   
Êàðè òÿæåëî ïîäíÿëàñü èç âàííîé, âûòåðëàñü è, íàòÿíóâ âìåñòî ãðÿçíîé   
îäåæäû, ðóáàøêó Ðèìóñà, âèñåâøåþ çäåñü æå íà êðþ÷êå. Âûøëà. Ëþïèíà íà   
êóõíå íå áûëî, íî íà ñòîëå Êàðèàííó, êàê è áûëî îáåùàíî, äîæòäàëàñü êðóæêà   
ãîðÿ÷åãî ìîëîêà è îãðîìíàÿ ïîðöèÿ îìëåòà. Äåâóøêà ñåëà çà ñòîë è ïðèíÿëàñü   
çà åäó.   
×åðåç 10 ìèíóò íà òåðàññó âåðíóëñÿ Ëþïèí. Â ðóêàõ îí òàùèë êèïó ãðÿçíîãî   
ïîñòåëüíîãî áåëüÿ.   
- ß ïåðåñòåëèë òåáå ïîñòåëü. Òû íàâåðíîå óñòàëà... - Ëþïèí ïîñìîòðåë íà   
äåâóøêó è óâèäåâ, ÷òî îí ãîðÿ÷åé âîäû è ìîëîêà Êàðè ñîâñåì ðàçìîðèëî, îí   
ïîäõâàòèë åå çà ïëå÷è è ïîâåë â ñïàëüíþ. Îïóñòèâ Êàðèàííó íà êðîâàòü,   
Ðèìóñ ðàññòåëèë ïîñòåëü è, ÷ìîêíóâ Êàðè â ëîá, ïðîøåïòàë:   
- Îòäûõàé ìèëàÿ. Åñëè ÷òî - ïîçîâè.   
Ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè Ðèìóñ Ëþïèí âûøåë èç êîìíàòû, òèõî ïðèêðûâ çà ñîáîé äâåðü.   
  
Êàðè õîòåëà ïåðåîäåòñÿ â ïèæàìó, íî îíà, àêêóðàòíî ñëîæåííàÿ, ëåæàëà â   
÷åìîäàíå, à ïðîäåëûâàòü òàêóþ ðàáîòó ó íåå íå áûëî ñèë.   
×åðåç ìèíóòó äåâóøêà óæå ñïàëà.   
***   
Êîãäà Êàðèàííà ïðîñíóëàñü â ñïàëüíå óæå áûëî òåìíî. Âíóòðåííèå   
áèîëîãè÷åñêèå ÷àñû ïîëñêàçàëè åé, ÷òî óæå ïîçíèé âå÷åð è îíà ïðîâàëÿëàñü â   
ïîñòåëè âåñü äåíü.   
Êàðè âñòàëà, ïðèîòêðûëà äâåðü è òèõî âûøëà â êîðèäîð. Äâåðü â êîìíàòó   
Ëþïèíà áûëà îòêðûòà è â íåé ìåðöàë íåÿðêèé ñâåò. Äåâóøêà çàãëÿíóëà âíóòðü   
- Ðèìóñ ñèäåë â êðåñëå è ÷èòàë îãðîìíóþ êíèãó â ÷åðíîì ïåðåïëåòå.   
- Êàðè. - îáåðíóëñÿ îí íà øóì. - Òû ïðîñïàëà âåñü äåíü. ß óæå íà÷àë   
áåñïîêîèòñÿ!!   
- ß â ïîðÿäêå. - Êàðè ïîòÿíóëàñü è çåâíóëà. - ß ñîâñåì íå ñïàëà íàêàíóíå.   
- Äà, ÿ òàê è ïîäóìàë. - Ëþïèí ñíÿë î÷êè è ïîòåð ïåðåíîñèöó. - Åñòü   
õî÷åøü, ÿ íå ñòàë áóäèòü òåáÿ ê óæèíó.   
- Íå-à... íå õî÷ó!! - Êàðè ïîäîøëà ê Ðèìóñó è ïðîâåëà ïàëüöàìè ïî åãî   
ùåêå. Çàòåì åùå íèæå ðàñòåãíóëà ðóáàøêó è ïîëîæèëà ãîëîâó åìó íà ãðóäü.   
Ëþïèí ïðîâåë ïàëüöàìè ïî åå âîëîñàì, à äðóãîé ðóêîé ñèëüíåå ïðèæàë Êàðè ê   
ñåáå. Îíè ïîñòîÿëè òàê ìèíóò ïÿòü, à ïîòîì Ðèìóñ ïðîïîäíÿë ëè÷èêî äåâóøêè   
è îäíèìè ãóáàìè ïðîøåïòàë:   
- À ÷åãî õî÷åøü?   
- Òåáÿ õî÷ó! - Êàðè ñåðüåçíî ïîñìîòðåëà â ãëàçà Ëóíàòèêà. - Êàê òû åùå íå   
ïîíÿë?   
Ðèìóñ Ëþïèí íåóâåðåííî óëûáíóëñÿ:   
- Ìàëûø, òû óâåðåííà, ìû... ìîæåì. Òû åùå òàêàÿ ìîëîäàÿ!!!   
- Òû ýòîãî õî÷åøü? - Êàðè ðåøèëà ïðîÿñíèòü âñå ìåæäó íèìè ðàç è íàâñåãäà.   
- Ä-äà... - íåóâåðåííî ïðîèçíåñ Ðèìóñ.   
- Äà? - òâåðäî ïåðåñïðîñèëà äåâóøêà.   
- Êàðè! - ðàñòåðÿëñÿ Ëþïèí. - ß î÷åíü ýòîãî õî÷ó, íî ìû íå èìååì ïðàâà...   
òàê... ýòî íåïðàâèëüíî!!   
- Ïðîôåññîð Ëþïèí! - íàõìóðèëàñü Êàðèàííà. - Âîçüìèòå ñåáÿ â ðóêè è   
ñêàæèòå òâåðäî "Äà èëè Íåò".   
- Äà-äà! - âûêðèêíóë Ðèìóñ. - Õî÷ó... î÷åíü!   
- È ÿ òîæå õî÷ó. Òàê â ÷åì ïðîáëåìà?   
È íå äàâ Ëþïèíó îòâåòèòü, äåâóøêà ñ ñèëîé ïðèæàëàñü ê åãî ãóáàì. È íà ýòîé   
ìèíóòå Ðèìóñ ñäàë âñå ñâîè ïåäàãîãè÷åñêèå è ìîðàëüíûå ïîçèöèè   
îêîí÷àòåëüíî. Îí äàâíî ìå÷òàë îá ýòîì. Ðóãàë ñåáÿ çà ñëàáîñòü, íî ïîäåëàòü   
ñ ñîáîé íè÷åãî íå ìîã. Îí òåðÿë êîíòðîëü íà ñâîèìè ÷óâñòâàìè, à ñâîå   
ñåðäöå ïîòåðÿë óæå äàâíî.   
Ëóíàòèê ñ ñèëîé ïðèæàë ê ñåáå Êàðè, ðàñòåãèâàÿ ïóãîâèöû íà åå ðóáàøêå. Åãî   
ãóáû ñêîëüçíóëè ê øåå, çàòåì íèæå, ê ãðóäè. Äåâóøêà, â ñâîþ î÷åðåäü,   
òåðåáèëà ïóãîâèöû íà ðóáàõå Ðèìóñà. Ìèíóòà è îíà óïàëà ê íîãàì Êàðè.   
Äåâóøêà ïðîâåëà ïàëüöàìè ïîä ðåìí¸ì áðþê, ïîãëàæèâàÿ áåäðà Ëþïèíà. Ìóæ÷èíà   
åäâà ñëûøíî çàñòîíàë, çàòåì îòñòîðîíèëñÿ, ðåçêèì äâèæåíèåì ñäåðíóë ïëåä ñ   
êðîâàòè è ïðîøåïòàë äåâóøêå íà óõî:   
- Ïîéäåì â ïîñòåëü.   
Êàðèàííà ìîë÷à ñêèíóëà ðóáàøêó, ñòÿíóëà ñ Ðèìóñà áðþêè è îïóñòèëàñü íà   
êðîâàòü...   
  
***   
Óòðîì äåâóøêó ðàçáóäèë ñîëíå÷íûé çàé÷èê. Îí ñïðûãíóë ñ ïîòîëêà íà ëèöî   
Êàðè è, ïîãëàäèâ åå ìÿãêîé ëàïêîé ïî ùåêå, ñòàë ñâåòèòü â ãëàçà. Êàðèàííà   
åùå ïàðó ìèíóò ïîëåæàëà ñ çàêðûòûìè ãëàçàìè, ïîòîì ïðèîòêðûëà èõ è   
ñïóñòèëà íîãè íà ïîë. Ðèìóñ åùå ñïàë, ðàçìåòàâ ïî ïîäóøêå ñâåòëûå âîëîñû.   
Äåâóøêà íå ñòàëà åãî áóäèòü è, çàêóòàâøèñü â âèñåâøèé íà ñïèíêå êðîâàòè   
õàëàò Ëþïèíà, ïîøëåïàëà áîñèêîì íà êóõíþ, ãîòîâèòü çàâòðàê.   
  
Ðèìóñ Ëþïèí ïðîñíóëñÿ íà 40 ìèíóò ïîçæå Êàðè. Åãî, â îòëè÷èå îò äåâóøêè,   
ðàçáóäèë íå "çàé÷èê", à âêóñíûå çàïàõè, òÿíóùèåñÿ ïî íàïðàâëåíèþ îò   
òåðàññû. Îí âñòàë è, íå íàéäÿ ñâîåãî õàëàòà, íàòÿíóë áðþêè è ïîøåë íà   
çàïàõ, â ñòîðîíó êóõíè.   
Òàì åãî æäàëà óæå ïðè÷åñàííàÿ è ñâåæàÿ Êàðè, îáëà÷åííàÿ â ñâîè ëó÷øèå   
øîðòû è áëóçêó. Ðèìóñ, ùóðÿñü îò ÿðêîãî ñîëíöà, çàëèâàâøåãî âåðàíäó,   
ïîäîøåë ê Êàðèàííå è, ïðèîáíÿâ åå, ñïðîñèë:   
- Ìåíÿ îæèäàåò âêóñíûé çàâòðàê, íå èíà÷å???   
- À êàê-æå? - óäèâèëàü Êàðè. - Òåáå íàäî ïîïîëíèòü çàïàñû ñèëû ïîñëå ýòîé   
íî÷è, ÷òîáû áûòü íà âûñîòå!   
- À ñåãîäíÿøíåé íî÷üþ ÿ áûë íå íà âûñîòå? - Ëþïèí øóòëèâî íàäóë ãóáû è   
îòâèðíóëñÿ îò äåâóøêè.   
- Íà ñàìîé âûñî÷àéøåé âûñîòå!!! - ïîòåðëàñü î åãî ïëå÷î ùåêîé Êàðèàííà.   
- Âîò ýòî äåëî... - Ëþïèí óñåëñÿ çà ñòîë. - È ãäå ìîå âîñòàíàâëèâàþùåå   
ìåíþ?   
Ïîêà Ðèìóñ óïëåòàë, ïîñòàâëåííûé ïåðåä íèì æàðåíûé áåêîí ñ êàðòîôåëüíûì   
ñàëàòîì è òîñòû ñ êðåïêèì êîôå, Êàðè íåîòðûâàÿñü ñìîòðåëà íà íåãî,   
ïîäïåðåâ ãîëîâó ðóêàìè, à ïîòîì èçðåêëà òàêîå, îò ÷åãî Ðèìóñ ÷óòü íå   
ïîäàâèëñÿ áåêîíîì:   
- Ìîé êîðîëü, èíòåðåñíî, à òâîè äðóçüÿ ïðåäñòàâëÿþò, ÷òî òû òàêîé   
ñòðàñòíûé!?   
- Áîæå íåò! - Ðèìóñ ñóäîðîæíî ïðîêàøëèâàëñÿ. - Åñëè Ñèðèóñ óçíàåò... ýòî   
óæàñ! Îí ìíå ïîêîÿ íå äàñò... Õîòÿ â øêîëå ÿ áûë î÷åíü ñòåñíèòåëüíûì -   
Ñèðèóñ íàâåðíÿêà äóìàåò, ÷òî ÿ åùå äåâñòâåííèê!   
- À íåò!? - åõèäíî ïîèíòåðåñîâàëàñü Êàðè.   
- Íó ïîñëå ñîãîäíÿøíåãî òî÷íî íåò! - Ëþïèí ñëåãêà ïîêðàñíåë è ñìóòèëñÿ. -   
Òàê ÷òî äàâàé ëó÷øå ïîäóìàåì î ïëàíàõ íà ñåãîäíÿ.   
- Òû îáåùàë ìíå ïîêàçàòü ãîðîä. - íàïîìíèëà äåâóøêà. - Ìîæåò ïðîãóëÿåìñÿ?   
Ïîãîäà, äåéñòâèòåëüíî, ðàñïîëàãàëà äëÿ ïðîãóëêè è îíè óøëè. 


	7. 7 ãëàâà

Ãëàâà 7 " Ëóíà è âèçèòåðû".   
Äíè ëåòåëè ñ ìîëíèåíîñíîé ñêîðîñòüþ. Ïîñòåïåííî æàðó è ñîëíöå ñìåíèëè   
òèïè÷íûå äëÿ Àíãëèè çàòÿæíûå äîæäè. Òåïåðü áîëüøóþ ÷àñòü äíÿ Êàðè è Ðèìóñ   
ïðîâîäèëè äîìà, ÷èòàÿ è ðàçãîâàðèâàÿ...   
Íî îäíèì äíåì( äëÿ êîãî ñ÷àñòëèâûì, à äëÿ êîãî íå î÷åíü) íàãðÿíóë   
íåîæèäàííûé ãîñòü.   
Âïðî÷åì ýòî ïîçæå...   
Óòðî íà÷èíàëîñü êàê îáû÷íî. Êàðè ïðîñíóëàñü ïîä äðóæíîå ïîçâÿêèâàíèå   
ïîñóäû íà êóõíå, ÷èðèêàíüå âîðîáúåâ è øóì ëèñòâû íà âåðõóøêàõ äåðåâüåâ.   
Íàêèíóâ íàñïåõ ðóáàøêó, îíà ïîòÿíóëàñü è ðàñïàõíóëà îêíî. Íî÷üþ øåë äîæäü   
è âñÿ ïðèðîäà äûøàëà ñâåæåñòüþ... Ïàðó ìèíóò Êàðèàííà ñòîÿëà, âäûõàÿ   
àðîìàòû ïîëåâûõ öâåòîâ è ñêîøåííîé òðàâû, à ïîòîì åå îòâëåê ñòðàííûé øóì   
íà òåðàññå. Ñåðäèòûå ìóæñêèå ãîëîñà ïåðåêðûâàëè çâóê ëüþùåéñÿ âîäû è   
òðåùàíèå ïîëåíüåâ â êàìèíå. Êàðè îñîáåííî íå óäèâèëàñü - Ëþïèí ÷àñòåíüêî   
ïî óòðàì ñëóøàë íîâîñòè íà Âîëøåáíîé âîëíå, à òàê-êàê ñîîáùåíèÿ íåðåäêî   
êîìåíòèðîâàëè ðàáîòíèêè ìèíèñòåðñòâà, òî íîâîñòè ïî íàêàëó ñòðàñòåé ìîæíî   
áûëî ñðàâíèòü ðàçâå ÷òî ñ ïðåäâûáðíûìè äåáàòàìè.   
Êàðè óñìåõíóëàñü, è ÷òî òîëüêî Ðèìóñ íàõîäèò â ýòîé ÿêîáû èíôîðìàöèîííîé   
ïðîãðàììå?   
Îäíàêî òîëüêî íà ïîäõîäàõ ê êóõíå Êàðè ïîíÿëà, ÷òî îøèáëàñü. Â ðàñïàõíóòîé   
äâåðè âèäíåëèñü äâà ìóæñêèõ ñèëóýòà, äâå òåíè ñêîëüçèëè ïî ïîëó: Ðèìóñ â   
ìàããëîâñêèõ äæèíñàõ ñ çàêë¸ïêàìè è ÷åëîâåê â ÷åðíîì, ñèäÿùèé ê Êàðè   
ñïèíîé. Íî äàæå ñî ñïèíû íå óçíàòü ìóæ÷èíó áûëî íåâîçìîæíî! Ïåðåä íåé,   
ñãîðáëåííî îïèðàÿñü íà ñòîë, ñèäåë ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï ñîáñòâåííîé ïåðñîíîé.   
Îí áûë â êëàñè÷åñêîé ïîõîäíîé ÷åðíîé ìàíòèè è áàíäèòñêèõ øòèáëåòàõ ñ   
êâàäðàòíûìè íîñàìè, ÷òî äàâàëî äåâóøêå ïîâîä íàäåÿòüñÿ, ÷òî âñå åãî   
íåíîðìàëüíîñòè óæå ïðîøëè.   
Îáà ìóæ÷èíû îáåðíóëèñü íà øóì è çâóê øàãîâ ó äâåðè - êàê Êàðè íå ïûòàëàñü   
âæàòüñÿ â êîñÿê äâåðè, Ñíåéï âñå-ðàâíî çàìåòèë åå, ñòîÿùóþ â ïðèñóòñòâèè   
äâóõ ìóæ÷èí áîñîé, â îäíîé êîðòåíüêîé, åëå-åëå ïðèêðûâàþùèé òðóñèêè   
ðóáàøêå.   
Ðèìóñ íåäîâîëüíî íàõìóðèëñÿ, ïîêîñèëñÿ íà Ñíåéïà è ïðîðîíèë:   
- Íó ÷åãî óñòàâèëñÿ? Íå âèäåë?.. Ãîâîðþ, ïðåäóïðåäèòü ìîæíî áûëî... è   
ïåðåä ïðèåçäîì!   
Ïðîôåññîð Çåëèé íè÷åãî íå îòâåòèë, òîëüêî ãàäåíüêî óõìûëüíóëñÿ è ñíîâà   
ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê ñòîëó. Êàðè, íå òåðÿÿ âðåìåíè, áðîñèëàñü â ñïàëüíþ! Åñëè   
Ñíåéï õîòü î ÷åì-òî äîãîäàåòñÿ, åé íåñäîáðîâàòü. Ìàòü ãîëîâó ñíèìåò,   
ñíà÷àëà Ðèìóñó ïîòîì åé è ïîñàäèò íà ïîæèçíåííûé äîìàøíèé àðåñò!   
  
***   
Êîãäà Êàðèàííà óæå ïðè ïîëíîì ïàðàäå âîøëà â êóõíþ, Ñíåéï è Ëþïèí ñèäåëè è   
âïîëíå ìèëî ïèëè êîôå.Îäíàêî, íåñìîòðÿ íà âíåøíåå ñïîêîéñòâèå,   
âçðûâîîïàñíûå ÷àñòè÷êè ñêàíäàëà âèòàëè â ëåòíåì âîçäóõå.   
Ðèìóñ Ëþïèí ñ óäðó÷àþùå-áåçðàçëè÷íûì ëèöîì ïðîòÿíóë ðóêó ê ñàõàðíèöå,   
îòìåðèë ñåáå â ÷àøêó òðè ïîëíûå ëîæêè, è íàðî÷èòî âåæëèâî ïîäñòàâèë åå ê   
Ñíåéïó. Òîò îäíàêî íà ýòî íèêàê íå îòðåàãèðîâàë, ïðîäîëæàÿ ñìîòðåòü íà   
Êàðè, îäåòóþ â ñàìîå öåëîìóäðåííîå èç ñâîèõ ïëàòüåâ. Ïàðó ìèíóò îí â óïîð   
ðàçãëÿäûâàë åå, à ïîòîì ñëåãêà íàêëîíèë ãîëîâó.   
- Ìèññ Äæàííè! Ïðèÿòíî âèäåòü Âàñ â ñòîëü ïðåëåñíîì ïëàòüå. Âàñ íàâåðíîå   
óäèâëÿåò òî, ÷òî ÿ çäååñü.   
- Ïî ïðàâäå ãîâîðÿ Ñåâåðóñ, ýòî â ïåðâóþ î÷åðåäü óäèâëÿåò ìåíÿ! - Ëþïèí   
ñëàáî óëûáíóëñÿ è çàïðàâèë âûáèâøóþñÿ ïðÿäü âîëîñ çà óõî.   
- Ëþïèí, óæ òåáÿ ýòî óäèâëÿòü íå äîëæíî! - Ñíåéï êèñëî óñìåõíóëñÿ. - Èëè   
òû çàáûë êàêîé çàâòðà äåíü?!   
Ëþïèí ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé è ãëîòíóë êîôå èç ñâîåé ÷àøêè.   
- Ïîëíîëóíèå, ÿ ïîìíþ.   
- Ïðàâèëüíî! Äàìáëäîð ïîïðîñèë ìåíÿ ïðèåõàòü è ïðîñëåäèòü êàê ðàáîòàåò   
Àêîíèòîâîå çåëüå, âåðâóëüô òû íàø. À çàîäíî ïðîêîíòðîëèðîâàòü, ÷òîáû ìèññ   
Äæàííè íà 10 ìåòðîâ ê òåáå íå ïðèáëèæàëàñü, ïîêà ëóíà íå ïîéäåò íà óáûëü.   
"Ïîëíîëóíèå" - ïîäóìàëà Êàðè. Ñíåéïó äîñòàòî÷íî áûëî áåç äîëãèõ ìîíîëîãîâ   
ñêàçàòü îäíî ýòî ñëîâî, ÷òîáû Êàðèàííà ñðàçó ïîíÿëà öåëü åãî âèçèòà.   
- Ñ ÷åãî âäðóã òàêàÿ çàáîòà? - Ëþïèí ïðîäîëæàë ÿçâèòü â íåñâîéñòâåííîì äëÿ   
íåãî òîíå, ñ ðåâíèâûìè íîòêàìè â ãîëîñå.   
- Ó ìåíÿ ïåðåä äèðåêòîðîì íåîïëàòíûé äîëã - îí âûòàùèë ìåíÿ îò   
Ïîæèðàòåëåé, äàë ðàáîòó è óáåæèùå è åñëè ÿ ñìîãó åìó ÷åì-ëèáî îòïëàòèòü,   
ïóñòü äàæå "ïàñòè" îáîðîòíÿ è äåâ÷îíêó - ÿ ýòî ñäåëàþ! Âîò è âñå.   
Ëþïèí ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè è äîáàâèë:   
- Íó êàê çíàåøü!   
Ëþïèí íåòîðîïëèâî îòõëåáûâàë êîôå è ñëåãêà ïîêà÷èâàëñÿ íà ñòóëå. Êàðè   
íåðåøèòåëüíî îáîøëà Ñíåéïà è ñåëà çà ñòîë. Ðèìóñ ïðåäâèíóë åé îâñÿíêó è   
òîñòû ñ äæåìîì, êîôåéíèê óæå ñòîÿë ïîñðåäè ñòîëà... Íî àïïåòèòà ó äåâóøêè   
íå áûëî - ïðèåçä Ñíåéïà èñïîðòèë âñå åå ïëàíû è íåèçâåñòíî êîãäà îí   
óáåðåòñÿ...   
  
Ãëàâà 7 "Ëóíà è âèçèòåðû", ÷àñòü 2.   
"Sallo la luna, sallo..."   
  
Êàê Ëþïèí íå õîòåë, íî ïîëíîëóíèå îí óâû îòòÿíóòü íå ìîã è ýòîò äåíü   
íàñòàë... Íà çàâòðàê Ðèìóñ ñïóñòèëñÿ ðàñòðåïàííûé, ñ ÷åðíåþùèìè êðóãàìè   
ïîä ãëàçàìè è ñåðîâàòî-ñèíþøíîé êîæåé. Êàçàëîñü, îí ïîñòàðåë ëåò íà 10 êàê   
ìèíèóì è îáçàâåëñÿ íîâûìè ìîðùèíàìè. Ñíåéï îáëà÷åííûé â íàêðàõìàëåííóþ   
èññèíÿ-÷åðíóþ ìàíòèþ, óãðþìî ñèäåë íà óëèöå, â îäíîì èç ïëåòåíûõ êðåñåë è   
êîâûðÿë òðàâèíêîé â çóáàõ.   
Âåñü äåíü ïðîøåë êàê íà èãîëàõ. Ëþïèí ïðàêòè÷åñêè íå ãîâîðèë, çàòî ê   
ïîëíîëóíèþ ó íåãî çàìåòíî ïîóáàâèëîñü êîîðäèíàöèè è îí ïîñòîÿííî íàòûêàëñÿ   
íà ñòîëû, ñòóëüÿ, êðåñëà è Ñíåéïà. Êàðè áåãàëà çà íèì ïîïÿòàì, ñïàñàÿ åãî   
ìåáåëü îò ïîëîìîê, à Ñåâåðóñà îò ñèíÿêîâ.   
Ïîä âå÷åð Êàðèàííó, ñîâìåñòíûìè óñèëèÿìè Ñíåéïà è Ëþïèíà, ðåøèëè çàñàäèòü   
â åå êîìíàòó è õîòåëè åùå çàïåðåòü íà ïóäîâûé àìáàðíûé çàìîê, ÷òî   
ïðîôåññîð Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ îòêîïàë â ñàðàé÷èêå çà äîìîì, êîòîðûé ñòàë åãî   
âðåìåííîé ñïàëüíåé, íî òóò äåâóøêà âçáóíòîâàëàñü. Ïîñîâåùàâøèñü   
(ïîêðè÷àâøè äðóã íà äðóãà â óãëó) Ðèìóñ è Ñåâåðóñ ñîãëàñèëèñü, ÷òî ýòî   
÷åðåç÷óð...   
×àñîâ â 10 âå÷åðà Ëþïèí ïåðåîäåëñÿ â ìåøêîâàòîãî âèäà ìàíòèþ, ðàçîäðàíóþ â   
íåñêîëüêèõ ìåñòàõ.   
- Óæå ñêîðî... - áóðêíóë îí.   
Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï ãðóáîâàòî-ñìóùåííî ïîäõâàòèë Êàðèàííó çà ðóêó è ïîòàùèë â åå   
êîìíàòó. Ïëîòíî ïðèêðûâ äâåðü, îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Ëþïèíó, êîòîðûé ñòîÿë â   
êîðèäîðå, ñæàâ â êóëàêè ðóêè.   
- Íó è... - ïðîâîð÷àë Ñåâåðóñ. - Ïîøëè!   
- Àãà. Ñåé÷àñ... - Ëþïèí åùå ïàðó ìèíóò ïîñòîÿë, ñìîòðÿ íà çàêðûòóþ äâåðü   
â êîìíàòó Êàðè, à ïîòîì äîáàâèë:   
- Äóìàåøü íàäåæíî? À âäðóã.. ÿ...åñëè... ÿ íå ïåðåæèâó, åñëè äåâî÷êà   
ïîñòðàäàåò ïî ìîåé âèíå!   
- Çåëüå âñåãäà ðàáîòàëî, òàê âåäü? - Ñåâåðóñ âûãëÿäåë îñêîðáëåííûì. Êàê   
îáû÷íî, êîãäà çàõîäèë âîïðîñ î åãî ïðîôåññèîíàëèçìå.   
- Äà íî, ïîêà ÿ ðàáîòàë â "Õîãâàðòñå" òû êàæäûé ðàç äåëàë ìíå ñâåæåå   
çàëüå, à ýòî óæå ïîñòîÿëî íåñêîëüêî íåäåëü...   
- Íó óæ èçâèíè. - â ãëàçàõ ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà ïëåñêàëàñü ÿðîñòü è êàïåëüêà   
îáèäû. - ß íå ìîã òàùèòü âñå ñ ñîáîé è äåëàòü ñîñòàâ óæå íà ìåñòå, çäåñü.   
Ëþïèí íè÷åãî íå îòâåòèë, ëèøü ïîäîøåë ê îêíó, ïðèïîäíÿë ãàðäèíó è   
ïîñìîòðåë íà íåáî.   
- Ïîðà...   
Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï îáõâàòèë ñåáÿ ðóêàìè è áûñòðî ïðîøåë â êîìíàòó Ðèìóñà, Ëþïèí   
ïëåëñÿ çà íèì ñëåäîì åäâà ñäåðæèâàÿ â ñåáå æåëàíèå ïðèâñòàòü íà   
÷åòâåðåíüêè.   
Ïðîïóñòèâ ïðîôåññîðà Ëþïèíà, Ñíåéï çàõëîïíóë äâåðü, äâà ðàçà ïîâåðíóë â   
çàìêå êëþ÷ è ïîäåðãàë äâåðü: Êðåïêî! Êîíå÷íî íå íà ñòîëüêî ÷òîáû óäåðæàòü   
âíóòðè âçáåøåííîãî îáîðîòíÿ, íî çåëüå ïîìîæåò Ëþïèíó ñîõðàíèòü ðàññóäîê, à   
äåâ÷îíêó óäåðæèò îò èñêóøåíèÿ çàãëÿíóòü âíóòðü. Ñåâåðóñ ïðîøåë âíóòðü   
êîìíàòû...   
Ëþïèí îòêèíóëñÿ â êðåñëå, òÿæåëî äûøà è ñæèìàÿ âèñêè ðóêàìè.   
- Ëþïèí, ðàçâå òåáå íå íàäî... ðàçäåòñÿ?! - åõèäíî ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Ñíåéï.   
- À òî òû ïîðâåøü ñâîþ ëó÷øóþ ìàíòèþ, íå ãîâîðÿ óæ î òîì, ÷òî âîëîêíà   
òêàíè ìîãóò ïðè òðàíñôîðìàöèè âðåçàòüñÿ è âðàñòè â êîæó.   
- À òåáå òî ÷òî?.. - Ðèìóñ ñàì óæàñíóëñÿ ñâîåìó ñåâøåìó ãîëîñó è ïëîõî   
ñêðûâàåìîé â íåì èñòåðèè. - Òàê âîëíóåò ìîÿ îáíàæåííàÿ íàòóðà?   
- Î òåáå, îáîðîòåíü, çàáî÷óñü. - Ñíåéï ïîäîøåë ê ïîëêàì, âûáðàë ñåáå êíèãó   
è ïðèñåë íà êðàåøåê êðîâàòè.   
Ëþïèí ïðèùóðèë ãëàçà è ëàäîíüþ ïîòåð ùåêó. Îíà îòîçâàëàñü øåðøàâûì çâóêîì   
íàæäàêà - ñåãîäíÿ îí, êàê îáû÷íî â äíè ïîëíîëóíèé, çàáûë ïîáðèòüñÿ.   
×åðò! Ñíåéï, êàê ýòî è ïðåíåïðèÿòíî, ïðàâ. Îí âñåãäà ðàçäåâàëñÿ ïåðåä   
ïðåâðàùåíèåì - òàê áûëî áåçîïàñíåå, ïîðâàâøàÿñÿ òêàíü ìîãëà ñèëüíî   
ïîðàíèòü êîæó è íåðâû è ñóõîæèëèÿ. Îäíàæäû îí óæå ñîâåðøèë ýòó îøèáêó... Â   
ïåðâóþ òðàíñôîðìàöèþ, íà êîòîðîé ïðèñóòñòâîâàëè Äæåéìñ, Ñèðèóñ è Ïèòåð, îí   
ïîñòåñíÿëñÿ ðàçäåòñÿ äîãîëà ïåðåä ðåáÿòàìè è ïîòîì ïðîâåë 2 íåäåëè â   
ëàçàðåòå, ïîêà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè øàã çà øàãîì âûòàñêèâàëà êóñî÷êè åãî   
áóòûëî÷íîãî öâåòà ìàíòèè èç êîæè è çàëå÷èâàëà ãëóáîêèå ðàíû. Óâû, òàêîé   
ìàäàì Ïîìôðè ïî áëèçîñòè íå áûëî, à òî îí áû íèêîãäà íå ïîçâîëèë Ñíåéïó   
óâèäåòü åãî ãîëûì è ïîòîì ïîäøó÷èâàòü íà ýòó òåìó.   
Ëþïèí ñìóùåííî ïîñìîòðåë íà Ñåâåðóñà è ðîáêî, øåïîòîì ïîïðîñèë:   
- Ìîæåò òû õîòü îòâåðíåøñÿ!?   
- Ëþïèí! Ìåíÿ ïðîñèëè ñëåäèòü çà òîáîé âî âðåìÿ ïîëíîëóíèé è ìíå àáñîëþòíî   
íàïëåâàòü... êàê òû âûãëÿäèøü áåç îäåæäû!   
Ðèìóñ íè÷åãî íå îòâåòèë è ñõâàòèëñÿ çà âîðîòíèê ìàíòèè. Ñòÿíóâ åå è   
òåííèñêó, îí êèíóë îäåæäó íà êðîâàòü, â ìåòðå îò Ñíåéïà è ïîòåðåáèë ïîÿñ   
äæèíñ. Ïîêîëåáàâøèñü ïàðó ìèíóò, îí ìåäëåííî, ñ íåîõîòîé ðàñòåãíóë ðåìåíü   
è ìîëíèþ... Áðþêè îïóñòèëèñü åìó íà áåäðà, çàòåì íèæå, íà ïîë. Îòòîëêíóâ   
èõ îò ñåáÿ â ñòîðîíó, Ëþïèí çàìåð è ïîñìîòðåë íà êóñî÷åê íî÷íîãî íåáà â   
îêíå. Âðåìåíè áûëî ìèíóò ïÿòü-øåñòü, íå áîëüøå... Íàäî òîðîïèòüñÿ! À   
ìóæ÷èíà âñå ñòîÿë, ñæàâ ðóêè íà ãðóäè. Ïîòîì ïîâåðíóë ãîëîâó è âçãëÿíóë íà   
ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà. Òîò, êàçàëîñü, áûë óâëå÷åí êíèãîé, â êîòîðóþ óòêíóëñÿ,   
íî ïóëüñèðóþùàÿ âåíêà íà åãî ëáó ñ ëèõâîé âûäàâàëà åãî âîëíåíèå.   
Ðèìóñ, íè÷åãî íå ñêàçàâ, îòâåðíóëñÿ ê ñòåíå è ñòÿíóë ñ ñåáÿ áåëüå...   
  
... Íà íåáî ìåäëåííî è òîðæåñòâåííî âûïëûëà êîðîëåâà íî÷è Ëóíà... Îíà   
"èãðàëà" ñâåòîòåíüþ íà íåáå è çàëèâàëà îêðóãó îðàíæåâàòûìè áëèêàìè...   
Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó îò êíèãè (êîòîðóþ ÍÅ ÷èòàë) è óñòàâèëñÿ íà   
Ëþïèíà. Ìóæ÷èíà, âñòàâ íà ÷åòâåðåíüêè, ñîãíóëñÿ â òðîéíîé áóáëèê. Åãî   
ñïèíà áûëà ïîêðûòà ïîòîì è êðîâüþ, à ðóêè äðîæàëè, äåðÿ óæå îòðîñøèìè   
êîãòÿìè êîâåð.   
Ôèãóðà Ëóíàòèêà ìåíÿëàñü, íîãè è ðóêè óäëèíÿëèñü, à ïëå÷è íàîáîðîò   
ñóæàëèñü. Âîëîñû ñáèëèñü â ñîñóëüêè è áåçæèçíåííî ïîâèñëè, àáðàìëÿÿ íå   
÷åëîâå÷åñêîå ëèöî, íî åùå è íå çâåðèíóþ ìîðäó. Ñíåéï ñ òðóäîì ñäåðæàë â   
ñåáå æåëàíèå îòâåðíóòüñÿ è â ìîìåíò ïðåâðàùåíèÿ åìó ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî çåëüå   
âïîëíå ìîãëî íå ïîäåéñòâîâàòü - óæ î÷åíü äèêî âûãëÿäåëî òî, âîò ÷òî   
òðàíñôîðìèðîâàëñÿ Ëþïèí.   
×åðíîòà íî÷è ñ êàæäîé ñåêóíäîé ñòàíîâèëàñü âñå ïëîòíåå, ñãóùàëñÿ âîçäóõ,   
íàïîëíÿÿ êîìíàòó ëèïêèì ñòðàõîì è áåçóäåðæíûì õîëîäîì...   
  
...Ñíåéï ïðèùóðèë ãëàçà, íàïðÿæåííî âñìàòðèâàÿñü â òåìíîòó. Ó ñòåíû   
ñâåòèëèñü äâà ÿíòàðíî-êðàñíûõ ãëàçà. Ðàçäàëèñü øàãè è â ïîëîñå ëóííîãî   
ñâåòà íà ïîëó çàñòûë çàâîðàæèâàþùèé â ñâîåé ïîòóñòîðîííåé, ìèñòè÷åñêîé   
êðàñå Âîëê!   
Åãî øåðñòü ñåðèáðèëàñü â ëóííîì ñâåòå, à ãëàçà ïëîòîÿäíî ïîáëåñêèâàëè èç   
òåìíîòû... Îáîðîòåíü øàãíóë â ñòîðîíó Ñíåéïà è îñêàëèë ðàä îñòðûõ êàê   
áðèòâà êëûêîâ. Òèøèíó íî÷è ïðîðåçàë óæàñàþùèé âîé, à çàòåì ïîòóñòîðîííèé   
ðûê...   
Ñíåéï, ñìóòíî, çàäíèì óìîì óæàñàÿñü, ÷òî çåëüå ïîõîæå íà ýòîò ðàç íå   
ñðàáîòàëî âûõâàòèë èç êàðìàíà ïàëî÷êó. Íî âîëê îêàçàëñÿ ïðîâîðíåå åãî!   
Îäíèì ïðûæêîì îí äîñòèã îêíà, ðàçäàëñÿ çâîí ðàçáèòîãî ñòåêëà è îáîðîòåíü   
èñ÷åç â òåìíîòå.   
  
***   
Êàðèàííà ñèäåëà íà êðîâàòè, â òåìíîòå, íå çàæèãàÿ ñâåò... Åå ìûñëè   
óíîñèëèñü â êîìíàòó Ðèìóñà. Ïåðåîäè÷åñêè â äîìå ðàçäàâàëñÿ âîé, è Êàðè íå   
çíàëà êàê ïîñòóïèòü. Ïðàâèëüíî ëè ýòî? Äîëæíî ëè òàê áûòü ïðè ïðåâðàùåíèè!   
  
Óñëûøàâ øåðîõ ó îêíà, äåâî÷êà ïîäíÿëà ãîëîâó... Çà îêíîì ïîáëåñêèâàëà   
ñåðåáðèñòàÿ øêóðà... Ëàïû áåñøóìíî ïåðåñòóïàëè ïî ìÿãêîé çåìëå, à ÷óòêèé   
íîñ áåçîøèáî÷íî âåë ïî ñëåäó íîâîé æåðòâû.   
"Æåðòâà" ïîòÿíóëàñü ê òóìáî÷êå è âçÿëà ïàë÷êó: "Ëþìîñ" è íà åå êîí÷èêå   
âñïûõíóë îãîíåê. Íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä, ïîêàçàâøèõñÿ Êàðè âå÷íûìè, îíà ñèäåëà   
íå äâèãàÿñü è âñìàòðèâàÿñü â íî÷ü çà ñòåêëîì, à ïîòîì ïîâèíóÿñü   
èíñòèíêòàì, îñëàáåâøèì âî âðåìåíà öèâèëèçàöèè è êîìôîðòà, íî åùå ñïîñîáíûì   
ïðîÿâèòü ñåáÿ â êðèòè÷åñêèé ìîìåíò, ïîäíÿëà ïàëî÷êó!   
Ðàçäàëñÿ çâîí áüþùåãîñÿ ñòåêëà è çâóê ïðîäèðàåìûõ òþëåâûõ çàíîâåñîê...   
÷òî-òî òåìíîå ïðûãíóëî ê Êàðèàííå..   
  
"Ýêñïåëëèàðìóñ Àâàäà" ... È îäíîâðåìåííî ñ òåì, êàê èç ïàëî÷êè Êàðè   
âûëåòåë êðàñíî-îðàíæåâûé ëó÷, çóáû Çâåðÿ ñîìêíóëèñü íà ðóêå äåâî÷êè...   
  
Ïðîäîëæåíèå ñëåäóåò... 


	8. 8 ãëàâà

Ãëàâà 8 "Âî èìÿ æèçíè è âî èìÿ ñìåðòè".   
  
...Ñîçíàíèå ïîñòåïåííî âîçâðàùàëîñü... Êàðè ìåäëåííî, ñ íå÷åëîâå÷åñêèì   
òðóäîì ïðåïîäíÿëà îòÿæåëåâøèå âåêè. Ãëàçà áîëüíî ðåçàíóë äíåâíîé ñâåò. Íàä   
äåâî÷êîé ìàÿ÷èë áåëûé ïîòîëîê, â âîõäóõå âèòàë òàê õîðîøî çíàêîìûé òåì,   
êòî õîòü ðàç ëåæàë â áîëüíèöå, çàïàõ ëåêàðñòâ è äèçèíôåêöèè. Ê ðóêå   
äåâî÷êè òÿíóëàñü òîíåíüêàÿ òðóáî÷êà, íà ñãèáå ëîêòÿ óõîäÿùàÿ ïîä êîæó è   
çàêðåïëåííàÿ ïîëîñêîé òîëñòîãî áåëîãî ïëàñòûðÿ. Ó êðîâàòè, íà øòàòèâå   
âèñåë ìåøîê ñ æåëòîâàòîé æèäêîñòüþ, à ðÿäîì ñòîÿë íåïîíÿòíûé àãðåãàò,   
èçäàâàâøèé ìåðíûå, óñïîêàèâàþøèå ïîïèêèâàíèÿ.   
Êàðèàííà õîòåëà ïðèâñòàòü íà ëîêòÿõ, íî ñìîãëà òîëüêî ÷óòü ïðèïîäíÿòü   
ãîëîâó è îïÿòü óïàëà íà ïîäóøêè. Ïîëåæàâ ñ çàêðûòûìè ãëàçàìè åùå íåñêîëüêî   
ìèíóò, äåâî÷êà ñìîãëà ïðåîäîëåòü ïðèñòóï òîøíîòû è ïîâåðíóòü ãîëîâó.   
Â ïàëàòå îíà áûëà îäíà, ìàëåíüêàÿ êîìíàòêà áûëà ñëàáî îñâåùåíà, à îêíà   
çàäðàïèðîâàííû òåìíîé ìàòåðèåé, íàòÿíóòîé ïî óãëàì... Êàê îíà çäåñü   
î÷óòèëàñü? È ïî÷åìó? Êàðè ðåøèòåëüíî íå ïîìíèëà, ÷òî æå ñ íåé ñëó÷èëîñü.   
- Ìèññ Äæàííè! - ãîëîñ ó äâåðè, êîòîðóþ Êàðèàííà ðàíüøå íå çàìåòèëà,   
ïðîçâó÷àë êàê âçðãûâ áîìáû.   
Äåâî÷êà ñ òðóäîì ïðèïîäíÿëà ãîëîâó, ìóæ÷èíà áûñòðî ïðîøåë ê åå ïîñòåëè.   
- ß ðàä, ÷òî âàì óæå ëó÷øå! Ñêîðî âû ñîâñåì ïîïðàâèòåñü. - ìóæ÷èíà â áåëîì   
õàëàòå, î÷åâèäíî âðà÷, ïðèñåë ðÿäîì ñ Êàðè íà êðîâàòü.   
- ß... ãäå? - Êàðè îïÿòü îïóñòèëà ãîëîâó íà ïîäóøêè è ïðîêàøëÿëàñü. - È   
÷òî... ñî ìíîé?   
Ìóæ÷èíà ñëåãêà, åäâà çàìåòíî íàõìóðèëñÿ è ïîëó÷øå ïîäîòêíóë îäåÿëî,   
óêðûâàâøåå Êàðèàííó.   
- Ìèññ, âû ãëàâíîå íå âîëíóéòåñü. Âû â áîëüíèöå ïðè Èíñòèòóòå ïî èçó÷åíèþ   
Òåìíûõ ñóùåñòâ. - ìóæ÷èíà ñëàáî óëûáíóëñÿ, ñëîâíî åìó ñàìîìó áûëî ñòûäíî   
çà òî, ãäå îí ñäåñü ðàáîòàåò. - Âàñ ïðèâåçëè ê íàì òðè äíÿ íàçàä, íà âàñ   
íàïàë îáîðîòåíü. Âû áûëè áåç ñîçíàíèÿ, íî òåïåðü, êîãäà ÿä áîëüøåé ÷àñòüþ   
óäàëîñü íåéòðàëèçîâàòü, âû áûñòðî ïîéäåòå íà ïîïðàâêó.   
- À êòî ìåíÿ... - õîòåëà áûëî ñïðîñèòü Êàðè, íî âðà÷ ïåðåáèë åå:   
- Ìèññ Äæàííè, Êàðèàííà... âàì âðåäíî ìíîãî ðàçãîâàðèâàòü!   
- Íî ìíå íóæíû îòâåòû!!! - Êàðè ïîïûòàëàñü íåçàìåòíî ñïðÿòàòü ïîä îäåÿëî   
äðîæàùèå ðóêè.   
Ìóæ÷èíà ïîêî÷àë ãîëîâîé.   
- Áîþñü ÿ íå òîò ÷åëîâåê, êòî ñìîæåò äàò âàì îòâåòû. ß âñåãî ëèøü ðÿäîâîé   
âðà÷, íî ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî Âàø ïðîôåññîð, ÷òî íà ïðîòÿæåíèè òðåõ äíåé åæå÷àñíî   
øòóðìóåò ìîé êàáèíåò, ðàñòîëêóåò âàì êîå-÷òî! - äîêòîð ëóêàâî ïîäìèãíóë   
äåâî÷êå. - Ìíå åãî ïðèãëàñèòü..?   
Êàðèàííà áûñòðî, ëèõîðàäî÷íî êèâíóëà... Îíà íå ñîâñåì ïîíèìàëà, êîãî ïåðåä   
ñîáîé ñåé÷àñ óâèäèò: Ñíåéïà èëè Ëþïèíà, íî ïî áîëüøåìó ñ÷åòó åé áûëî   
âñå-ðàâíî, êòî áóäåò äàâàòü åé îòâåòû íà ïîñòàâëåííûå âîïðîñû.   
Ìóæ÷èíà â áåëîì õàëàòå ïîïÿòèëñÿ, ïðèîòêðûë äâåðü è âûøåë. Ïàðó ìèíóò äâà   
íåÿñíûõ ñèëóåòà çà òîíèðîâàííûì ñòåêëîì íà äâåðè êîëûõàëèñü è ìåíÿëè ñâîè   
ïîëîæåíèÿ, çàòåì äâåðü ñíîâà îòêðûëàñü è âðà÷ ïðîïóñòèë â êàáèíåò...   
Ñíåéïà.   
Òîò íåðåøèòåëüíî, áîêîì âîøåë â ïàëàòó è çàìåð ó äâåðè. Âðà÷ ñëåãêà   
ïîäòîëêíóë åãî â ñïèíó è ñêðûëñÿ çà äâåðüþ. Ñíåéï òèõî ïîäîøåë ê êðîâàòè   
Êàðè, ïàðó ìèíóò ñòîÿë ìîë÷à, ëèøü ñëåãêà ðàñêà÷èâàÿñü íà íîñêàõ, à ïîòîì,   
êàê è âðà÷ ðàíüøå, ïðèñåë íà êðàåøåê áîëüíè÷íîé êîéêè.   
- Ê..àðèàííà. - Ñíåéï ìÿëñÿ, ñ íåâèäàííîé äëÿ íåãî íåðåøèòåëüíîñòüþ,   
çàòåì, êàê-áóäòî, ñëåãêà ñîáðàëñÿ è ïîñóðîâåë â ëèöå.   
- Òåáå èçâåñòíî, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî? - âèäÿ, ÷òî Êàðè îòðèöàòåëüíî ïîêà÷ëà   
ãîëîâîé, áåç âñÿêèõ âñòóïëåíèé è ïîäãîòîâîê íà÷àë ñâîé íåëåãêèé ðàññêàç:   
- Îáîðîòåíü... ïðîôåññîð Ëþïèí óêóñèë òåáÿ. Ïî ñ÷àñòüþ âñåãî ëèøü â   
ðóêó(òâîå çàêëèíàíèå îñòàíîâèëî åãî), è ÿä óñïåëè âîâðåìÿ óäàëèòü èç   
òâîåãî îðãàíèçìà. Òû âåäü èçó÷àëà íà óðîêàõ îáîðîòíåé..? ×åì áëèæå ê   
ñåðäöó è êðóïíûì êðîâåíîñíûì ñîñóäàì ïðèõîäèòüñÿ óêóñ, òåì áîëüøå   
îïàñíîñòü, ÷òî æåðòâà óìðåò èëè â ëó÷øåì ñëó÷àå ñàìà ñòàíåò îáîðîòíåì. Òàê   
÷òî ñ÷èòàé, òåáå ïîâåçëî, åñëè ýòî ñëîâî âîîáùå ìîæíî ïðèìåíèòü ê äàííîé   
ñèòóàöèè... Êàê òåáå óæå ñîîáùèë âðà÷, òû áûëà áåç ñîçíàíèÿ òðè äíÿ, ïî÷òè   
òðè äíÿ... Ñåé÷àñ 15 èþíÿ, 21 ÷àñ è... - Ñíåéï ñôîêóñèðîâàë âçãëÿä íà   
ñâîèõ íàðó÷íûõ ÷àñàõ. - ...43 ìèíóòû.   
- Ïðîôåññîð, íî çåëüå... ïðîôåññîð Ëþïèí ïðèìåíÿë âàøå çåëüå!?   
Ñíåéï êðàéíå íåäîâîëüíî ïîìîðùèëñÿ. Îïÿòü çàøåë ðàçãîâîð î åãî   
ïðîôåññèîíàëèçìå è êà÷åñòâå åãî ðàáîò.   
- Íó îòâåò îäèí, èëè ýòîò ñêëåðîòè÷íûé êîçåë Ëþ... òî åñòü ïðîôåññîð Ëþïèí   
â îäèí èç äíåé íåîñìîòðèòåëüíî çàáûë ïðèíÿòü ñâîå ëåêàðñòâî, èëè...   
Àêîíèòîâîå çåëüå ïî êàêèì-òî íåèçâåñòíûì ïðè÷èíàì ïîòåðÿëî ñâîè ñâîéñòâà.   
Ëè÷íî ÿ ñêëîíÿþñü ê ïåðâîìó!   
- Ïðîôåññîð! - Êàðè ðåøèëàñü çàäàòü âîïðîñ, êîòîðûé âåðòåëñÿ ó íåå â   
ãîëîâå è òðåáîâàë íåçàìåäëèòåëüíîãî îòâåòà. - À ãäå ïðîôåññîð Ëþïèí? Âåäü   
óæå ïðîøëî òðè äíÿ è ïîëíîëóíèå êîí÷èëîñü...   
Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï çàìåð, ïîòîì ìåäëåííî îòâåðíóëñÿ îò äåâî÷êè.   
- ...Îí çäåñü! Çàïåðò... â êëåòêå.   
- Êàê â êëåòêå? - îïåøèëà Êàðè. - Âåäü îí ñíîâà... òðàíñôîðìèðîâàëñÿ â   
÷åëîâåêà?!   
- Äà, îí ïðåâðàòèëñÿ îáðàòíî è äîáðîâîëüíî ñäàëñÿ Êàîëèöèè. - Ðåäêàÿ   
âñïûøêà íåëîâêîñòè è ìÿãêîñòè, òàê íåñâîéñòâåííàÿ ïðîôåññîðó Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ,   
óñòóïèëà ìåñòî îáû÷íîé ÿçâèòåëüíîñòè. - Ãîâîðèò, ÷òî íå ïðîñòèò ñåáÿ çà   
ýòî...(ÕÀ-ÕÀ!)   
- Íî ïðè ÷åì òóò "êàîëèöèÿ" è ïî÷åìó çàïåðò? - Êàðèàííà îïÿòü ïðèïîäíÿëàñü   
íà êðîâàòè è ñî çëîñòüþ âçãëÿíóëà íà Ñåâåðóñà. "×åãî îí òÿíåò? Ïî÷åìó íå   
ñêàæåò ïðÿìî?"   
- Ìèññ Äæàííè, â Âîëøåáíîì ìèðå ñóùåñòâóåò Êàîëèöèÿ ïî Íàäçîðó çà Òåìíûìè   
ñóùåñòâàìè, ðàíüøå, ìíîãèå ñòîëåòèÿ íàçàä åå âîçãëàâëÿëà ñàìà Ðàâåíà   
Ðàâåíêëî, è ýòîò ñîþç ñëåäèò çà êîíöåíòðàöèåé è ãðàôèêàìè íàïàäåíèé   
îáîðîòíåé, âàìïèðîâ, âåéë è äåìåíòîðîâ. Ýòè ìåðû ïðèíèìàþòñÿ äëÿ òîãî,   
÷òîáû ïðåäîòâðàòèòü ÷åðåçìåðíîå óâåëè÷åíèå ÷èñëà Òåìíûõ ñóùåñòâ è çàùèòû   
âîëøåáíîãî ñîîáùåñòâà îò íàïàäåíèé. Òàê âîò, â çàêîíàõ, ïðèíèìàåìûõ   
êàîëèöèåé åæåãîäíî, åñòü ïóíêò 5.7 ïîäðàçäåë 4, 6-9 ñòðîêà "Î íàïàäåíèè   
Òåìíûõ ñóùåñòâ". Îí ãëàñèò: "Åñëè Òåìíîå ñóùåñòâî, áóäü òî âåéëà,   
îáîðîòåíü èëè âàìïèð, íàïàäåò íà îäíîãî èç ñòîðîííèõ ïðåäñòàâèòåëåé   
âîëøåáíîãî ñîîáùåñòâà, òî íàïàäàâøèé, ïðè íàëè÷èè èñêà ïîñòðàäàâøåãî,   
ïðåäñòàíåò ïåðåä Ñïðàâåäëèâûì Ñóäîì Êàîëèöèè è, ïðè íàëè÷èè ó æåðòâû   
îäíîãî èëè íåñêîëüêèõ óêóñîâ, áóäåò ïîäâåðãíóò ðàçâîïëàùåíèþ ïî ðåøåíèþ   
Ñóäà". È ÷åìó âàñ ïðîôåññîð Ëþïèí òîëüêî ó÷èò..? Îäíàêî âåðíåìñÿ ê   
Êàîëèöèè... Ñàìè ïîíèìàåòå, çàêîí åñòü, íî âûïîëíèòü åãî íå òàê ïðîñòî.   
×òîáû Òåìíîå ñóùåñòâî ïðåäñòàëî ïåðåä Ñóäîì åãî íàäî ïîéìàòü, à ýòî âåñüìà   
ñëîæíî ñäåëàòü, âåäü îáîðîòíè â îáëè÷èè âîëêà íå èìåþò îòëè÷èòåëüíûõ ÷åðò,   
à âàìïèðû ìîãóò èñïîëüçîâàòü çîâ, à ïîòîì èíèöèèðîâàòü ñâîþ æåðòâó. È   
äåëî, êàê ÷àñòåíüêî ãîâîðÿò ìàããëû, "çàâèñàåò"! Íî, ïîñëå òîãî, êàê   
ïðîôåññîð Ëþïèí ñíîâà ñòàë ÷åëîâåêîì, ÿ ðàññêàçàë åìó î ñëó÷èâøåìñÿ è îí   
äîáðîâîëüíî ñäàëñÿ Êàîëèöèè ïî Íàäçîðó.   
Ñíåéï ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè, ïîõîæå ñòîëü äëèòåëüíàÿ ðå÷ü åãî óòîìèëà è îí ìå÷òàåò   
òîëüêî îá îäíîì - óéòè!   
Êàðè ñèäåëà íå ãîâîðÿ íå ñëîâà è ïûòàÿñü ïåðåâàðèòü îáðóøèâøóþñÿ íà íåå   
èíôîðìàöèþ.   
- À ÷òî çíà÷èò "ðàçâîïëàùåíèå"?   
Ñíåéï êèñëî ïîìîðùèëñÿ è áåç âñÿêîãî íàìåêà íà ñîñòðàäàíèå îòâåòèë:   
- Ýòî ìàãè÷åñêàÿ ôîðìà, ïðèìåíÿåìîé ìàããëàìè ñìåðòíîé êàçíè.   
Êàðèàííà ÷óòü íå çàäîõíóëàñü îò óñëûøåííîãî, åå ãëàçà ðàñøðèëèñü, äûõàíèå   
ñòàëî ïîðûâèñòûì, à ÷åðòî÷êè íà ìîíèòîðå Ìàãè÷åñêîãî îòðàæàòåëÿ ñåðäå÷íûõ   
ðèòìîâ çàïëÿñàëè êðàñíîâàòûìè èñêîðêàìè ïî ÷åðíîìó ïîëîòíó ýêðàíà.   
- Êàçíè... êàçíè..? Íî êòî...êòî ïîäàë èñê? - ïåðâàÿ ìûñëü ïðîðâàëàñü â   
ñîçíàíèå äåâóøêè.   
Ñíåéï áåçðàçëè÷íî ïî÷åñûâàë íîñ.   
- Âàøà ìàòü, ìèññ Äæàííè!   
  
***   
  
- Ìàìà, íó çà÷åì, çà÷åì òû.?! - ïî÷òè êè÷àëà Êàðè. Åå ñâåòëûå ãëàçà òî   
ñâåòëåëè, òî òåìíåëè, à ãîëîñ ïîñòîÿííî ñðûâàëñÿ.   
- Þíàÿ ëåäè! - Èîëàíòà Äæàííè, ìàìà Êàðè òîæå äåðæàëà ñåáÿ â ðóêàõ èç   
ïîñëåäíèõ ñèë. Åé äî ñìåðòè õîòåëîñü îòøëåïàòü ñâîþ ïóñòîãîëîâóþ äî÷ü, è   
îíà ñäåðæèâàëàñü òîëüêî ïîòîìó ÷òî ðÿäîì ñòîÿë Ñíåéï è ñ íåïîääåëüíûì   
óäîâîëüñòâèåì âçèðàë íà ññîðó äâóõ ñàìûõ áëèçêèõ ëþäåé. - Íå âàì ñóäèòü î   
ìîèõ ïîñòóïêàõ!!! È ìîå ðåøåíèå îñòàåòñÿ íåèçìåííûì - åñëè Ñóä ðåøèò, ÷òî   
ýòîò òâîé..."ó÷èòåëü" çàñëóæèâàåò ñìåðòè, òî ß óæ òî÷íî âîçðàæàòü íå áóäó!   
  
Ìèëîå, îáû÷íî òàêîå ëàñêîâîå è íåæíîå ëèöî ìàòåðè áûëî ïîëíî ãíåâà è   
ðàçäðàæåíèÿ, îíà óñòàëî òåðëà âèñêè ðóêàìè, ñëîâíî ó íåå áîëåëà ãîëîâà, íî   
ñäàâàòü ïîçèöèé ïåðåä íåîæèäàííî çàóïðÿìèâøåéñÿ äî÷åðüþ Èîëàíòà Äæàííè íå   
ñîáèðàëà. Îíà ðåøèòåëüíî íå ïîíèìàëà ïî÷åìó Êàðè òàê ðüÿíî ñòàëà íà çàùèòó   
â öåëîì ÷óæîãî åé ÷åëîâåêà, îáîðîòíÿ, êîòîðûé âïîëíå ìîã åå óáèòü è òîëüêî   
÷óäî è ìèñòåð Ñíåéï ñïàñëè åå äî÷ü îò ñìåðòè èëè åùå áîëåå õóäøåé ó÷åñòè -   
èíèöèàöèè. Íî Êàðè ýòîãî êàê-áóäòî íå ïîíèìàëà, è óïîðíî ïðîäîëæàëà   
óãîâîðàìè èëè óãðîçàìè çàñòàâèòü ìàòü çàáðàòü èñê.   
- Ìàìà! - Êàðè ïðèñòóêíóëà êóëà÷êîì ïî îäåÿëó. - ß âåäü âïîðÿäêå, ÷åðåç   
ïàðó äíåé ìåíÿ âûïèøóò è ðóêà çàæèëà! Ðè... ïðîôåññîð Ëþïèí íå âèíîâàò...   
- äåâî÷êà îñåêëàñü, çàìåòèâ êàêàÿ ãíåâíàÿ ñóäîðîãà ïðîáåæàëà ïî ëèöó   
ìàòåðè. - ...òî åñòü âèíîâàò êîíå÷íî, íî îí... îí âåäü ÍÅ ÑÏÅÖÈÀËÜÍÎ! Îí   
íå ìîæåò... íå çàñëóæèâàåò ñìåðòè!   
Ñíåéï õìûêíóë, îäíàêî íà áåçìÿòåæíî-ìåëàíõîëè÷íîì âûðàæåíèè åãî ëèöà ýòî   
íèêàê íå îòðàçèëîñü. Ó íåãî áûëà ñâîÿ òî÷êà çðåíèÿ îòíîñèòåëüíî âèíû   
Ëþïèíà ("íàøåé çàáûâ÷èâîé çâåðóøêè") âî âñåé ýòîé èñòîðèè, íî ñâîèìè   
óìîçàêëþ÷åíèÿìè ñ äàìàìè îí äåëèòüñÿ íå ñîáèðàëñÿ... ïîêà!   
- Íåò, íåò è åùå ðàç íåò! - Èîëàíòà ñõâàòèëà äî÷ü çà çàïÿñòüå è ïðèòÿíóëà   
ê ñåáå. - Íå çíàþ è íå õî÷ó çíàòü, ÷òî íà òåáÿ íàøëî è ÷åãî òû òàê   
çàùèùàåøü ýòîãî îáîðîòíÿ, íî Ñóä ñîñòîèòñÿ õî÷åøü òû èëè íåò! À ñåé÷àñ   
òåáå ëó÷øå ïîëåæàòü è ïîäóìàòü íàä òåì, êàê òû âåäåøü ñåáÿ ñ ìàòåðüþ ïðè   
ïîñòîðîííèõ!   
Ìèñèñ Äæàííè êðàñèâî îòî÷åííûì æåñòîì ðóêè ìàõíóëà â ñòîðîíó Ñåâóðóñà,   
ñòîÿâøåãî ó ñòåíû ñëîæèâ ðóêè íà ãðóäè è çàêðûâ ãëàçà, ðûâêîì ïîäíÿëàñü ñ   
êðîâàòè è öàðñòâåííî ïîäíÿâ ãîëîâó ïðîøåñòâîâàëà ê äâåðè! Ïåðåä òåì êàê   
øàãíóòü â êîðèäîð, ìàìà Êàðèàííû åùå ðàç ïîâåðíóëàñü âçãëÿíóòü íà äî÷ü. Èõ   
ãëàçà âñòðåòèëèñü è ëèöî æåíùèíû ÷óòü-÷óòü ñìÿã÷èëîñü.   
- ß ïðîñòî áåñïîêîþñü çà òåáÿ, Êàðè. À Ñóä ñàì ñïðàâåäëèâî ðåøèò, êàê   
ïîñòóïèòü ñ ìèñòåðîì Ëþïèíîì...   
Äâåðü çà ìèñèñ Äæàííè çàõëîïíóëàñü. Êàðèàííà è Ñíåéï îñòàëèñü îäíè.   
Äåâî÷êà îòêèíóëàñü íà ïîäóøêè è ïîòåðëà êóëàêàìè ãëàçà. Íåò, íà ìàìó Êàðè   
íå îáèæàëàñü... íó, ïî ïðàâäå, êîíå÷íî îáèæàëàñü è çëèëàñü, ÷òî ìàòü íå   
ìîæåò ïîâåðèòü åé è îòîçâàòü èñê. Íî ïðè âñåì ïðè ýòîì, â ãëóáèíå äóøè îíà   
ïîíèìàëà, ÷òî ìàìà âîëíóåòñÿ çà íåå è õî÷åò êàê ëó÷øå. È àáñîëþòíî íå   
ïîíèìàåò ïî÷åìó îíà, Êàðèàííà, òàê ïðîòèâèòñÿ ñóäó, êîòîðûé äîëæåí áûë   
ñîñòîÿòüñÿ ÷åðåç 10 äíåé.   
Î òîì, ÷òî áûëî ìåæäó Êàðè è Ëþïèíîì â øêîëå, ó íåãî äîìà, íî÷üþ, ìèñèñ   
Äæàííè ðàçóìååòñÿ íå çíàëà, à åñëè è äîãàäûâàëàñü î ïðè÷èíàõ óïðÿìñòâà   
äî÷åðè, òî íå ðåøàëàñü ýòîìó ïîâåðèòü. Êàðè çíàëà, ÷òî, êîíå÷íî, îíà ìîæåò   
ðàññêàçàòü ìàìå î ñåáå è Ðèìóñå, íî îíà òàê-æå õîðîøî ïîíèìàëà, ÷òî åñëè   
âñå îòêðîåòñÿ, òî ìóæ÷èíó áóäóò ñóäèòü óæå çà ïðèñòàâàíèÿ ê   
íåñîâåðøåííîëåòíèì, è åäâà ëè åãî ïðåãîâîð áóäåò ìÿã÷å. Âûõîäà íåò...   
Îñòàåòñÿ òîëüêî æäàòü íåèçáåæíî ïðèáëèæàþùåãîñÿ ñóäà è ñìèðèòüñÿ ñ   
ïðèãîâîðîì... Êàê íå ñòðàííî, íî Êàðè, ïî÷åìó òî, âîñïðèíèìàëà ýòî âïîëíå   
ñïîêîéíî... Â ïîñëåäíèå äâà äíÿ ñ íåé òâîðèëîñü ÷òî-òî íåïîíÿòíîå: Ðèìóñ   
áóäòî ïåðåñòàë ñóùåñòâîâàòü, áóäòî îí óæå áûë ìåðòâ! Äåâî÷êà íè÷åãî íå   
ïîíèìàëà è áîÿëàñü ñâîèõ ýìîöèé, íî òàêîé ëþáâè è òÿãè ê ñâîåìó áûâøåìó   
ó÷èòåëþ óæå íå èñïûòûâàëà.   
Êàðè ïîäíÿëà ãîëîâó íà Ñíåéïà. Òîò âñå òàê-æå ñòîÿë ó ñòåíû ñ âèäîì   
÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðîãî òðåâîæàò âñå áåäû ìèðà ñðàçó. Êàçàëîñü, ÷òî îí ñìîòðè â   
ïîë, îäíàêî, çàìåòèâ âçãëÿä Êàðè íà ñåáå, Ñíåéï ñðàçó ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó è,   
ïëàâíî ñêîëüçÿ ïî ïîëó, ïðèáëèçèëñÿ ê áîëüíè÷íîé êîéêå.   
- Í-äà, Ëþïèí âëèï ïî ñàìûé îãîðîä! - Ñíåéï äîñòàòî÷íî áûñòðî îòáðîñèë   
îôèöèàëüíûå ôîðìû îáùåíèÿ è, íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî îñòàëñÿ òàêèì-æå æåë÷íûì,   
îáùàòüñÿ ñ íèì ñòàëî íà ïîðÿäîê ïðèÿòíåå.   
- Âû ðàäû ýòîìó? - Êàðèàííå òîæå ñåé÷àñ áûëî íå äî ñîáëþäåíèÿ ïðîòîêîëà.   
Ñíåéï ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè.   
- Ìíå âñå-ðàâíî, à Âàì? Ïðîøëà ëþáîâü..? - ïîñëåäíåå ñëîâî ïðîôåññîð Çåëèé   
ïðîèçíåñ îñîáî ñêåïòè÷åñêè.   
- ß... îòêóäà âû çíàåòå? - îïåøèëà Êàðè.   
- Äàæå ñëåïîé äîãàäàëñÿ áû... - ðàâíîäóøíî êèíóë Ñíåéï, à ïîòîì áîëåå   
îæèâëåííî äîáàâèë:   
- À õîòèòå, ÿ ñêàæó, ÷òî âû ñåé÷àñ ÷óâñòâóåòå? Âàñ âåäü áîëüøå íå òÿíåò ê   
íåìó.   
Êàðè ïîðàæåííî óñòàâèëàñü íà ñâîåãî ïðîôåññîðà. "Ãîñïîäè, îí ÷òî ìûñëè   
óìåò ÷èòàòü?"   
- Ä-äà... Âîîáùå-òî îòêóäà âû...   
- Çíàþ? - Ñåâåðóñ îïóñòèëñÿ íà êðîâàòü. - Ìåðëèí, Ëþïèí íèêóäûøíûé   
ó÷èòåëü... Ñòàðîå ïîâåðüå, åñëè ÷åëîâåêà óêóñèò îáîðîòåíü, òî êàêàÿ-ëèáî   
amor (Áîãè, îí çíàåò èñïàíñêèé!?)ìåæäó íèìè íåâîçìîæíà. Íèêîãäà! Ñòàðàÿ   
ìàãèÿ, ïîìîãàåò èçáåæàòü ïîÿâëåíèÿ A-îáîðîòíåé! Âîò è âñÿ ïðè÷èíà   
âàøåãî... ñîñòîÿíèÿ. ßä âîøåë â âàøå òåëî, è õîòü óäàëîñü åãî âîâðåìÿ   
îòòóäà óäàëèòü, íî áåññëåäíî ýòî íå ïðîøëî!   
- Íî ÿ íå ìîãëà... ìíå æå åãî æàëêî, ÿ õî÷ó ñïàñòè ïðîôåññîðà Ëþïèíà.   
Ïî÷åìó, åñëè ÿ áîëüøå åãî íå ëþáëþ, ìíå íå íàïëåâàòü íà åãî ó÷àñòü.   
- Íó òî, ÷òî ó âàñ ê íåìó áîëüøå íå îñòàëîñü ÷óâñòâ, íå çíà÷èò, ÷òî âû íå   
ìîæåòå èñïûòûâàòü ê Ëþïèíó äðóæåñêèå ÷óâñòâà. - Ñíåéï ÿâíî íàñëàæäàëñÿ   
ðîëüþ ÷óòêîãî íàñòàâíèêà, ñëîâàì êîòîðîãî âíèìàþò îòêðûâ ðîò è çàêðûâ   
ãëàçà! - Âïðî÷åì, ó ìåíÿ ê âàì åñòü ïðåëîæåíèå, ìèññ Äæàííè. Åñòü èäåÿ,   
êàê ñïàñòè íàøåãî âåðâóëüôà îò ñóäà.   
- À ïî÷åìó âû õîòèòå åãî ñïàñòè? Âû æå åãî íåíàâèäèòå! - ïîäîçðèòåëüíî   
ïðèùóðèëàñü Êàðèàííà.   
- Äëÿ ìåíÿ ëó÷øåé íàãðàäîé áóäåò ñìîòðåòü, êàê Ëþïèí áóäåò ìó÷èòüñÿ îò   
ëþáâè ê âàì è íå èìåòü äàæå ìàëåéøåãî ïðàâà ïðåòåíäàâàòü íà îòâåòíîå   
÷óâñòâî. Ðàäè ýòîãî ÿ ãîòîâ ïîïðîáîâàòü ñîõðàíèòü åãî æèçíü!   
- Äà íî êàê? Ìàìà íèêîãäà íå ñîãëàñèòñÿ îòîçâàòü çàÿâëåíèå!? - Êàðè   
áåçíàäåæíî ìàõíóëà ðóêîé.   
- À ìû ðàññêàæåì âñå âàøåé ìàìå. Âñå î âàøèõ îòíîøåíèÿõ, íà÷èíàÿ ñ ïåðâîãî   
äíÿ è ïåðâîé íî÷è! Âàøà ìàòü... - ãëàçà Ñåâåðóñà õèòðî ñâåðêíóëè. -   
...íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî î÷åíü âàñ ëþáèò, êðàéíå ìñòèòåëüíûé ÷åëîâåê. È   
ëó÷øåé ìåñòüþ çà âàøó òðàâìó äëÿ íåå áóäåò íå âèäåò Ëþïèíà ìåðòâûì, à   
âèäåòü êàê îí ìó÷àåòñÿ âñþ æèçíü! Ãåíèàëüíî äà?   
- Îòâðàòèòåëüíî! - ïàðèðîâàëà Êàðè. - Ýòî æåñòîêî ïî îòíîøåíèþ ê Ðèìóñó.   
- Ðàçâå? - óëûáíóëñÿ Ñíåéï. - Æåñòîêî ñïàñòè åãî æèçíü? Âåäü âàì âñå-ðàâíî   
íå áûòü âäâîåì, âû åãî ðàçëþáèëè, à ëþáîâü äàæå ñàìàÿ áåçíàäåæíàÿ ðàíî èëè   
ïîçäíî îòñòóïàåò. Òàê ñïàñåì åãî øêóðó ("âîë÷üþ"), ïóñêàé îòñòðàäàåò ñâîå   
è ïðîäîëæàåò æèòü êàê æèë, â ñâîåì òåñíîì ìèðêå, áåç áëèçêèõ, áåç äðóçåé,   
áåç ñåìüè è áåç ðàáîòû â ñâîåé óáîãîé ëà÷óæêå.   
- È êòî æå çàéìåòñÿ ýòèì? Êòî ïîñâÿòèò ìîþ ìàìó, Âû? - Êàðèàííà áûëà   
íàñòðîåíà ñêåïòè÷åñêè ê ýòîìó ïëàíó, íî åñëè ýòî åäèíñòâåííûé ñïîñîá   
ñïàñòè Ðèìóñà, òî ïóñòü îí áóäåò êàê íàãðàäà çà òîò ìåñÿö ñ÷àñòüÿ,   
ïðîâåäåííûé â åãî äîìå!   
- Óæ òàê è áûòü âîçüìó âñå íà ñåáÿ. - Ñíåéï âñòàë. - Çàâòðà ñúåæó ê íàøåìó   
"ãåðîþ -ëþáîâíèêó" â òþðüìó è ðàñòîëêóþ íàø ïëàí!   
***   
Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï øåë ïî òåìíîìó, ñëàáî îñâåùåííîìó ïðîãîðåâøèìè ôàêåëàìè,   
êîðèäîðó. Èç óãëîâ òî è äåëî ðàçäàâàëñÿ, çàìîðàæèâàþùèé êðîâü â æèëàõ,   
êðèê, ëåäåíÿùèé âîé, à ìåñòàìè è íåçäîðîâûé ñìåõ. Ïî ñòåíàì ìåëüêàëè,   
îòãîðîæåííûå ÷àñòîé ñåòêîé, êëåòêè. Íå êàìåðû, èìåííî êëåòêè, áåç   
êàêèõ-äèáî óäîáñòâ, áåç ñâåòà. Îäíè ëèøü êàìåííûå êîéêè äà ìåòàëè÷åñêèé   
ãðàôèí ñ âîäîé.   
Ñëåâà, èç óãëà ðàçäàâàëèñü ïðèãëóøåííûå ñäàâëåííûå âñõëèïûâàíèÿ... Ñíà÷àëà   
Ñíåéï ïîäóìàë, ÷òî åìó ïîñëûøàëîñü, íî ïðèãëÿäåâøèñü ê ïîòåìíåâøåìó îò   
âðåìåíè íîìåðó êëåòêè, îí ïîíÿë ÷òî ó öåëè. Òîëüêî îäèí ÷åëîâåê ñåé÷àñ ìîã   
ïëàêàòü òàê ãðîìêî è áåçóòåøíî. Êàê áóäòî ñìåðòåëüíî ðàíåíûé çâåðåê ñêóëèò   
â òåìíîòå îò áîëè è îò÷àÿíèÿ.   
Ñíåéï ïîäîøåë ïîáëèæå. Ëþïèí ñòîÿë, îáëîêîòèâøèñü ãîëîâîé î ìåòàëëè÷åñêèå   
ïðóòüÿ êëåòêè. Íà åãî ëáó êðàñíåëè âìÿòèíû, ãäå ìåòàëë âäàâèëñÿ â êîæó,   
íàâåðíîå îí ïðîñòîÿë âîò òàê, ïðèæàâøèñü ê æåëåçêàì ñâîåé êëåòêè è   
ñäàâëåííî ðûäàÿ, ìíîãè ÷àñû. Îí áûë îäåò â ñòàðîå ïîòðåïàííîå ðóáèùå, à   
ðóêè áûëè çàâåäåíû çà ñïèíó è ñêîâàíû óâåñèñòûìè íàðó÷íèêàìè.   
Óñëûøàâ øàãè, Ëþïèí ïðèïîäíÿë ãîëîâó è ïîñìîòðåë íà Ñåâåðóñà. Íè÷åãî íå   
ñêàçàë è, îïóñòèâøèñü íà êàìåííûé ïîë, ñíîâà îáëîêîòèë ãîëîâó î ïðóòüÿ   
ðåøåòêè.   
- Ëþïèí. - ãîëîñ ïðîôåññîðà Çåëüåäåëèÿ ãëóõî îòîçâàëñÿ â ïóñòîì êîðèäîðå.   
Â êëåòêå ïîâèñëà ãíåòóùàÿ òèøèíà, ñëîâíî ãîðëî Ëþïèíà ñâåëî ñóäîðîãîé. -   
Ëþïèí, ÿ ïðèøåë òåáÿ ñïàñòè...   
- Íå...íàäî. - çà ýòè äâà äíÿ îáîðîòåíü ñëîâíî ðàçó÷èëñÿ ãîâîðèòü. - ß óæå   
ìåðòâ...   
- Åùå íåò! - âîçðàçèë Ñíåéï. - Ðàç òû ãîâîðèøü, çíà÷èò òû äûøèøü. À ðàç   
äûøèøü, çíà÷åò æèâ!   
- Ïóñòü, ïóñòü òàê... - âçãëÿä Ëþïèíà, áåçæèçíåíûé è ïóñòîé, íå âûðûæàë   
íè÷åãî: íè ñòðàõà, íè áîëè. "×åðò, îí êàê-áóäòî äåéñòâèòåëüíî ìåðòâ!" -   
ïîäóìàëîñü Ñíåéïó.   
- Ñåâåðóñ...îíà âåäü ìåíÿ áîëüøå íå ëþáèò? - Ëþïèí ïðèïîäíÿë ãîëîâó, â åãî   
ãëàçàõ çàñêîëüçèëà ðîáêàÿ íàäåæäà.   
- Íåò. Òû æå çíàåøü, ÷òî íåò... - Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï ïîäîøåë ïîáëèæå ê ïðóòüÿì   
è äîòðîíóëñÿ äî ïëå÷à ìóæ÷èíû. - Íî îíà õî÷åò òåáÿ ñïàñòè... ×åðåç äâà   
÷àñà ó ìåíÿ âñòðå÷à ñ ìàòåðüþ ìèññ Äæàííè.   
- Íå íàäî... ß õî÷ó óìåðåòü! - Ðèìóñ Ëþïèí ïîäíÿëñÿ íà íîãè è âñòàë ãëàç â   
ãëàç ñ Ñåâåðóñîì. - À òû áû íà ìîåì ìåñòå íå õîòåë?   
ÍÅÒ!   
  
Ïðîäîëæåíèå ñëåäóåò...   
  
P.S.   
À-îáîðîåíü - îáîðîòåíü ñ ðîæäåíèÿ. Ïåðâè÷íûé îáîðîòåíü.   
Â-îáîðîòåíü - ÷åëîâåê, óêóøåííûé À èëè Â-îáîðòíåì. Âòîðè÷íûé îáîðîòåíü.   
Èíèöèàöèÿ - ïðåâðàùåíèå æåðòâû âàìïèðà èëè îáîðîòíÿ â èì ïîäîáíûå. 


	9. 9 ãëàâà

Ãëàâà 9 "Êîíåö ïóòè".   
  
- Íó êàê ïðîøëî? - Êàðèàííà ñ òðóäîì ïîäàâèëà â ñåáå æåëàíèå êèíóòüñÿ ê   
Ñíåéïó, âçÿòü åãî çà ãðóäêè è âûòðÿñòè âñþ èíôîðìàöèþ.   
Îäíàêî ïðîôåññîð Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ íå ñïåøèë óäîâîëåòâîðèòü ëþáîïûòñòâî ñâîåé   
ó÷åíèöû... Îí ôëåãìàòè÷íî çàìåð ó äâåðè, ïîêðó÷èâàÿ â ðóêàõ ñâåþ ÷åðíóþ   
ïàëî÷êó.   
- Íó íå ìó÷àéòå æå ìåíÿ? ×òî ìàìà ðåøèëà? - Êàðè ñïóñòèëà áîñûå íîãè ñ   
áîëüíè÷íîé êîéêè, âäâèíóëà èõ â òàïî÷êè è ïîøëåïàëà ê Ñíåéïó.   
- Íàø "Ðîìåî" áóäåò æèòü! - áåçó÷àñòíî, íî ñ äîëåé åõèäñòâà îáðîíèë Ñíåéï.   
- Âàøà ìàìà, ìèññ Äæàííè, îáåùàëà ñåãîäíÿ âå÷åðîì çàáðàòü çàÿâëåíèå...   
- Ïðîôåññîð Âû - ãåíèé! - çààïëîäèðîâàëà Êàðè. - Óãîâîðèòü ìîþ ìàìó... Êàê   
âàì ýòî óäàëîñü?   
- Íó ñíà÷àëà, ÿ ïîñâÿòèë åå â âàø ðîìàí. Âàøà ìàòü áûëà êðàéíå âîçìóùåíà   
áåçíðàâñòâåííûì ïîâåäåíèåì ó÷èòåëåé â "Õîãâàðòñå" è óæå ñîáðàëàñü   
æàëîâàòüñÿ... Ïîýòîìó ïðèøëîñü ñâàëèòü âñå íà Âàñ! - ïîñëåäíåå Ñíåéï   
ïðîèçíåñ îñîáåííî ñî÷íî.   
- Êàê íà ìåíÿ? - óæàñíóëàñü Êàðèàííà.   
- Íó ÿ ñêàçàë, ÷òî ýòî âû... ×òî íå Ëþïèí èñêóñèë áåäíóþ äèòÿòêó, à âû åìó   
ãäå-òî... ïîäìèãíóëè, âîò îí è ñîáëàçíèëñÿ íåéñ÷àñòíûé. Òàê ÷òî âàì ÿ   
äóìàþ â áëèæàéøåå âðåìÿ ëó÷øå äîìà íå ïîêàçûâàòüñÿ. - æèçíåðàäîñòíî   
çàêîí÷èë ìóæ÷èíà.   
- Ñåðüåçíî!? - âûòðàùèëà ãëàçà Êàðè.   
- Íó âàøà ìàìà î÷åíü íà âàñ ðóãàëàñü, íî êàæåòñÿ âàì íè÷åãî ñòðàøíîãî íå   
ãðîçèò...   
- È òî ìàñëî... - âûäîõíóëà Êàðèàííà. Îíà ïëîõî ïðåäñòâàâëÿëà, êàê ìàìà   
âîñïðèìåò íîâîñòü î òîì, ÷òî åå äî÷ü ñòàëà æåíùèíîé äà åùå ñ îáîðîòíåì! Íî   
â öåëîì ìîãëî áûòü è õóæå... - È êîãäà ïðîôåññîðà Ëþïèíà âûïóñòÿò.   
Ñíåéï íåóâåðåííî ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè.   
- Åñëè âàøà ìàòü çàáåðåò çàÿâëåíèå, êàê è îáåùàëà, òî çàâòðà óòðîì.   
Ïðàâäà, ìíå êàæåòñÿ îí íå î÷åíü õî÷åò âûõîäèòü...   
- Âû åãî âèäåëè? - çàáåñïîêîèëàñü äåâî÷êà. - È êàê îí?   
- Íó åñëè íå ñ÷èòàòü òîãî, ÷òî âíåøíå îáîðîòåíü ñòàë ñìàõèâàòü íà   
Êðîâàâîãî áàðîíà è î÷åíü õî÷åò óìåðåòü, òî õîðîøî! - Ñåâåðóñà òàêîå   
ïîëîæåíèå âåùåé ÿâíî íå íàïðÿãàëî.   
- Ïðàâäà? - Êàðè ïàðó ìèíóò ïîìîë÷àëà, à ïîòîì âûïàëèëà:   
- ß õî÷ó åãî óâèäåòü!   
- Çà÷åì? - Ñíåéï óëûáíóëñÿ íåîæèäàííî îòêðûòî è ïðèìèðÿþùå. - Ñ âàøåé   
ñòîðîíû áóäåò íåãóìàííî ïîäâåðãàòü åãî òàêîé ïûòêå.   
- Íî ìíå íàäî! - íàñòîÿëà íà ñâîåì Êàðè. - Ïîïðîùàòüñÿ ñ íèì, ïîñìîòðåòü   
íà íåãî...â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç.   
- Ñîìíåâàþñü, ÷òî âàøà ìàìà ýòî îäîáðèò... - ïîêèâàë Ñíåéï. - Íî âïðèíöèïå   
ýòî íå ñëîæíî - åãî ñîäåðæàò â ñîñåäíåì çäàíèè Èíñòèòóòà ïî èçó÷åíèþ   
Òåìíûõ ñóùåñòâ.   
- Âîò è îòëè÷íî... - Êàðè ðåøèòåëüíî îòêðûëà øêàô ñ âåùàìè è âûòàùèëà   
îòòóäà áðþêè è ìàíòèþ. - Çà÷åì òåðÿòü âðåìÿ...   
- Ý íåò... ß ñ âàìè íå ïîéäó. - âîçðàçèë Ñíåéï. - Íåò æåëàíèÿ ñíîâà   
âèäåòü, êàê Ëþïèí íàïëàêèâàåò ëóæó ïîä ñîáîé.   
- Òîãäà ÿ ïîéäó îäíà. - Êàðè çàõëîïíóëà äâåðöó øêàôà è ïîëîæèëà âåùè íà   
êðîâàòü. - À òåïåðü âûéäèòå ïîæàëóéñòà è äàéòå ìíå ïåðåîäåòüñÿ!   
***   
Êàðèàííà Äæàííè ìåäëåííî øëà ïî òåìíîìó, ñûðîìó êîðèäîðó... Îíà óæå òðèæäû   
ïîæàëåëà, ÷òî òàê íåîïðîìåò÷èâî êèíóëàñü ê Ëþïèíó. Åé õîòåëîñü èçâèíèòüñÿ   
ïåðåä íèì è ïîïðîùàòüñÿ, íî òåïåðü îíà áîÿëàñü âñòðå÷è ñ íèì. Ïåðèîä ëþáâè   
ïðîøåë è òåïåðü åé áûëî ñòûäíî è íåóäîáíî ñìîòðåòü íà Ðèìóñà, ãîâîðèòü ñ   
íèì, êàñàòüñÿ åãî... ×òî îíà åìó ñêàæåò? ×òî îíà ìîæåò åìó ñêàçàòü? ×òî íå   
âèíèò åãî? Ýòî - ïóñòîé çâóê. ×òî áîëüøå íå ëþáèò åãî? Îí è òàê óæå çíàåò.   
Êàðè óæå ñîáðàëàñü áûëî ïîâåðíóòü íàçàä, êàê åå îêëèêíóëè:   
- ×òî òû çäåñü äåëàåøü? - ãîëîñ ÷åëîâåêà êàçàëñÿ õðèïëûì è íåæèâûì, áóäòî   
åìó ðàçîì ïåðåðóáèëè âñå ñâÿçêè.   
Äåâî÷êà ïîäñêî÷èëà è ðåçêî ïîâåðíóëà ãîëîâó íà çâóê. Ñíà÷àëà åé   
ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî ïåðåä íåé ñòîèò, îáõâàòèâ ïðóòüÿ ðóêàìè, ñîâåðøåííî   
íåçíàêîìûé ÷åëîâåê. Ïîòîì Êàðè ïðèãëÿäåëàñü è ïîíÿëà, ÷òî ïåðåä íåé   
íàõîäèòñÿ Ëþïèí, îáíÿâ æåëåçî è ïîêà÷èâàÿñü èõ ñòîðîíû â ñòîðîíó. Äà,   
Ñíåéï íå ïîêðèâèë äóøîé, êîãäà ñêàçàë, ÷òî Ëþïèí ïîõîæ íà Êðîâàâîãî   
áàðîíà. Çà ýòè òðè äíÿ ìóæ÷èíà, êàçàëîñü, ïîõóäåë ñðàçó íà 10 êèëîãðàìì è   
ñòàë ñëåãêà ïðîçðà÷íûì. Ïîë ãëàçàìè çàëåãëè òåìíûå òåíè, íà ùåêàõ   
âèäíåëàñü òðåõäíåâíàÿ ùåòèíà, à ãóáû áûëè èñêóñàíû äî êðîâè. Íà ðóêàõ   
ìóæ÷èíû áûëè áîðäîâûå ñëåäû, âèäèìî îò íàðó÷íèêîâ. Ëþïèí ñ êàêèì-òî   
ñòðàøíûì ãîëîäíûì è îäíîâðåìåííî ñêîðáíûì âûðàæåíèåì íà ëèöå ñìîòðåë íà   
äåâî÷êó. Îí áîëüøå íå ãîâîðèë, à òîëüêî ðàñêà÷èâàëñÿ è ñìîòðåë, ñìîòðåë è   
ðàñêà÷èâàëñÿ, êàê ðåáåíêà ïðèæàâ ê ãðóäè ïðóòüÿ êëåòêè. Ìíîãî ìèíóò îíè   
ïðîñòîÿëè òàê, à ïîòîì Êàðèàííà ïðèáëèçèëàñü ê ðåøåòêå è íåðåøèòåëüíî   
ïîãëàäèëà Ëþïèíà ïî ðóêå. Ïî ëèöó îáîðîòíÿ ïðîøëà íåìàÿ ñóäîðîãà, îí   
îòäåðíóë ðóêó è ïî÷òè ÷òî îòïîëç âãëóáü ñâîåé êàìåðû.   
- Ðèìóñ... - Êàðè ñàìà èñïóãàëàñü êàê íåðåøèòåëüíî ïðîçâó÷àë åå ãîëîñ. -   
Ðèìóñ, òåáÿ ñêîðî âûïóñòÿò.   
Ëþïèí íè÷åãî íå îòâåòèë, à ëèøü ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé è ñåë íà êàìåííóþ,   
âûðóáëåíóþ â ñòåíå êîéêó è çàêðûë ëèöî ðóêàìè.   
- Ðèìóñ! - ïîçâàëà Êàðèàííà. - Òû ñëûøèøü? Òåáÿ âûïóñòÿò...   
Ðèìóñ Ëþïèí îòíÿë ðóêè îò ëèöà è åäâà ñëûøíî, îäíèìè ãóáàìè ïðîøåïòàë:   
- ß íå õî÷ó!   
- Íåò-íåò, õî÷åøü... - Êàðè ïðèæàëàñü øåêàìè ê ñåòêå ñî ñâîåé ñòîðîíû. -   
Òû áóäåøü æèòü! Ñî âðåìåíåì òû ïîçàáóäåøü ìåíÿ è áóäåøü æèòü êàê æèë!   
- Êàê æèë? - ïëå÷è Ëþïèíà äåðíóëèñü. - À âû âñå çíàåòå ÊÀÊ ß ÆÈË? Ëó÷øå   
ñìåðòü ÷åì òàêàÿ æèçíü...   
- Ðèìóñ! - Êàðèàííà ïîæàëåëà, ÷òî ìåæäó íèìè ðåøåòêà. À òî îíà áû ñõâàòèëà   
ýòîãî äóðàêà è íàäàâàëà åìó êàê ñëåäóåò, ÷òîá íå ãëóïèë. - Ëþïèí, ëþáàÿ   
æèçíü ëó÷øå ÷åì ñìåðòü...   
Ðèìóñ ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé...   
- Íåò. Âïðî÷åì òåáå íå î ÷åì âîëíîâàòüñÿ, ëþáîâü ìîÿ - ÿ áóäó æèòü. ß   
îáåùàþ. ß áóäó êàçíèòü ñåáÿ çà òî, ÷òî ñäåëàë âñþ æèçíü è ïóñòü ýòî áóäåò   
ìîèì íàêàçàíèåì!   
- À êàê-æå ÿ..? - çëîñòü ïðîøëà - îñòàëàñü òîëüêî îïóñòîøåííîñòü.   
- Òû? À ÷òî òû..? - áûë îòâåò. - ß çíàþ, Ñåâåðóñ ìíå â÷åðà ñêàçàë, ÷òî   
äîãîâîðèëñÿ ñ òâîåé ìàìîé - îñòàòîê åå, ïðåðâàííîé êîìàíäèðîâêè, òû   
ïðîâåäåøü ó íåãî... Òû åìó íðàâèøüñÿ... Ñåâåðóñó ñèìïàòèçèðóåò, êîãäà   
ïåðåä íèì íå ðîáåþò, íå ëîìàþòñÿ, à ñîïðîòâëÿþòñÿ åãî õàðàêòåðó... ß î÷åíü   
ñëàá è íå ñìîã ñîïðîòèâëÿòüñÿ äàæå ñàìîìó ñåáå è ÿ íå çàñëóæèâàþ ñ÷àñòüÿ!   
Íî òû äðóãîå äåëî... Òû äîëæíà áûòü ñ÷àñòëèâà, è åñëè òû íàéäåøü åãî ñ   
Ñåâåðóñîì èëè ëþáûì äðóãèì ìóæ÷èíîé - ÿ áóäó ðàä. À ìû æå íå ìîæåì áûòü   
âìåñòå, ÿ âñå ïîíèìàþ... ß óåäó è òû ìåíÿ íèêîãäà áîëüøå íå óâèäèøü,   
îáåùàþ. À òåïåðü ïðîùàé...   
Îíà óøëà...   
  
ÊÎÍÅÖ 1 ×ÀÑÒÈ 


	10. 10 ãëàâà

Ãëàâà 10 "Äîìà èëè íåò?"   
"Ïî÷åìó òàê âûøëî, ïî÷åìó?..   
Ïðàâäà íå ïîõîæà íà ìå÷òó..."   
  
Ó Ñíåéïà íåïëîõîé äîì... Ýòî ïåðâîå, ÷òî âûÿñíèëà Êàðèàííà Äæàííè, ïîïàâ â   
óáåæèùå ñâîåãî ïðîôåññîðà Çåëèé. Íà ïðîòÿæåíèè íåñêîëüêèõ äíåé,   
ïðîâåäåííûõ â áîëüíèöå, Êàðè ìíîãîå ïîíÿëà è îñìûëèëà, íî ìûñëè î Ëþïèíå   
âñå-ðàâíî åå íå ïîêèäàëè. Ýòî áûëà íå ëþáîâü, íå âëå÷åíèå. Íåò! Ñòðàííîå   
÷óâñòâî, ÷òî ÷òî-òî íåçàêîí÷åííî, íåäîñêàçàííî âîò óæå íà ïðîòÿæåíèè   
íåäåëè ïðåñëåäîâàëî äåâî÷êó. Ëþïèíà, êàê è îáåùàë Ñíåéï, âûïóñòèëè íà   
ñëåäóþùåå æå óòðî, ìàìà Êàðè ïîíÿëà è ïðîñòèëà ñâîþ ãëóïóþ äî÷ü è áåç   
ñîæàëåíèÿ ñäàâ åå â ÷óòêèå ðóêè Ñåâåðóñà, óì÷àëàñü ïðîäîëæàòü ñâîé òðóä íà   
áëàãî ÷åëîâå÷åñòâà äà è ðàíà îò óêóñà îáîðîòíÿ áëàãîïîëó÷íî çàæèëà, íî   
íåñìîòðÿ íà âñå ýòî ÷òî-òî áûëî íå òàê!!!   
Êàðè íå ìîãëà ñôîðìóëèðîâàòü ÷òî èìåííî òðåâîæèëî åå ïî íî÷àì, â òåìíîé,   
îáøèòîé äåðåâÿííûìè ïàíåëÿìè, êîìíàòå... òåïåðü åå êîìíàòå! Ïûòàÿ   
çàãëóøèòü ãðûçóùóþ åå âíóòðíè òðåâîãó è ñìÿòåíèå, äåâî÷êà ìíîãî ãóëÿëà,   
îñìàòðèâàëà îãðîìíûé äîì Ñíåéïà, áëàãî áûëî íà ÷òî ïîñìîòðåòü.   
Äîì, âåðíåå äàæå çàìîê Ñåâåðóñà Ñíåéïà îêàçàëñÿ âîâñå íå òàêèì òåìíûì,   
ìðà÷íûì è õîëîäíûì, êàê äóìàëà Êàðè, êàê ïðåäñòàâëÿëè âñå îáèòàòåëè   
"Õîãâàðòñà": è ó÷èòåëÿ, è ó÷åíèêè. Ðàçóìååòñÿ â íåì áûëè è ãëóáîêèå   
ïîäâàëû, è ìðà÷íûå ñûðûå ïîäçåìåëüÿ, íî â öåëîì äîì áûë äîñòàòî÷íî ñâåòëûì   
è óþòíûì. Ñòàðèííûå êàðòèíû, àíòèêâàðíàÿ ìåáåëü íåïëîõî ãàðìîíèðîâàëè ñ   
ðàçíîîáðàçíûìè ìàããëîâñêèìè íîâèíêàìè íàóêè è òåõíèêè. È åñëè êîìïüþòåð   
òàê è îñòàâàëñÿ, êàê ïîíÿëà Êàðè, äëÿ Ñåâåðóñà "ÿùèêîì òàéí è çàãàäîê"(   
õîòü îí â ýòîì è íå ïðèçíàâàëñÿ), òî ýëåêòðîííàÿ çàïèñíàÿ êíèæêà âåñüìà   
ïðî÷íî çàíÿëà ñâîå ìåñòî â ïîäçåìåëüÿõ, ñðåäè ðàçíîîáðàçíûõ êîëáî÷åê è   
ñêëÿíî÷åê. Ïîíà÷àëó Êàðèàííà ïðåáûâàëà â óâåðåííîñòè, ÷òî ïîñåëèâøèñü â   
äîìå Ñíåéïà, îíà àâòîìàòè÷åñêè âîïëoòèò â æèçíü ìàøòàáíóþ àêöèþ "Óðîêè   
Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ áåç ãðàíèö", îäíàêî ó ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà ñðåäè âñåõ åãî   
ìíîãî÷èñëåííûõ íåäîñòàòêîâ, íàáëþäàëîñü îäíî âåñîìîå ïîëîæèòåëüíîå   
êà÷åñòâî - îí óìåë óâàæàòü ëè÷íóþ ñâîáîäó ÷åëîâåêà äàæå íà ñâîåé   
òåððèòîðèè.   
Ïî ïðàâäå ãîâîðÿ è ñàì Ñíåéï, êàæåòñÿ, íå èìåë íèêàêîãî æåëàíèÿ ïðîïàäàòü   
öåëûìè äíÿìè â ëàáîðàòîðèÿõ, ïðåäïî÷èòàÿ èì áèáëèîòåêó. Âïðî÷åì îáî âñåì   
ïî ïîðÿäêó...   
Äåíü íà÷èíàëñÿ â âîñåìü óòðà. Ñíåéï, ê ýòî âðåìåíè óæå óñïåâàë âñòàòü è   
ïðîâåñòè âñå ãèãèåíè÷åñêèå ïðîöåäóðû. Çàòåì, äî çàâòðàêà, ãîëîäíûé è îò   
ýòîãî î÷åíü çëîé, îí ñîáèðàë â îãðîìíîì õîëå âñåõ ñâîèõ äîìîâûõ ýëüôîâ è   
óñòðàèâàë èì, ïî åãî ñîáñòâåííûì ñëîâàì "ïåäàãîãè÷åñêîå âíóøåíèå". Â öåëîì   
"âíóøåíèå" ïåðåâîäÿ íà íîðìàëüíûé ÿçûê áûëî áàíàëüíîé âûâîëî÷êîé, èáî   
ïîìèìî ìåíþ íà äåíü, åäèíñòâåííîå ÷òî âíóøàëîñü áåäíûì ñëóãàì, òàê ýòî òî,   
÷òî îíè ñàìûå íèê÷åìíûå ñóùåñòâà íà ñâåòå...   
Ïîñëå ýòîãî ïðåïðèÿòíîãî äåéñòâèÿ, Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï, ñ ÷óâñòâîì âûïîëíåíîãî   
äîëãà, ñàäèëñÿ çàâòðàêàòü. Çàâòðàê, ñîñòîÿùèé îáû÷íîé èç òàðåëêè ãðå÷íåâîé   
êàøè ñ ìîëîêîì è ïàðû ÿèö "â êðóòóþ", äëèëñÿ îò ïóëó÷àñà äî ñîðîêà ìèíóò.   
Ïåðâàÿ ïîëîâèíà äíÿ öåëèêîì îòâîäèëàñü íàóêå è ðàáîòå ñ çåëüÿìè - Ñíåéï   
óäàëÿëñÿ â ñâîè ëàáîðàòîðèè è ïðîñèæèâàë òàì äî äâóõ-òðåõ ÷àñîâ äíÿ.   
Êàðèàííà ïðîñûïàëàñü çíà÷èòåëüíî ïîçæå ñâîåãî ïðîôåññîðà, ÷àñîâ â 11,   
çàâòðàêàëà, â îäèíè÷åñòâå ñèäÿ çà îãðîìíûì ÷åòûðåõìåòðîâûì äóáîâûì ñòîëîì,   
óêðàøåííûì çîëîòûìè êàíäåëÿáðàìè ñ áåæåâûìè ñâå÷àìè è ïîòîì øëà áåñöåëüíî   
øàòàòüñÿ ïî äîìó èëè ñàäó.   
Ñíåéï ïîêàçûâàëñÿ èç ñâîèõ ïîäçåìåëèé ê îáåäó, à íàñêîðî ïîåâ óäàëÿëñÿ â   
áèáëèîòåêó. Ýòî áûëî îãðîìíîå ïîìåùåíèå ñ êàìåííûìè ñòåíàìè,   
çàäðàïèðîâàííûìè áîðäîâûì áàðõàòîì. Îíî îñâåùàëîñü òðåïåùóùèì ïëàìåíåì   
ôàêåëîâ, ðàçâåøàííûõ ïî ñòåíàì è êàìèíîì, óêðàøåííûì ëåïíîé êîìïîçèöèåé   
"Èçãíàíèå äåìîíîâ èç ðàçóìà".   
Áäåíèå ïåðåä êíèãàìè, êàê ïðàâèëî ïî ×åðíîé ìàãèè, íî èíîãäà îíè   
"ðàçáàâëÿëèñü" îáû÷íûìè ìàããëîâñêèìè ðîìàíàìè è áóòûëî÷êîé âèñêè, äëèëîñü   
äî ïîçäíåãî âå÷åðà, ïîñëå ÷åãî Ñíåéï, ïðî÷èòàâ â ñòîëîâîé, çà ÷àøêîé ÷àÿ   
âå÷åðíþþ ãàçåòó (÷òîáû ñïàòü â êóðñå ñîáûòèé), öàðñòâåííî óäàëÿëñÿ ê ñåáå,   
â ñïàëüíþ.   
Òàê ïîâòîðÿëîñü èçî äíÿ â äåíü, âèäèìî ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï áûë ïðèâåðæåíöåì   
ñòðîãîãî ðàñïîðÿäêà äíÿ, è óæå ÷åðåç íåäåëþ Êàðèàííà äàæå íå ìîãëà   
âñïîìíèòü êàêîå ñåãîäíÿ ÷èñëî è äåíü íåäåëè. Âñå äíè ñëèâàëèñü â îäèí è îò   
÷àñà ê ÷àñó äåâî÷êå ñòàíîâèëîñü âñå áîëüøå íå ïî ñåáå. Òàêîå ñòðàííîå   
îùóùåíèå, ñëîâíî òû çàãëÿíóëà, çàëåçëà âî ÷òî-òî ëè÷íîå, èíòèìíîå. Ñåâåðóñ   
Ñíåéï òàê äîëãî òåðîððèçèðîâàë ñâîèõ ó÷åíèêîâ, çàïóãèâàë è ïðèíèæàë èõ,   
÷òî Êàðè ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ ìÿãêî ãîâîðÿ íåóþòíî, ïîïàâ ê íåìó â äîì è   
óâèäåâ, ÷òî òîò ÷åëîâåê, ÷òî ñâîèì ïîâåäåíèåì "ïîñòàâèë" ñåáÿ íà ìíîãî   
ñòóïåíåé âûøå âñåõ ñâîèõ ó÷åíèêîâ, âñåãî-íàâñåãî îáû÷íûé ÷åëîâåê, ñî   
ñâîèìè ïðîáëåìàìè, çàáîòàìè, ãîðåñòÿìè è "ñêåëåòàìè â øêàôó".   
"Èíòåðåñíî, ïîâåðèë ëè êòî-íèáóäü èç åå ïîäðóæåê â òî, ÷òî çëîâåùèé   
ïðîôåññîð Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ ëþáèò çàñûïàòü, ñâåðíóâøèñü êàëà÷èêîì â êðåñëå,   
ïåðåä êàìèíîì ñ êíèãîé â ðóêàõ, ÷òî íà êðîâàòè â åãî ñïàëüíå ñèäèò   
ïëþøåâûé ìèøêà èëè, ÷òî äåêàí Ñëèâåðèíà îáîæàåò ïå÷åíûå íà îãíå ÿáëîêè è   
íåíàâèäèò ðûáíûå áëþäà."   
Èíîãäà â ãîëîâó Êàðè ïðèõîäèëà äåðçêàÿ ìûñëü, äàæå ñêîðåå ìå÷òà òàê êàê   
Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï íà òàêîå ïîéäåò òîëüêî ÷åðåç ñâîé òðóï!   
"Ýõ, ñîáðàòü áû ñþäà âñåõ ïîäðóæåê è óñòðîèòü â äîìå Ñåâåðóñà íàñòîÿùèé   
ðåéâ, áëàãî ìåñòî ïîçâîëÿåò"!   
Íî, âïðî÷åì ýòî òîëüêî ìå÷òû...   
À ïîêà æèçíü ìåäëåííî òåêëà ñâîèì ÷åðåäîì, íî Êàðè íå ïåðåñòàâàëà   
çàäàâàòüñÿ âîïðîñîì "À ïðàâû ëè áûëè îíè ñ Ðèìóñîì, ÷òî ïîñòóïèëè òàê, êàê   
ïîñòóïèëè? Èëè íåëüçÿ áûëî âîò òàê, ïðîñòî óåçæàòü ê Ñíåéïó äîìîé, ñëîâíî   
íè÷åãî íå ñëó÷èëîñü?"   
Ëþáèëà ëè åùå Ðèìóñà Êàðè?! Äåâî÷êà ïî÷òè îäíîçíà÷íî ìîãëà îòâåòèòü, ÷òî   
íåò! Íî íåñîìíåííî ÷òî-òî îñòàëîñü â åå ñåðäöå. Òîñêà ëè? Èëè ïðîñòî ñòðàõ   
ïðèíÿòü íåèçáåæíîå? Åñëè áû Êàðèàííà Äæàííè çíàëà îòâåò...   
  
***   
  
" ß ïðîòîðåííûõ äîðîã â æèçíè íå èñêàë.   
È íåñåò ìåíÿ ñóäüáà ìåæäó îñòðûõ ñêàë.   
Äîáðîäåòåëü èëü ïîðîê âñå ïåðåìåøàë..."   
  
Æèçíü... ×òî òàêîå æèçíü! Æèçíü - ýòî ìàòåìàòèêà, äíè, ñ íåèçáåæíîé   
áûñòðîòîé, ñêëàäûâàþùèåñÿ â ãîäà. Çà÷åì ìû æèâåì?   
Ïîñàäèòü äåðåâî, ïîñòðîèòü äîì, ðîäèòü ñûíà - òàê âåäåòñÿ ó ëþäåé... À   
èñòèíî æå îòâåò, âîò îí, íà ïîâåðõíîñòè... Ìû æèâåì, ÷òîáû ëþáèòü! Ëþáèòü   
è áûòü ëþáèìûìè. Òàê ÷òî æå íàøà æèçíü, êîãäà óõîäèò ëþáîâü? È æèâåì ëè ìû   
âîîáùå?   
  
"Æèâ ëè ÿ?" - ýòîò âîïðîñ â ïîñëåäíèå äíè ñòàë ïîñòîÿííûì ñïóòíèêîì Ðèìóñà   
Ëþïèíà. Ñïóòíèêîì òÿæåëûì, ãíåòóùèì... Ìóæ÷èíå âïåðâûå äàæå ïðèáëèæàþùååñÿ   
ïîëíîëóíèå êàçàëîñü òàêèì ïóñòÿêîì, ïåñ÷èíêîé â êàïëå ãîðåñòåé è   
ðàçî÷àðîâàíèé.   
Äà, åãî íàêàçàíèå áûëî ñëèøêîì òÿæåëî äëÿ íåãî... Èíîãäà â ãîëîâó, â   
áðåäîâûå ïîëóöâåòíûå ñíû âêðàïëèâàëàñü áåçóìíàÿ, íåíîðìàëüíàÿ ìûñëü:   
ïðîäàòü äîì - êóïèòü íà âûðó÷åííûå äåíüãè ñåðåáðÿííûé êèíæàë - âûäòè â   
ïîëå - ïðèñòàâèòü õîëîäíîå ñåðåáðî ê ïóëüñèðóþùåé âåíå íà øåé - îäèí   
ðåçêèé óäàð è âñå áóäåò êîí÷åíî!   
" Òàê ÷òî-æå ìåíÿ îñòàíàâëèâàåò? Ñòðàõ. Äà! ß áîþñü áîëè, áîþñü ñìåðòè! È   
åùå îáåùàíèå, äàííîå äåâî÷êå. Êàðèàííà...Êàðè..."   
Ëþïèí ñèäåë â êðåñëå, â òîì ñàìîì, êîæàíîì êðåñëå, â êîòîðîì îò ñèäåë çà   
ïàðó ìèíóò äî ïðåâðàùåíèÿ.   
Äåðåâÿííûé ïîë ïîä íîãàìè áûë èçîäðàí êîãòÿìè è ñëîâíî â ýòèõ îòìåòèíàõ   
õðàíèëàñü âñÿ áîëü åãî ïðåâðàùåíèÿ, âñÿ áåçíàäåæíîñòü, âåñü õîëîä   
âå÷íîñòè...   
Â ñâîþ äåòñêóþ êîìíàòó, êîìíàòó Êàðè Ðèìóñ íå ìîã çàñòàâèòü ñåáÿ çàéòè.   
Çàéòè è óâèäåòü åå ðàññòåëåííóþ êðîâàòü, îòìåòèíû îò êðîâè íà ïîëó è   
ïðîñòûíÿõ, ðàçáèòîå ñòåêëî... Íåò! Ðèìóñ Ëþïèí ïðîñòî çàïåð äâåðü íà êëþ÷,   
ñïðÿòàë åãî ïîäàëüøå è îòãîðîäèëñÿ îò ýòîãî ìåñòà è ôèçè÷åñêè, è ìîðàëüíî.   
Ìîæåò ó íåãî îäíàæäû ïîÿâèòñÿ æåëàíå çàéòè òóäà, âäîõíóòü çàïàõ êðîâè   
ñìåøàííûé ñ çàïàõîì äóõîâ Êàðè...ïðèæàòü ê ëèöó åå ëåãêèé øåëêîâûé   
õàëàòèê, ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü åãî òåïëî, òåïëî Ëþáâè... Ðèìóñ ñîìíåâàëñÿ!   
Ïðîñòî æèòü - æèòü äàëüøå, æèòü ìå÷òàìè è âîñïîìèíàíèÿìè î ïðîøëîì. Âîò   
åäèíñòâåííîå, ÷òî îí óìååò äåëàòü õîðîøî, î÷åíü õîðîøî!   
Ðèìóñ îòêèíóë ãîëîâó è çàêðûë ãëàçà, íà øåêè ïîáåæàëè ñîëåíûå òåïëûå   
êàïëè, ëèöî ðàçóêðàñèëîñü ìîêðûìè ïîëîñêàìè ñ òÿæåëûìè âîäÿíûìè áóñèíàìè   
íà èõ êîíöàõ.   
Âîêðóã öàðèë ïîëíûé áåñïîðÿäîê - Ðèìóñ âîò óæå íà ïðîòÿæåíèè ÷åòûðåõ äíåé,   
ïðÿìî ñ óòðà îáåùàåò ñåáå ñåãäíÿ æå íà÷àòü óáîðêó: ðàñïèõàòü ïî ïîëêàì   
êíèãè, îòìûòü ñâîè êðîâÿíûå îòìåòèíû íà êîæàííîì êðåñëå, ïîêðûòü ëàêîì   
ïîë, ÷òîáû õîòü êàê-òî ñêðûòü ñëåäû îò êîãòåé... Âñòàâ è íàñêîðî   
ïåðåêóñèâ, îí óæå ÷åòûðå äíÿ ïîäðÿä áåðåò âåäðî âîäû, ãóáêè,   
"Óíèâåðñàëüíûé îòáåëèâàòåëü ìàäàì ×èñòèêñ" è... çàñòûâàåò â êðåñëå. Òåëî   
îòâåðãàåò êàêóþ-ëèáî äåÿòåëüíîñòü... Ñèäåòü, ïðîñòî ñèäåòü, áåññìûñëåííî   
ñìîòðÿ âïåðåä íà îäèíîêî äðåéôóþùèå â âåäðå ìîêðûå ãóáêè, íà ãëóáîêèå   
öàðàïèíû íà ïîëó, íà êðîâü... È äóìàòü, ìå÷òàòü... Ïèòü ñâîþ áîëü!   
Òàê ÷òî æå òàêîå æèçíü. Æèçíü - ýòî êðåñò! Åãî êðåñò... 


	11. 11 ãëàâà

Ãëàâà 11 "Áðîäÿãà"   
"Êàæåòñÿ-îêàæåòñÿ ëó÷øå íå çíàêîìèòüñÿ.   
Êòî èç íàñ îòêàæåòñÿ âçÿòü è óñïîêîèòüñÿ?.."   
  
"Íåò! Íó íåò... ïî÷åìó èìåííî ñåãîäíÿ, ñåé÷àñ!?"   
Ðèìóñ Ëþïèí ñèäåë çà êóõîííûì ñòîëîì, ïåðåä íèì ñòîÿëà ÷àøêà êðåïêîãî ÷àÿ   
è ñàíäâè÷ ñ âåò÷èíîé. Â ðóêàõ Ðèìóñ äåðæàë îáîðâàíûé êëî÷îê ïåðãàìåíòà,   
ñëåãêà âûïà÷êàíûé çåìëåé. Â ïèñüìå, ïðèíåñåííîì êîðè÷íåâàòî-ñåðîé ñîâîé   
ñîäåðæàëîñü âñåãî íåñêîëüêî ñëîâ:   
"Ëóíàòèê! ß áóäó ÷åðåç òðè äíÿ - Äàìáëäîð ñêàçàë ìíå ïîêà ïåðåæäàòü ó   
òåáÿ.   
Áðîäÿãà."   
"Âîò òàê âñåãäà..." Íå òî ÷òîáû Ëþïèí èìåë ÷òî-òî ïðîòèâ Ñèðèóñà, íî   
ñåé÷àñ åìó ñîâñåì íå õîòåëîñü âèäåòü íè åãî, íè êîãî-ëèáî äðóãîãî. Îäíàêî   
åñëè Äàìáëîäîð ðåøèë, ÷òî áåãëîìó çàêëþ÷åííîìó Àçêàáàíà ëó÷øå âñåãî   
óêðûòüñÿ ó ñâîåãî ñòàðîãî øêîëüíîãî äðóãà, òî óæå íè÷åãî íå çàñòàâèò åãî   
ïåðåäóìàòü! Ðèìóñ ýòî çíàë, à ïîïðîáóé îí îòðàïîðòèðîâàòü Ñèðèóñó, ÷òî íå   
õî÷åò ñåé÷àñ íèêîãî âèäåòü, òîò åìó ýòî íå ïðîñòèò!   
Ñèðèóñ... Íàâåðíÿêà òþðüìà åãî èçìåíèëà, íî íå íàñòîëüêî, ÷òîáû îí ïðîñòî   
îñòàâèë Ëþïèíà è íå ëåç... Âåäü îáÿçàòåëüíî áóäåò âûïûòûâàòü ÷òî äà çà÷åì!   
  
"×åðåç òðè äíÿ... È ÷òî-æå ìíå äåëàòü?! Ñèðèóñ æå äîëæåí ãäå-òî ñïàòü...   
Ïðèäåòñÿ çàñòàâèòü ñåáÿ óáðàòüñÿ â êîìíàòå Êàðè..."   
Ëþïèí âçäîõíóë, îòëîæèë ïèñüìî è ïðèäâèíóë ê ñåáå ÷àøêó ñ îñòûâøèì ÷àåì.   
Ïîáîëòàë ëîæå÷êîé íà äíå è ñäåëàë ïîðÿäî÷íûé ãëîòîê. Â ãîðëå ïåðåñîõëî -   
ñåãîäíÿ îí âñå-òàêè âçÿë ñåáÿ â ðóêè è, âîîðóæèâøèñü òðÿïêàìè, ðàñïèõàë   
êíèãè ïî ïîëêàì è ïðèâåë ñâîþ "íîðó" â áîæåñêèé âèä...   
  
***   
  
- Ïðîôåññîð? - íåãðîìêî ïîçâàëà Êàðè. - Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï!   
Äåâî÷êà íèêîãäà íå çàõîäèëà â áèáëèîòåêó, êîãäà Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï ÷èòàë è íå   
çíàëà, êàê îí ê ýòîìó îòíåñåòñÿ. Ïðèîòêðûâ äâåðü, Êàðèàííà ñäåëàëà   
íåñêîëüêî ðîáêèõ øàãîâ ïî òîëñòîìó êîâðó âíóòðü.   
Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï ñèäåë â êðåñëå è çàäóì÷èâî ïóñêàë â ïîòîë êîëå÷êè   
ñèãàðåòíîãî äûìà. Ðàñêðûòàÿ íà ñåðåäèíå êíèãà â êðàñíîâàòîì ïåðåïëåòå,   
ëåæàëà íà ñòîëå. "Êëåîðèñ Öóêèòîâ. Âåëèêèé îòðàâèòåëü" - ïðî÷ëà Êàðè íà   
îáëîæêå.   
- Ïðîôåññîð, âû õîòèòå êîãî-òî îòðàâèòü?   
- À... ÷òî? - ìàñòåð Çåëèé áûë ïîãðóæåí â ñâîè ìûñëè è ÿâíî íå îæèäàë   
òàêèõ âîïðîñîâ.   
- Îòðàâèòü!? Íó êíèãà, êîòîðóþ âû ÷èòàåòå... - Êàðèàííà ïîêàçàëà ðóêîé íà   
îáëîæêó.   
- À ýòî... äà òàê. Ñîáñòâåííî, çà÷åì òû ïðèøëà?   
Êàðè íåëîâêî çàìÿëàñü. Ïðèøëà îíà ïî ïîâîäó, êîòîðûé ÿâíî íå ïðèäåòñÿ ïî   
äóøå Ñíåéï. Åé õîòåëîñü ïîãîâîðèòü ñ êåì-íèáóäü î Ðèìóñå, âûÿñíèòü êàê îí   
òàì, íî îíà àáñîëþòíî íå çíàëà ê êîìó îáðàòèòüñÿ. À ñåãîäíÿ íîãè ñàìè   
ïðîòèâ åå âîëè ïîíåñëè åå ê Ñíåéïó äà âèäíî çðÿ!   
- Äà òàê íè÷åãî...   
Ãëàçà Ñåâåðóñà Ñíåéïà õèòðî ïðèùóðèëèñü. Îí, êîíå÷íî-æå äîãàäàëñÿ î êîì   
åãî áóäóò ðàññïðàøèâàòü è åñëè ÷åñíî íå áûë ãîòîâ ê òàêèì ðàññïðîñàì.   
- Òû õî÷åøü ñïðîñèòü î Ëþïèíå? Äà?! - ãðîìêî, ïî÷òè ñ âûçîâîì ïåðåñïðîñèë   
Ñíåéï. - Çà÷åì?   
- ß íå çíàþ... - çàäóìàëàñü Êàðèàííà. - Ïðîñòî ÿ íå óâåðåííà, ÷òî   
ïîñòóïèëà ïðàâèëüíî! À âû çäåñü, âû åäèíñòâåííûé çíàêîìûé ìíå ÷åëîâåê.   
- È ÷òî-æå òû õî÷åøü ñïðîñèòü? - Ñíåéï íàõìóðèëñÿ, ýòà òåìÿ åãî ðàçäðîæàëà   
è õîòÿ åìó â äóøå áûëî ÷óòü-÷óòü æàëêî íåïóòåâîãî Ëþïèíà, íî êàê-ëèáî   
ïîêàçûâàòü ýòî îí íå ñîáèðàëñÿ.   
- Âû íå çíàåòå, êàê îí òàì... ß èìåþ â âèäó, îí íå ìîæåò...   
- Ïîêîí÷èòü æèçíü ñàìîóáèéñòâîì? - çàêîí÷èë çà íåå Ñíåéï. Îí æäàë ýòîãî   
âîïðîñà è ñàì íåðåäêî èñêàë íà íåãî îòâåò.   
- Äà. - Êàðè ïåðåäåðíóëà ïëå÷àìè. - ß íå õî÷ó ÷òîáû èç-çà ìåíÿ ïîãèá   
÷åëîâåê.   
- Íó âî ïåðâûõ âû óæ òî÷íî íå âèíîâàòû. - Ñåâåðóñ ïîäíåñ òîíêóþ äëèííóþ   
ñèãàðåòó ñ çîëîòûì îáîäêîì ê êðàþ ïåïåëüíèöû è ñáèë ïåïåë ñ êîí÷èêà. - À   
âî-âòîðûõ Ëþïèí íèêîãäà íå ñìîæåò ñäåëàòü ÷òî-ëèáî ïîäîáíîå. Îí ñëèøêîì   
ñëàá äëÿ ýòîãî.   
- Õîðîøî åñëè òàê. - âçäîõíóëà Êàðè. - À âû íå çíàåòå êóäà îí îòïðàâèëñÿ,   
ïîñëå òîãî, êàê åãî âûïóñòèëè.   
- Äîìîé ïîëàãàþ! - Ñíéï îïÿòü ïîäíåñ ñèãàðåòó êî ðòó.   
- Íó ëàäíî, òîãäà ÿ ïîæàóé ïîéäó... - Êàðèàííà ñòàëà ñïèíîé îòñòóïàòü   
îáðàòíî ê äâåðè.   
- Ñòîé! - êðèêíóë Ñíåéï åé â äîãîíêó. - Ñëóøàé, ìîæåò ñõîäèì êóäà-íèáóäü?!   
  
- Êàê âû ñêàçàëè? - Êàðèàííå ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî îíà îñëûøàëàñü.   
- Íó òû ñèäèøü âåñü äåíü îäíà, áåç äåëà... - ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï ïîäíÿëñÿ èç   
êðåñëà. - Òóò íåïîäàëåêó åñòü çàìå÷àòåëüíûé ãîðîäîê...   
  
***   
  
- Ñèðèóñ! Äà îòâÿæèñü òû - âñå ó ìåíÿ íîðìàëüíî! - Ëþïèí ñåðäèòî   
îòâåðíóëñÿ îò Áëýêà. - Ëó÷øå ðàññêàæè î ñåáå!   
- Íå÷åãî îáî ìíå ðàññêàçûâàòü! - Áëýê ñåðäèòî ïðèñòóêíóë êóëàêîì ïî ñòîëó.   
- ß âèæó, ÷òî ó òåáÿ ïðîáëåìû...   
- À åñëè è òàê? - Ëóíàòèê ñ âûçîâîì ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Áðîäÿãå. - Â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå   
ÿ íå õî÷ó òåáå î íèõ ðàñêàçûâàòü!   
Ñèðèóñ Áëýê îáèæåííî ïîäæàë ãóáû. Êàê è ïðåäïîëàãàë Ðèìóñ Ëþïèí Àçêàáàí   
èçìåíèë åãî âíåøíå, íî íå âíóòðåíå. È åñëè ïåðâûé ìåñÿö â åãî âçãëÿäå åùå   
ñîõðàíÿëñÿ áåçæèçíåííûé èñïóã è õàîñ, òî òåïåðü, åñëè îòáðîñèòü ñòàðóþ   
äðàíóþ ìàíòèþ è èçëèøíþþ õóäîáó Ñèðèóñà, îí âûãëÿäåë ïî÷òè íîðìàëüíî. Ñî   
ñâîáîäîé è íàäåæäîé íà îïðàâäàòåëüíûé ïðèãîâîð ê íåìó âåðíóëèñü åãî   
îáû÷íàÿ ñîìîóâåðåííîñòü íà ãðàíè äåðçîñòè, ãîðÿùèå ãëàçà è êàïðèçíûé èçãèá   
ãóá.   
- Òû ìíå íå äîâåðÿåøü?   
"Íó âîò òàê âñåãäà!" - ïîäóìàë Ëþïèí. - "Êàêîé-æå îí âñå-òàêè ðåáåíîê.   
Äàâåðÿåøü - íå äîâåðÿåøü!"   
- Ãîñïîäè! Ñèðèóñ, êîíå÷íî ÿ òåáå äîâåðÿþ, ïðîñòî ìíå áû íå õîòåëîñü   
ãîâîðèòü îá ýòîì, ëàäíî!?   
- Ëàäíî, íî ñ îäíèì óñëîâèåì. - Áëýê îçîðíî ïðèùóðèëñÿ, íî â åãî ãëàçàõ   
åùå ïàðó ìèíóò ñêîëüçèëà îáèäà.   
- Êàêèì? - Ëþïèí óáðàë ñ ëèöà âîëîñû.   
- ß äàì òåáå êëþ÷ îò ìîåãî ñåéôà â "Ãðèíãîòñå", òû âîçìåøü òàì íåìíîãî   
äåíåã è ìû ñ òîáîé óåäåì îòñþäà.   
Ëþïèí âûòðàùèë ãëàçà íà ñâîåãî äðóãà.   
- Êàê ìû óåäåì - òåáÿ èùóò??   
Áëýê áåñïå÷íî ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè.   
- À ïóñòü, ÿ æå ìîãó ïðåâðàòèòüñÿ â ñîáàêó - íèêòî âåäü íå çíàåò, ÷òî ÿ   
àíèìàã!   
- È êóäà-æå ìû ïîåäåì? - ðàâíîäóøíî ïåðåñïðîñèë Ðèìóñ. Ïî áîëüøîìó ñ÷åòó   
åìó áûëî âñå-ðàâíî ñèäåòü äîìà èëè íåò!   
- Òóò íåïîäàëåêó åñòü î÷åíü êðàñèâûé ãîðîäîê, íî ýòî íå ãëàâíîå... Íà   
öåíòðàëüíîé ïëîùàäè íàõîäèòñÿ ãîñòèíèöà "Ñòóïåíè". Êîãäà-òî îíà   
ïðèíàäëåæàëà ìîèì áàáóøêå è äåäóøêå, íî ïîòîì îíè åå ïðîäàëè. Òàì î÷åíü   
ìèëûé ðåñòàðàí÷èê, õîðîøàÿ åäà è ñîâåðøåííî íåïîâòîðèìàÿ îáñòàíîâêà. À   
ãëàâíîå - òóäà ïóñêàþò ñ æèâîòíûìè. Ñîãëàñåí?   
- À ó ìåíÿ åñòü âûáîð? - Ðèìóñ óëûáíóëñÿ. Ïåðâûé ðàç çà ïîñëåäíþþ íåäåëþ,   
ãðóñòíî, ðîáêî, íî âñå-òàêè óëûáíóëñÿ!   
- Íåò! Íèêàêîãî! - æèçíåðàäîñòíî çàêèâàë Áðîäÿãà. - Çíà÷èò ïëàí òàêîé:   
çàâòðà òû åäåøü â áàíê, ñíèìàåøü äåíüãè è ÷åðåç äâà äíÿ ìû ñ òîáîé   
"ñíèìàåìñÿ ñ ÿêîðÿ!"   
  
***   
- Ïðîôåññîð! - Êàðè è Ñíåéï ñèäåëè çà îãðîìíûì ñòîëîì è îáåäàëè. Ýëüôû   
ïîñòàðàëèñü íà ñëàâó è ñòîë ëîìèëñÿ îò ðàçíîîáðàçíûõ äåëèêàòåññîâ. - À   
êîãäà ñîñòîèòñÿ íàøà ïðîãóëêà?   
- ß äóìàþ ÷åðåç äåíåê-äðóãîé ÿ óïðàâëþñü ñ ïëàíàìè çàíÿòèé íà ïåðâîå   
ïîëóãîäèå â "Õîãâàðòñå" - òîãäà è ïîéäåì!   
- Ëàäíî! - Êàðè ñòàðàòåëüíî ïåðåæåâûâàëà îáàëäåííîé âêóñíîòû øàøëûê èç   
îñåòðèíû. - À âñå-òàêè ïî÷åìó âû ðåøèëè èçìåíèòü ñâîèì ïðàâèëàì?   
- Òû èìååøü â âèäó, ïî÷åìó ÿ, òàêîé âðåäíûé è çëîé, âäðóã ïîäîáðåë è ðåøèë   
äîñòàâèòü óäîâîëüñòâèå ó÷åíèöå? - Ñíåéï ïðîíèöàòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåë íà äåâî÷êó   
ñî ñâîåãî êîíöà ñòîëà. - Ëàäíî, íå êðàñíåé, ÿ ïðåêðàñíî çíàþ ÷òî îáî ìíå   
ãîâîðÿò ó÷åíèêè è íåêîòîðûå ó÷èòåëÿ. Íó íàâåðíîå ÿ åùå íå ñîâñåì   
çàêîí÷åííûé çëîäåé è ìíå òîæå ïîðîé áûâàåò ñêó÷íî ñèäåòü â ñâîèõ   
ïîäçåìåëüÿõ è îáùàòüñÿ òîëüêî ñ êíèãàìè.   
Êàðèàííà íåëîâêî ïîìÿëàñü, åùå îäíà òåìà, ÷òî òåðçàëà åå ñ ñàìîãî ìîìåíòà   
åå ïðèåçäà â çàìîê Ñåâåðóñà - ýòî åãî êîëüöî. Äà-äà! Òî ñàìîå êîëüöî ñ   
èçóìðóäîì, ÷òî ïðîôåññîð Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ êèíóë äåâî÷êå â êîðèäîðå. Íà ôîíå   
áóðíûõ ñîáûòèé, ðàçâåðíóâøèõñÿ â äîìå Ëþïèíà, Êàðè ñîâñåì çàáûëà îá   
óêðàøåíèè.   
- Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï, à... âîò âàøå êîëüöî...   
- Êàðèàííà! - ïî-ó÷èòåëüñêè ñòðîãî îñåê åå Ñåâåðóñ. - Çà åäîé íå ãîâîðÿò!   
Ðàçãîâîð îáîðâàëñÿ. Ñíåéï ñåðüåçíî èçó÷àë ÷òî-òî â ñâîåé òàðåëêå íà   
ïðåäìåò ñúåäîáíîñòè, Êàðè âîäèëà ãëàçàìè ïî ïîòîëêó.   
Äóðàêó áûëî áû ïîíÿòíî, ÷òî ìóæ÷èíå ñîâñåì íå íðàâèòñÿ ýòà òåìà è ÷òî-ëèáî   
îáúÿñíÿòü îí íå íàìåðåí. Â ãëóáèíå äóøè Êàðèàííà î÷åíü ñîìíåâàëàñü, ÷òî åå   
ïðîôåññîð ïèòàåò ê íåé êàêèå-ëèáî ñòðàñòíûå ÷óâñòâà, íó ìîæåò òîëüêî   
ëåãêóþ ñèìïàòèþ è èíîãäà åé êàçàëîñü, ÷òî âåñü ïàññàæ ñ êîëüöîì áûë èì   
ðàçûãðàí òîëüêî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû çàñòàâèòü ïîðåâíîâàòü è ïîìó÷èòüñÿ Ëþïèíà.   
"Í-äà, çíàòü áû íàâåðíÿêà..." 


	12. 12 ãëàâà

Ãëàâà 12 "Ìûñëè ïîñòîðîííèå, ëèøíèå íå íîâûå..."   
  
Ðèìóñ Ëþïèí íåñïåøíûì øàãîì ïðîãóëèâàëñÿ ïî Êîñîìó ïåðåóëêó. Ñâåòèëî   
íåÿðêîå, íî òåïëîå ñîëíöå, çåìëÿ áûëà ñóõîé è ïðóæèíèëà ïîä íîãàìè, à   
ëþäñêîé ãîìîí, ñìåøèâàþùèéñÿ ñ êðèêàìè ñîâ è ëåòó÷èõ ìûøåé, íå ñìîëêàë íè   
íà ìèíóòó. Ãëàâíûé âîëøåáíûé ïðîñïåêò æèë ñâîåé ïåñòðîé æèçíüþ è Ëþïèí,   
âëèâøèñü â òîëïó, óæå íå ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ òàêèì îäèíîêèì.   
Ïî îáåèì ñòîðîíàì óëèöû òåñíèëèñü ìàãàçèí÷èêè, ìàëåíüêèå ëàâî÷êè è   
îòäåëàííûå ñòåêëîì è õðîìîì òîðãîâûå öåíòðû, à âïåðåäè áåëåë è ñâåðêàë   
ïîçîëî÷åííûìè ëåïíûìè óêðàøåíèÿìè áàíê "Ãðèíãîòñ". Ê íåìó è äåðæàë ñâîé   
ïóòü ïðîôåññîð Ëþïèí.   
Ñåãîäíÿ óòðîì Ñèðèóñ, êàê îáû÷íî óæàñíî íåòåðïåëèâûé è íåóãîìîííûé, êîãäà   
åìó â ãîëîâó óäàðÿåò êàêàÿ-íèáóäü èç åãî ñóìàñøåäøèõ èäåé, ðàçáóäèë Ðèìóñà   
íè ñâåò, íè çàðÿ è áóêâàëüíî ñèëîé âïèõíóâ â íåãî íåõèòðûé çàâòðàê,   
âûòîëêàë íà ïåðâûé Âîëøåáíûé àâòîáóñ äî Ëîíäîíà. Âñþ äîðîãó, çàíÿâøóþ,   
êñòàòè, âñåãî ïàðó ÷àñîâ, Ëþïèí ñ íåêîòîðîé îáèäîé ðàçìûøëÿë î òîì, ïî÷åìó   
åãî ìíåíèå òàê ìàëî êîãî âîëíóåò. Âîò âçÿòü ê ïðèìåðó Ñèðèóñà... È åùå   
êîãäà îíè ó÷èëèñü â "Õîãâàðòñå", ïåðåä êàæäûì ïîëíîëóíèåì Ñèðèóñ è Äæåéìñ   
íà êðàòêîì ñîâåòå â îáùåé ãîñòèííîé Ãðèôôèíäîðà ñîîáùà ðåøàëè â êàêóþ   
÷àñòü ëåñà èì ïîéòè ñ Ðèìóñîì, à âîò åãî ïî÷åìó - òî íà ýòè îáñóæäåíèÿ íå   
ïðèãëàøàëè, à óæå â Õèæèíå ïðîñòî ñòàâèëè ïåðåä ôàêòîì. Òàê è ñåé÷àñ   
Ñèðèóñ äàæå íå ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ õî÷åò ëè åãî äðóã êóäà-ëèáî åõàòü - òàê   
íåò, âûïèõíóë íà áëèæàéøèé ðåéñ! È ýòî èç ñîáñòâåííîãî æå äîìà!!! Îáèäíî!   
Ñëîâíî åãî ýòî è âîâñå íå êàñàåòñÿ... Òàêîå ñòðàííîå ÷óâñòâî, ÷òî æèçíü   
ïðîõîäèò íå â òåáå, à ìèìî òåáÿ... Ïîñëåäíåé êàïëåé òåðïåíèÿ äëÿ Ðèìóñà   
ñòàë êëþ÷ îò ñåéôà Ñèðèóñà... "Íåò íó ïðåäëàãàë æå, äàâàé âîçüìó   
ïîðòôåëü!?" Òàê íåò Ñèðèóñ è òóò óìóäðèëñÿ ñèëîé íàñòîÿòü íà ñâîåì. Ïðîñòî   
ïðèæàë ê ñòåíå, ðâàíóë ïîëû ðóáàøêè â ñòîðîíó è... ñäåëàë êàê õîòåë. È âîò   
òåïåðü ýòîò òÿæåëåííûé êóñîê ìåòàëëà, âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òîáû ïðåñïîêîéíî   
ëåæàòü ñåáå â åãî ïîðòôåëå, îòòÿãèâàë è íàòèðàë øåþ.   
Êëþ÷ îò ñåéôà Áðîäÿãè, íà öåïî÷êå áîëòàëñÿ ó Ëþïèíà ïîä ðóáàøêîé, à   
äîâåðèòåëüíîå ïèñüìî ãîáëèíàì ëåæàëî ñëîæåííîå â çàäíåì êàðìàíå áðþê.   
  
Ëþïèí ñ èíòåðåñîì îçèðàëñÿ ïî ñòîðîíàì - îí óæå ëåò ïÿòü íå áûë â Êîñîì   
ïåðåóëêå è íå îæèäàë, ÷òî òîò ìîã òàê èçìåíèòüñÿ: âûðîñëî ìíîæåñòâî íîâûõ,   
ñàìûõ ðàçíîîáðàçíûõ ìàãàçèí÷èêîâ, ïàëàòîê è äàæå ïàðî÷êà æèëûõ äîìîâ.   
Ëþïèí ïîïðîáîâàë ñåáå ïðåäñòàâèòü, ñêîëüêî ìîæåò ñòîèòü çåìëÿ è ðàçðåøåíèå   
íà ïîñòðîéêó äîìà èìåííî çäåñü, íà öåíòðàëüíîé Âîëøåáíîé ìàãèñòðàëè è äàæå   
îò ïðèáëèçèòåëüíûõ ïîäñ÷åòîâ ó ëþáîãî îáû÷íîãî âîëøåáíèêà áû çàëîìèëî   
çóáû.   
À âîò è "Ãðèíãîòñ". Ó äâåðåé, êàê è ïîëîæåíî ñòîÿë íåâûñîêèé ãîáëèí â   
êðàñíî-çîëîòîé ôîðìå è âåæëèâûì êèâêîì ïðèâåòñòâîâàë âõîäÿùèé. Íàðîäó â   
áàíêå áûëî íåìíîãî, íî âñå-ðàâíî âíóòðè áûëî äî íåïðèëè÷èÿ øóìíî: êòî-òî   
ñïîðèë î íàäåæíîñòè íîâîé ìîäåëè ñåéôîâ, êòî-òî îáñóæäàë íåäàâííî   
ââåäåííûå öåíû íà áàíêîâñêèå îïåðàöèè, à ïàðà âîëøåáíèêîâ ïîäîçðèòåëüíîãî   
âèäà ññîðèëàñü ñ õìóðûì ïîæèëûì ãîáëèíîì, òû÷à ïàëüöàìè ïîïåðåìåííî òî â   
íåãî, òî íà êàìíè, ëåæàùèå íà îòïîëèðîâàííîé ñòîéêå.   
Ðèìóñ Ëþïèí òîðîïëèâî, ïîêà åñòü ìåñòî, ïîäîøåë ê åäèíñòâåííîìó ñâîáîäíîìó   
ãîáëèíó, òàêîìó ñòàðîìó, ÷òî êàçàëîñü îí âîò-âîò ðàññûïåòñÿ. Ëóíàòèê äàæå   
ïðåìåðíî íå ïðåäïîëàãàë ñêîëüêî æèâóò ãîáëèíû, íî ýòîò ÿâíî áûë   
äîëãîæèòåëåì.   
- ×òî âàì óãîäíî, ìîëîäîé ÷åëîâåê? - ñêðèïó÷å íà÷àë ãîáëèí, âûãëÿäûâàÿ   
èç-çà ñòîéêè.   
"Äà, íåñîìíåííî ìîëîäîé!.. Ïî âíóòðåííèì îùóùåíèÿì ÿ áîëüøå ÷åì íà ñîòíþ   
íå ñîãëàøóñü..." - ïðîìåëüêíóëî â ãîëîâå Ëþïèíà.   
- ß áû õîòåë âçÿòü äåíüãè èç ñåéôà ìîåãî äðóãà. - Ëþïèí óæå ïîæàëåë, ÷òî   
ïîäîøåë ê ýòîìó ñòàðåéøèíå áàíêà. Îñòàâàëîñü òîëüêî íàäåÿòüñÿ, ÷òî ãîáëèí   
íå ïîìíèò âñåõ õîçÿåâ ñåéôîâ, ïî íîìåðàì ïîñëåäíèõ. À òî ìîãóò âîçíèêíóòü   
âîïðîñû ïî÷åìó ó êîãî-òî åñòü êëþ÷ îò õðàíèëèùà Ñèðèóñà Áëýêà, à óæ åñëè   
óçíàþò åãî, Ðèìóñà, îäíîãî èç áëèçêèõ äðóçåé áåãëîãî ïðåñòóïíèêà - òîãäà   
âîîáùå âîïðîñîâ íå îáåðåøüñÿ!   
Äîâåðèòåëüíîå ïèñüìî áûëî ïîäïèñàíî Äàìáëäîðîì, êàê ïðàâèëî êîãäà êîìó-òî   
ñðî÷íî íóæíî âçÿòü äåíüãè èç "Ãðèíãîòñà", à ñàìîìó ïðèåõàòü íèêàê íå   
âîçìîæíî, òî ïîëüçîâàëèñü äîâåðåííîñòüþ Äèìáëäîðà è ñ ýòèì ïðîáëåì   
âîçíèêíóòü íå äîëæíî - ãîáëèíû îñîáî äîâåðÿþò äèðåêòîðó "Õîãâàðòñà". À âîò   
íîìåðà... Îäíàêî âñå îáîøëîñü. Ãîáëèí íàäåë ïåíñíå, ïàðó ðàç ïðîáåæàë   
ãëàçàìè ïèñüìî äèðåêòîðà, îñìîòðåë êëþ÷, ïîñâåðëèë îïûòíûì âçãëÿäîì Ëþïèíà   
è âûçâàë ñâîåãî íàìíîãî áîëåå ìîëîäîãî êîëëåãó "ïðîâîäèòü äæåíòåëüìåíà äî   
ñåéôà".   
Ðèìóñ è ïðîâîæàòûé ì÷àëèñü íà ñêðèïó÷åé òåëåæêå ïî íåîáúÿòíûì êîðèäîðàì è   
òóíåëÿì ïîäçåìíîãî áàíêà. Ìèíóò ÷åðåç 15 òåëåæêà ñòàëà çàìåäëÿòü õîä, à   
ïîòîì è âîâñå îñòàíîâèëàñü.   
- Õðàíèëèùå ¹ 452.   
Ëþïèí, ñëåãêà ïîêà÷èâàÿñü, âûëåç èç òåëåæêè - ïîåçäêè íà òàêîé ñêîðîñòè   
íèêîãäà íå ïðèõîäèëèñü åìó ïî äóøå. Ðàñòåãíóâ äâå âåðõíèå ïóãîâèöû íà   
ðóáàøêå è ïðîèãíîðèðîâàâ óäèâëåííûé âçãëÿä ìîëîäîãî ãîáëèíà(åìó åùå íå   
ïðèõîäèëîñü âèäåòü, ÷òîáû êëþ÷ îò ñåéôà õðàíèëè â òàêîì îðèãèíàëüíîì   
ìåñòå), Ðèìóñ ñíÿë ñ öåïî÷êè áðîíçîâûé êëþ÷ è ïîøåë ê ñåéôó. Îí äàæå   
ïðèìåðíî íå ïðèäñòàâëÿë ñêîëüêî äåíåã åìó áðàòü. Ñèðèóñ êàê-òî îïóñòèë ýòó   
òåìó èç ñâîèõ ãðàíäèîçíûõ ïëàíîâ, ëèøü óòðîì âñåé ïÿòåðíåé øëåïíóâ äðóãà   
ïî ïëå÷ó, îáìîëâèëñÿ î òîì, ÷òî âïîëíå óâåðåí â áëàãîðàçóìíîñòè Ëóíàòèêà â   
ýòîì âîïðîñå. Òàê ÷òî ïðîôåññîð Ëþïèí óæå çàáëàãîâðåìåííî ïðèãîòîâèëñÿ ê   
äëèòåëüíûì ðàñ÷åòàì íà ìåñòå.   
Ñóíóâ êëþ÷ â çàìî÷íóþ ñêâàæèíó, Ðèìóñ äâàæäû ïîâåðíóë åãî è ðàñïàõíóë   
äâåðöó. Åãî âçîðó ïðåäñòàëè ãîðû çîëîòûõ è ñåðåáðÿíûõ ìîíåò, â áåñïîðÿäêå   
ðàçáðîñàííûõ ïî õðàíèëèùó. Ðèìóñ Ëþïèí â öåëîì çíàë òî, ÷òî Ñèðèóñ îòíþòü   
íå áåäíûé ÷åëîâåê è åùå â øêîëå îí ëþáèë ïî-ïàôîñíåå ïîøâûðÿòüñÿ äåíüãàìè   
äà è ïîñëå îò ñâîåé ïðèâû÷êè îòêàçûâàòüñÿ íå ñîáèðàëñÿ: äîðîãîñòîÿùèå   
âåùè, äåâî÷êè, ìîòîöèêë è îãðîìíûé, òîæå íàäî äóìàòü íå äåøåâûé äîì. Ëþïèí   
âñåãäà ñ íåêîé ñìåñüþ ñíèñõîäèòåëüíîñòè ñìîòðåë íà âñå ýòî, íî âñå-æå íå   
ìîã íå ïðèçíàòü, ÷òî äåíüãè ñèëüíî èñïîðòèëè Áëýêà - åùå â ñòàðøèõ êëàññàõ   
Ðèìóñ äà è íå òîëüêî îí ñòàë çàìå÷àòü, ÷òî èç ïðåæíåãî âåñåëîãî,   
äîáðîäóøíîãî è îòçûâ÷èâîãî Ñèðèóñ ïîñòåïåííî ïðåâðàùàåòñÿ â ñîâåðøåííî   
äðóãîãî ÷åëîâåêà: ñàìîóâåðåííîãî è âëàñòíîãî.   
Ïðàâäà ìîìåíòàìè è íà Ëóíàòèêà íàõîäèëà õàíäðà èëè, êàê ñåé÷àñ ìîäíî   
ãîâîðèòü, äåïðåññèÿ è îí ÷àñòî çàäàâàëñÿ âîïðîñîì ïî÷åìó æå åìó òàê íå   
âåçåò â æèçíè? Â èõ ñåìüå íèêîãäà íå áûëî ìíîãî äåíåã, íî åãî ðîäèòåëè   
ðåãëàìåíòèðîâëè ñóììó íà åãî ñîäåðæàíèå ïðåäåëüíî ñòðîãî: îäåæäà, åäà è   
ó÷åáíèêè. Ëþïèí çíàë - îíè áîÿëèñü, ÷òî èõ ñûí, ñ êîòîðûì è òàê íåìàëî   
ïðîáëåì â ïîëíîëóíèå, ïîäêèíåò èì äðóãèå. À èìåííî, ÷òî â îäèí ìîìåíò   
ñðàáîòàåò åãî çîâ, òîò ñàìûé æèâîòíûé ìàãíåòèçì, êîòîðûé òàê ÷àñòî   
îïèñûâàþò â êíèãàõ àâòîðû è èõ Ðåìè, ãðóáî ãîâîðÿ, "íàãóëÿåò" êàêîé-íèáóäü   
äåâ÷îíêå ðåáåíêà. À ýòî áûëà áû êàòàñòðîôà è äëÿ Ëþïèíà, â îäíè÷àñüå   
ëèøèâøåãîñÿ áû ïîääåðæêè Äàìáëäîðà è âûãíàííîãî èç øêîëû, è äëÿ åãî   
ðîäèòåëåé, âûíóæäåííûõ ðàñïðîùàòüñÿ ñ ðàáîòîé!   
Íî íåñìîòðÿ íà âñå ýòî Ðèìóñ Ëþïèí áûë íà ðîäèòåëåé íå â îáèäå - íå ðàç   
ïîáûâàâ â Ìèíèñòåñòâå è îòäåëå ïî Íàäçîðó çà Îïàñíûìè ñóùåñòâàìè, îí âèäåë   
äåòåé-îáîðîòíåé è âàìïèðîâ, â öåëîì íåâèíîâàòûõ â òî, ÷òî íà íèõ íàïàëè, è   
áðîøåííûõ ñâîèìè ðîäèòåëÿìè â ëåñó íà âåðíóþ ãîëîäíóþ ñìåðòü. À ÷òî   
êàñàåòñÿ ïóíêòà î äåâî÷êàõ, òî, åñëè áû åãî ðîäèòåëè çíàëè åãî ïîëó÷øå, òî   
ïîíÿëè - âñå èõ áåñïîêîéñòâà áåñïî÷âåííû. Â "Õîãâàðòñå" è Ëóíàòèê, è   
ïðîòèâîïîëîæíûé ïîë âçàèìíî ñòîðîíèëèñü äðóã äðóãà: Ðåì - èç-çà íåæåëàíèÿ   
ïðè÷èíÿòü ëèøíþþ áîëü ñåáå è äåâóøêå, à îäíîêëàñíèöû ïîòîìó, ÷òî ñ÷èòàëè   
åãî ñòðàííûì è íåëþäèìûì äà è äûðû íà ìàíòèè íå äîáàâëÿëè   
ïðèâëåêàòåëüíîñòè(îò.à. ãëóïûå...)!   
Ëèøü îäèí ðàç, ñ Êàðèàííîé, îí ïîçâîëèë ñåáå èçìåíèòü âûðàáîòàííûì   
ïðèíöèïàì è ïîëó÷èë îò æèçíè çâîíêóþ îïëåóõó!   
"ß íå ìîãó ïîçâîëèòü ñåáå åùå ðàç ïîéòè íà ïîâîäó ó ÷óâñòâ, íå ìîãó..."   
  
Ðèìóñ Ëþïèí îïóñòèëñÿ íà ïîë ñåéôà, äîñòàë èç êàðìàíà òî ñàìîå,   
äîâåðèòåëüíîå ïèñüìî äèðåêòîðà "Õîãâàðòñà", ïåðî è íà îáðàòíîé ñòîðîíå   
êîíâåðòà ñòàë ïîäñ÷èòûâàòü ñêîëüêî ïðèìåðíî èì ìîæåò ïîíàäîáèòüñÿ íà íîâóþ   
àôåðó Ñèðèóñà. Íà äóøå áûëî ãàäêî - õîòü ýòî è áûëà öåëèêîì è ïîëíîñòüþ   
èäåÿ Áëýêà, íî ïóòåøåñòâîâàòü çà åãî ñ÷åò áûëî íåïðèÿòíî, à ñàì îí â   
äàííûé ìîìåíò òàêèå ðàñõîäû ïîçâîëèòü ñåáå íå ìîæåò. Ðèìóñ âûïèñàë íà   
áóìàæêó ïðèìåðíûé ìèíèìóì íà ïðîæèâàíèå è ïèòàíèå, äàáàâèë åùå ïàðó ñîòåí   
íà âñÿêèå ñëàäîñòè Ñèðèóñó, áåç êîòîðûõ òîò îáõîäèòüñÿ êàæåòñÿ íå   
ñîáèðàëñÿ è â ñîáà÷üåì òåëå... Ïîëó÷èâ ïðèìåðíóþ ñóììó, Ëþïèí âñòàë, âçÿë   
èç ðóê ãîáëèíà, ïðîñòî ñ àíãåëüñêèì òåðïåíèåì âçèðàâøåãî íà âîçíþ ñ   
öèôðàìè, ôîíàðü è íà÷àë îòñ÷èòûâàòü ìîíåòû â êîæàíûé ìåøî÷åê.   
Âñêîðå äåëî áûëî çàêîí÷åíî è òåëåæêà, óïðàâëÿåìàÿ áðàâûì ãîáëèíîì, ñìåëî   
íåñëàñü ââåðõ, ê ñâåòó è ñâåæåìó âîçäóõó.   
  
***   
  
Êàðèàííà ñòîÿëà, âïëîòíóþ ïðèæàâøèñü ê äâåðè â ñâîþ êîìíàòó è, óõîì   
ñòàðàëàñü óëîâèòü õîòü ÷òî-òî èç ðàçãîâîðà.   
Ñåãîäíÿ â ðàçìåðåííîé è ðàñïèñàííîé æèçíè Ñíåéïà ïðîèçîøëî çíàìåíàòåëüíîå   
ñîáûòèå: ê íåìó ïðèøëà äåâóøêà!   
Âûãëÿäûâàÿ â ùåëî÷êó äâåðè, äåâî÷êå óäàëîñü êðàåì ãëàçà ðàññìîòðåòü   
"ðîêîâóþ ïåðñîíó", íà öåëûé äåíü ðàçëó÷èâøóþ åå â ðàâíîé ñòåïåíè êàê è ñî   
Ñíåéïîì, òàê è ñ ïðîãóëêàìè ïî äîìó èáî ëèöî Ñåâåðóñà ÿñíî äàâàëî ïîíÿòü,   
÷òî èìåííî â ýòîò äåíü îí æåëàåò âèäåòü Êàðè â ñàìîé äàëüíåé êîìíàòå çà   
ñåìüþ çàìêàìè, à åùå ëó÷øå íå âèäåòü âîâñå.   
"Êîâàðíàÿ ðàçëó÷íèöà" îêàçàëàñü þíîé ëåäè ëåò 25, øàòåíêîé, ñ êðàñèâûìè   
ãëàçàìè ÷àéíîãî öâåòà. Íà äåâóøêå áûëî ëåãêîå ëåòíåå ïëàòüå â âîñòî÷íîì   
ñòèëå, óêðàøåííîå çîëîòûìè çâåçäàìè ïî ïîäîëó, è ïîâåðõ áûë íàêèíóò ëåãêèé   
æàêåò ïàñòåëüíûõ òîíîâ. Äëèííûå âîëîñû ñïóñêàëèñü äî ïîÿñà, ïðèêðûâàÿ   
÷àñòü æàêåòà, à ãëàçà, ýôåêòíî îòòåíåííûå âàñèëüêîâûìè òåíÿìè, êàê-òî óæ   
ñëèøêîì íåñòàíäàðòíî ïîñìàòðèâàëè íà õîçÿèíà äîìà ñåãî.   
Èòàê, Êàðè ñòîÿëà, ðàñïëîñòàâøèñü ïî äâåðè, à ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï ñî ñâîåé   
ñïóòíèöåé óäàëèëñÿ â áèáëèîòåêó. Ðàçãîâîðà è äàæå ãîëîñîâ îòòóäà ñëûøíî íå   
áûëî è Êàðè, îáèæåííî ñîïÿ, îòîøëà îò äâåðè. Ìîãëè áû è ïðåäñòàâèòü,   
âîîáùå-òî? À òî çàïåðëè êàê íå÷òî ïîñòûäíîå â êîìíàòå è êàê-áóäòî òàê è   
íàäî!?   
"À Ðèìóñ áû òàê íèêîãäà íå ïîñòóïèë!!!" - âãðûçàëñÿ â ñîçíàíèå òîíåíüêèé,   
íî ÷åðåçâû÷àéíî óïîðíûé â òàêèõ âîïðîñàõ ÷åðâÿ÷îê ñîâåñòè.   
" À... ÷òîáû Ñíåéïó ïóñòî áûëî!" - ïîäóìàëà Êàðè. - "Òåïåðü è êíèãó â   
áèáëèîòåêå íå ïðîéòè, íå âçÿòü! Ñèäè òóò îäíà è ñìîòðè â ïîòîëîê(äàâíî   
èçó÷åííûé, êñòàòè)!   
Êàðè ïðèëåãëà íà êðîâàòü,è îáëîêîòèâøèñü íà ïóõîâûå ïîäóøêè, ïðåäàëàñü   
ïðèÿòíîìó ìûñëåííîìó îáðóãèâàíèþ ñâîåãî ïðîôåññîðà. Çàêðûâ ãëàçà è óäîáíî   
ïîäïåðåâ ãîëîâó ðóêàìè äåâî÷êà ñòàëà ïåðåáèðàòü â óìå âñå íåëèöåïðèÿòíûå   
êà÷åñòâà, ïðèñóùèå Ñåâåðóñó Ñíåéïó â ïîëíîé èëè ÷àñòè÷íîé ìåðå. Íà ýïèòåòå   
"ðàçâðàòíûé" ïîñëûøàëèñü øàãè â êîðèäîðå, Êàðè äåìîíñòðàòèâíî íå ñòàëà   
îòâëåêàòüñÿ îò ñâîåãî çàíÿòèÿ. Îäíàêî, êîãäà ëåòàþùèå áóêâû â ãîëîâå ó   
äåâî÷êè ñëîæèëèñü â ñëîâà "àíòèñîöèàëüíûé, áåçîòâåòñòâåííûé è   
íåâîñïèòàííûé" äâåðü ñ ãðîõîòîì îòâîðèëàñü!   
- Ìîæåò ÿ è àíòèñîöèàëüíûé, è áåçîòâåòñòâåííûé, íî óæ íà ìîå âîñïèòàíèå   
íèêòî ïîæàëîâàòüñÿ íå ìîæåò! - Ñíåéï ñìåð÷åì âëåòåë â êîìíàòó. Êàðè ïàðó   
ìèíóò ìîë÷à ñìîòðåëà íà ìóæ÷èíó, ïûòàÿñü ïîíÿòü îòêóäà îí óçíàëà ÷òî çà   
ïðèÿòíîñòÿì îíà òóò ïðåäàåòñÿ, à ïîòîì äî íåå äîøëî - îíà áûëà òàê   
óâëå÷åíà, ÷òî íà÷àëà ãîâîðèòü âñëóõ!!! (Ooops! Êàêàÿ íåïðèÿòíîñòü...)   
Ñíåéï âèäèìî âìåñòå ñî ñâîåé ïàññèåé òîëüêî ÷òî ïðèîáùèâøèéñÿ ê îáñóæäåíèþ   
ñâîèõ "òåìíûõ ñòîðîí", äûìèëñÿ êàê çàâàðî÷íûé ÷àéíèê! Êàðè ïîïûòàëà   
ïðåäàòü ñâîåìó ëèöó êàê ìîæíî áîëüøå íåâèííîñòè è ïðèâñòàëà íàâñòðå÷ó   
Ñåâåðóñó. Òîò ãðóáî ñõâàòèë åå çà ðóêó è ïîòàùèë ê äâåðè.   
- Ïîéäåì ñî ìíîé! ×åðò, Àëèêà õî÷åò ñ òîáîé ïîçíàêîìèòüñÿ! 


	13. 13 ãëàâà

Ãëàâà 13 "Ïðîïóñê â äåòñòâî".   
  
Ñîëíöå... Òàê ïðèÿòíî îùóùàòü òåïëîòó ñîëíå÷íûõ ëó÷åé íà ñâîåì ëèöå. Ðèìóñ   
Ëþïèí ñòîÿë ó âõîäà â áàíê "Ãðèíãîòñ" è, ïîäñòàâèâ ëèöî ñîëíöó,   
íàñëàæäàëñÿ åãî ìÿãêèìè ëó÷àìè. Ñâåò èãðàë íà åãî âîëîñàõ, çàñòàâëÿÿ èõ   
îòëèâàòü ÷åðâîíûì çîëîòîì è ìåäîì. Ñêâîçü ïðèùóðåííûå âåêè ïðîáèâàëèñü   
ðàçíîöâåòíûå ñèíå-êðàñíî-çåëåíûå áëèêè... Ïàðó ìèíóò Ðèìóñ ðàñëàáëåííî   
ñòîÿë íà ñòóïåíÿõ áàíêà è òîëüêî ðåçêèé òîë÷îê âûâåë åãî èç ýòîãî   
ñîñòîÿíèÿ.   
- ×åãî çàñòûë?... Äàé äîðîãó! - ïàðåíü ëåò äåâÿòàäöàòè ñ êðàñèâûì   
çàãîðåëûì ëèöîì è ñâåòëûìè ïåïåëüíûìè êóäðÿìè ïîäòîëêíóë åãî ëîêòåì â   
ëåâûé áîê è, çëî óõìûëüíóâøèñü, ìåòíóëñÿ ê äâåðè.   
Ëþïèí íåëîâêî ïîïÿòèëñÿ, ïîòèðàÿ óøèáëåííûé áîê è ñïèíîé, ñìîòðÿ þíöó   
âñëåä, ñòàë ñïóñêàòüñÿ.   
- Èçâèíèòå, çàäóìàëñÿ...   
- Çàäóìàëñÿ! - ïåðåäðàçíèë åãî ïàðåíü è, ïðîèãíîðèðîâàâ èçâåíåíèÿ, ñêðûëñÿ   
çà ñòåêëÿííûìè äâåðüìè.   
Ðèìóñ Ëþïèí ïîïðàâèë ñëåãêà ñáèâøóþñÿ ìàíòèþ è ïîøåë îáðàòíî ïî óëèöå ê   
"Äûðÿâîìó êîòëó".   
Ëþäñêîé ãîìîí óñèëèâàëñÿ ñ êàæäîé ìèíóòîé - ê ïîëóäíþ è òîðãîâöû, è   
ïîêóïàòëè çàìåòíî îæèâèëèñü, òî òóò òî òàì çàìåëüêàëè ðàçíîöâåòíûå ìàíòèèè   
è îñòðîêîíå÷íûå øëÿïû. Óëèöà æèëà ñâîåé æèçíüþ. Ðèìóñ ïîñìîòðåë íà ÷àñû,   
âèñåâøèå íà ñàìîì áîëüøîì óíèâåðìàãå - äî åãî àâòîáóñà åùå áîëüøå äâåõ   
÷àñîâ. Æåëàíèå ïîãóëÿòü ïî Êîñîìó ïåðåóëêó ïîñëå èíöèäåíòà ñ íåçíàêîìûì   
ïàðíåì áûñòðî ñîøëî íà íåò - â àòìîñôåðå âñåîáùåé çàíÿòîñòè, áåãîòíè è   
ñïåøêè åãî íåòîðîïëèâûé ïðîãóëî÷íûé øàã âûãëÿäåë áû ïî ìåíüøåé ìåðå ãëóïî   
äà è áåøåííûé ëþäñêîé ïîòîê áóäåò åãî ñáèâàòü. Ïîêðóòèâ åùå ïàðó ìèíóò   
ãîëîâîé, Ðèìóñ íûðíóë îáðàòíî â ïðîõîä â ñòåíå "Äûðÿâîãî êîòëà".   
Â áàðå öàðèë îáû÷íûé ïîëóìðàê, ñûðîé çàòõëûé âîçäóõ, âïèòàâøèé, êàçàëîñü   
çàïàõè âñåãî, ÷òî çäåñü êîãäà-ëèáî ïèëè, íåäâèæèìî âèñåë ïîä ïîòîëêîì è   
ñòîéêîé.   
Äæåéìñ è Ñèðèóñ ëþáèëè ýòî ìåñòî è ÷àñòåíüêî èãðàëè çäåñü â áðèäæ, Ðèìóñ   
æå çàãëÿäûâàë ñþäà êðàéíå ðåäêî è òîëüêî â ñëó÷àå íåîáõîäèìîñòè, ñåé÷àñ æå   
îí ïîíÿë ÷òî ó íåãî íåáîëüøîé âûáîð: èëè æäàòü ñâîåãî àâòîáóñà çäåñü èëè   
ñîâåðøèòü óâëåêàòåëüíóþ ïðîãóëêó ïî ìàããëîâñêîìó Ëîíäîíó.   
Ïî ÿñíûì ïðè÷èíàì Ëþïèí ïðåäïî÷åë ïåðâîå è, çàêàçàâ ñåáå ïîðöèþ ìàðòèíè ñ   
àïåëüñèíîâûì ñîêîì, îïóñòèëñÿ íà ñòóë ó ñòîéêè.   
Íàðîäó â "Äûðÿâîì êîòëå" áûëî íåìíîãî è áàðìåí, ÿâíî ñêó÷àþùèé áåç äåëà,   
ñòàë ìåäëåííî "ïîäêðàäûâàòüñÿ" ê áëèæàéøåìó âîçìîæíîìó ñîáåñåäíèêó. Ðèìóñà   
Ëþïèíà Òîì ïîâåðõíîñòíî çíàë - ïàðó ðàç âèäåë åùå ó÷åíèêîì "Õîãâàðòñà" è   
êàê-òî ðàç, ëåò 7 íàçàä âìåñòå ñ ïðîôåññîðîì Äàìáëäîðîì. Ëþïèí íå çíàë   
äîëåòåëè ëè ñëóõè î åãî óâîëüíåíèè èç "Õîãâàòñà" è èñòîðèè ñ Êàðè è   
Êàîëèöèåé ïî Íàäçîðó çà Òåìíûìè ñóùåñòâàìè, íî îáúÿñíÿòüñÿ ñ áàðìåíîì íà   
ýòó òåìó åìó ñîâñåì íå õîòåëîñü.   
- Ìèñòåð Ëþïèí, ÿ íå îøèáñÿ? - ïðÿìî íàä ñàìûì óõîì ãàðêíóë Òîì, ìåëêèìè   
ïåðåáåæêàìè ïîäîáðàâøèéñÿ ïî÷òè âïëîòíóþ ê, ïîòåðÿâøåìó íà ïàðó ìèíóò   
áäèòåëüíîñòü, Ðèìóñó.   
Ëþïèí ïîäñêî÷èë, ñòàêàí æàëîáíî çâÿêíóë íà ñòîéêå...   
- ×òî?.. À... íåò, âû íå îøèáëèñü! - Ðèìóñ Ëþïèí ïîäèâèëñÿ ïàìÿòè Òîìà.   
Âèäåòü åãî ïàðó ðàç, ïðè÷åì ïîñëåäíèé - 7 ëåò íàçàä è çàïîìíèòü!   
- Ìèñòåð Ëþïèí! - íà âåñü áàð íàäðûâàëñÿ áàðìåí, îáðàäîâàííûé   
íîâîèñïå÷åííîìó ñîáåñåäíèêó. - Êàê ÿ ðàä ÷òî âû çàãëÿíóëè â íàø áàð!..   
Ïðèåõàëè çà ïîêóïêàìè?! Êàê òàì â "Õîãâàðòñå"!?   
Ðèìóñ Ëþïèí ñëåãêà ïîìîðùèëñÿ. Â óõå çâåíåëî îò íàïîðà ãîëîñà   
ñîáåñåäíèêà...   
- Âîîáùå-òî íåò. ß...ìíå íàäî áûëî âçÿòü äåíüãè â "Ãðèíãîòñå". - ó Ëþïèíà   
íåçàìåäëèòåëüíî ïðîñíóëîñü, ñïÿùåå äî ýòîãî ãëóáîêèì êîìàòîçíûì ñíîì,   
æåëàíèå ñîâåðøèòü óâëåêàòåëüíåéøóþ ïðîãóëêó ïî ìàããëîâñêèì êâàðòàëàì,   
æåëàòåëü ïîäàëüøå îò "Äûðÿâîãî êîòëà".   
- À... - ïðîòÿíóë áàðìåí. - Êàê òàì ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð ïîæèâàåò? Äàâíåíüêî   
îí ê íàì íå çàãëÿäûâàë...   
- Õîðîøî. - ìàøèíàëüíî îòâåòèë Ðèìóñ Ëþïèí. Åùå íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä íàçàä îí   
ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñïèíîé è âíåçàïíî îáîñòðèâøåéñÿ èíòóèöèåé, ÷òî íà íåãî êòî-òî   
ñìîòðèò ñçàäè. Ïðè÷åì ñìîòðèò îòíþòü íå äðóæåëþáíî! Ðèìóñ âíóòðåííå   
ñîáðàëñÿ, íî íåñìîòðÿ íà ýòî ãäå-òî âíèçó æèâîòà ñòàë îáðàçîâûâàòüñÿ òóãîé   
êîìîê ãíåòóùåãî ñòðàõà... Ýòî áûëî ñòðàííî è íîâî, îáû÷íî Ëþïèí âåë ñåáÿ   
äîñòàòî÷íî ðàññóäèòåëüíî è îòâåòñòâåííî, ÷òîáû âíåçàïíî çàïàíèêîâàòü îò   
"âåòðÿíûõ ìåëüíèö" â áàðå ñðåäü áåëà äíÿ. Íî áåçîøèáî÷íîå, â êàêîé-òî ìåðå   
æèâîòíîå, âîë÷üå ÷óòü¸ ìûñëèëî ñàìîñòîÿòåëüíî, íå ñîâåòóÿñü ñ ðàçóìîì è   
òåïåðü îíî óïðÿìî äîëáèëî â âèñêè:   
Áûòü áåäå!   
  
***   
- Ïîøëè. - ïîòÿíóë Êàðèàííó çà ðóêàâ Ñíåéï.   
Âûãëÿäåë îí íå ëó÷øèì îáðàçîì: ê åãî îáû÷íîìó ÿçâèòåëüíîìó òîíó   
ïðèîáùèëàñü êàïåëüêà ñìóùåíèÿ. Èíòåðåñ Êàðè àâòîìàòè÷åñêè âîçâåëñÿ â   
êâàäðàò: ÷òî ýòî çà ñåíü¸ðèòà òàêàÿ, Àëèêà, êàæåòñÿ Ñíåéï òàê åå íàçâàë,   
÷òî îíà íà íåãî òàê äåéñòâóåò?   
Äåâî÷êà, óâåðåííî òàùèâøàÿñÿ çà ðóêàâ Ñåâåðóñîì ïåðåáèðàëà â ãîëîâå âñå   
âîçìîæíûå îáúÿñíåíèÿ è íè îäíî åå ïîêà íå óäîâëåòâîðèëî.   
Ñíåéï äîâåë Êàðèàííó äî äâåðåé áèáëèîòåêè è âïèõíóë âíóòðü. Àëèêà ñèäåëà   
íà ñòîëå, ïîëîæèâ íîãó íà íîãó è ñ õèòðèöîé ñìîòðåëà íà äåâî÷êó è ìóæ÷èíó.   
  
- Ñåâ, ÷òî ýòî çà ìèëàÿ þíàÿ ëåäè? - áàðõàòíûì ãîëîñîì ñ ëåãêèìè íîòêàìè   
ñàðêàçìà ïðîïåëà äåâóøêà. - Ýòî òâîÿ î÷åðåäíàÿ ïëåìÿííèöà èëè òû ïðîñòî   
óêðàë ÷óæîãî ðåáåíêà?   
Ñíåéï çàðäåëñÿ êàê øêîëüíèöà ó äîñêè è çëî çûðêíóë íà ñîáåñåäíèöó. Ïîòîì,   
ïåðåâåäÿ âçãëÿä íà Êàðè, íåäîâîëüíî áóðêíóë, êèâíóâ â ñòîðîíó Àëèêè:   
- Ìîÿ êóçèíà, Ìåðëèíà òâîåãî çà áîðîäó. - ïîìîë÷àë ïàðó ìèíóò, îæèäàÿ   
ðåàêöèè, à êîãäà îíà íå ïîñëåäîâàëà ïî÷òè íåñëûøíî ïðîøåïòàë ïî íîñ:   
- Íàãðàäèë æå Áîã ñåìåéêîé!   
- Ñåâåðóñ, ÷òî-æå òû ñêðûâàåøü îò íàñ òàêóþ ñèìïàòè÷íóþ è íàâåðíîå î÷åíü   
ëþáîïûòíóþ äåâî÷êó? - äåâóøêà ëåãêî ñïðûãíóëà ñî ñòîëà è ïîäîøëà ê Êàðè. -   
ß - Àëèêà, êàê óæå ñêàçàë Ñåâåðóñ, åãî êóçèíà... ê ñîæàëåíèþ.   
- Êàðèàííà Äæàííè. - ïðåäñòàâèëàñü Êàðè.   
- Áóäåì çíàêîìû. - Àëèêà ðàäîòíî ïîæàëà ðóêó äåâî÷êè. - Êàê ÿ ïîíèìàþ, òû   
òà ñàìàÿ äåâî÷êà, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ æèâåò ó Ñåâà?   
Êàðèàííà êèâíóëà. Â åå ãîëîâå "ãóëÿë" íàñòîÿùèé Ãîãîëü-Ìîãîëü. Îíà   
ðàçóìååòñÿ óìîì ïîíèìàëà, ÷òî ó åå ïðîôåññîðà äîëæíû áûòü ïî êàðàéíåé ìåðå   
ðîäèòåëè. Íå èç êàïóñòû æå îí ñâàëèëñÿ íà èõ ãîëîâó, íî íàñòîëüêî ýòà   
âåñåëàÿ óëûá÷èâàÿ è î÷åíü êðàñèâàÿ äåâóøêà áûëà íåïîõîæà íà ðîäñòâåííèöó,   
ïðè÷åì íå ñàìóþ äàëüíþþ, Ñíåéïà... õîòÿ... ðàçâå ÷òî ñëåãêà ñàðêàñòè÷íûì   
òîíîì è øàëîâëèâîé õèòðèíêîé â ãëàçàõ. È âñå-æå ýòî áûëî ñòðàííî...   
- Òàê... - ïî-äåëîâîìó ïîòåðëà ðóêè Àëèêà. - Êàê ÿ çàìåòèëà, òû äåâî÷êà   
ëþáîïûòíàÿ, òàê?   
- Àãà. - ðàäîñòíî ïîêèâàëà Êàðè. Óðîâåíü çàèíòåðåñîâàííîñòè ïîäñêî÷èë ñ   
êâàäðàòà äî êóáà. Ïîõîæå ñåé÷àñ åå ïðåäñòàâÿò ñâåæèé âûïóñê "Ñåìåéíîé   
õðîíèêè ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà".   
- Òàê... - êóçèíà ïîâåðíóëàñü ê Ñåâåðóñó. - Ñåâ, òàùè àëüáîìû ñî ñâîèìè   
äåòñêèìè ôîòîãðàôèÿìè è ðèñóíêàìè.   
Ïðè ýòèõ ñëîâàõ ïðîôåññîð Çåëüåäåëèÿ âäðîãíóë è ïî÷òè æàëîáíî ïîñìîòðåë íà   
Àëèêó.   
- Ìîæåò íå ñòîèò...   
- Íåñè-íåñè! - ïîäìèãíóëà Êàðè äåâóøêà. - Òû áûë ïðåëåñòíûì ïóïñèêîì â   
þíûå ãîäû - òàê äàé õîòü íåìíîãî ïîãîðäèòüñÿ òîáîé, âîð÷óí!   
Ñåâåðóñ, êàê-áóäòî îáðå÷åííî óñîõ è ïîòàùèëñÿ â äàëüíèé óãîë áèáëèîòåêè.   
Ïîðûâøèñü ìèíóò ïÿòü, îí âûòàùèë ñ ïîëîê òðè çäîðîâåííûõ êíèæèùè â ÷åðíîì   
áàðõàòå è çîëîòîé ìîíîãðàììå SS íà îáëîæêå. Îáðóøèâ èõ íà ñòîë, íà êîòîðîì   
ïàðó ìèíóò íàçàä ñèäåëà åãî êóçèíà, Ñíåéï íåäîâîëüíî ïðèùóðèë ãëàçà è   
îïóñòèëñÿ â ñâîå ëþáèìîå êðåñëî.   
- ×òîæ, ïðèñòóïèì... - Àëèêà ðåøèòåëüíî îòêðûëà âåðõíèé àëüáîì.   
  
***   
  
Ñèðèóñ Áëýê âûïðÿìèëñÿ è ïîòÿíóëñÿ, ðàçìèíàÿ çàòåêøèå ìûøöû... Óòîìèòåëüíî   
â òå÷åíèè òàêîãî äîëãîãî âðåìåíè áûòü ñîáàêîé. Äàæå ïðåèìóùåñòâî òåïëîé   
øåðñòè è îñòðûõ ìîãó÷èõ êëûêîâ óñòóïàëî íîðìàëüíîé ÷åëîâå÷åñêîé ôîðìå.   
Âûïðÿìèâøèñü Ñèðèóñ ïîäîøåë ê çåðêàëó... Ïàðó ìèíóò ïîâåðòåâøèñü ó íåãî,   
îí íåîäîáðòåëüíî ñìîòðåë íà ñåáÿ.   
Ïðîêëÿòûé Àçêàáàí! Òàê åãî èçìåíèòü... Ìàíòèÿ âñÿ â äûðàõ, íî ýòî íå áåäà   
- êóïèòü íîâóþ ïðè íàëè÷èè äåíåã íå ïðîáëåìà.   
À âîò ÷òî äåëàòü ñ ñîâåðøåííî îòâðàòèòåëüíûìè ìîðùèíàìè íà ëèöå è øðàìàìè   
íà ñïèíå îí íå çíàë. Áóäü ïðîêëÿòû äåìåíòîðû çà ìîðùèíû è ìèíåñòåðñêèå   
øàâêè, ÷òî ëîâèëè åãî ïîñëå óáèéñòâà Ïîòòåðîâ è ÷òî áèëè è ïûòàëè åãî,   
çàñòàâëÿëè ïðèçíàâàòüñÿ â òîì, ÷åãî îí íå ñîâåðøàë - çà øðàìû.   
"Ìåðëèí, è çà÷åì Äàìáëäîð îòïðàâèë ìåíÿ ê Ëþïèíó?" - íåäîâîëüíî áóõòåë   
Ñèðèóñ. Êîíå÷íî òóò åìó íå ïðèäåòñÿ ãîëîäàòü, íî è â ëåñó îí äîáûâàë ñåáå   
âïîëíå ïðèëè÷íîå êàê äëÿ ñîáêè, òàê è äëÿ ÷åëîâåêà ïðîïèòàíèå. Íî ñèäåòü â   
äâóõ ñòåíàõ ñ Ëþïèíîì... Â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ Ñèðèóñà âñå çëèëî. Îí ïîíèìàë,   
÷òî óñòàë îí ýòèõ áåñêîíå÷íûõ ïðÿòîê è ïîãîíü, íî ïîäåëàòü ñ ñîáîé íè÷åãî   
íå ìîã - åãî àáñòðàêòíîå ðàçäðàæåíèå íà àâðîðîâ, òóïîå Ìèíèñòåðñòâî è   
Ôàäæà â èòîãå âèëèëîñü âî âïîëíå îñÿçàåìûå ôîðìû è ïîëíîñòü   
ñôîêóñèðîâàëîñü íà Ðèìóñå.   
Áðîäÿãà ïîíèìàë, ÷òî Ðèìóñ óæ òî÷íî íå â ÷åì íå âèíîâàò, íî ïîäåëàòü   
íè÷åãî íå ìîã... Äàìáëäîð íå äàë áû åìó óéòè îòñþäà, à áðîñàòüñÿ íà ïîâîäó   
÷óâñòâ ñàìîâîëüíî îí ïîêà íå â ïîëîæåíèè. Âîò ïîéìàþò Ïèòåðà, îïðàâäàþò   
åãî - òîãäà îí ïîêâèòàåòñÿ ñî âñåìè: ñ Ìèíèñòåðñòâîì çà ëîæíûå îáâèíåíèÿ,   
ñ Ïèòåðîì - çà ïîäñòàâó, ñ Ëþïèíîì è Äàìáëäîðîì - çà òî, ÷òî ñòîëüêî ëåò   
ñ÷èòàëè åãî ïðåäàòåëåì!   
"Äðóçüÿ, òîæå ìíå!.."   
À ïîêà íàäî òåðïåòü è íå ëåçòü íà ðîæîí - îíè îòäîõíóò ñ Ëóíàòèêîì,   
ãëàäèøü ýòî ïîñïîñîáñòâóåò óëó÷øåíèþ îòíîøåíèé ìåæäó íèìè... ×òî íè   
ãîâîðè, à îí, Ñèðèóñ, âñå-æå íåìíîãî ñêó÷àåò ïî òåì ãîäàì êîãäà Ðèìóñ ñ   
åãî ðîáêèìè ÷óòî÷êó ïî äåòñêè íàèâíûìè ãëàçàìè è òèõèì ïîêîðíûì ãîëîñîì,   
áåçðàçäåëüíî ïðèíàäëåæàë èì, Ìàðîäåðàì!   
  
Ñèðèóñ êèíóë âçãëÿä íà íàïîëüíûå ÷àñû â óãëó êîìíàòû è çàäóìàëñÿ. Ñ   
îòúåçäà Ðèìóñà ïðîøëî óæå áîëüøå 3 ÷àñîâ è Áëýê íà÷àë áåñïîêîèòüñÿ.   
Êîíå÷íî ñ îäíîé ñòîðîíû ýòî äàæå ðàäóåò, ÷òî Ëþïèíà òàê äîëãî íåò - îäíîìó   
ëó÷øå, à ñ äðóãîé - òðåâîæèò: ÷åãî îí òàê äîëãî êîïàåòñÿ! Ó íåãî êëþ÷ îò   
ñåéôà ñî âñåìè åãî äåíüãàìè - ìàëî ëè ÷òî âçáðåäåò åìó â ãëîâó. Êîíå÷íî â   
ãëóáèíå äóøè Ñèðèóñ Áëýê íå âåðèë, ÷òî Ðèìóñ ñìîæåò åãî îãðàáèòü, òàêèì,   
êàêèì îí áûë â øêîëüíûå ãîäû, òî÷íî áû íå ñìîã, íî îí òàê èçìåíèëñÿ...   
Êàêèå-òî ïîñòîÿííûå ñåêðåòû, ñâîþ äåòñêóþ êîìíàòó äåðæèò íà çàìêå...   
Ïîäîçðèòåëüíî!   
Ñèðèóñ âûøåë èç êóõíè è ïðîøåë ê çàêðûòîé êîìíàòå. Ïîäåðãàë äâåðü:   
Çàïåðòî! Ïðî÷åì çàïåðòî êðåïêî... È çàêëÿòüå íåâõîæäåíèÿ ïðåóñìîòðèòåëüíûé   
äî òîøíîòû Ðèìóñ íàâåðíÿêà íàëîæèë. Áóäü ó Ñèðèóñà ïàëî÷êà - ýòî áû åãî íå   
îñòàíîâèëî: ñíÿòü ïðîñòåíüêîå çàêëÿòèå è âûáèòü çàìîê íîãîé - äåëîâ òî?!   
Íî ïàëî÷êè íå áûëî, à Ðèìóñ ñâîþ âçÿë ñ ñîáîé...   
Íè÷åãî íå ïîäåëàåøü, ïðèäåòñÿ óìåðèòü ñâîå ëþáîïûòñòâî è æäàòü Ëþïèíà.   
Èëè íåò?!... 


	14. 14 ãëàâà

Ãëàâà 14 "Âñòðå÷è c ïðîøëûì èëè ïðîãóëêè ïî ìàããëîâñêîìó Ëîíäîíó".   
  
Ñèðèóñ Áëýê ïàðó ìèíóò ïîñòîÿë ïåðåä çàêðûòîé äâåðüþ... Ïîòîì åùå ðàç   
ïîäîøåë, ïîäåðãàë çà ðó÷êó, ïîñòó÷àë, ïðîâåðÿÿ äðåâåñèíó íà êðåïêîñòü.   
Ïðåãðàäà âûãëÿäåëà î÷åíü(!) òâåðäîé, íî Ñèðèóñ çíàë, ÷òî åñëè îí ñìîæåò   
ñíÿòü ïðîñòåíüêîå çàêëèíàíèå áåç ïàëî÷êè, òî âûøèáèòü äâåðü íå ñîñòàâèò   
äëÿ íåãî òðóäà.   
Êîãäà-òî â øêîëå èì îáúÿñíÿëè, ÷òî ïðîñòåéøèå çàêëÿòèÿ èíîãäà ìîæíî   
ñíèìàòü áåç íåïîñðåäñòâåííîãî âîçäåéñòâèÿ ìàãè÷åñêîé ñóáñòàíöèè âíóòðè   
âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êè. Íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ Ñèðèóñ ïðèïîìèíàë âñå, ÷òî ñëûøàë îá   
ýòîé ôîðìå ìàãèè, à ïîòîì çàæìóðèëñÿ è ïîïûòàëñÿ ñêîíöåíòðèðîâàòüñÿ íà   
íóæíîì çàêëèíàíèè. Ñîáðàâ âñå ñèëû, Áëýê âûñòàâèë âïåðåä ïðàâóþ ðóêó,   
ïî÷òè êîñàÿñü ïàëüöàìè òåïëîé äðåâåñèíû - åãî ãóáû øåïòàëè ñëîâà íà   
ëàòûíè, à ðóêà èãðàëà êàê-áû ðîëè ïðîâîäíèêà.È âäðóã... Ïàëüöû Áðîäÿãè   
îùóòèëè ëåãêèé òîë÷îê, ïîòîì ðåçêóþ áîëü... Ñèðèóñ ðàñïàõíóë ãëàçà è   
ïîñìîòðåë íà ïðàâóþ ðóêó. Êàïåëüêè êðîâè ïåðåìåæàëèñü ñ çàíîçàìè â ïàëüöàõ   
- Áëýê ïîíÿë, ÷òî íåìíîãî ïåðåñòàðàëñÿ. Îí íå òîëüêî ñíÿë çàêëèíàíèå, íî è   
îáðàçîâàë ïðèëè÷íóþ äûðó, âåðíåå äàæå ùåëü â äåðåâÿííîé ïîâåðõíîñòè.   
" Âîò è çäîðîâî!" - ïîäóìàë Ñèðèóñ. - "È âûáèâàòü íå ïðèäåòñÿ!"   
Ïðîñóíóâ ðóêó â îáðàçîâàâøóþñÿ ùåëü, ìóæ÷èíà ïîâåðíóë çàìîê ñ îáðàòíîé   
ñòîðîíû è íîãîé òîëêíóë äâåðü. Âîéäÿ, îí îñìîòðåëñÿ... Ñ âèäó íèêàêèõ   
çàïðåùåííûõ ïðèáîðîâ èëè êíèã, ÿâíûõ ñëåäîâ ñåðüåçíîé òàéíû íå   
íàáëþäàëîñü, íî Ñèðèóñ ñëèøêîì õîðîøî çíàë ñâîåãî äðóãà. Åñëè äâåðü   
çàïåðòà - Ðèìóñ ñäåëàë ýòî íå ïðîñòî òàê!   
Áëýê ïðîøåë âãëóáü êîìíàòû: íåçàñòåëåííàÿ êðîâàòü, îñêîëêè íà ïîëó, â   
ðàçáèòîå îêíî íà ïîë óæå íàñûïàëèèñü òðàâèíêè, âåòî÷êè è ëèñòüÿ.   
Îáðàçîâàâøèéñÿ îò îêðûâøåéñÿ äâåðè ñêâîçíÿê ñìåë ìóñîð ñ ïîëà è çàêðóæèë   
ïî êîìíàòå. Âçîðó Ñèðèóñà ïðåäñòàëè ðåäêèå êðîâàâûå ïÿòíà íà ïîëó, êëî÷üÿ   
øåðñòè è ãëóáîêèå ïîëîñû, ïðåäïîëîæèòåëüíî îò êîãòåé( Ëþïèíà?)...   
Îòäåðíóâ ñ êðîâàòè îäåÿëî, ìóæ÷èíà ñ èíòåðåñîì óñòàâèëñÿ íà ïðîñòûíè,   
ðàçóêðàøåííûå êðàñíûì. "Îïÿòü êðîâü?" - íàõìóðèëñÿ Ñèðèóñ. - "×òî òû,   
Ëþïèí, òóò äåëàë? Ëèøàë äåâñòâåííîñòè öåëûé æåíñêèé ïîëê!?"   
  
***   
  
Êàðè áðîñèëà âçãëÿä íà Ñíåéïà. Òîò, íåäâèæèìûé, ñèäåë â êðåñëå è ñìîòðåë â   
ïóñòîòó. Íå íàäî áûëî áûòü ÿñíîâèäÿùèì, ÷òîáû ïîíÿòü: ìóæ÷èíó îòíþòü íå   
ãðååò ïåðñïåêòèâà "ïðåïàðèðîâàíèÿ" ñîáñòâåííîãî äåòñòâà. Íà êàêóþ-òî   
ìèíóòó Êàðèàííå ñòàëî åãî æàëêî: Ñíåéï âûãëÿäåë òàêèì óÿçâèìûì ê íàñìåøêàì   
â ýòîì ïîëîæåíèè. Íî ëþáîïûòñòâî ïåðåñèëèëî è äåâî÷êà ñêëîíèëàñü íàä   
ïåðâûì àëüáîìîì.   
Ëèñòàÿ ïëîòíûå ñòðàíèöû, Êàðè îò óìèëåíèÿ òîëüêî ÷òî íå ïëàêàëà: Àëèêà   
áûëà ïðàâà, èõ ïðîôåññîð èìåë â äåòñòâå âïîëíå íåïëîõèå øàíñû ñòàòü   
ïîáåäèòåëåì êîíêóðñà "Ìàëûø ãîäà".   
Êàæäóþ ôîòîãðàôèþ Àëèêà îáñòîÿòåëüíî è íå áåç åõèäñòâà êîìåíòèðîâàëà, òàê   
÷òî óæå ê êîíöó ïåðâîãî àëüáîìà Ñíåéï íàõîäèëñÿ â ñîñòîÿíèè ïîâûøåííîé   
îïàñíîñòè äëÿ ïîñòîðîííèõ! À òåì âðåìåíåì êîíöåðò ïðîäîëæàëñÿ...   
- Êàðèàííà, - àíãåëüñêèì ãîëîñîì íà÷àëà Àëèêà. - Äàé êàê ìíå âî-î-îí òîò,   
íèæíèé... Â íåì äåòñêèå ðèñóíêè Ñåâåðóñà. Î÷-÷-÷åíü óâëåêàòåëüíî!!!   
Äåâî÷êà âçÿëà íèæíèé àëáîì è ïåðåäàëà Àëèêå. Òà âçÿëà åãî â ðóêó è íà÷àëà   
óâëå÷åííî ëèñòàòü, ñëîâíî âûèñêèâàÿ ÷òî-òî... Ïîòîì åå ëèöî îçàðèëîñü   
äîâîëüíîé óëûáêîé è îíà, ïðîòÿíóâ àëüáîì Êàðè, ñêàçàëà:   
- Âîò, ýòî îäèí èç óâëåêàòåëüíåéøèõ ðèñóíêîâ Ñåâà. Îòíîñèòñÿ ïðèìåðíî ê   
ïåðèîäó 4-5 ëåòíåãî âîçðàñòà.   
- À ÷òî ýòî?! - Êàðèàííà âåðòåëà ëèñòîê â ðàçíûå ñòîðîíû.   
Àëèêà õìûêíóëà, à ïîòîì, ãëàçàìè ëàíè âçãëÿíóâ íà ñâîåãî êóçåíà, ïîäåðãàëà   
åãî çà ãóêàâ.   
- Ñåâ, íó íå áóäü òàêè ñâèíòóñîì, ðàñêàæè ÷òî íàðèñàâàë?...   
Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï ïîáëåäíåë åùå áîëüøå è, ñæàâ ãóáû â ïî÷òè ãîðèçîíòàëüíóþ   
ïîëîñó,   
ïðîöåäèë:   
- Íè÷åãî!!!   
Àëèêà çàêàòèëà ãëàçà è íåæíî ïîòðåïàëà Ñåâåðóñà çà ùå÷êó.   
- Îí ñòåñíÿåòñÿ. - îáðàòèëàñü îíà ê Êàðè. - Ýòî îí ïàïó íàðèñîâàë... Êàê   
ïüÿíûé ïàïà ïðèøåë èç Ìèíèñòåðñòâà è óñíóë â ïðèõîæåé!   
Ñíåéï íà ýòèõ ñëîâàõ äåðíóëñÿ, à Êàðè âíóòðåííå ñæàëàñü, ñòðàÿñü ñäåðæàòü,   
ðâóùèéñÿ íàðóæó, ñìåõ.   
Êîìåíòàòîð æå íå óíèìàëñÿ è òîëüêî êîãäà âñå àëüáîìû áûëè ïðîñìîòðåíû,   
ðèñóíêè, ôîòîãðàôèè è ïîðòðåòû îòêîìåíòèðîâàíû, à Ñíåéï äîâåäåí äî   
ñîñòîÿíèÿ "õîëîäíîãî ôðîíòà ïîâûøåííîé àêòèâíîñòè", áûëî âûäâèíóòî   
ïðåäëîæåíèå óäàëèòü ïåðåêóñèòü.   
  
Îáåä â êîìïàíèè Àëèêè ïðîøåë â öåëîì ñïîêîéíî. Ñíåéï, ñåâ êàê ìîæíî äàëüøå   
îò ñâîåé êóçèíû, äàâèëñÿ áèôøòåêñîì ñ âèäîì, ñëîâíî â íåãî çàïèõíóëè çîíä   
è âëèâàþò ïèùó íàñèëüíî. Êàðè æå ìèëî áåñåäîâàëà ñ Àëèêîé î øêîëå, ïîãîäå   
è ïàðíÿõ, íå îáðàùàÿ íà ïðîôåññîðà Çåëèé íèêàêîãî âíèìàíèÿ.   
  
***   
  
Ðèìóñ Ëþïèí çàìåð, òÿæåëî äûøà è íå ðåøàÿñü ïîâåðíóòüñÿ. Ìóæ÷èíà ñãëîòíóë   
è ïîñìîòðåë íà ñâîè ðóêè: ïàëüöû åäâà-çàìåòíî äðîæàëè, à ñêîâîçü âíåçàïíî   
ïîáåëåâøóþ êîæó, ïðîñâå÷èâàëè ãîëóáîâàòûå âåíû.   
"Õâàòèò, Ëþïèí!" - òâåðäèë â óìå Ðèìóñ. - "Âîçüìè ñåáÿ â ðóêè..."   
Òîì, íåïîíèìàþùå ñëåäèë çà ðàçâèòèåì ñèòóàöèè, ïðåäâêóøàÿ ðàçâëå÷åíèå è   
íîâóþ òåìó äëÿ ñïëåòåí.   
Ëþïèí åùå ïàðó ñåêóíä ñîáèðàëñÿ ñ ìûñëÿìè, à ïîòîì ðåçêî, îäíèì äâèæåíèåì,   
ðàçâåðíóëñÿ íà 180 ãðàäóñîâ.   
Ïîçàäè íåãî ñòîÿëà âûñîêàÿ õîëåíàÿ æåíùèíà â äîðîãîì ëåòíåì êîñòþìå-òðîéêå   
è òóôëÿõ íà êàáëóêàõ. Âîëîñû áûëè óëîæåíû â ïðè÷óäëèâóþ, íî ïðè ýòîì   
äîâîëüíî ñòðîãóþ ïðè÷åñêó, à áåçûìÿííûé ïàëåö áûë óêðàøåí êðàñèâûì çîëîòûì   
êîëüöîì ñ êðàñíîâàòûì êàìíåì â öåíòðå è ìàëåíüêèìè áðèëèàíòèêàìè ïî êðàÿì.   
  
Íåçíàêîìêà âûãëÿäåëà áû ïðîñòî ñíîãñøèáàþùå êðàñèâî, åñëè áû íå   
îòòàëêèâàþùå-çëîé âçãëÿä è íåíàâèäÿùèé áëåñê ê ãëàçàõ, îòòåíåííûõ âñåé   
ãàììîé òåíåé.   
Ðèìóñ íåäîóìåâàþùå óñòàâèëñÿ íà æåíùèíó, ìó÷èòåëüíî ïûòàÿñü âñïîìíèòü êòî   
îíà è ÷òî òàêîå óæàñíîãî îí ìîã åé ñäåëàòü äàáû çàñëûæèòü ÒÀÊÎÉ âçãëÿä. Íî   
ìîçã îòâåòà íà ýòè âîïðîñû äàâàòü íå õîòåë è òîãäà Ëþïèíó íè÷åãî íå   
îñòàâàëîñü, êàê çàãîâîðèòü ñ íåçíàêîìêîé.   
- Ï...ïðîñòèòå, ÿ... ÷òî-òî íå òàê? - Ðèìóñ äàæå íå óäèâèëñÿ, ÷òî åãî   
ãîëîñ äðîãíóë. Íà íåãî íèêòî íèêîãäà òàê íåíàâèäÿùå íå ñìîðåë, êàê-ïðàâèëî   
åãî âîîáùå ðåäêî çàìå÷àëè íåçíàêîìûå ëþäè è îí âñåãäà îñòàâàëñÿ â òåíè. È   
òàêîå ïîëîæåíèå äåë ìóæ÷èíó âïîëíå óñòðàèâàëî, ñåé÷àñ æå ïðîèñõîäèëî íå÷òî   
íåñòàíäàðòíîå.   
- Íå òàê? - â ãîëîñå æåíùèíû ñëûøàëàñü íåïðèêðûòàÿ ÿðîñòü. Ýòîò ãîëîñ,   
òàêîé... òàêîé ëåäåíÿùèé õëåñòíóë Ëþïèíà êàê õëûñòîì. Îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê   
ñòîéêå è îò ãðåõà ïîäàëüøå ïîñòàâèë íà íåå ïîëóïóñòîé ñòàêàí ñ ìàðòèíè,   
êîòîðûå åùå ïî èíåðöèè äåðæàë ó ðóêå.   
- Íå òàê? - ñëîâíî çàäûõàëàñü îò çëîáû æåíùèíà. Ëþïèíà êîëüíóëà íåïðèÿòíàÿ   
äîãàäêà. - Êîíå÷íî íå òàê, óáëþäîê! ß ñîãëàñèëàñü ÷òîáû òåáÿ âûïóñòèëè â   
íàäåæäå íà òâîþ ñîçíàòåëüíîñòü, â íàäåæäå, ÷òî òû, êàê è ãîâîðèë Ñíåéï,   
áóäåøü êàçíèòü ñåáÿ çà ñîâåðøåííîå âñþ æèçíü, à òû æå òóò ñèäèøü è êàê íå   
â ÷åì íå áûâàëî âåñåëèøüñÿ è ðàñïèâàåøü ñïèðòíîå. ß çàÿâëþ... â Êàîëèöèþ   
åùå ðàç!   
- Ìèññ! Âû íå ìîæåòå ïîäàâàòü èñê çà îäíî è òîæå ïðåñòóïëåíèå äâàæäû. -   
óñëóæëèâî ïîäñêàçàë Òîì, ïîõîæå óæå áûâøèé â êóðñå ñîáûòèé.   
Â ãîëîâå Ðèìóñà ïðîìåëüêíóëà óæàñíàÿ äîãàäêà.   
"Íåóæåëè... íåóæåëè ýòî ìàìà Êàðèàííû!?"   
Æåíùèíà æå òåì âðåìåíåì ðàçîçëåííàÿ åùå áîëüøå ðåïëèêîé áàðìåíà, ðåçêî   
äâèíóëàñü íà Ëþïèíà. Ìóæ÷èíà îòïðÿíóë. Ðàçäàëñÿ çâîí áüþùåãîñÿ ñòåêëà -   
ëîêòåì îí çàäåë ñòàêàí è òîò ïîëåòåë íà ïîë. Ìàòü Êàðè ïðèáëèçèëà ñâîå   
ëèöî ê ëèöó Ðèìóñà è ñõâàòèëà åãî çà ðóáàøêó. Â ëèöî ïàõíóëè äîðîãèå   
äóõè...   
- Ñëóøàé ìåíÿ âíèìàòåëüíî, îáîðîòåíü! - çàøåïòàëà æåíùèíà. - ß àâðîð è   
î÷åíü óâàæàåìûé. Åñëè ÿ óâèæó òåáÿ, "ó÷èòåëü" íà ðàññòîÿíèè áëèæå 1 êì. îò   
ìîåé äî÷åðè, ÿ íàéäó ñïîñîá êàê è çà ÷òî óïå÷ü òåáÿ â Àçêàáàí íà âñþ   
æèçíü!!! Òû âñå ïîíÿë?!   
Ðèìóñ Ëþïèí ñäàâëåííî êèâíóë.   
- Âîò è îòëè÷íî. - Èîëàíòà Äæàííè âûïóñòèëà èç ñòàëüíîãî çàæèìà âîðîò   
Ðèìóñà. - À òåïåðü óáèðàéñÿ...   
Ðèìóñ Ëþïèí ñîâåðøåííî ïîòðÿñåííûé òàêîé ðå÷üþ íå íàøåë ÷òî âîçðàçèòü è   
ïîïÿòèëñÿ ê äâåðè...   
  
Âûéäÿ íà ìàããëîâñêèé áóëüâàð, îí ïîêðåï÷å çàêóòàëñÿ â ìàíòèþ - è õîòÿ íà   
óëèöå áûëî äîâîëüíî æàðêî Ëþïèíà äî êîñòåé ïðîáèðàë îçíîá, è ïîáðåë ïî   
íåèçâåñòíîé óëèöå. Åìó íè÷åãî íå îñòàâàëîñü, êàê áðîäèòü çäåñü, îæèäàÿ   
àâòîáóñà è ïóãàòü ìàãëîâ ñâîåé ñòðàííîé îäåæäîé...   
  
***   
  
Ðèìóñ Ëþïèí íåëîâêî îçèðàëñÿ ïî ñòîðîíàì. Åìó íèêîãäà íå ïðèõîäèëîñü   
áûâàòü íà ìàããëîâñêèõ óëèöàõ, âèäåòü ñâåòîôîðû, ñòðàííûå ìàãàçèíû, ê   
òîìó-æå îí íå ïîíèìàë, â êàêóþ ÷àñòü Ëîíäîíà îí, ïîãðóæåííûé â ñîáñòâåííûå   
ìûñëè, çàáðåë. Íàçâàíèÿ óëèö íè÷åãî Ëþïèíó íå ãîâîðèëè, à ñïðîñèòü ó,   
ñíóþùèõ ìèìî íåãî ìàããëîâ, îí ñòåñíÿëñÿ.   
Ïðîõîæèå, êòî ñ óäèâëåíûåì, êòî ñ íåïðèÿçíüþ êîñèëèñü íà åãî ìàíòèþ è   
äëèííûå âîëîñû... Ðèìóñ ïîñìîòðåë íà ÷àñû, âèñåâøèå íà ïðèäîðîæíîì ôîíàðå   
- âðåìåíè åùå ÷àñ ñ íåáîëüøèì è òîðîïèòüñÿ ïîêà íå íàäî. Ñîìíèòåëüíî,   
÷òîáû îí óøåë îò "Äûâÿâîãî êîòëà" ñëèøêîì äàëåêî. Íî è èäè âïåðåä óæå íå   
ñòîèò. "Âîçâðàùàþñü!" - ðåøèë Ëóíàòèê è îáåðíóâøèñü, ñòàë âñïîìèíàòü   
îòêóäà îí ïðèøåë. Ïîçàäè íåãî óëèöà ðàçâåòâëÿëàñü íà òðè íåáîëüøèõ   
ïåðåóëêà, äî íåïðèëè÷èÿ ïîõîæèõ îäèí íà äðóãîé! Íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ Ðèìóñ   
ñòîÿë, âñìàòðèâàÿñü è ñòàðàÿñü ïî êàêèì-ëèáî îïîçíàâàòåëüíûì çíàêàì óçíàòü   
òîò ïåðåóëîê, èç êîòîðîãî îí ïðèøåë.   
×åðåç ïàðó ìèíóò ðåøåíèå áûëî ïðèíÿòî è ìóæ÷èíà çàøàãàë ïî óëèöå ñ   
íåïîíÿòíûì íàçâàíèåì... Ïî ëåâóþ è ïðàâóþ ñòîðîíó åãî îáñòóïàëè ìàãàçèíû,   
ëàâ÷îíêè è êàôåøêè. Â÷èòûâàÿñü â íåïîíÿòíûå âûâåñêè, âñìàòðèâàÿñü â   
ñòðàííûå òîâàðû â âèòðèíàõ, Ðèìóñ, ñ òðóäîì ïðåîäîëåâàÿ ëþáîïûòñòâî è   
æåëàíèå çàéòè â îäíó èç ýòèõ ëàâî÷åê, çàäàâàëñÿ âîïðîñîì: Ñìîãó ëè ÿ   
êîãäà-íèáóäü ïîíÿòü êàê èñïîëüçîâàòü õîòÿ áû ÷àñòü ýòîãî âñåãî???   
Äà, êîíå÷íî, â "Õîãâàðòñå" áûëî è ìàããëîâåäåíèå, è ìàããëîðîæäåííûå   
ó÷åíèêè, íî áîëüøèíñòâî èç ïðåäñòàâëåííûõ çäåñü òîâàðîâ áûëî íåçíàêîìî   
Ëþïèíó äàæå âíåøíå. Âîò êàê íàïðèìåð èñïîëüçîâàòü âî-î-îí òó ñòðàííóþ   
øòóêîâèíó ñ äëèíþùèì ïðîâîäîì íà âûñîêîé íîãå?.. Èëè òå êîðîáî÷êè ñ   
ðèñóíêàìè íà îáëîæêå?..   
Èç ìàããëîâñêèõ ïðåäìåòîâ Ëþïèí çíàë òîëüêî ñïè÷êè, äèñêè è ìàãíèòîôîíû äëÿ   
èõ ïðîèãðûâàíèÿ. Íó åùå ñëûøàë ÷òî-òî ïðî ðàçíîâèäíîñòè êîìïüþòåðîâ... È   
âñå!   
  
Ïîñòåïåííî ïîãîäà ñòàëà ìíÿòüñÿ... Íåáî çàâîëîêëî òó÷àìè, ñîëíöå ñêðûëîñü,   
íà ñåãîäíÿ, ïîõîæå, îêîí÷àòåëüíî, íà óëèöå ñðàçó ïîòåìíåëî è ïîñâåæåëî.   
Êàæåòñÿ ñîáèðàëñÿ äîæäü, íî Ðèìóñà ýòî íå çàáîòèëî - åãî ãîëîâó çàíèìàë   
äðóãîé âîïðîñ: îí øåë óæå 40 ìèíóò, íî òîëüêî òåïåðü ñìîã ðàçëè÷èòü, ÷òî   
ïî ýòîé óëèöå îí íèêîãäà íå ïðîõîäèë. Çíà÷èò íàäî èñêàòü äðóãóþ äîðîãó äî   
"Äûðÿâîãî êîòëà", à òî òàê è àâòîáóñ ïðîïóñòèòü íå ïðîáëåìà. Çàäà÷à   
íåñëîæíàÿ, åñëè îáðàòèòüñÿ çà ïîìîùüþ ê ìàããëàì, íî òîëüêî âîò ýòîãî Ëþïèí   
ñîâñåì íå õîòåë. Íà óðîêàõ èì èçî äíÿ â äåíü ñòàðàòåëüíî âäàëáëèâàëè, ÷òî   
ìàããëû ëþäè ãðóáûå, æåñòîêèå è ïîòåíöèàëüíî îïàñíûå äëÿ âîëøåáíèêîâ. Íî   
ñåé÷àñ ìóæ÷èíà íå âèäåë äðóãîãî âûõîäà: èëè îí ïîïðîñèò ïåðâîãî âñòðå÷íîãî   
ïðîõîæåãî ïîêàçàòü åìó äîðîãó èëè ó íåãî áóäåò âïîëíå ðåàëüíûé øàíñ   
çàíî÷åâàòü ïðÿìî çäåñü, íà óëèöå.   
Ëþïèí îñìîòðåëñÿ - íà óëèöå íå äóøè! Òîãäà îí ïîâåðòåë ãîëîâîé, ïûòàÿñü   
ïîíÿòü êàêîé èç ìàãàçèíîâ åùå îòêðûò.   
"Î... ìíå ïîâåçëî" - îòêðûòûì îêàçàëñÿ ìàãàçèí, òîðãóþùèé ìóçûêàëüíîé   
ïðîäóêöèåé è â òîì ÷èñëå äèñêàìè: çà ïðèëàâêîì, â ãëóáèíå ìàãàçèíà   
êîïîøèëàñü ïðîäàâùèöà ñ áëîíäèíèñòûì õâîñòèêîì è ïàðî÷êà ïîêóïàòåëåé   
ðûëèñü â áîëüøîé êîðîáêå ñ íàäïèñüþ "ÐÀÑÏÐÎÄÀÆÀ".   
×òî çíà÷èò ýòî ñëîâî Ëþïèí íå çíàë, íî ðàçäóìûâàòü íàä ýòèì íå ñòàë:   
áûñòðî âçáåæàâ ïî ñòóïåíüêàì, îí îòêðûë äâåðü è âîøåë â ìàãàçèí. Ðàçäàëîñü   
íåãðîìêîå ìåëîäè÷íîå "Äç-ç-çèíü", äåâóøêà çà ïðèëàâêîì ïîäíÿëà ãîëîâó è   
óëûáíóëàñü âîøåäøåìó.   
- Ïðîñòèòå, âû íå ïîäñêàæèòå... - Ðèìóñ ñòàðàëñÿ íå îáðàùàòü âíèìàíèå íà   
íåçäîðîâûé èíòåðåñ äâóõ ìóæ÷èí, îòîðâàâøèøñÿ îò êîðîáêè ñ "ÐÀÑÏÐÎÄÀÆÅÉ" íà   
áîêó, ê åãî îäåæäå. - ... êàê ìíå ïîïàñòü íà Êîñîé ïå... èçâèíèòå... -   
ìóæ÷èíà òîëüêî ñåé÷àñ ïîíÿë, ÷òî îí íå çíàåò íàçâàíèÿ ìàããëîâñêîé óëèöû,   
ãäå íàõîäèòñÿ "Äûðÿâûé êîòåë".   
Äåâóøêà âûæèäàþùå ñìîòðåëà íà Ðèìóñà Ëþïèíà.   
- Èçâèíèòå, ÿ íå ïîìíþ... Íî òàì íåïîäàëåêó áûë áîëüøîé ñîáîð. -   
ïðèùóðèëñÿ Ëþïèí. - Òóò äîëæíî áûòü íåäàëåêî.   
- Èíîñòðàíåö? - ïîèíòåðåñîâàëàñü ïðîäàâùèöà.   
- Âðîäå òîãî! - ÷óâñòâóÿ ñåáÿ íåìíîãî áîäðåå, îòâåòèë Ëþïèí.   
- Èäèòå îáðàòíî ïî óëèöå, êîòîðîé ïðèøëè. - äåâóøêà çàäóìàëàñü. - À ïîòîì,   
âàì êàæåòñÿ íàäî ñâåðíóòü íàëåâî. Äà, òî÷íî íàëåâî è ïåðåä áîëüøèì   
óíèâåðìàãîì åùå ðàç íàëåâî, äîéäåòå ìèíóò çà äâàäöàòü-äâàäöàòü ïÿòü!   
- Ñïàñèáî âàì îãðîìíîå.   
- Íå çà ÷òî!   
  
***   
  
Àëèêà, îòóæèíàâ â äîìå Ñíåéïà, ê íåñêàçàííîé ðàäîñòè ïîñëåäíåãî, ðåøèëà íå   
îñòàâàòüñÿ íà íî÷ü, à îòïðàâèòüñÿ äîìîé ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ. Ñíåéï, óñëûøàâ ýòè   
ñëîâà, ðàñöâåë êàê ïîäñíåæíèê ïî âåñíå è, ïðîâîæàÿ êóçèíó, äàæå ðåøèëñÿ   
ïîöåëîâàòü åå íà ïðîùàíèå.   
Êàðèàííà, óæå ó äâåðåé ïîæàâ äåâóøêå ðóêó, âçãëÿíóëà íà ïðîôåññîðà. Òîò   
ñòîÿë ðÿäîì ñ Àëèêîé è, õìóðÿñü â îáû÷íîé ìàíåðå, òåðïåëèâî âûñëóøèâàë åå   
çàâåðåíèÿ â âå÷íîé ëþáâè è, ãðàçäî ìåíåå òåðïåëèâî, åå îáåùàíèÿ   
íàâåäûâàòüñÿ ïî÷àùå.   
Êàðè ñìîòðåëà íà ñòîÿùèõ ðÿäîì ìóæ÷èíó è æåíùèíó è âíóòðåííå óëûáàëàñü:   
óâèäåâ Àëèêó â ïåðâûé ðàç, îíà íå íàøëà â íåé è Ñíåéïå íå îäíîé ïîõîæåé   
÷åðòî÷êè, à ïðîùàÿñü ñ íåé, óçíàâàëà êàæäîå çíàêîìîå äâèæåíèå, êàæäûé   
âçìàõ ðóêè, ÷òî îíà òàê ÷àñòî âèäåëåëà íà óðîêàõ Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ, êàæäóþ   
íîòêó â äî áîëè çíàêîìîì ãîëîñå. Êàê-æå îíè ïîõîæè!!!   
Äâåðü çà Àëèêîé çàêðûëàñü - Ñíåéï, îáëåã÷åííî âçäîõíóâ, ïðèñëîíèëñÿ ñïèíîé   
ê òâåðäîé ïîâåðõíîñòè äâåðè. Âçãëÿíóâ íà Êàðèàííó, îí ñïðîñèë:   
- Áûëî âåñåëî!?   
- Åùå êàê! - äåâî÷êà íå ñðàçó ðàñêóñèëà âîïðîñ. È òîëüêî êîãäà Ñåâåðóñ   
Ñíåéï, íè÷åãî íå îòâåòèâ è âñåì ñâîèì âèäîì âûðàæàÿ âñåëåíñêóþ îáèäó,   
ïîøåë ê áèáëèîòåêå, äà Êàðè äîøëî, ÷òî ýòî áûëî íå ïðîñòîå ëþáîïûòñâî.   
Ñíåéï, íàâåðíÿêà, îæèäàë òàêèõ øàãîâ îò Àëèêè, íî âîò ïîâåäíèå Êàðèàííû   
åìó íå ïîíðàâèëîñü. "Îõ óæ ýòî ðàíèìîå ìóæñêîå Ýãî!" - Êàðè ïîáåæàëà âñëåä   
ïðîôåññîðó Çåëèé.   
- Ñòîéòå! Âû ìåíÿ íå òàê ïîíÿëè...   
Ñíåéï îáåðíóëñÿ.   
- ß âàñ ÒÀÊ ïîíÿë.   
- Íå íå òàê... Ìû, âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå ÿ, íå õîòåëà íàä âàìè íàñìåõàòüñÿ. Ìíå   
è ïðàâäà áûëî î÷åíü èíòåðåñíî... - ðàçãëàæèâàþùèéñÿ ëîá Ñíåéïà ïîäñêàçàë   
Êàðè, ÷òî îíà íà ïðàâèëüíîì ïóòè. - ... ïîñìîòðåòü âàøè äåòñêèå ôîòîãðàôèè   
è ìíå áóäåò î÷åíü èíòåðåñíî, åñëè âû ïîêàæèòå ìíå è ñâîè øêîëüíûå ôîòêè.   
- Òî áûëè âñå, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ îñòàëèñü! - â ãîëîñå Ñåâåðóñà çâó÷àëî óäèâëåíèå.   
- Òû è ïðàâäà õî÷åøü óâèäåòü ìîè... ý-ý-ý... ôîòêè!?   
- Êîíå÷íî! - óâåðåííî îòðàïîðòèðîâàëà Êàðèàííà.   
Ìèð áûë âîññòàíîâëåí!!!   
  
***   
  
- Ðèìóñ, íó íàêîíåö òî!... - Ñèðèóñ îòêðûë äâåðü è ïðîïóñòèë äðóãà â äîì.   
- Òû ÷åãî òàêîé áëåäíûé?   
- Äà òàê... Êîå-êîãî âñòðåòèë. - Ëþïèí âûëîæèë äåíüãè Áëýêà íà ñòîë. -   
Âîò...   
Íî çîëîòûå ìîíåòû, ðàññûïàâøèåñÿ ïî ñòîëó, ñåé÷àñ ìåíüøå âñåãî   
èíòåðåñîâàëè Ñèðèóñà.   
- Êîãî?! Ðàññêàæè.   
- Ýòî äîëãàÿ èñòîðèÿ... - Ëþïèí ïîìîðùèëñÿ. Åñëè ðàññêàçûâàòü Áðîäÿãå î   
ìàìå Êàðè, òî íàäî ðàññêàçûâàòü è îá èñòîðèè ñ äåâî÷êîé, Êàîëèöèè è   
Ñíåéïå, à ýòîãî ñîâñåì íå õîòåëîñü. - À åùå ÿ çàáëóäèëñÿ íà ìàããëîâñêîé   
óëèöå.   
Õèòðîñòü ñðàáîòàëà - Ñèðèóñ ðàçîì çàáûë î ïåðâîì è ìîìåíòàëüíî   
ïåðåêëþ÷èëñÿ íà âòîðóþ íîâîñòü.   
- Êàê íà ìàããëîâñêîé!?   
- Íó âîò òàê. Ðåøèë ïðîãóëÿòüñÿ è çàáëóäèëñÿ... - ïåðåñêàçûâàÿ Áëýêó âñþ   
èñòîðèþ, Ëþïèí îäíîâðåìåííî êîïîøèëñÿ íà êóõíå: Ñèðèóñ, ðàçóìååòñÿ, îá   
îáåäå íå ïîçàáîòèëñÿ, íî ýòî ïóñòÿêè! Îí, âñå-æå â ãîñòÿõ... Ðèìóñ ñëîæèë   
ãðÿçíóþ ïîñóäó â ðàêîâèíó - æèðíàÿ êàïåëüêà ñîðâàëàñü ñ êðàÿ è ïîïàëà åìó   
íà ìàíòèþ.   
- Ïîäîæäè Áðîäÿãà, ÿ ïåðåîäåíóñü... - Ðèìóñ Ëþïèí íàïðàâèëñÿ ê ñïàëüíå, íå   
çàìå÷àÿ íàïðÿæåííîãî âûðàæåíèÿ íà ëèöå Ñèðèóñà Áëýêà. 


	15. 15 ãëàâà

Ãëàâà 15 "Còóïåíè" ñóäüáû".   
  
Ñèðèóñ Áëýê ñòîÿë íà êóõíå, ñìîòðÿ â ñïèíó Ðèìóñà. Òîò íåñïåøíî   
íàïðàâëÿëñÿ ê ñïàëüíÿì... Ñîëíöå, ïÿòíàìè áåæàëî ïî äåðåâÿííîìó ïîëó,   
çîëîòèëî âîëîñû Ëþïèíà è ñâåòèëî â ãëàçà.   
Ðèìóñ ÷òî-òî ãîâîðèë äðóãó - Áëýê íå ðàçîáðàë ÷òî, òîëüêî íåïðèÿòíîå   
âîñïîìèíàíèå èíîãäà áóäîðàæèëî åãî: âîò Ðèìóñ âåñåëî ðàññêàçûâàåò ÷òî-òî   
"ëåãêîå", íåïðèíóæäåííîå, âîò îí îòêèäûâàåò ïðÿäêó ñ ëèöà, ïëå÷è ó íåãî   
òðÿñóòñÿ îò ñìåõà è âåñü ñèëóýò êàê-áû äðîæèò â ñâåòîâûõ ïîòîêàõ ñ   
óëèöû... Íî íå ýòî âîñïîìèíàíèå íàëàãàëî íà Ñèðèóñà íåïðèÿòíîå ÷óâñòâî   
âèíû!   
Ñëîâíî êóñî÷åê èç äðóãîé ïüåñû, ëèøíèé â ýòîé ñîëíå÷íî-ëåòíå-êàðàìåëüíîé   
èäèëëèé, âêðàïëÿëñÿ â ïàìÿòü: Ðèìóñ, îñòàíîâèëñÿ... Íà ïàðó ìèíóò îí   
ñëîâíî çàñòûë, ñêîðåå îò íåîæèäàííîñòè, ÷åì îò êàêèõ-ëèáî åùå   
îòðèöàòåëüíûõ ýìîöèé... Íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä îí îñòàâàëñÿ íåïîäâèæíûì, ïîòîì   
åãî ïëå÷è ñíîâà çàòðÿñëèñü... òîëüêî óæå íå îò ñìåõà! Íå îò ñìåõà, îòíþòü.   
  
- Ñèðèóñ, ÷òî òû?.. - ãîëîñ ñëåãêà ñðûâàåòñÿ.   
"Deja vu" - íàòÿíóòî óëûáíóëñÿ ïðî ñåáÿ Ñèðèóñ. Îáúÿñíåíèÿ ñ Ëþïèíîì   
íåñêîëüêî ñìóùàëè è ïóãàëè åãî. Êîãäà ëþáîïûòñâî áûëî óäîâîëåòâîðåíî, åìó   
íà ñìåíó ïðèøëà ÷òî íàçûâàåòñÿ "ëîìêà": ïðàâèëüíî ëè îí ïîñòóïèë?   
Íî Ñèðèóñ îòìàõíóëñÿ îò ýòèõ âîïðîñîâ, êàê îò íàçîéëèâûõ ìóõ ó âîäû, -   
ïåðåæèâàòü è ìó÷èòñÿ íå â åãî ñòèëå. Òîëüêî åñëè åãî íå îïîèòü çåëüåì ñ   
âîëîñîì Ðèìóñà âíóòðè!?   
Íî òåì íå ìåíåå ñåé÷àñ îí âñå-ðàâíî ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ íåóþòíî.   
- Ñèðèóñ, çà÷åì òû?.. - óæå áîëåå íàñòîé÷èâûé ãîëîñ Ðèìóñà âòîðãñÿ â   
ñîçíàíèå.   
Áëýê ïðåóâåëè÷åííî áîäðî óñìåõíóëñÿ, òåàòðàëüíî âçìàõíóë ðóêîé è ïîõëîïàë   
åþ äðóãà ïî ïëå÷ó.   
- Íó ìíå æå íóæíî áûëî çíàòü êàêèå ñåêðåòû òû õðàíèøü... Õîòÿ áû ÷òîáû...   
äà ïðîñòî çàùèòèòü òåáÿ!   
Ðèìóñ Ëþïèí íåâèäÿùå óñòàâèëñÿ íà Áðîäÿãó. Ãîëîâà "íàäóëàñü" ñëîâíî   
âîçäóøíûé øàðèê, íàïîëíåíûé ãåëååì. Íå òî ÷òîáû îí íå îæèäàë îò Ñèðèóñà   
òàêîãî... Íåò, íó êîíå÷íî íå îæèäàë, íî ïðåäïîëàãàë, ÷òî åñëè òàêîå   
âñå-òàêè ïðîèçîéäåò - ýòî íå áîëüøîé ñþðïðèç, è íå òàêàÿ óæ îãðîìíàÿ   
ïðîáëåìà. Ñèðèóñ ñëèøêîì ëþáîïûòåí è ýòî íå åãî âèíà... Òàê Ðèìóñ   
óñïîêàèâàë è âíóøàë ñåáå è ðàíüøå, â "Õîãâàðòñå", êîãäà Áëýê, íàïðî÷ü   
ïîçàáûâ î òàêòå, âëåçàë â ÷óæèå äóøè, òàê ïûòàëñÿ óñïîêîèòü ñåáÿ è   
ñåé÷àñ... Íî ïîêà ýòî íå ñðàáàòûâàëî - ñåðäöå ñëîâíî îáìîòàëè öåïÿìè, íà   
êîíöå êîòîðûõ ìîòàåòñÿ òÿæåëûé áóëûæíèê... È îí òÿíåò, òÿíåò...âíèç! Äàæå   
íå îñîçíàíèå òîãî, ÷òî Ñèðèóñ ïîõîæå ñòàë î ìíîãî äîãàäûâàòüñÿ òåðçàë è   
ìó÷èë ìóæ÷èíó, ïðîñòî áûëî óæàñòíî îáèäíî, ÷òî òâîé ëó÷øèé äðóã ïðåíåáåðåã   
òâîèìè ïðîñüáàìè... È ñåé÷àñ åùå ïûòàåòñÿ âûêðóòèòñÿ ñ ïîìîùüþ áàíàëüíîé   
ëæè.   
- Çàùèòèòü ìåíÿ? - Ðèìóñ ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Áëýêó è ñâåðëèë åãî âçãëÿäîì.   
Ñèðèóñ ñêðîìíî îïóñòèë ãëàçà.   
- Êîíå÷íî! ß âåäü òåáÿ òàê ëþáëþ è íå õî÷ó ÷òîáû òû ñòðàäàë... ß -   
ìîëîäåö?!   
- Òû ìîëîäåö! - ñîâåðøåííî ïîäàâëåííûì ãîëîñîì ïîäòâåðäèë Ëþïèí. - Òàêîé   
ìîëîäåö, ÷òî ñëîâ íåò...   
- À ÷òî ÿ ñäåëàë?! - íà ëèöå Áðîäÿãè ïîìåðêëà, óæå áûëî íà÷àâøàÿ   
ðàñöâåòàòü îñëåïèòåëüíàÿ óëûáêà. - ß æå ãîâîðþ, ÿ íå çíàë, ÷òî òû   
ñêðûâàåøü è áîÿëñÿ, ÷òî ó òåáÿ ìîãóò áûòü ïðîáëåìû! Òû æå ìîé äðóã è ÿ   
ëþ...   
- Òû íèêîãî íå ëþáèøü êðîìå ñåáÿ. - Ëþïèí ïåðåøåë íà êðèê è Ñèðèóñ ðåçêî   
îòïðÿíóë îò, ñîâåðøåííî ïîòåðÿâøåãî ñàìîîáëîäàíèå äðóãà. - Òû ïðîñòî...   
ïðîñòî íàïëåâàë íà ìåíÿ, à òåïåðü ïûòàåøüñÿ ïîäâåñòè ïîä ñâîé ïîñòóïîê   
ìîðàëüíî ïðàâèëüíóþ ïëàòôîðìó!!   
- ß èìåþ ïðàâà çíàòü... - íåðåøèòåëüíî ñîïðîòèâëÿëñÿ Áëýê, îøàðàøåííûé   
ïåðåìåíîé, ïðîèçîøåäøåé ñ äðóãîì, âñåãäà òàêèì íåæíûì è ñïîêîéíûì.   
- Íåò, íå èìååøü... Òåáå íàïëåâàòü íà ýòèêó - òû õîòåë çíàòü è òû óçíàë. À   
êàêîâî ýòî áóäåò ìíå - òû ïîäóìàë?!   
- Ïðî ÷òî òû!?   
- Ïðî ÷òî ÿ?! - â ãîëîñå ìóæ÷èíû ñêâîçèë ñòðàõ, ïîáèâàþùèéñÿ èç ïîä   
òîëñòîãî ñëîÿ îò÷àÿíèÿ è îáèäû. - Ïðî ÷òî ÿ?! Ïîíèìåøü, ìíå âñå ðàâíî   
êàêèå òàì ìîè ñåêðåòû òû óçíàë - ÿ òåáå âñåãäà äîâåðÿë, Ñèðèóñ, è ñàì áû   
âñå ðàññêàçàë - ïðîñòî ìíå íóæíî áûëî âðåìÿ. Çíàåøü, ìíå îáèäíî è áîëüíî,   
÷òî òû òàê ïðîñòî ïëþíóë íà ìåíÿ, ìîè ÷óâñòâà, ìîÿ ÷àñòíóþ æèçíü íå ãîâîðÿ   
óæ î òîì, ÷òî ýòî ìîé äîì è ìíå ðåøàòü êàêèå äâåðè áóäóò çàêðûòû, à êàêèå   
- îòêðûòû! - Ðèìóñ ñïîëç ïî ñòåíå íà ïîë è çàêðûë ãëàçà. - Ìíå ñòðàøíî,   
Ñèðèóñ... Ìû îòäàëÿåìñÿ äðóã îò äðóãà, Ìàðîäåðû óìåðëè, îñòàëèñü ëèøü   
ðàçðîçíåííûå îñòàòêè áûëîãî... ß íå ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî ñ òîáîé ïðîèñõîäèò... è   
ïî÷åìó òû ïîäñîçíàòåëíî, âñåìè ôèáðàìè äóøè ñòàðàåøüñÿ ìíå íàâðåäèòü...   
- Ëóíàòèê! - Áëýê îïóñòèëñÿ ðÿäîì ñ Ëþïèíîì è, áîêîì, ïðèæàëñÿ ê íåìó. -   
Ëóíàòèê. - åùå ðàç ïîçâàë îí. - Íó èçâèíè... ß ïðàâäà áåñ÷óâñòâåííûé   
÷óðáàí, ýòî âñå "Àçêàáàí". À äâåðü ìû ïî÷èíèì! Ëàäíî!?   
Ðèìóñ Ëþïèí ñèäåë ìîë÷à. Ãëóïûé, ãëóïûé Ñèðèóñ... Êàê îáû÷íî íè ñëîâà èç   
òîãî, ÷òî îí ñêàçàë îí è íå ïîíÿë... Òâåðäèò î êàêîé-òî äâåðè... Â äâåðè   
ëè çäåñü äåëî!?   
- Íó òàê ìèð!? - Ñèðèóñ ïðèïîäíÿë ëèöî Ëþïèíà çà ïîäáîðîäîê è ïîìîòðåë åìó   
â ãëàçà - ïåðâûé ðàç çà ýòîò äåíü!   
- À ðàçâå ó ìåíÿ åñòü âûáîð? - âîïðîñîì íà âîïðîñ îòâåòèë Ðèìóñ. - Òû æå   
ìåíÿ â ïîêîå íå îñòàâèøü, ïîêà íå óñëûøèøü òî, ÷òî õî÷åøü ñëûøàòü...   
- Òî÷íî!! À âñå-æå?... - óõìûëüíüíóëñÿ Áðîäÿãà.   
- Ìèð!! - Ðèìóñ Ëþïèí âûñâîáîäèë ñâîå ëèöî èç "ëàï" äðóãà è ïîäíÿëñÿ íà   
íîãè. - ×òî êàñàåòñÿ äâåðè, òî îòîéäè - ÿ ñîáèðàþñü çàíÿòüñÿ ïî÷èíêîé   
ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ.   
Ñèðèóñ Áëýê ïîñëóøíî îòîøåë, îñâîáîæäàÿ ïîëå äëÿ ðàáîòû. Ðèìóñ äîñòàë   
èç-çà ïîÿñà ïàëî÷êó, íà ïàðó ìèíóò çàäóìàëñÿ, ïîäûñêèâàÿ íóæíîå   
çàêëèíàíèå... Áûñòðûé âçìàõ ðóêè, ïàðà íåïîíÿòíûõ ñëîâ íà ëàòûíè è äâåðü,   
âåäóùàÿ â êîìíàòó Êàðè áûëà êàê íîâåíüêàÿ: ñèÿëà è áëåñòåëà íà ñâåòó   
ñâåæàÿ êðàñêà, Ñèðèóñó ïî÷óäèëîñü, ÷òî îí äàæå ÷óâñòâóåò â âîçäóõå ëåãêèé   
çàïàõ ëàêà...   
- Òåáå áû òàê âåñü äîì îáíîâèòü, à Ëóíàòèê!?   
- Äà íó, çà÷åì... - ðàâíîäóøíî ìàõíóë ðóêîé Ëþïèí. - Íàñòðîåíèÿ íåò...   
Ñèðèóñ Áëýê íà ïàðó ìèíóò çàäóìàëñÿ, ñîñðåäîòî÷åíî âîäÿ ïàëüöåì ïî ñòåíå è   
ðàñêà÷èâàÿñü òóäà-ñþäà íà ïÿòêàõ.   
- Ñëóøàé, äðóã! À âåäü òû òàê è íå ðàññêàçàë ìíå êàêèå òàéíû ñêðûâàë çà   
ýòîé äâåðüþ... ß òîëêîì íè÷åãî òî è íå ïîíÿë! Ìîæåò?...   
- Ñèðèóñ! - óêîðèçíåííî îäåðíóë åãî Ðèìóñ. - Íó ÿ æå ïðîñèë, äàé ìíå   
âðåìÿ!   
- ß ïðîñòî ïîäóìàë - åñëè òû âûãîâîðèøüñÿ, òåáå ñðàçó ñòàíåò ëåã÷å... -   
Ñèðèóñ õèòðî óëûáíóëñÿ è ÷èííî ïðîøåñòâîâàë â êîìíàòó. Ñåë íà ïîñòåëü è   
ïîõëîïàë ïî íåé ðóêîé, ïðèãëàøàÿ Ëþïèíà ñåñòü ðÿäîì.   
Ìóæ÷èíà ïîñëóøíî ïðèñåë íà êðàåøåê, ñòàðàÿñü íå ñìîòðåòü íà ïÿòíà íà ïîëó   
è ïðîñòûíÿõ.   
- Ìîæåò òû è ïðàâ, ÿ è ïðàâäà äîëæåí âûãîâîðèòüñÿ... Ñëóøàé!   
  
Áîëüøå ÷àñà ðàññêàçûâàë Ðèìóñ Áëýêó ñâîþ èñòîðèþ. Ãëàçà Ñèðèóñà òî   
ðàñøèðÿëèñü, òî ãíåâíî ïðèùóðèâàëèñü, ñëóøàë îí íå ïåðåáèâàÿ è òîëüêî â   
êîíöå çàäàë Ëþïèíó èìåííî òîò âîïðîñ, êîòîðûé òîò òàê áîÿëñÿ óñëûøàòü.   
- À òû åå åùå ëþáèøü?   
Ðèìóñ Ëþïèí îïóñòèë ãëàçà, ïîìîë÷àë...   
- Äà!   
- Òàê ïî÷åìó íå ïîéäåøü ê Ñíåéïó è íå âûðâåøü åå èç ëàï ýòîãî   
ÇìÈÿ-èñêóñèòåëÿ? - âîçìóòèëñÿ Ñèðèóñ.   
Ëþïèí ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé.   
- Íåò, îíà ìåíÿ íå ëþáèò è âèíîâàò â ýòîì îäèí ÿ: íè Êàðè, íè Ñíåéï, íè   
êòî-ëèáî åùå... - ìóæ÷èíà òÿæåëî âçäîõíóë. - À òåïåðü ÿ ëèøü õî÷ó îá ýòîì   
çàáûòü, ëàäíî!?   
- Íåò ïðîáëåì, Ëóíàòèê! - ïîõëîïàë äðóãà ïî ïëå÷ó Áëýê. - Çàâòðà óåäåì îò   
ñþäà è òû ñðàçó çàáóäåøü âñå ïëîõîå, îáåùàþ!   
  
***   
  
- Êàðèàííà, òû ãîòîâà!? - ãîëîñ Ñíåéïà ýõîì ðàçíîñèëñÿ ïî âñåìó äîìó,   
îòòàëêèâàÿñü îò ñòåí è ïðåäìåòîâ ìåáåëè.   
- Àãà. - äåâî÷êà âûáåæàëà èç ñâîåé êîìíàòû è ïëîòíî ïðèêðûëà çà ñîáîé   
äâåðü. Â ðóêàõ ó Êàðè áûë íåáîëüøîé ðþêçà÷îê, êîòîðûì îíà ïîëüçîâàëàñü â   
øêîëå. Îíà íà ñêîðóþ ðóêó ïîêèäàëà â íåãî íåñêîëüêî ñìåí îäåæäû è áåëüÿ,   
íåìíîãî äåíåã, íà âñÿêèé ñëó÷àé è âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó. - À íà ÷åì ìû   
ïîåäåì!?   
Ñíåéï õèòðî óëûáíóëñÿ.   
- Ó ìåíÿ â ãàðàæå ñòîèò ðîçîâûé êàäèëàê ñ òîíèðîâàííûìè ñòåêëàìè, è ïîëíûì   
áàðîì âíóòðè.   
- Ïðàâäà? - îïåøèëà Êàðè. Îäíàêî, âçãëÿíóâ â ëèöî Ñåâåðóñó, äåâî÷êà ïîíÿëà   
÷òî îí ïðîñòî ïîøóòèë. - Íåò, à íà ñàìîì äåëå...   
- Íó ÿ áû ïðåäïî÷åë àïïàðèðîâàòü, íî òû íå ñìîæåøü... Çíà÷èò ïðèäåòñÿ   
âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ ïîðòøëþçîì. ß, ïðàâäà, íå î÷åíü ëþáëþ òàêîé âèä   
ïåðåìåùåíèÿ, íî ÷òî ïîäåëàåøü...   
Êàðèàííà ñïóñòèëàñü ïî ëåñòíèöå, Ñíåéï ñòîÿë ãîòîâûé ê îòúåçäó. Â ÷åðíîé   
äîðîæíîé ìàíòèè ñ âîðòíèêîì-ñòîéêîé, îí áûë ïîõîæ íà ïàñòîðà.   
- ×òî ýòî? - ïàëüöåì óêàçàë îí íà ðþêçàê çà ñïèíîé Êàðèàííû.   
- Ìîè âåùè... - óäèâëåííî îòâåòèëà îíà. - À âû ðàçâå ñìåííóþ îäåæäó íå   
âîçüìåòå?   
- Çà÷åì? - ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï. - Ìîæíî âñåãäà âûçâàòü ïî êàìèíó   
ýëüôîâ è îíè ïðèíåñóò, ÷òî íóæíî. È òû áû ñâîé îñòàâèëà...   
- À... ëàäíî, îí ó ìåíÿ íå òÿæåëûé. - óñïîêàèâàþùå ìàõíóëà ðóêîé Êàðè.   
- Êàê çíàåøü. - Ñíåéï âûíóë îòêóäà-òî èç ïîä ìàíòèè âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó è   
òåïåðü ëîâêî, óâåðåííî ïîìàõèâàë åþ íàä äåòñêîé ïîãðåìóøêîé â âèäå   
ñîáà÷üåé ãîëîâû ñ øàðèêàìè âíóòðè.   
"Ïîðòøëþç, êàê çàáàâíî..." - Êàðèàííà ïîäîøëà ïîáëèæå ê ñâîåìó ïðîôåññîðó   
è ñ èíòåðåñîì íàáëþäàëà çà åãî ðàáîòîé.   
Ñíåéï íåäîâîëüíî ñêîñèë ãëàçà âïðàâî - ìàëåíüêèé ýëüôåíîê â êîðîòåíüêîé   
ðàñïàøîíêå, ñøèòîé ïîõîæå èç ñòàðîãî êóõîííîãî ïîëîòåíöà, ñîáèðàë ÷àøêè è   
áëþäöà ñ îãðîìíîãî ñòîëà. Ïîñóäà âåñåëî ïîçâÿêèâàëà â åãî ìàëåíüêèõ ðó÷êàõ   
è Ñíåéïà, êàæåòñÿ, ýòîò çâóê îòâëåêàë. Ìóæ÷èíà îïóñòèë ðóêó ñ ïàëî÷êîé è   
âîççàðèëñÿ íà ýëüôà.   
- Òåáå åùå äîëãî? - ýëüôåíîê èñïóãàííî ïîäñêî÷èë - åãî õîçÿèí ñ íèì   
íèêîãäà íå çàãîâàðèâàë, óæ íå ïðîâèíèëñÿ ëè îí â ÷åì-íèáóäü!?. Ðîäèòåëè   
ìàëûøà ñëóæèëè ó Ñåâåðóñà Ñíåéïà óæå ìíîãî ëåò, êàê è èõ ðîäèòåëè,   
áàáóøêè, äåäóøêè...   
- ß... ñåé÷àñ ãîñïîäèí, ÿ âñå çàêîí÷ó. - Êàðèàííå êàçàëîñü, ÷òî ýëüô   
ïðîñòî ëåòàåò ïî êîìíàòå, âîêðóã ñòîëà, ñèëÿñü ïîáûñòðåå óõâàòèòü âñþ   
ïîñóäó. Îäíà ÷àøêà âûðâàëàñü èç åãî ðóê è óïàëà íà êàìåííûé ïîë. Ðàçäàëñÿ   
çâóê áüþùåãîñÿ ñòåêëà, Ñíåéï ñêðèâèëñÿ åùå ñèëüíåå - íå ðàçáèòàÿ ïîñóäà,   
íî øóì çëèë åãî è îòðûâàë îò ðàáîòû.   
Êàðèàííà õîòåëà áûëî ïîäñêàçàòü áåäíîìó, ñîâåðøåííî ïîòåðÿâøåìó ãîëîâó îò   
ñòðàõà è âèíû ýëüôó, øìûãíóòü ïîáûñòðåå îáðàòíî íà êóõíþ - ñ   
ëèêâèäèðîâàíèåì èñòî÷íèêà øóìà Ñíåéï ñðàçó óñïîêîèòñÿ è ðàçáèòàÿ ÷àøêà íå   
âñïîìíèòñÿ íè ñåé÷àñ, íè ïîòîì. Íî äåâî÷êà íå óñïåëà - èç êîðèäîðà,   
âåäóùåãî â êóõíþ âûëåòåëè äâà âçðîñëûõ ýëüôà è ñî âñåõ íîã êèíóëèñü ê   
õîçÿèíó.   
Çàìåòèâ îñêîëêè áûâøåé áåæåâîé ñ èñêóñíûì ðèñóíêîì ÷àøêè, îíè èçóìëåííî   
îñòàíîâèëèñü, à ðàçîáðàâ â ÷åì äåëî íà÷àëè íàïåðåáîé ãíåâíî îáðóãèâàòü   
íåóìåõó-ýëüôåíêà è èçâèíÿòüñÿ ïåðåä Ñíåéïîì. Ãóë â õîëëå, ìíîãîêðàòíî   
óñèëåííûé îãðîìíûì ïðîñòðàíñòâîì, ñòîÿë óæàñàþùèé.   
Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï ïåðåäåðíóë ïëå÷àìè, ñëîâíî åìó áûëî õîëîäíî è áóðêíóë:   
- È òóò êðèêè... ×òî çà èñòîðèÿ...   
È ïðåäîñòàâèâ ýëüôàì âîçìîæíîñòü âäîâîëü ïîäèñêóòèðîâàòü íàä îñòàíêàìè   
ëþáèìîé ÷àøêè ñâîåãî õîçÿèíà, Ñíåéï è Êàðè ïîêèíóëè õîëë è âûøëè â ñàä.   
Âåêîâûå òîïîëÿ è êàøòàíû øóìåëè êðîíàìè, öâåòîâ ïî÷òè íå áûëî, òîëüêî   
ðîçîâûå êóñòû ïî ïåðèìåòðó çäàíèÿ ÷óòî÷êó îæèâëÿëè òîñêëèâûå àëëåè. Îò   
âñåãî îáëèêà ñàäà, äàæå áîëüøå ïàðêà âåÿëî ÷åì-òî ñòàðûì, ïå÷àëüíûì...   
Äåðåâüÿ ãðóñòíî "ïåðåøåïòûâàëèñü" íà âåòðó, ñòàðûå ïîëóðàçðóøåííûå   
äîðîæêè, ÷àñòè÷íî çàñûïàííûå ñóõèè òðàâàìè, ñâîè âèäîì íàïîìèíàëè Êàðèàííå   
î ñòàðûõ, âûìåðøèõ öèâèëèçàöèÿõ. Ïîñðåäè ïàðêà ñòîÿë êàìåííûé ôîíòàí,   
èçîáðàæàâøèé ñêóëüïòóêíóþ ãðóïïó, ïî ìîòèâàì "Âðàò àäà" Ðîäåíà. Ôîíòàí íå   
ðàáîòàë è òîëüêî ïðîøëîãîäíèå áóðûå è æåëòûå ëèñòüÿ óñûïàëè ïîòðåñêàâøååñÿ   
äíî.   
Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï îïÿòü ïîäíÿë ïàëî÷êó è ñîñðåäîòî÷èëñÿ íà ïîãðåìóøêå. ×åðåç   
ïàðó ìèíóò îí çàêîí÷èë è ïðîòÿíóë ðóêó Êàðè. Äåâî÷êà ñæàëà åãî õîëîäíóþ   
ëàäîíü è ïðîòÿíóëà ðóêó ê ïîðòøëþçó.   
- Íà ñ÷åò òðè! - ïðåäóïðåäèë Ñíåéï. - Ðàç... äâà...ÒÐÈ!   
Êàðèàííà, ïàëüöåì, òêíóëà â ïîãðåìóøå÷íóþ ìîðäó ñîáàêè. Âîêðóã âñå   
çàâåðòåëîñü, äåâî÷êà ÷óâñòâîâàëà êàê ðóêà Ñíåéïà êðåïêî äåðæèò åå ïàëüöû,   
à ñèëüíûå òîë÷êè èçî âñåõ ñèë ñòàðàþòñÿ èõ ðàçúåäèíèòü. ×åðåç íåêîòîðîå   
âðåìÿ òðÿñêà çàêîí÷èëàñü. Êàðèàííà îòêðûëà ãëàçà è ïîíÿëà, ÷òî ïëàøìÿ   
ëåæèò íà çåìëå. Ïîäíÿâøèñü è ïîïðàâèâ ëÿìêó ðþêçàêà, îíà îãëÿíóëàñü:   
ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï âåëè÷àâî ñòîÿë ïîçàäè íåå. Ïîõîæå ó íåãî íå âîçíèêëî   
ïðîáëåì ñ ïåðåìåùåíèåì, ê ïîðòøëþçàì îí ïðèâûê óæå äàâíî è íåïëîõî   
íàïðàêòèêîâàëñÿ â ñîáëþäåíèè ðàâíîâåñèÿ.   
Ìóæ÷èíà ïðîòÿíóë Êàðèàííå ðóêó è ïðèòÿíóë åå ïîáëèæå ê ñåáå, è ïîòîì   
ïîêàçàë ðóêîé íà çäàíèå âäàëè.   
- Âîò, íàì òóäà... Ýòî î÷åíü ìèëàÿ ãîñòèíèöà. ß òàì ÷àñòî áûâàþ, åå åùå   
äàâíî êóïèëè äðóçüÿ íàøåé ñåìüè. Äóìàþ òåáå ïîíðàâèòñÿ - â "Ñòóïåíÿõ"   
ñîâåðøåííî íåïîâòîðèìàÿ ñðåäíåâåêîâàÿ àòìîñôåðà, êîòîðîþ íåâîçìîæíî íàéòè   
â ïîâñåäíåâíîé æèçíè è îòëè÷íàÿ åäà.   
Ó Êàðè ÿçûê ÷åñàëñÿ ñêàçàòü Ñíåéïó, ÷òî åñëè åìó õî÷åòñÿ Ñðåäíåâåêîâüÿ, òî   
îíè âïîëíå ìîãóò âåðíóòüñÿ ê íåìó äîìîé è ïîáðîäèòü ïî ïàðêó îñîáíÿêà,   
ìèëî áåñåäóÿ î ñòàðèííûõ áèòâàõ, ðûöàðñêèõ òóðíèðàõ è ïðåêðàñòíûõ äàìàõ,   
íî íå îñìåëèëàñü ïîðòèòü åìó åãî ðåäêîå õîðîøåå íàñòðîåíèå. Ïîõîæå Ñíåéïó   
äåéñòâèòåëüíî çäåñü íðàâèòñÿ.   
Ñòàðè÷îê íà ðåñåïøåíå êèíóëñÿ ê Ñåâåðóñó è Êàðè, êàê ê ñàìûì ïî÷åòíûì   
ãîñòÿì, äîëãî ðàñøàðêèâàëñÿ äà ðàñêëàíèâàëñÿ èç ÷åãî Êàðèàííà ñäåëàëà   
íåñëîæíûé âûâîä: Ñíåéïà òóò çíàþ è öåíÿò êàê õîðîøåãî êëèåíòà.   
Ñòàðè÷îê, äîáðîäóøíî óëûáàÿñü, ïðîøàìêàë:   
- Ãîñïîäèí Ñíåéï íîìåðà äëÿ âàñ è âàøåé äàìû óæå ãîòîâû. Âû æåëàåòå   
ïîñìîòðåòü èõ ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ?   
- Äà, ìû ïåðåîäååìñÿ, à ïîòîì ïîéäåì ïîîáåäàòü. Íàäóþñü, áðîíü íà ìîåì   
ëè÷íîì ñòîëèêå åùå íå ñíÿòà!?   
Ñòàðè÷îê, ïîõîæå äî ãëóáèíû äóøè óæàñíóâøèéñÿ, ÷òî òàêîå âîîáùå ìîæåò   
ïðîèçîéòè, áûñòðî-áûñòðî çàìîòàë ãîëîâîé. Ïîòîì ïîäîçâàë ê ñåáå ïàðåíüêà,   
ñòîÿùåãî ó ëåâîãî êðàÿ ñòîéêè.   
- Ïðîâîäè ãîñïîä ïî èõ íîìåðàì - âîò êëþ÷è. - Ñòàðè÷îê âðó÷èë äâà   
ìàññèâíûõ ñåðåáðÿíûõ êëþ÷à ïàðíþ è Êàðè ñ Ñåâåðóñîì ïîñëåäîâàëè çà íèì.   
  
***   
  
Ê îáåäó Êàðèàííà íàäåëà ñâîþ ñàìóþ íàðÿäíóþ ìàíòèþ áîðäîâûõ òîíîâ ñ   
ñåðåáðÿíûìè çàñòåæêàìè è êðàñèâî çàêîëîëà äëèííûå âîëîñû. Ïîâåðòåëà â   
ðóêàõ ôëàêîí÷èê äóõîâ... Ãäå-òî îíà ÷èòàëà, ÷òî äóøèòüñÿ ïåðåä îáåäîì -   
äóðíîé òîí. Ïîýòîìó Êàðè îòñòàâèëà äóõè â ñòîðîíó è âçÿëà ñî ñòîëèêà   
áëåäíî-ðîçîâóþ ïîìàäó. Ïàðó ðàç î÷åðòèâ åþ ãóáû, äåâî÷êà îòñòóïèëà ê   
çåðêàëó: Âèä ÷òî íàäî, ïîä ñòàòü îáñòàíîâêå îòåëÿ è ðåñòîðàíà.   
Çäåñü äåéñòâèòåëüíî áûëî ïîòðÿñàþùå: ñðåäíåâåêîâûé óþò, ïîâñþäó îãðîìíûå   
êàìèíû, ôàêåëû ðàçâåøàííû ïî ñòåíàì è áðîñàþò òàèíñòâåííûå îòáëèêè íà   
ñòåíû. Â òàêîì ìåñòå ñëîâíî ïåðåíîñèøüñÿ â äðóãîé âåê, çàáûâåøü âñå   
ïðîáëåìû è ñ óäèâëåíèåì îòêðûâàåøü, ÷òî ïðèâû÷íûå âåùè ïðèîáðåòàþò íîâûå   
êà÷åñòâà.   
Ñïóñòèâøèñü â ðåñòîðàí, Êàðèàííà ñðàçó çàìåòèëà Ñåâåðóñà, ïðÿìî êàê ñîäàò   
íà âûïðàâêå, ñèäÿùåãî çà ñòîëèêîì. Äåâî÷êà ïîøëà ê íåìó, èçÿùíî ëàâèðóÿ   
ìåæäó ëþäüìè è ñìîòðÿ íà ïðîôåññîðà Çåëèé íå îòðûâàÿñü. Òàêèì åé åãî åùå   
âèäåòü íå ïðèõîäèëîñü: â òàêîé îáñòàíîâêå, ñðåäè àíòèêâàðíûõ âåùåé, â   
ñâîåé ÷åðíîé ïàðàäíîé ìàíòèè ñ ñåðåáðîì, îí âûãëÿäåë íàñòîÿùèì ãåðöîãîì   
äðóãèõ ãîäîâ.   
È âäðóã, òàê íåâîâðåìÿ, èíòóèöèÿ îùóòèìî ïíóëà Êàðèàííó â ðàéîí ñåðäöà, è   
íàñòîÿòåëüíî ïîðåêîìåíäîâàëà îáåðíóòüñÿ.   
Ñïîðèòü áûëî áû ãëóïî, è ñ ýòèìè ìûñëÿìè Êàðèàííà, âñÿ ñâåòÿùàÿñÿ   
âîñòîðãîì îò òàêîãî ÷óäåñíîãî äíÿ è áóäóþùåãî ÷óäåñíîãî âå÷åðà, áåñïå÷íî   
ïîâåðíóëà ãîëîâó íàçàä.   
Â ãîðëå çàïåðøèëî - Êàðèàííà ðåçêî êàøëÿíóëà, â ãëàçàõ ùèïàíóëî - Êàðèàííà   
ïðîòåðëà ãëàçà êóëàêàìè, ïûòàÿñü ïðîãíàòü íàâàæäåíèå è îäíîâðåìåííî   
ñìàõíóòü ñëåçèíêó.   
Â ïðîõîäå ìåæäó ñòîëèêàìè ñòîÿë Ðèìóñ Ëþïèí, ñ íåñîèçìåðèìîé áîëüþ â   
ãëàçàõ, íå îòðûâíî ñìîòðÿùèé íà Êàðèàííó. Â íîãàõ ó íåãî ðàçüÿðåííî è   
èñïóãàííî îäíîâðåìåííî âèëñÿ ÷åðíûé ïåñ...   
  
Ïðîäîëæåíèå ñëåäóåò... 


	16. 16 ãëàâà

Ãëàâà 16 "... ãäå íà÷àëî, òàì êîíåö..."   
"Ðàäîñòü âîäèòñÿ ñ ïå÷àëüþ,   
Ñëîâî äðóæèòñÿ ñ ìîë÷àíèåì,   
Êðàñîòà ñêâîçèò óðîäñòâîì,   
Äóðü ïîðîé óìîì çîâåòñÿ..."   
  
Òèøèíà... Îäóðÿþùàÿ, ãíåòóùàÿ, âÿçêàÿ è òÿæåëàÿ òèøèíà îáðóøèëàñü íà   
ìàëåíüêèé ðåñòîðàí÷èê... Âñå ïîñåòèòåëè, îòðâàâøèñü îò ñâîèõ òàðåëîê,   
áàêàëîâ è âàçî÷åê, ñìîòðåëè íà ñòîëü êîëîðèòíóþ êîìïàíèþ: äåâóøêà â   
äîðîãîì ïëàòüå, ìóæ÷èíà â ÷åðíîì, îãðîìíûé âîëêîäàâ è áëåäíàÿ òåíü, êîþ   
áåç ñîìíåíèÿ ïðåäñòàâëÿë ñîáîþ Ëþïèí.   
Ïàðó ìèíóò îí ñòîÿë íåïîäâèæíî, ñëîâíî âðîñ â ðåçíîé ïîë, à ïîòîì ñäåëàë   
øàã íàçàä... Êà÷íóëñÿ... È ñòàë ñëåïî øàðèòü ïîçàäè ñåáÿ, â ïîèñêàõ ñòóëà.   
Êîãäà åãî ïîèñêè óâåí÷àëèñü óñïåõîì, Ðèìóñ îñòîðîæíî îïóñòèëñÿ íà êðàåøåê   
òàáóðåòà è ÷òî-òî çàáîðìîòàë, ïîìàõèâàÿ ðóêîé îêîëî ãëàç, áóäòî îòãîíÿÿ   
íàçîéëèâûõ íàñåêîìûõ.   
"Ãîñïîäè! Îí ñîøåë ñ óìà!?." - óæàñíóëàñü ïðî ñåáÿ Êàðè, óâèäåâ ýòîò æåñò,   
ñîâåðøåííî íå ñâîéñòâåííûé ïñèõè÷åñêè çäîðîâîìó ÷åëîâåêó. È òîëüêî   
ïîíàáëþäàâ çà ìóæ÷èíîé åùå ïàðó ìèíóò äåâî÷êà ñ îáëåã÷åíèå ïîíÿëà, ÷òî òîò   
ïîñòî ïüÿí, ïðè÷åì ïüÿí, êàê âåäåòñÿ ó ëþäåé ÷èñòî "â õëàì".   
Ðèìóñ Ëþïèí âñå òàê-æå îòñòîðîíåííî ïîìàõèâàë ðóêîé è, êàæåòñÿ, ïðåáûâàë â   
òâåðäîé óâåðåííîñòè, ÷òî è Êàðèàííà, è, íåïðèâû÷íî ìî÷àëèâûé Ñíåéï, çà   
ñòîëèêîì ïðîñòî ïëîäû åãî "àëêîãîëüíîé" ôàíòàçèè.   
Êàðè íåóâåðåííî ïîïÿòèëàñü. Ñ îäíîé ñòîðîíû Ðèìóñ, êàæåòñÿ, â ïîðÿäêå...   
ðàç çäåñü, à ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû áûëî ïðîñòî íåïðèÿòíûì øîêîì âèäåòü åãî,   
îáû÷íî òàêîãî óðàâíîâåøåííîãî è ñïîêîéíîãî, â ñîâåðøåííî äðóãîì àìïëóà. Íà   
ïàìÿòè Êàðè Ðèìóñ íèêîãäà íå ïèë è äàæå çíàìåíèòîå ïèâî èç "Òðåõ ìåòåë"   
ïîçâîëÿë ñåáå î÷åíü ðåäêî.   
Ñíåéï, êàæåòñÿ, òîæå îáðàòèë âíèìàíèå íà ýòîò ôàêò. Ïîäíÿâøèñü èç-çà   
ñòîëèêà, îí âåëè÷àâîé ïîõîäêîé íàïðàâèëñÿ ê ÷åðíîìó ïñó. Íàêëîíèâøèñü ê   
ñèäÿùåìó íà ïîëó Ñèðèóñó(â îáëèêå ïñà), îí ñãðåá åãî óõî â ëàäîíü è ñòàë   
ãíåâíî íàøåïòûâàòü â íåãî êàêèå-òî ÿçâèòåëüíûå çàìå÷àíèå.   
- Àõ, Áðîäÿãà! È êàê òåáå íå ñòûäíî!? Ñàì òî íå ïèë, ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ, à íàøåãî   
ðó÷íîãî âîë÷îíêà ñïàèâàåøü... - Ñåâåðóñ ïîöîêàë è ïðîäîëæèë:   
- Íèêàêîé îòâåòñòâåííîñòè çà äðóãà... Îäèí ðàç îí òàê "çàáóäåòñÿ" -   
ïîíðàâèòñÿ, áóäåò äåëàòü ýòî ïîñòîÿííî!   
Êàðèàííà â äóøå ñîãëàñèëàñü ñî Ñíåéïîì è ó íåå ñðàçó ïîÿâèëîñü æåëàíèå   
ïíóòü ÷åðíîãî ïñà, êîòîðûé äîâåë Ðèìóñà äî òàêîãî ñîñòîÿíèÿ... È òóò   
âðåäíàÿ, íî âåðíàÿ "ïîäðóæêà" - ñîâåñòü íàçîéëèâî çàøåïòàëà Êàðèàííå íà   
óõî:   
- Îí äîâåë!? À ñàìà òî õîðîøà!.. Âåñåëèøüñÿ òóò ñî Ñíåéïîì... À î Ðèìóñå è   
íå âñïîìèíàåøü...   
"Ê ñëîâó î Ðèìóñå!" - ïàðèðîâàëà Êàðèàííà. - "Îí òîæå õîðîø... Íàïèëñÿ,   
êàê ïîñëåäíèé òðîëü! Ãäå, êñòàòè, îí!?"   
Ðèìóñ Ëþïèí îáíàðóæèëñÿ ñèäÿùèì íà âñå òîé-æå êîë÷àíîãîé òàáóðåòêå è   
çàäóì÷èâî âûïèñûâàþùèì êàêèå-òî ïàññû ïî âîçäóõó... Ýòî âûãëÿäåëî   
íàñòîëüêî íåçäîðîâî, ÷òî Êàðè íåëîâêî ñäåëàëà øàã è äîòðîíóëàñü äî ðóêè   
îáîðîòíÿ. Òîò îòøàòíóëñÿ, áóäòî îøïàðåííûé, òàáóðåòêà ïîøàòíóëàñü è ÷åðåç   
íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä Ëþïèí ëåæàë íà ïîëó, áóçóñïåøíî ïûòàÿñü ïîäíÿòüñÿ è íå   
áîäíóòü ïðè ýòîì ñòåíû!   
À âîò Ñíåéïó è Áëýêó ÿâíî áûëî âåñåëåå: îäíîñòîðîííÿÿ áåñåäà ñ   
ñîáàêî-Ñèðèóñîì äîøëà äî ðóêîïàøíîé, è òåïåðü îáà ïðîòèâíèêà ìåäëåííî è   
ñêîíöåíðèðîâàííî îáõîäèëè äðóã äðóãà, ïûòàÿñü íàéòè äðóã ó äðóãà íàèáîëåå   
óÿçâèìîå ìåñòî.   
Â êîíöå êîíöîâ Ñèðèóñ èçëîâ÷èëñÿ è ÷åðåçâû÷àéíî áîëåçíåííî õâàòèë Ñíåéïà   
çà íîãó. Ïðîôåññîð Çåëèé èçÿùíî îòïðûãíóë è âðàãè ñíîâà "ïîøëè ïî êðóãó".   
Ê êîíöó ïåðâûõ 20 ìèíóò Áëýê åùå äâàæäû õâàòàë Ñíåéïà çà íîãè, íî ó ïñà   
áûë âåñüìà âåñîìûé íåäîñòàòîê: îí áûë íåïîâîðîòëèâ è èãðàë òîëüêî ëèøü íà   
ñèëå ñâîèõ ÷åëþñòåé è ÷óòüå. Ñíåéï æå áûë áîëåå ïîäâèæåò, ÷åì îãðîìíûé   
âîëêîäàâ, îí äâèãàëñÿ èçÿùíåå è áûñòðåå, ÷òî â èòîãå è ïðèâåëî åãî ê   
ïîáåäå.   
Êàê óæå áûëî íàïèñàííî, ê êîíöó 20 ìèíóòû ïîåäèíîê áûë çàêîí÷åí. ×åðíàÿ   
ñîáàêà æàëîáíî ñêóëèëà íà ïîëó, èõ íîñà òåêëà òîíåíüêàÿ ñòðóéêà êðîâè.   
Âèäèìî Ñåâåðóñ, òàê-æå êàê Òîòîøêå â "Âîëøåáíèêå Èçóìðóäíîãî ãîðîäà"   
äîñòîëîñü îò âåëèêàíà, èçõèòðèëñÿ è íàïîääàë êàáëóêîì ëàêèðîâàííîé òóôëè â   
÷óâñòâèòåëüíûé ñîáà÷èé íîñ.   
Ïðîôåññîð Çåëèé ïîäîøåë ê Êàðèàííå è ïîëîæèë ðóêè åé íà ïëå÷è. Áàðõàòèñòûé   
ãîëîñ ïðîìÿóêàë íà óõî:   
- Èäè â ñâîé íîìåð - âêóñíàÿ åäà îòìåíÿåòñÿ. À ÿ îòâåäó ýòèõ... - Ñíåéï   
áðåçãëèâî ïîìîðùèëñÿ â ñòîðîíó Ëþïèíà, óæå ïîäíÿâøåãîñÿ è ñ îñòðîæíîñòüþ   
àëêîãîëèêà ñî ñòàæåì, ïðîäâèãàâøåãîñÿ ê Áëýêó, è ÷åðíîãî ïñà. - ...ïî èõ   
íîìåðàì.   
Êàðèàííà ðåøèëà íå ñïîðèòü è, àêóðàòíî ïðîòàëêèâàÿñü ñêâîçü ëþáîïûòíóþ   
òîëïó, ïîñïåøèëà ê ñåáå.   
Ñíåéï æå ãðóáî ïîäõàòèë Ëþïèíà ïîäìûøêè è ïîâîëîê ïðî÷ü, ñëåäîì çà íèìè   
ñåìåíèë ïîáåæäåííûé Áëýê.   
- Äàâàé... ïîøëè... - òàùèë óïåðàþùåãîñÿ Ðèìóñà, Ñíåéï. - Ïðèëÿæåøü... ÿ   
òåáÿ "ìûøüÿ÷êîì" íàïîþ è âñå áóäåò êàê íàäî!   
  
***   
  
Êàðèàííà åùå ñïàëà, êîãäà â äâåðü òèõî ïîñòó÷àëè. Ðåøèâ èãíîðèðîâàòü ñòîëü   
ðàííèõ âèçåòåðîâ, äåâî÷êà ïåðåâåðíóëàñü íà äðóãîé áîê. Ñåé÷àñ åé ìåíüøå   
âñåãî õîòåëîñü âûñëóøèâàòü æàëîáû îò ïîðòüå íà áåçíðàâñòâåííîå ïîâåäåíèå â   
ðåñòîðàíå, à â òîì, ÷òî îíè áóäóò Êàðè íå ñîìíåâàëàñü.   
Â äâåðü ïîñòó÷àëè åùå îäèí ðàç, óæå áîëåå íàñòîé÷èâî... Êàðèàííà,   
ïðîêëèíàÿ âñåõ íà ñâåòå, âûáðàëàñü èç ïîñòåëè, íàêèíóëà õàëàòèê è,   
ïîâåðíóâ êëþ÷, ïðèîòêðûëà äâåðü.   
Â êîðèäîðå, æàëîáíî óëûáàÿñü, ñòîÿë Ëþïèí. Ïîä ãëàçàìè ó íåãî ñèíåëè   
êðóãè, à ñàìè ãëàçà áûëè ìóòíûìè è áîëåçíåííûìè. Ìîêðûå âîëîñû ÿâíî äàâàëè   
ïîíÿòü, ÷òî èõ îáëàäàòåëü äîëãî ïûòàëñÿ âûâåñòè ñåáÿ èç ñîñòîÿíèÿ   
"àëêîãîëüíîãî çîìáè" ïðè ïîìîùè êîíòðàñòíîãî äóøà è, âîçìîæíî íå îäíîé   
÷àøêè íàèêðåï÷àéøåãî êîôå!   
Ëþïèí ñ õðèïîì âäîõíóë è ïðøåïòàë:   
- Ïîæàëóéñòà, íå çàêðûâàé äâåðü... Ìíå íàäî ñ òîáîé ïîãîâîðèòü.   
Òîíêîå ëåçâèå ïîëîñíóëî Êàðè ïî ñåðäöó: Ðèìóñ, òàêîé çíàêîìûé. Íå òîò   
ñòðàøíûé ÷åëîâåê çà ðåøåòêîé Êàîëèöèè, íå ìîíñòð-îáîðîòåíü, à âñå òîò-æå   
÷óòü ðîáêèé, ÷óòü íàèâíûé Ëóíàòèê.   
Êàðèàííà øèðå ïðèîòêðûëà äâåðü, ïðîïóñêàÿ Ëþïèíà â íîìåð. Ìóæ÷èíà   
íåðåøèòåëüíî ïðèñòðîèëñÿ ó ñòåíû. Êàðè ïîäîøëà ê íåìó è âñòàëà íàïðîòèâ,   
âñåì ñâîèì âèäîì âûðàæàÿ íåïîíèìàíèå.   
- ß... ÿ äîëæåí èçâèíèòüñÿ çà â÷åðàøíåå! - Ëþïèí ãîâîðèë òèõî, ñëîâíî   
êàæäîå ñëîâî äàâàëîñü åìó íåâûíîñèìîé áîëüþ. - ß íàïèëñÿ, êàê ïîñëåäíÿÿ   
ñâèíüÿ...   
- Ýòî âåðíî. - ïîäòâåðäèëà Êàðèàííà, à ïîòîì óæå ìÿã÷å äîáàâèëà:   
- Íî çà÷åì, çà÷åì òû äîïóñòèë ýòî? Ê ÷åìó ýòè îáèëüíûå âîçëèÿíèÿ?.. Ýòî   
îòâðàòèòåëüíî...   
- ß çíàþ... - ãîëîñ Ðèìóñà ñòàë íà ïîëîêòàâû òèøå. - ... íå çíàþ... íå   
ïîìíþ ïðàêòè÷åñêè íè÷åãî, ïî÷åìó, êàê è çà÷åì... Êîãäà ïðîñíóëñÿ, ÿ äàæå   
íå ïîìíèë, ãäå ÿ... Ñèðèóñ ìíå âñå ðàññêàçàë è âîò ÿ çäåñü.   
Äåâî÷êà ïîñìîòðåëà íà Ëþïèíà, ðîáêî æàâøåãîñÿ ê ñòåíå è êîìêàâøåãî â ðóêàõ   
ïîäîë ñâîåé äðàíîé ìàíòèè. Îò íåãî âñå åùå òÿíóëñÿ ëåãêèé øëåéô ñïèðòíîãî,   
íå ñèëüíûé âïðî÷åì, èç ÷åãî ìîæíî áûëî ïðåäïîëîæèòü, ÷òî îí õîòÿ áû íå   
îïîõìåëÿëñÿ óòðîì.   
" È òî, ìàñëî!"   
- Íî çà÷åì òû çäåñü? - Êàðè ïðèäâèíóëàñü ïîáëèæå ê îáîðîòíþ. Çàáûòûå   
÷óâñòâà ñíîâà ñòàëè áóäîðàæèòü êðîâü, ïîäíèìàÿ â äóøå áóðþ ýìîöèé è   
ðàçëèâàÿ ïî ñåðäöó ïðèÿòíóþ òåïëîòó.   
Ëþïèí ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó è ïðîòÿíóë ðóêó ê Êàðèàííå. Åäâà îùóòèìî îí ïðîâåë   
òûëüíîé ñòîðîíîé ëàäîíè ïî ùåêå äåâî÷êè è ïðøåïòàë:   
- Ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ ëþáëþ òåáÿ è íå õî÷ó ÷òîáû òû ñòðàäàëà èç-çà âñåãî   
íåäîñêàçàííîãî ìåæäó íàìè. Òññ... - ïðèëîæèë ïàëåö ê ðóáàì Êàðè Ëþïèí. -   
... ÿ çíàþ, ÷óâñòâóþ, ÷òî òåáÿ ýòî ìó÷èò òàê-æå êàê è ìåíÿ. Íå ìîãó   
äîïóñòèòü ÷òîáû òû æèëà ñ òðåâîãîé íà ñåðäöå. Ñïðîñè ó ìåíÿ âñå, ÷òî   
õîòåëà ñïðîñèòü è ñêàæè âñå, ÷òî áîÿëàñü, à ïîòîì ÿ óéäó è òû ìåíÿ áîëüøå   
íå óâèäèøü. Íà ýòîò ðàç òî÷íî... ß çíàþ êàê óéòè, ÷òîáû òû íå âñòðåòèëà   
ìåíÿ ñëó÷àéíî íà óëèöå...   
- Òû âñå ñêàçàë? - ñòðîãî ïðåðâàëà åãî Êàðèàííà. - Òîãäà ñëóøàé ìåíÿ. Òû   
íèêóäà íå óéäåøü... è çíàåøü ïî÷åìó? - äåâî÷êà îòêðûòî è ñìåëî âñòðåòèëà   
øèðîêî ðàñêðûòûå îò óäèâëåíèÿ ãëàçà Ðèìóñà. - Ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ ëþáëþ òåáÿ. Ýòî   
èìåííî òî, ÷òî ÿ áîÿëàñü ñêàçàòü òåáå è â ÷åì áîÿëàñü ïðèçíàòüñÿ ñåáå. À   
åäèíñòâåííîå ÷òî ÿ õî÷ó ñïðîñèòü ýòî - òû ëþáèøü ìåíÿ?   
È ïîñëå òîãî, êàê Ëþïèí óòâåðäèòåëüíî êèâíóë, Êàðè ïîäàëàñü âïåðåä è   
ïðèæàëàñü ê íåìó ãóáàìè...   
  
Ñîëíöå âñòàâàëî íàä ãîðîäîì, îñâåùàÿ ìàëåíüêèé îòåëü â Ñðåäíåâåêîâîì   
ñòèëå. Ñïàë ó ñåáÿ â íîìåðå Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï, ñïàë, ñâåðíóâøèñü íà êîâðèêå,   
÷åðíûé ïåñ... Ãîðîä ïðîñûïàëñÿ... Çàìåòàëèñü â íåáå ëàñòî÷êè, íà ëåòó   
õâàòàÿ çàçåâàâøèõñÿ íàñåêîìûõ, çàòðåùàëè ñîðîêè... Íàä õîëìàìè è ïîëÿìè   
ïîëåòåë ÷èñòûé ïåðåçâîí êîëîêîëîâ èç ìàëåíüêîé ãîðîäñêîé öåðêâóøêè...   
Ãîðîä ïðîñûïàëñÿ...   
  
"Ïîñëå ìîëîäîñòè ñòàðîñòü,   
Ïîñëå áîäðîñòè óñòàëîñòü,   
È ïå÷àëü âñåìó âåíåö,   
Ãäå íà÷àëî - òàì êîíåö!"   
  
ÊÎÍÅÖ.   
  
  
Ìîè íàèëó÷øèå ïîæåëàíèÿ âñåì, êòî ÷èòàåò ýòè ñòðîêè...   
Hrisanta   
ã. Òèíñåò, Íîðâåãèÿ   
9 íîÿáðÿ 2002 ãîäà 


End file.
